To Love and Protect
by MusicMelis
Summary: The night Voldemort attacked, Lily Potter had found a way to enhance an ancient magic that would protect her son as well as the caster from the killing curse. Almost 15 years later, after being rescued from the Dursley's by Snape, Harry comes across a letter and necklace that will change everything. AU, OOC...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: This story is AU and will not completely follow canon. I will be changing or ignoring events in canon to fit the plot. Also a warning for OOC.**

 **To Love and Protect**

It was late October and quite cold, even for the season. In Godric's Hollow a two story cottage had a warm fire burning in the sitting room where a man and woman sat, each quietly lost in their own readings. In the corner of the room, there was a playpen where a toddler sat playing and babbling to his stuffed animals, completely content.

Lily Potter looked up from the thick book she had been studying for the past several days and set aside all the notes she had made. She was surrounded by charms books and old texts that she had located several weeks ago. "James, I think I found a way," She said softly. She had been looking for a charm to ensure her family's protection for weeks and she believed she had finally figured out a way to do just that. Unfortunately it would not work on all of them.

James Potter looked at his wife and went to stand beside her. She looked exhausted. She had dark circles under her usually bright green almond shaped eyes. Her skin was pale and her long dark red hair was pulled messily into a ponytail. She had been doing her research nonstop for over a month. "Lily, I don't know why you are putting yourself through this. We are completely safe now." James insisted for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

Lily sighed. This was a familiar argument between them. He believed they were safe under the Fidelius Charm and she wanted extra insurance that they were. "Voldemort won't stop looking for Harry. He will not stop until he finds us and kills him." She said firmly. "If that does happen, I want to be sure that Harry will survive it."

James ran his hand through his messy hair. "If Voldemort does somehow find us, which I do not believe will happen; there would be no way to survive the killing curse." He said slowly, wondering if she had forgotten that fact.

"Why do you think I've been researching these old books?" Lily snapped. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I'm sorry; I'm just really stressed and tired." It didn't help that her husband obviously thought she was ridiculous for doing the research.

James sat down and put his arm around her. "I know you are. I also know this is scary. But we are safe. Only one person knows our location and Voldemort would never think that we would make Peter our secret keeper. It's the perfect plan." He said confidently. He thought his best friend Sirius Black was brilliant for thinking of it. Voldemort would go after Sirius who was already prepared to lead the evil wizard on a wild goose chase, thus ensuring that Albus and the Order would have more time to find and destroy the objects that would weaken Voldemort.

"I agree it is a good plan but Voldemort is a very powerful wizard and I think a back-up plan is in order." Lily said stubbornly. She would not take chances with her son's life. She looked over to the playpen where Harry was now happily playing with blocks. As soon as she and James had heard that Voldemort had targeted Harry, she had started devouring all the old books on protection charms that she could find. What she had finally discovered was quite ancient and apparently not something many people knew of unless they researched deep into this type of magic. She was determined to not only make it work but to make it even stronger.

James shrugged and leaned back against the sofa cushion. His eyes glanced at the extensive notes that were littered all around her. Whatever she had been researching, it was obviously quite in depth. "So you said you found something?"

Lily nodded. "It is an ancient magic. Sacrificial magic. It calls on love and sacrifice for the ultimate protection against the one doing the cursing. I plan to enhance it with a spell and potion to make it even stronger and to be sure that it will protect Harry from Voldemort. In doing so, it will also protect the one who casts it although in a slightly different way." Lily hesitated for a moment. She knew how crazy this all sounded. "That person will have to enchant an object with a special potion, something that they will be wearing. A necklace or bracelet would be best and I think I know just the right object. The spell will protect Harry from any curse Voldemort casts and the caster would be consumed into the enchanted object. Any curse, which will likely be the killing curse, will rebound on Voldemort and hopefully be strong enough to either destroy him or greatly weaken him so that he can finally be killed." She held back a sigh at the look on her husband's face. _He must think I am completely mental_ , she thought tiredly.

James stared. "Wait, what?" He asked with wide eyes. "Cursed into an object?"

"No, not cursed. Protected." Lily corrected him. "There will be a spell and potion to release the caster out of it. Whoever is with Harry after the attack will be able to make the potion and help him say the right words that will do just that. Harry has to be the one to say them in order for it to work as he will be bonded to the magic and the caster." Harry should be able to repeat the words as long as someone helped him, even if he wouldn't know what they meant it would still work.

James shook his head in disbelief. "This sounds too dangerous and complicated. Why does the caster have to be transported into a charmed object?"

Lily glanced down at her notes. "It's the only way to make it work." She looked back at James and tried to explain. "The bulk of the magic will be used to shield Harry and it will be connected to the object. For a time, the caster and the object will become one which is why the caster would be consumed into it. It will be extremely powerful. After the curse is cast and Harry is safe, the object will automatically find safety in our vault at Gringotts where it will stay until Harry is safely residing with his guardian. I will also have to bind a letter to the object explaining what we did and what to do next. I mean, Sirius will be his guardian if the other person doesn't…" She paused and a look of grief flashed across her face. "The only thing is…"

"What?" James prompted.

Lily's eyes filled with tears. "I can't find a way to make it work for all of us! It would protect Harry and whoever is with him and says the spell. It wouldn't protect both of us." She said in frustration. "Even if we both incanted at the same time it would only take one of us and I don't know which one. The object will only connect to one person's magic and then connect to Harry, shielding him."

James was quiet for a moment. He didn't really understand how this could work and honestly, he didn't think it would. But he didn't want to fight about it. "Then it will protect you and Harry." He said easily.

Lily shook her head. "What about you?" She whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "If Voldemort finds us, chances are you won't survive it."

James took her hands in his. "Lily, I want you and Harry safe. If that mean invoking the spell, even if I do not survive it, then so be it."

The tears spilled over. "No, I have to find a way for it to protect all of us. Harry needs his father."

"He also needs his mother. And Harry needs to survive and live a long happy life, as do you. If you believe this magic will ensure that then be ready to cast it in case Voldemort does find us." He met her emerald eyes with his hazel ones. "If I do get killed, promise me that you will be happy. That both of you will enjoy life to the fullest. I would want you to find someone who will love you and Harry as much as I do." He said earnestly.

"James, I can't even think that way." Lily said looking away from his gaze. She didn't want to think about anything happening to her mischievous, fun loving husband. They had started dating in their seventh year of school, much to her surprise. She had not even liked him for most of their school years. She remembered how surprised she had been to learn that James had been made Head Boy. Then one day he had found her in the library and it was the first time she realized he had done some actual growing up.

 _Lily was sitting in the library, studying her charms text when someone sat across from her. She looked up briefly, rolled her eyes, and returned to reading._

" _Yes, my day is going well, thank you for asking," James said as he took out his transfiguration book. "And how is your day going?"_

" _It was going just fine," Lily remarked._

" _Ouch," James winced. "You really don't like me do you?"_

 _Lily glanced up and looked at James thoughtfully. He had mellowed a lot since fifth year, when he had been at his worst. They had been partners in some of their classes their sixth year and had worked quite well together. From what she could see, James wasn't the bully he once was. He was playful and fun loving, smart when he wanted to be, and had a confidence about him that she actually admired. Before it had been arrogance but now it appeared James Potter was maturing. "I like you," She said finally._

 _James hazel eyes brightened. "Yeah?"_

" _I like you now," Lily said. "You've changed…for the better I might add." She smiled._

 _James smiled back. "Well, I'm trying," He admitted. Sirius had moved in with his family and after seeing the pain his friend was going through it had changed how James viewed certain things. He still enjoyed a good prank but not to the point of embarrassing someone, other than a certain Slytherin occasionally but he wasn't about to tell Lily that. "You still seem sad." He noted._

" _What do you mean?" Lily asked._

" _I noticed last year too, your eyes don't sparkle like they used to." James said softly. He hesitated. "I know you aren't friends with-"_

" _We've gone our separate ways," Lily interrupted, not wanting to hear his name. It was painful enough when she saw him during classes or in the hallways. Fifth year he had looked sad and resigned and last year he appeared even more closed off than usual. It was like he had completely buried his emotions. Not that it is my business anymore, she thought sadly. She missed him…a lot. All she wanted was for him to tell her he wasn't going to join You-Know-Who._

" _I can't say I understand why," James said carefully. "But you're obviously unhappy that you two aren't friends anymore. I just want you to know if you need someone to talk to, I'll listen. And I'll try not to say anything bad about him." He added hastily._

" _Hmm, maybe you do deserve that Head Boy badge after all," Lily teased him._

" _Yeah, it shocked me too. Sirius is sure it must be a mistake," James laughed. His gaze landed on her charms book. "I wish I was a natural like you are, I still struggle some in that class."_

" _It's my favorite subject, along with potions…" Lily trailed off. She cleared her throat and nodded at the book James was holding. "Transfiguration isn't the easiest for me, to be honest."_

 _James drummed his fingers on the table. "Here's a deal, I'll help you with Transfiguration if you help me with Charms."_

 _Lily tilted her head as she studied his hopeful expression. "All right," She said finally._

 _James gave her a brilliant smile. "So what are you having trouble with most in Transfiguration?"_

Lily smiled at the memory. They had tutored each other and quickly became friends. Halfway through the year he had asked her to be his date on a trip to Hogsmeade and she had agreed.

Before James she had cared for someone else but he had chosen another path, a darker path that she would not be a part of. When he had called her a horrible name in anger she had been very hurt and upset but knew it was out of humiliation and had believed that he had not meant it. However, finding out what path he had chosen to follow had confirmed that he must have meant it and believed exactly what he had called her. She had been devastated at losing someone she had not only been best friends with for so long but had started to feel more than friendship for. In moments when she was truly honest with herself, she knew she had been in love with him. However, she had not even gotten the chance to tell him of her new feelings before their friendship fell apart. In time, James had helped heal her heart and she had seen there was more to him than being the spoiled arrogant bully he used to be. Although a part of her heart had closed off, James had managed to find a place for himself there as well. They were happy and content, especially with their precious son.

"No, I mean it Lily. I want you to promise me that you will be happy and open to finding love." James insisted. As an Auror he knew there was a possibility of him being killed and now with Voldemort after them the possibility was stronger, although they had never really talked about it. He hated the thought of her being sad and a widow for the rest of her life. They both were still so young, only twenty-one. He had been meaning to tell Lily this for awhile and figured he might as well do it now. He knew she would want the same for him if their roles were reversed. He said as much to her.

"Of course I would." Lily said automatically. She looked at James with a serious expression. "If the worst happens and that monster finds us, promise me you will get away. Harry and I will be protected so all you will need to do is find safety."

James gaped at her and then he rolled his eyes. "You really are tired. What do you think I'm going to do? Invite Voldemort in and then run out the door?"

"Yes," Lily nodded and her eyes were serious. If Voldemort found them there wouldn't be anything James could do except get himself killed. If he got himself to safety, as Harry was the one who was Voldemort's main target, then he could help Harry invoke the spell to help her return and they would all be reunited. She narrowed her eyes as James shook his head.

"Gryffindors don't run like cowards," James scoffed playfully yet he meant it. He had never run from a fight in his life and wasn't about to start now, especially when the threat was against his wife and son. Besides, although he was serious about wanting Lily to move on and be happy if he didn't survive, he still thought she was worrying for nothing. He wondered if being stuck in the house was making her have cabin fever as it was to him. _If only Dumbledore didn't have my invisibility cloak,_ he thought ruefully.

"Some self-preservation would not be amiss," Lily glared at him. She could tell he wasn't taking her concerns as seriously as he should. She also knew he would have to fight that pride of his in order to get himself to safety in the face of danger. "There would be nothing you could do anyway. Harry and I would be protected so all you would need to worry about is getting yourself out of the house." She said, hoping to convince him. Harry began to fuss just then so Lily stood up and went to get her son. "Hush little one." She crooned softly as she held him. Harry immediately stopped fussing and relaxed in his mother's arms.

James watched them with a smile. Harry looked a lot like him yet had Lily's beautiful eyes. He thought about what Lily had said and knew he could not just run. He was an Auror, fighting evil wizards was what he did. He could never just run away from a fight. Besides, what if the ancient magic Lily was relying on didn't work? It actually sounded pretty unbelievable to him; he had never heard of anything like it before. He couldn't tell her that though as it would hurt her feelings, especially after all the research she had done into it. If it would give her peace of mind to think he would find safety during an attack then that was all that mattered.

"Well?" Lily sat back down next to him, Harry on her lap with his soft blue blanket she had made him. She looked at him, her emerald eyes apprehensive.

James ran his hand through his son's hair as Harry's eyes began to close sleepily. "All right," He said finally. He knew he had made the right decision to lie to her when Lily visibly relaxed.

"Thank you James," Lily smiled at him as she patted Harry gently on the back.

"What object do you plan to use?" James asked curiously, hoping to distract her so she wouldn't catch on to his deception.

Lily smiled a little. "The necklace my parents gave me when we graduated Hogwarts. Remember? It is of a doe. I had written to them and told them that I finally had mastered the Patronus Charm so they thought it would be a fitting graduation present." She looked down at Harry. "It is time for bed little one," She said softly as Harry gave a big yawn.

James sat back as Lily went to put their son to bed and sighed. Lily was a powerful witch, there was no denying that. But this ancient magic didn't sound like something that could work. He was an Auror and knew of all sorts of spells and had never heard of anything like it before. Besides, he doubted the need for any other plan than the one they were already doing. Voldemort couldn't find them here. They were completely safe and Albus and the Order of Phoenix were getting closer to destroying Voldemort every day. Lily was simply overreacting. They were well protected here, he was sure of it.

 **A Week Later**

Lily held her son close as she stood in his nursery. She knew without a doubt that James was dead. She had heard him shout for her as Voldemort blasted his way into the house and instead of finding safety as he had promised her, James had tried to fight and Lily could only listen in horror as the killing curse was cast followed by high pitched laughter. A wave of grief went through her but she had to put it in the back of her mind. Voldemort was coming to find them now and due to the Fidelius Charm she couldn't apparate. Their secret keeper must have betrayed them. Lily took a deep breath and looked down at her son, their identical eyes connecting. She was prepared for this, had known that no matter what precautions they took Voldemort wouldn't give up on finding a way to Harry. "We won't be separated for long if this goes the way I hope. You will be protected," She whispered to her son. "I love you, little one."

Harry blinked and put his tiny arms around her neck. "Mummy." Hearing Voldemort right outside the door, Lily kissed the top of Harry's head, tears falling.

The door burst open and the monster known as Voldemort entered, his red eyes glowing in triumph. "You and your husband should have joined me when I gave you the chance," He said in a smug voice. He gave her a considering look. "You still can, you know. All you have to do is prove your loyalty to me by stepping away from the whelp." He offered in a mock generous voice.

Lily's eyes flashed. "Never!" She hissed and then began chanting. "Amare et custodiat semper," She repeated it over and over under her breath, channeling all her magic even as Voldemort laughed in a high cackling laugh and called her a fool. She met his red eyes defiantly and held Harry even tighter all the while still chanting as the necklace she was wearing started to heat up and glow. While chanting, she concentrated on how much she loved her son. How she had felt when she first held him in her arms, how her heart swelled with pride when he said Mummy for the first time, rocking him before bed, feeding him, playing with him. Her heart was filled with love for her child. As she heard Voldemort start to cast the killing curse she moved to put Harry down in his crib and then there was a flash of green light from the curse and she fell to the ground. Thinking she was dead, Voldemort stepped over her and cast the same curse on Harry and before Lily felt herself slip away, the glow of the necklace becoming even brighter and swallowing her up, she heard the monster's cry of rage as the curse rebounded.

/

The power behind the killing curse and the even stronger power behind the protection spell caused instant destruction, the house exploding. All that remained was piles of rubble and bits of furniture, everything else had been desecrated. All except for a crib with a baby who lay crying, a lightning bolt cut on his forehead. As soon as the curse had rebounded, a shield from the necklace had risen up and protected Harry Potter. The necklace that had been on the floor after the creature had cast the curse was now residing in the Potter's vault along with a letter, waiting to be discovered.

 **TBC: Sooo….what do you think? *fingers crossed for good thoughts!* =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Wow, thank you so much for the encouraging reviews! They made me so happy!**

 **Almost 15 years later:**

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Surrey and fifteen year old Harry Potter was spending it cleaning out the attic per Aunt Petunia's instructions. It was hot and dusty and he desperately would have loved a glass of water but he kept working, knowing better than to make complaints. If anything, it helped to keep his mind off other things. Such as the disaster at the Department of Mysteries, Sirius falling through the veil, Voldemort, Cedric…he gladly accepted the distraction. It had only been a couple weeks into summer and he still couldn't sleep because of the nightmares, he couldn't eat although that wasn't a problem since he barely got fed anyway. He had received a letter from Ron saying he and his family were trying to get Dumbledore to let Harry come to the burrow for the summer. Harry had sent a reply back with Hedwig that he hoped it would be soon and asked for Hedwig to stay at the Burrow for the summer. He hadn't wanted her to be locked up here and figured she would be happier and safer staying with the Weasley's. Harry hoped Dumbledore agreed, he could tell already that it would be a rough summer here with the Dursley's. They were still mad about the Dementor attack on Dudley last summer as well as all the previous incidents the summers before. His Aunt spoke more hatefully to him than normal and his Uncle had an ugly look in his eyes whenever he looked at Harry, more than usual. Dudley had simply been quiet around him.

Harry sighed and grabbed a small battered box that was in the back of the attic and sat down to go through it. When he opened the box he first saw a picture of two young girls, one with short blonde hair and a pinched look on her face and the other girl had long red hair and a smile. Harry took a sharp intake of breath at the familiar green eyes. It was his mother as a child and the other girl was obviously Aunt Petunia. He grinned. This was the first picture he had seen of his mother as a child. He was surprised Aunt Petunia had it; she had never shared any pictures of his mother with him. He had no doubt that if he showed it to her she would rip it up or burn it to hurt him. Harry slipped the photo into his pocket. He would keep it. He could always cut Aunt Petunia out of it later. He reached into the box once more and pulled out a soft blue blanket with the name Harry stitched into it. His baby blanket? Harry looked at it thoughtfully and had a vague memory of holding onto it in his cupboard as a small child and his Aunt taking it away as punishment. Punishment for what he couldn't remember. Breathing too loud? Eating a bit of bread? Harry gave a shrug, happy that he had it back now. It would be nice to have at least one thing of his childhood. Harry pulled out another item which was a necklace. The pendent was a porcelain doe. Harry held it in his hand. It was warm to the touch. He wondered if it had been his mother's or Aunt Petunia's. Or perhaps it had belonged to his grandmother? He thought about putting it back since he didn't know if it would be right to take it but he hesitated. It felt…familiar somehow which was completely weird. _Maybe it had been Mum's_ , he reasoned to himself. If this necklace had been hers, it would be nice to have it as a keepsake. He had his dad's invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map so it would be nice to have something of his mum's as well. Harry smiled to himself as he set the necklace on the blanket. Who knew cleaning the attic could be so rewarding? He now had a childhood picture of his mother, his baby blanket and a necklace that may have been his mum's as well. Thinking he had seen something else inside, he reached in to check the box when a shrill voice interrupted him.

"Boy, aren't you done up there yet? You need to start on dinner!"

"Be right down Aunt Petunia!" Harry called back, rolling his eyes. He wondered if _he_ would get any dinner tonight, not that he really cared about eating even though he was starting to feel weak from lack of sleep and food. The attic looked much better so maybe he would be allowed some leftovers at least, even if it was hard to eat. He quickly put the blanket, photo, and necklace back in the box and went to hide it in his room before running down the stairs to begin his relative's dinner. He tried to push away the thoughts of Sirius and the confrontation with Voldemort by throwing all his attention into making a nice dinner that he may or may not get to have.

/

Harry woke up the next morning, his stomach growling. He had only been given a bit of salad and half a roll for dinner as his Aunt and Uncle had been angry that he had slightly burnt the chicken. His mind had kept replaying images of Sirius falling through the veil that he had not been paying enough attention. Harry stretched and then winced as his right arm still throbbed from where Uncle Vernon had grabbed and shaken him for "ruining their dinner" as he had shouted. Harry rubbed his arm absently as his green eyes focused on the bookshelf that held broken toys from Dudley. He had hidden the box he found in the attic in there and decided to put it in his duffel bag. He wanted to be packed and ready for when he got word that he could go to the Burrow. The only thing he didn't have access to was his school trunk, which sat locked in the cupboard as usual. Harry sighed and rubbed his arm again. He desperately wanted out of this house but he was nervous to go to the Burrow. He knew his friends would want to know how he was holding up but he didn't want to talk about Sirius, about how he had gotten Sirius killed. The truth was he felt numb. If only he had paid more attention in his occlumency lessons. If only Snape had been somewhat bearable during those lessons. If only he hadn't looked in the potion master's pensive, as seeing his father and Sirius bully the teenage Snape still made him feel ill. He never thought he would see the day where he felt bad for Snape and yet he did, as he himself had been a victim of bullying his whole life.

The Dursley's, out for the day, had said they would be leaving behind a list of chores that were to be done before they got back. Not wanting to risk their wrath, Harry dressed and headed downstairs to get started. Seeing the list on the refrigerator, Harry noted the warning written at the top that he was not to eat anything until they could inspect his work and that they would know if he did. Harry knew they would too. They put high security padlocks on all of the pantries and the refrigerator when they went out and he was home alone. They knew he couldn't do magic so there was no way to open them unless he tried to break them. Two hours into his chores Harry was feeling faint, the hunger pains becoming more intense and his arm was throbbing. He could also feel a headache starting, likely from being so hungry. He tried to ignore the hunger and focus on his work.

Harry was in the middle of polishing the coffee table when the Dursley's suddenly opened the front door. They had said they would be gone until dinner, he hadn't had time to finish his list of chores. He looked up in a slight panic.

"Boy, why doesn't the lawn looked mowed and the hedges clipped?" Uncle Vernon demanded as soon as he saw him.

"I thought you would be gone longer and the list is rather long. I have been working hard the last few hours." Harry said honestly, trying not to look nervous at the angry look on Uncle Vernon's face.

"Humph," Aunt Petunia said, glancing around the impeccably clean living room. "It doesn't look like you've done much to me." She sniffed as she made her way to the kitchen.

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock, although he shouldn't have been surprised. They never acted like he did a good job on anything. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Dudley looked like he wanted to protest what his mother had said but before Harry could ponder on that, his Uncle started talking.

"You have a lot of work to do, freak. The least you can do is earn your keep," Uncle Vernon practically yelled at Harry. "Get outside!" He grabbed Harry by his hurt arm to throw him out the front door, causing Harry to yelp in pain. "Shut up! After almost getting my son killed last summer, you should be grateful that we let you come back!"

"Dad," Dudley took a hesitant step forward.

"And let's not forget the summer before that when your freaky friends caused his tongue to grow four feet long!" Uncle Vernon continued, not appearing to hear his son. "Before that, you blew up my sister!" He was shouting by now.

Harry stood on the porch holding his arm and fighting back the tears of pain that threatened to fall from his eyes. _Just apologize and maybe he will be nicer_ , Harry thought dizzily. "She deserved it." _Oops, that came out wrong_. Uncle Vernon's face turned purple with anger and he pushed Harry off the porch. "How dare you, you freak! Who do you think you are?"

 _I don't know anymore after hearing that prophecy_ , Harry thought weakly.

"Dad, stop!" Dudley finally said, looking upset.

Uncle Vernon glanced at his son and then focused back on Harry, his eyes filled with hate. "You're upsetting Dudley yet again! That's it! Enough is enough!" Vernon roared. He grabbed Harry and once again threw him, only this time back into the house. "Get your things. I want you gone!"

Petunia, who had come running when she heard her husband yelling, scowled at Harry. "You really are a horrible boy. Must you upset my family so much? We can't even get a good night's sleep because of you yelling in the middle of the night!" She spat.

Harry backed away from his aunt and uncle, the front door still wide open. "I-I've had some bad dreams. I didn't mean to wake anyone." He stammered.

"Aww, bad dreams? Poor boy," Uncle Vernon taunted. He backhanded Harry, causing him to fall to the ground. "Get your things and get out. And if I see you again I may just take out my rifle and shoot you!" He smirked. "Maybe I should do that now and make the world a better place by getting rid of a freak." He added maliciously.

Harry's eyes widened. Was his Uncle serious? "You-you wouldn't." He wished he had his wand and wondered if he could get away with summoning it. He didn't want problems with the ministry for doing underage magic again, yet it was a better alternative to being killed by his furious uncle.

Uncle Vernon's eyes were crazed with anger and his Aunt was laughing as he grabbed Harry by the throat. "Don't test me boy! The world would be a better place without the likes of you!" His hands squeezed tighter.

"Let him go!" A deep authoritative voice said from behind them.

Startled, Vernon dropped Harry, who laid on the ground gasping for air, and saw a furious looking tall man dressed all in black holding him at wand point. Vernon's eyes widened. Attacking a defenseless teenager was one thing; a full grown angry wizard was another.

"Step away from him. Now!" The man hissed in a voice like ice.

Vernon was frozen in shock and fear and the next thing he knew he was thrown through the air and landed hard against the wall. Petunia shrieked and ran to him to see if he was okay. Dudley took a step towards Harry but stopped when the angry wizard snarled at him.

"I-I just wanted to see if he was okay," Dudley whispered. He had changed since last summer, though his parents didn't want to see it. He no longer thought it was funny to bully Harry or see him starved or hurt by his parents. What he had faced last summer had shown him the truth of the person he had become as well as who Harry really was. Harry could have left him to those horrible creatures that had made him feel so hopeless and cold and instead, Harry had stayed and helped him even though Dudley had been bullying him only moments before.

Harry looked up from the ground caught between the surprise that his cousin seemed to actually care and shock at seeing his potions professor in the Dursley's home. "Professor Snape?" Harry said, putting a hand on his cheek which was stinging painfully. It had been awhile since his Uncle had hit him and he had forgotten how much it hurt.

Severus Snape immediately crouched down to his student, noting the flinch the boy gave. He was sickened by what he had just witnessed. _How did I miss the signs?_ He wondered. "Mr. Potter if I may see your cheek please," He said in a controlled voice. This was certainly the last thing he had expected to witness when he had come here.

Harry gave a start and then slowly turned his face so his professor could examine the bruise that was forming. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" Severus asked.

"My arm," Harry admitted and then winced when he saw the nasty look his aunt and uncle gave him.

Severus waved his wand over it and then frowned. "Hairline fracture. What happened?" _Not that I can't guess_ , he thought sarcastically. He glowered at the Dursley's.

Harry hesitated. He didn't even know why Professor Snape was here. "I-I fell sir."

Severus flashed his dark eyes onto Harry. "Do not lie to me!" He hissed. "I will not tolerate it!" He would not stand for Harry making excuses for his abusive relatives. He regretted his tone when Harry paled but he was having a hard time controlling his temper as it was.

Harry flushed and looked away. Of all the adults to find him in this condition why did it have to be the adult who hated him?

"My Dad shook him by the arm last night. Hard. And then he pushed Harry to where he fell on it today," Dudley spoke up, his voice trembling slightly.

"Dudley!" Petunia and Vernon cried in shock.

Dudley looked sadly at his parents. "He needs to know so he can help Harry. You hurt him!"

"What did you do freak? Put a spell on my son?" Vernon got up with the help of his wife and then faced his nephew, his hands clenched into fists.

Severus helped Harry up, concerned about how unsteady the boy was. The quick diagnostic he had subtly run had also showed that the boy was malnourished and beyond exhausted. "Perhaps your son is tired of seeing his parents abuse his cousin," Severus said, turning away from Harry who was leaning against the doorway. "How dare you treat your nephew like this? He was left here for you to care for him, not abuse him!"

"We never asked for him or wanted him," Petunia spat out. Her eyes suddenly widened in recognition. "Severus Snape," She whispered. She narrowed her eyes. "How dare you come uninvited into my home? Get out!" She ordered.

Severus pointed his wand at her throat and she visibly paled. "Do not give me orders _Tuney_ ," He sneered. "I do not know why I am so shocked at what I saw here today. You were hateful as a child too."

"And you were just a nasty little boy from the wrong side of town. You and Lily thought you were so special with your little powers. Well, now I have the power. I'm the one in control," Petunia sounded smug. _If they only knew_ _what I know_ , she thought cruelly.

"I have no idea what you are going on about but then, you always were deluded weren't you? Acting like you were better than you were? Pathetic," Severus said with disgust in his voice.

"You were the one who thought you were better than you are. So tell me, are you a drunken bum like your father Snape?" Petunia shot back. She regretted it when soap bubbles began to fill her mouth and she started coughing and sputtering.

"It always truly amazed me how unlike your sister you were," Severus said with a look of loathing. "How Lily could be so kind and you so spiteful. Really, is it any wonder why your parents were more proud of her than they were of you?"

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing. Professor Snape was actually defending him and it sounded like he had known his mother and aunt when they were children, before Hogwarts. "Professor, what are you doing here? Is something wrong? Is it Vold-"

"Merlin Potter, be quiet!" Severus snapped, though his tone was not as harsh as it usually was when he was talking to Harry. "Where are your things?" He demanded.

"My things?" Harry repeated, still feeling utterly confused as well as dizzy.

Severus closed his eyes for a moment. "Did I stutter Potter? Your belongings! Where are they?"

"I have a duffel bag and Hedwig's cage upstairs and my school trunk is locked in my cupboard under the stairs," Harry said with a glance at his Aunt and Uncle. His lips twitched a bit at Aunt Petunia still coughing up bubbles.

Severus raised his eyebrows. _His_ cupboard? He suddenly remembered seeing a younger Potter in a dark, cramped space crying during their occlumency lessons. "Accio Harry Potter's duffel bag and cage." The blue duffel bag and cage flew down the stairs and Severus caught it easily, quickly shrinking both items and putting it in his pocket.

Vernon began yelling in anger. "How dare you do that freaky stuff in our home? It's-it's unnatural! And fix whatever hocus pocus you did on my wife!"

"Shut up you pathetic muggle," Severus growled. It was taking all of his strength not to go completely death eater on them. He couldn't help for a moment but be reminded of his own childhood and having a bruised face and being hated by someone who was supposed to take care of him. How did this happen to Potter of all people? He was supposed to be coddled and spoiled at home just like he was in school!

Severus went to the cupboard under the stairs and muttered a quick Alohomora and the door slammed open. He levitated the trunk to him and once again cast the shrinking spell so he could easily carry it. He turned back to Harry's relatives. "There is no excuse for what you have done. When you took Potter in, it was with the belief that you would _care_ for him and raise him as your own. Your son seems to grasp that concept yet I can see you two are too consumed in your ignorance to do the same. However, you will now know the suffering you have put your nephew through. At least in your dreams, that is." He smirked at Petunia who was trying to speak yet couldn't as the spell he cast on her previously had not worn off yet. He waved his wand in front of the elder Dursley's and murmured, "Desperatione et somniatores." He gave a considering look at Vernon and with a wave of his wand, the large man went flying into the cupboard with the door slamming shut and locking.

Dudley's eyes widened and he took a step back, convinced that he would be next.

Harry's mouth was hanging open as he heard his uncle shouting from the cupboard. "What did you cast?" He asked as his professor.

Severus stood next to Harry. "A spell that will cause them to have nightmares feeling everything you have felt in this house. They will not be able to sleep at all without experiencing what you endured. It will wear off when they feel true remorse, if they ever do." He glanced at Dudley. "The rest of what I cast should wear off in an hour. It would appear that you already know how he was treated was wrong."

Dudley nodded shakily. "I-I do know," He looked at Harry. "Thanks for saving me last summer. I'm sorry I was such a jerk." He said quietly.

Harry was momentarily speechless. Could this day get any crazier? Snape was here and hexing his aunt and uncle for their treatment of him and now Dudley was apologizing? What was next, Voldemort sending flowers and asking to be friends? Harry shook his head slightly. "No problem Big D." He gave a tentative grin.

"It's time to go. I'm going to place a disillusionment charm on you until we can apparate." Severus said, tapping his wand gently against Harry's head causing him to feel a tingling sensation. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and led him out of the house, leaving Vernon wailing, Petunia sputtering and Dudley looking after them in fascination.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Severus led Harry down the sidewalk until they came across a small alley. He removed the charm from Harry and then held out his arm. "Take hold of my arm Mr. Potter."

Harry tentatively grabbed the offered arm and with a pop they were gone.

 **TBC: Reviews are very much appreciated! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: I probably didn't make it clear enough in the first chapter and maybe should go back and fix it but the reason the necklace and letter (the latter which Harry hasn't discovered yet) were in Petunia's attic was that Lily had spelled it to go to whoever Harry's guardian was once he was safely with them, which she had thought would be Sirius. I apologize for any confusion. =)**

 **This chapter we get inside Severus's head a bit and he flashes back to when he first met Lily.**

 **Also remember I'm not completely following canon so in this story, Severus became a spy before he heard the prophecy.**

Severus Snape had not had a good feeling when Albus Dumbledore had summoned for him earlier that day. As soon as he had entered the Headmaster's office and seen the all too innocent look on Dumbledore's face, he had known he was not going to like whatever it was he was about to hear.

"Good morning Severus. Would you like a lemon drop my boy?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully, holding out the small tin he kept on his desk.

Severus sat down. "Albus, how many times have I ever accepted a lemon drop?"

"Zero," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"Then why do you keep offering?" Severus asked exasperatedly.

Dumbledore tilted his head. "So I take it you don't want one?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "How can I help you today Headmaster?"

"I have a favor to ask of you." Dumbledore said as he chose a lemon drop for himself. A childish look of delight crossed his face as he popped it in his mouth.

"And that would be?" Severus asked a little impatiently. He was hoping to have a somewhat relaxing summer as the Dark Lord was currently keeping himself hidden away except to a few death eaters. He had been severely weakened from the battle at the ministry as well as angry and humiliated at being bested by the-boy-who-lived once again. He wanted time to regroup which gave Severus a small reprieve.

"I need you to collect a student and escort him somewhere." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes bright and twinkling.

Severus narrowed his own dark eyes. The last thing he wanted was to see any of the brats during his summer. It was bad enough that he currently ran into some of them during the Order of Phoenix meetings. "Who?"

"Harry." Dumbledore answered, anticipating the potion master's reaction.

Severus didn't disappoint him. "Absolutely not! I do not want to see that spoiled brat before I have to when school starts back up! No Albus," Severus had stood up during his rant.

"Sit down Severus." Dumbledore said quietly. "I only need you to take him to the Burrow for the summer. I need someone powerful to take him just in case of trouble and to double check that the wards around the Burrow are strong enough. You are exceptional at placing wards so I was hoping you could do it. It won't take you long to get Harry and drop him off at the Weasley's."

"Why can't you do it? Or Arthur?" Severus gritted his teeth.

"I have to go to the Ministry. There is chaos and panic now that they admit Voldemort is back. Also, Harry and I did not leave this past school year on the best of terms. He was quite angry with me and rightly so. Arthur is busy at the Ministry as well. I need someone who I know will protect Harry to no end if anything should happen. I trust you to do that," Dumbledore said earnestly.

Severus closed his eyes. _Old lemon drop loving coot_ , he thought irritably. "You do remember I am pretending to still be a faithful death eater? If I am seen with the boy and not cursing him or taking him to the Dark Lord, it may raise suspicions," He said sarcastically.

Dumbledore merely smiled. "You are an excellent spy Severus. I trust you can do this task undetected. Besides, didn't you say Voldemort is away and nursing his wounds, so to speak?"

Severus smirked. "Yes, he is. Bellatrix and Pettigrew are the only ones allowed around him as he is using them as caretakers."

Dumbledore nodded. "He doesn't know what to do next. He didn't get the prophecy and couldn't kill Harry or myself. He must wonder how he is looking in front of his followers."

Severus inclined his head. "With him on…vacation there have been rumblings about him being bested by a teenager yet again," His smirk faded. "Isn't it early for Potter to be away from his relative's? You normally wait until the end of summer to let the brat be with his friends."

"Severus, the child is far from a brat," Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, it is earlier than I usually allow but I think he needs to be with his friends after the year he had. It's been a couple of weeks so the wards are strengthened and with Voldemort out of commission for the time being, I believe it is the right thing to do."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Of course, coddle the boy," He huffed, choosing to ignore the fact that Potter had been through a terrible ordeal. "I suppose it is safe enough, I doubt the Dark Lord even has strength to plan anything regarding Potter this summer."

Dumbledore looked satisfied. "Good, good. Now, will you take Harry to the Weasley's?"

Severus sighed. Why did he even bother protesting? "Fine. I'll take the brat to the burrow."

Dumbledore frowned in disapproval. "Severus."

"Just because you don't want to see him as the spoiled arrogant impudent child that he is, is not my problem." Severus lifted his head. The brat was just as vile as his father had been. He had actually been relieved when he had realized that fact when the boy had started school. That way he could protect him in secret without actually caring about him. It was easier that way. Besides, Potter sneaking into his pensive was enough to prove once and for all that he was exactly like his father. He probably had already told all his friends what he had seen. Rule breaking and insufferable were the only traits of that particular child.

/

That is how Severus found himself taking an injured Potter to his manor. He actually had two homes, one in Spinner's End where he had grown up and the manor he had inherited from his maternal grandmother. Spinner's End was known to death eaters so he dared not take Potter there, never mind that he hated that house. He could have taken Potter to Hogwarts but he knew Poppy was away visiting her family and that Potter would most likely not wish to be seen like this by any of the professors still residing in the school. So that left Snape's manor which was safe and fully warded. No one could come in without his permission, not even the Dark Lord himself. Of course, he did not know about the manor. Even the Ministry did not know about Snape's second home.

He supposed he could have taken Potter directly to the Burrow as planned but he didn't know how much Potter's friends knew about the abuse and he knew Molly Weasley would smother the boy, which may be overwhelming for him. He knew in his own youth he didn't want people to see him after he had been abused by his father. It felt strange to have something in common with this particular child.

"Where are we, Sir?" Harry asked as he tried to steady himself. Apparition and floos were not his preferred method of travel. Once he felt his stomach settle back down he realized that Snape still had a hold of his arm.

"My manor," Snape said, letting go once he was assured Potter wouldn't get sick or faint. "I will treat your injuries here before taking you to the Burrow."

Harry followed him up the stone path to the elegant mansion feeling relief that his friends wouldn't see him battered and bruised. When he thought what Mrs. Weasley's reaction would be to seeing him right now, he shuddered. "So that's why you showed up to the Dursley's? So you could take me to the Burrow for the summer?"

"No Potter, it was to invite myself over for afternoon tea," Snape gestured for Potter to sit down on a chair in the sitting room. "Wait here and _touch nothing_." He glared warningly before leaving the room.

Harry scowled slightly at Snape's back. As if he would go and snoop around or something… _Oh_. He winced as he remembered that is exactly what he had done with the pensive. He really should apologize for that but he was afraid to. He didn't want Snape to get that angry with him like that ever again. He had been ashamed of his father's and godfather's behavior as teenagers. He hadn't even told Ron and Hermione about it, he was so ashamed.

Snape returned with several vials and stood in front of him. _Merlin he looks awful_ , Snape thought. Potter's cheek was a deep purple and swollen. He was too skinny and had dark shadows under his eyes. He held out the first vial. "A general pain reliving potion," He said.

Harry tossed back the vial, gagging slightly at the bitter taste. His eyes met Snape's sneering face.

"So sorry I couldn't adjust the taste for you," Snape said sardonically.

Harry couldn't help glaring at him. "If you did that Sir, then it would lessen the potency of the potion." He felt a moment of satisfaction at the surprised look on Snape's face.

"My goodness, you finally have grasped first year potion knowledge," Severus sneered, covering his surprise. He didn't think Potter knew anything about potions.

Harry said nothing, not wanting to get into an argument especially when he was feeling so weak and vulnerable.

"Hold out your arm." Severus pointed his wand and moved it up and down Potter's hurt arm murmuring a healing spell. He then picked up a bruise balm. "Turn your head so I can put this on your cheek."

Harry hesitated. "I can do it."

Severus struggled to keep from snapping at him. "The bruise is quite severe and I need to make sure that no further damage was done. I know how much to put on so just let me do it!"

Severus scooped out the balm and raised his hand to Potter, noting his flinch. "I do not intend to cause you more pain. I will not hit you," He said evenly. He ignored the flustered look on Potter's face and gently rubbed the balm in his cheek also feeling to see if the cheekbone was fractured. He nodded to himself as he felt nothing more wrong and saw that the bruising was already starting to fade. He ran his wand over the boy running a more thorough diagnostic that would detail Potter's health history from when he first landed on Petunia's doorstep. His eyes darkened as he read it over.

"What's that?" Harry asked, his eyes closing for a moment as exhaustion threatened to take him over.

Severus looked up at him. "We will discuss it later. Are you hungry? Do you feel you could eat something?" The boy had basically been starved.

Harry frowned at the seemingly random question but shook his head. "I'm hungry but more than that I'm just tired." He admitted.

Severus nodded. He handed him two more vials. "Drink," Was all he said. He was surprised when Potter did not question what was in them but obediently downed the potions. "The first one was a nutritive potion since you haven't eaten in awhile and the second was a sleeping draught. You need to rest before you completely collapse."

"What about the Burrow?" Harry asked sleepily as the potion began to take effect.

"After you sleep and eat a decent meal." Severus watched as Potter's head rolled back and he quickly caught him and carried Potter to the sofa. He snatched off his glasses and covered him with a green blanket. "You never do anything by halves do you Potter?" He grumbled.

He sat down at his desk where he could keep an eye on the sleeping Gryffindor as he read through Potter's health report again, this time more slowly. Obvious neglect, starvation, dehydration, overworked, physical abuse and most of this started from the time Potter was a toddler. He'd also been burned as a child and had had broken bones in the past. This was a far cry from the spoiled, coddled life he had deluded himself into thinking Potter had. He had assumed that Petunia would take pleasure in raising the hero of the Wizarding world. That it would have made her feel important and be a way for her to weasel her way into the magical world she had so desperately wanted to be a part of when she was a child. He remembered when he and Lily had found out that Petunia had written to the Headmaster asking if she could attend Hogwarts too. Obviously Petunia's jealously had grown even stronger as she got older and now had become pure hate. Hate for anything magical and hate for her nephew _. I should have known,_ he scolded himself. _Petunia had treated Lily so cruelly when they were young. How could I have deluded myself into thinking she had changed?_

 _Because it was easier to believe that,_ A voice whispered in his head _. Just like it was easier to believe that Potter was exactly like his father. That way you didn't have to care._

Severus scowled as his misconceptions of Potter's life became clearer. Potter had obviously not been loved or cared for since the night Lily had died. Even Severus, with his own abusive past, at least had had his mother to love and care for him as best she could. He sighed. Even the boy's attitude and his need for running off into dangerous situations made some sense. Why would he rely on adults when he had been so hurt by them in the past? And how had no one at school seen this? Minerva was his Head of House she should have seen something. And after all the times Potter had been in the infirmary Poppy should have seen something as well. _And I should have seen something_ , Snape thought angrily. He knew the signs as many of his Slytherins came from abusive homes. He had even taken action when he saw the traits in students that weren't in his house. So how could he, with the one boy he had sworn to protect, have failed so miserably? He had remained so bitter and jealous of James Potter that he had neglected to see what was right in front of him. He had been told by the Headmaster and Minerva that Potter was not like his father but it had been easier to believe that he was. That way he could protect Potter for Lily and feel like he was getting revenge on James. _How petty and childish I have been_ , he thought shamefully as he rubbed his hand over his face. _I'm no better than Petunia._

Of course, there was one other person who should have seen the signs and if said person had had any idea of what was going on in that Dursley house, he would have to answer to Severus.

Severus got up and threw floo powder into his fireplace. "Albus Sodding Dumbledore! Get in here now!" He hissed.

There was no answer and he remembered that Albus would be at the Ministry all day. He scribbled a note and went through the floo to leave it on the Headmaster's desk. "He better have not have known," He muttered to Fawkes who was sitting on his perch. He looked at Severus with sad yet understanding eyes. Snape went back through the floo to his manor and observed the boy on his couch. He would have to let Molly know some of what happened if she was to be taking care of him for the summer. Potter would need to have three meals a day and plenty of fluids and rest, as well as take a nutritive potion everyday for awhile. He didn't doubt that Potter would get plenty of food as Molly Weasley was forever cooking and trying to feed everyone she came in contact with. However, as Potter's stomach had shrunk he would have to start eating small amounts so he didn't get sick. The concern was that Potter couldn't get lost in the shuffle of all the Weasley's coming in and out of the Burrow.

Severus gazed at the sleeping boy on his sofa, who looked much younger than his almost sixteen years. The boy would also need to talk about the abuse he had suffered as holding that in was unhealthy. He knew he was close with his friends but an adult would be better. _The wolf would do_ , Severus thought grumpily. He knew Lupin was off grieving for the mutt but was sure he would return for his best friend's son.

The problem wasn't just the muggles abuse but was also the events at the ministry. Potter was abused at home, had been tortured when the Dark Lord had returned, seen a classmate's death, fought against the death eaters at the ministry and watched as his godfather was killed. Severus would suggest to Albus the idea of a mind healer. If the boy wasn't broken yet, he would be soon. No one could handle all that on his own. Lily would be devastated if she knew all that had happened to her son.

Severus's eyes softened as he thought of Lily. His first friend and the only woman he had ever loved. He had been the one to tell her she was a witch. He chuckled to himself as he remembered how insulted she had been at first, before he had told her that magic was real. Meeting her was still one of the best days of his life and he remembered it fondly.

" _Watch me Petunia!" Squealed nine year old Lily Evans as she swung high into the sky._

" _Lily, what are you doing?" Twelve year old Petunia asked impatiently. "I told you I wanted to go home. The swings are for babies!"_

" _They are not!" Lily protested. "They're fun, watch this!" Once the swing reached the highest it would go, Lily jumped off and instead of falling she merely floated to the ground slowly. She grinned at her shocked sister, pushing back her long dark red hair._

" _You shouldn't do that Lily Evans!" Petunia cast a quick look around; grateful no one was around to have seen. "I've told you before; you have to stop doing strange things!"_

 _Lily sighed. "It's not strange, it's neat." She said, though her voice was uncertain._

 _Petunia shook her head. "Let's just go, okay? I have better things to do than babysit."_

 _Lily frowned with disappointment. "Tuney, wait," Lily called. She picked up a flower that had fallen from a bush, the petals already browning in color._

" _What's so great about a dead flower?" Petunia asked snidely._

 _Lily held the flower in the palm of her hand and concentrated. The flower whitened to its original color and the petals began opening and closing. Lily grinned and looked to her sister for approval, her emerald green eyes sparkling._

 _Petunia was staring at her in shock. "You're even weirder than I thought," She said as she backed away._

" _What?" Lily asked in confusion._

" _Doing things like that!" Petunia hissed, nodding towards the flower in Lily's hand. "Don't you know what it means? You're a freak!"_

 _Lily's face fell._

 _Unbeknownst to the sisters, a boy had been watching them from behind the bush where Lily had gotten the flower. He had noticed the pretty red-head float to the ground and knew instantly that she was like him. She was magical. He had been really impressed when he had seen what she had done with the flower. But now he was angry, angry at the older sister for calling her a freak. He knew what it was like to be treated with such disdain by a family member and it upset him that this girl, who was clearly already a talented witch, was having her spirit crushed. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out from behind the bush._

 _Petunia noticed him first and scowled. "What are you doing weirdo? Spying on us?" Suddenly her pale eyes widened and she gave a mean smile. "I've seen you around before. Your dad is that mean old drunk." She snickered._

" _Tuney, don't be so mean!" Lily admonished her sister. She looked back at the thin boy who had a pallid face, black hair to his shoulders and black eyes. She recognized him too, seeing him walk down the road occasionally in mismatched clothes that were too big for him. "Hi," She said with a sweet smile._

 _Severus's eyes softened. "Hi," He responded._

 _Petunia grabbed Lily's hand and began to pull her away. "Don't talk to him. He's strange and comes from a bad family."_

 _Lily pulled her arm away. "Knock it off Tuney! I'm tired of you being so mean all the time." She snapped._

 _Petunia rolled her eyes. "Fine then, talk to him if you want to. But I care what people think of me so I am leaving. And I'm telling Mum and Dad about those strange tricks you are doing. They may want to know that their youngest is nothing but a freak!"_

 _Lily's eyes filled with tears and suddenly a tree branch broke and almost fell on Petunia. The older girl screamed and glared at Lily. "Did you do that with your freakiness?"_

" _She didn't do it," The boy said quietly, staring at the blonde with contempt._

 _Petunia gasped. "So you're like her!" She spat out. "I should have known!" She turned and ran, leaving the two younger children alone._

 _Lily stared at the branch on the ground. "Did you really do that?" She asked in a whisper._

 _The boy nodded. "I didn't mean to though," He admitted. "It's hard to control it when I'm angry." He looked at the confused looking girl. "My name is Severus Snape."_

" _Lily Evans," Lily tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean by it being hard to control? What is hard to control?"_

" _My magic," Severus explained. "I'm a wizard and you are a witch."_

 _Lily's eyes darkened. "I'm not a witch!" She said defensively. She made as if to leave._

" _Wait! It's not an insult, honest!" Severus said. "It's not like what you read about in fairytales. It's what we are called in the wizarding world."_

 _Lily paused and turned back around. "Wizarding world?"_

 _Severus grinned and nodded. "It's real. My Mum is a witch and has told me about it, including the school we'll go to. Hogwarts."_

 _Lily looked at him for a moment and there was a spark of trust in her eyes. "So I'm not a freak?" She clarified._

 _Severus shook his head as he plopped to the ground and stretched out his legs. Lily sat on the green grass next to him._

" _You're special," Severus told her. "You have magic, like I do."_

" _My parents have never mentioned it and Petunia doesn't have any," Lily said._

" _Well, not everyone is magical. Those who do not have magic are muggles. They're ordinary whereas we are special." Severus told her. "And when we are eleven we get to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

" _So the stuff I do, it's magic?" Lily asked eagerly._

" _Yup. It's accidental magic although you seem to have good control of it." Severus grinned. "See, kids usually can't control the magic they do as it is tied to their emotions."_

" _And parents don't get mad?" Lily asked. "I've tried to hide it at home but I know my parents have noticed."_

 _Severus's face darkened. "They shouldn't get mad," He said in low voice. "Kids can't help it. But some parents do, especially if they are muggles." He looked at her in alarm. "Your parents haven't been angry at you have they?"_

 _Lily shook her head. "No, only my sister has," She giggled. "So both of your parents are magical?"_

" _Only my Mum," Severus answered. "My dad is a muggle."_

 _Lily could see pain in her new friend's eyes. "Does your dad not like magic?" She asked hesitantly._

" _He doesn't like much of anything," Severus answered. Especially me and my Mum, he thought bitterly. The only thing is father liked was his alcohol and slapping his son and wife when he was in a bad mood. "Since he's a muggle but my Mum is a witch that makes me a half-blood." Seeing her curiosity, he explained about pure-bloods, half-bloods and muggle-borns._

" _Does it make a difference, being a Muggle-born?"_

 _Severus hesitated, remembering some of the things his mother had told him. He looked at Lily and decided that it couldn't matter. Lily was already showing herself to be powerful. "No, it doesn't make a difference." Severus answered finally._

" _Good," Lily said in relief._

 _From then on they were best friends, meeting at the park to talk about magic, their families and dreams for the future._

Severus sighed. He had ruined it all by calling her that horrible name during their fifth year. He had been so humiliated at being bullied by Potter and Black in front of practically the whole school that his temper had exploded. He had tried to apologize to her but then she had asked if he planned on becoming a death eater. The look on her beautiful face when she realized he did still pained him. He had wanted to tell her it wasn't because he believed purebloods were better especially as he was a half blood himself, there were other reasons he had joined. Lily had told him they were obviously on different paths and she couldn't be friends with someone who joined a group that killed people like her and like her family. She had backed away from him, grief in her emerald eyes. She had told him goodbye in a trembling voice and walked away from him.

Severus glared down at his left arm where the tattoo was hidden under his sleeve. He had been so foolish and so full of anger. He had wanted to tell her that he wouldn't join but the older Slytherins had already told the Dark Lord about him and how adept he was at potion making. He had felt it was too late to back out even if he had not taken the mark yet. So he had watched Lily walk away, knowing deep inside that he would regret his decision.

And regret it he had. He had become a death eater thinking he would find acceptance and power so that no one could ever hurt him the way his father had or the way his classmates had. He never wanted to feel so powerless again. He was not aware of what he was signing up for until he had already taken the mark. The Dark Lord was already insane and would torture his own followers whenever the mood struck him. He would have them go on muggle killing sprees for no other reason than entertainment. Severus had been disgusted and wanted out almost immediately but didn't know how without getting himself killed. He finally went to Albus for help, knowing if anyone could help him it would be the Headmaster.

Albus had helped him but also had asked him to become a spy for the Order of Phoenix. Severus had not wanted to stay a death eater but knew that if it would help the Order than it would be a way to make up for his horrible decision to join in the first place. Besides, he wanted the monster gone. His spying was kept secret from the Order at the time and then had come the fateful day that he and another junior death eater had overheard the prophecy. Severus had scoffed at the idea as he did not hold divination in high esteem yet his fellow death eater couldn't wait to tell the Dark Lord, hoping he would hold them in higher favor. After telling the Dark Lord and acting like he was hoping this would make himself more important as a follower he had quickly let Albus know. Albus told him to keep his eyes and ears open, as at that time they did not know if the Dark Lord would take the prophecy seriously. Unfortunately he had. When Severus heard that the Potters' son had been targeted he had felt true fear run through him. He had gone to Albus, begging him to protect them. Albus had assured him that he would do what he could to hide the Potters' and Severus had relaxed a little.

But then came the night that his dark mark had faded. Before he could find out what was going on, Albus had contacted him telling him that the Potters' had been attacked and Lily and James killed. Their baby had survived somehow and Albus had figured it must be some sort of sacrificial magic which he used to make protective wards at Petunia's house. Severus had gone to Godric's Hollow and stared at the mess of rumble that had once been Lily's home. There had been nothing left, the bodies declared desecrated.

He had been devastated. While deep in his grief for his lost friend Albus had asked him to help protect her son. Severus agreed out of his love for Lily and regret for the choices he had made in his life. He would also continue to keep tabs on the death eaters who were still free, in case the Dark Lord wasn't gone for good. And he had kept his promise, although he had treated Potter so horribly. Part of it had been an act as he had to appear to the children of death eater's that he hated the boy-who-lived. Most of it though had been because Potter so much resembled his school tormentor that it had been easy to pretend it was James he was insulting. Except for those blasted eyes. Those eyes that were _her_ eyes.

His floo flared to life and Albus stepped out. "You wanted to talk to me Severus? How did everything with Harry go?"

 **TBC: Thank you so much for the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added and followed this story!**

"Albus," Severus said, leaning back in his chair. He glanced over at Potter who was still sleeping and due to the draught he had given him, should sleep for a couple more hours. To be on the safe side he cast a muffliato around himself and the Headmaster.

Dumbledore gave a surprised look to where Potter was sleeping and focused back on Snape with a questioning look on his face.

"What is Harry doing here Severus? Is there something wrong at the burrow?" Dumbledore asked in concern.

"I wouldn't know about the burrow as I have not been there yet," Severus answered, his voice tight with suppressed anger.

"What is wrong?" Dumbledore sat down across from Severus, clear concern in his normally bright eyes.

"Did you know how the boy was treated in that house Albus?" Severus demanded. "Did you know how much Petunia and her husband hated him?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Hate is such a strong word Severus. But yes, when Harry came to Hogwarts I could see he was quite thin and smaller than the other children. The fact that he didn't go home for Christmas also was a clue that Petunia had not cared for him like a son as I had hoped she would. He has also in the past asked to remain at Hogwarts during the summers." He admitted.

Severus's eyes flashed angrily. "Has he really?"

"He may not have had the childhood I had hoped he would have but he has been safe there." Dumbledore insisted. "You know about the wards." He added.

"Do you only care about the wards?" Severus asked in frustration.

"They are important, they keep him protected and safe," Dumbledore said in a firm voice.

"Safe?" Severus hissed. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a pensive. He then extracted the memory of what he had seen and placed it in the bowl. He looked at Albus and gestured for him to take a look. Dumbledore frowned slightly and then entered the pensive. Several minutes later he re-emerged, his face tight with fury.

"Your definition of safe and Potter's definition of safe are two different things," Severus said as Dumbledore settled back down in his chair.

"As I said, I knew he was not being cared for the way I hoped but I had no idea it was that bad," Dumbledore looked at Severus almost pleadingly. "I didn't know."

"But you knew it wasn't a good situation, that he didn't have a happy home," Severus said slowly. _Like I didn't have a happy home life_ , he thought, still in shock that he and Potter had something in common.

"The wards offered him protection from Voldemort and his followers, that had to be my main focus," Dumbledore maintained, though regret was clear in his eyes. "I can speak to the Dursley's –"

"He cannot go back, he _will not_ go back," Severus said firmly, trying to control his fury. If Albus tried to send Potter back to those people, Severus would fight him every step of the way. "The uncle looked ready to kill him and even threatened to do so. And Petunia would let him; it makes no sense protecting him from death eaters if he gets killed by his relatives." He said harshly.

Dumbledore was silent for a moment as he studied Severus before he nodded slowly. "Yes, there is no way he can go back," He finally agreed. "I have failed that boy horribly." His voice was low with grief.

"I believe all the adults at school share in that failure." Severus said quietly, feeling slightly more relaxed now that Albus had agreed not to send Potter back. "I especially should have noticed something was wrong. I always notice it." He said in frustration.

Dumbledore sighed. "Your punishment of the Dursley's was quite fitting. I must admit I'm surprised you showed such restraint." He said lightly.

"It was a near thing," Severus muttered.

"I suppose the Weasley's can take Harry in. I know they won't mind." Dumbledore said casting a look at the sleeping boy on the sofa.

"As long as they make sure they pay him enough attention. They will need to make sure he eats enough every day, takes certain potions, and talks about his abuse as well as the loss of his godfather. The boy can take only so much before he breaks Headmaster. One thing I've been reminded of today is that he is just a boy." Severus said slowly.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "The burrow _is_ quite crowded; I'm not sure how much personal attention Harry will get there. I suppose he can talk certain issues over with his friends." He mused out loud while subtly watching his potion master for his reaction.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, talking things over with the rest of the golden trio will be of some help I'm sure," He said snidely. "However he needs to discuss what he has been through with an adult who knows about the loss and pain he has suffered or at least is trained to counsel him. I suggest a mind healer."

Dumbledore shook his head regretfully. "I can't have him go to St. Mungo's and even having a healer come to him would risk news of his relatives' treatment spreading. After all the bad press he got last year I think it best not to risk it."

Severus huffed. "Certainly you do not expect the boy to work through this by himself?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No of course not, I have someone in mind. Someone who can relate to what he has gone through at school and who has been through a similar childhood."

Severus visibly relaxed. "Very well then. After he wakes and eats I will take him to the burrow. I imagine you will inform whoever you have in mind to set up sessions there?"

Dumbledore didn't answer and instead looked around the large study they were in. "You have such a big manor Severus." He commented appreciatively.

Severus simply rolled his eyes. He was used to Albus going off track when they talked _. You'd think he would stay focused when it involved his golden boy_ , he thought grumpily.

"So many rooms and a large yard out back," Dumbledore continued with a smile on his face. "And a grand library where a student could finish his summer schoolwork," He added casually.

"Yes yes, now can we get back to -" Severus stopped. He glared at Albus. "No."

"Severus."

"No."

"Severus-"

"Albus!"

"It makes sense for him to stay here," Dumbledore said, staring intently at Severus. "You are exactly what you described he needed." He pointed out.

"Some level of trust would be needed. Potter does not trust me." Severus shook his head. Even as he argued he could see his somewhat peaceful summer plans start to fade away.

"He knows you have saved his life before. You also took him from his relatives and healed him." Dumbledore said. "Besides this way you can continue his training."

"Continue his - Albus have you completely lost your mind? You want Potter to stay here and have me act as therapist as well as train him? Do you hate both of us that much?" Severus sat back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest.

"No, yes and of course not," Dumbledore smirked a bit as he answered the potion master's questions in order. "He still needs to learn occlumency and some advanced dueling."

Severus closed his eyes. "Occlumency did not go well, I told you that." He growled.

"Perhaps it will go better if you give it another chance. If _both_ of you give it another chance." Dumbledore replied, raising an eyebrow.

Severus looked over to the sleeping child. He didn't deny that Potter needed to be trained but when he had tried it had been a disaster. Potter hadn't practiced and Severus had used the time to basically torture the boy and make him miserable. _And the result had led to Potter almost being killed,_ he thought shut his eyes for a moment _. For Lily, it is for Lily._

"Fine," Severus said curtly. "But he will abide the rules I set for him in my home and he must show dedication in his training. Some respect from the boy would be appreciated as well." He added snidely.

"Respect goes both ways Severus," Dumbledore said mildly as he stood up.

Severus scowled.

"Remember, Harry needs to feel comfortable talking to you and not fear facing ridicule." Dumbledore continued.

"I would not ridicule him about the abuse he has suffered." Severus said feeling slightly offended.

Dumbledore's eyes softened. "I know you wouldn't Severus. You know, I always thought the two of you could benefit from a mentoring relationship." He added with a small smile.

Before Severus could offer a proper retort to _that_ statement, Albus was gone. "How does he always get the last word?" Severus muttered. He gave a resigned sigh and called for his house elf, Cora, to prepare one of the guest bedrooms.

/

Harry woke up bleary eyed and went to reach out for his glasses that he kept on the small table by his bed. He frowned when he felt no table. He blinked and sat up, pushing the green blanket that was over him off. Wait, green blanket? Across the room he saw a black blur sitting at a desk and then he remembered he wasn't at the Dursley's. "Sir?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Good evening Mr. Potter," Severus replied, flicking his wand and sending Harry's glasses to him.

"It's evening?" Harry asked in surprise as he stood up and stretched. "I can't believe I slept most of the day away."

"You needed it. You also need to eat, so now that you are awake we can have dinner." Severus also stood up and called for Cora.

"Yes Master Snape? Is you's ready for dinner?" A friendly looking house elf popped into the room her large eyes bright and earnest.

"Yes we are. Cora, this is Harry Potter." Severus said.

Cora beamed at Harry. "It's nice to meets you young Master Harry!"

"Um, hello. It's nice to meet you too." Harry was happy to see that she looked happy and healthy unlike how Dobby had looked when he belonged to the Malfoy's.

"Dinner will ready in a few minutes Master Snape." Cora said. "And young Master's room is all ready!" She popped away.

"What? What did she mean?" Harry asked in alarm. _Wasn't he going to the Weasley's?_

"We will discuss it over dinner Mr. Potter." Severus gave him a warning look when Harry made to protest.

Severus led Harry into the dining room and took his seat, pointing to the place setting across from him. Harry sat down and looked at Snape in suspicion. "Sir, what did Cora-"

Food suddenly appeared on the table and Harry lost his train of thought as his stomach rumbled loudly. He was suddenly aware of how hungry he was.

"Eat slowly. You do not want to make yourself sick as your stomach has most likely shrunk due to being starved." Severus said bluntly.

Harry flushed. "I wasn't starved exactly." He muttered.

"I beg to differ. I also remember telling you I didn't want to be lied to." Severus leveled him with a look as he began to eat.

Harry avoided Snape's eyes as he started on his watercress soup. He finished it in minutes and took a long drink of water. He cut himself a small piece of steak and kidney pie and started on that. It was delicious. They ate in silence for most of the meal until Harry pushed his plate away, his stomach starting to protest. The last couple of weeks he hadn't eaten much and he had reached his limit. "Sir, why do I have a room made ready for me here? I thought I was going to the burrow?"

"Plans have changed Potter." Severus said as he continued his meal. He was aware that Potter hadn't eaten that much but it was a good start. "While you were asleep, the Headmaster came by," He began to say.

Harry looked up startled. "He did? Why didn't he talk to me?" He tried not to feel hurt at being ignored by the Headmaster again. He wasn't sure he really wanted to speak with him anyway; he was still upset with the man.

"You were asleep," Severus repeated. He took a deep breath knowing this may upset the boy. "I let the Headmaster know of what I saw-"

"You did what? Why? What gave you the right?" Harry said angrily, his temper rising. "Did you laugh about it? Make fun of me?" He practically snarled, trying to hide his embarrassment at Dumbledore also now knowing how deeply his relatives hated him.

Severus glared at him. "Enough! If I thought it was amusing to know how your relatives treated you I would not have taken you away from them. I would not have healed your bruises either. Use your brain Potter!" He snapped.

Harry looked down at his plate, his defiance slowly fading. Snape _had_ defended him against his Aunt and Uncle and he had healed his injuries. "You're right. I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the obvious sincerity in Potter's voice. Of course, he knew that the boy's anger had come from embarrassment. Severus had felt the same way whenever someone had found out how he was treated by his father. "I had to let the Headmaster know," He said more patiently. "He needed to know that you will not be returning to the Dursley's."

Harry looked up hopefully. "Ever? Or just for the summer?"

"Ever," Severus said firmly.

Harry was afraid to get his hopes up. It sounded too good to be true. "What about the blood wards?" He asked hesitantly.

Severus gave a nod. "Yes, the blood wards protected you but you can be just as protected somewhere else, just in a different way. For the summer you shall reside here."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "Here? For the whole summer?"

"Try not to sound so happy Potter," Severus drawled. "Yes, here. The headmaster would like you to have some training this summer."

"What sort of training?" Harry asked curiously.

"Dueling. And occlumency." Severus answered a dark look in his eyes as he mentioned the last.

"I thought you wouldn't teach me occlumency anymore." Harry said, thoughts of Sirius flashing through his mind.

"I will teach you if you take the effort to learn this time." Severus said snidely. "That will mean doing reading on the subject and actually _practicing_."

"Will it also mean you actually teaching me or just invading my mind with no instruction?" Harry asked sarcastically. He flinched slightly when Snape pushed back his chair and stood up, fury on his face.

Severus quickly occluded to keep his anger in check. "I would watch my tone if I were you Mr. Potter, unless you want to spend all of tomorrow writing lines and scrubbing cauldrons." He sat back down and glared at the boy. "I will admit that my approach to teaching you was…harsh. You, however, must admit that you did not even try. I am hoping that both of us will do better this time around." He said more calmly.

Harry nodded slowly. It was because he hadn't practiced, hadn't taken his lessons seriously that Sirius was gone. It was his fault.

"Potter."

Harry up and Severus could see the grief in his eyes. "We both did not try hard enough this past year. Even so, what happened at the end of your fifth year was not your fault. You were tricked." Severus said evenly. "Black's death was not your fault."

"No, it was. Because I didn't practice, I got tricked and he got killed." Harry said hoarsely.

Severus was silent for a moment. "We will not be able to resolve your misplaced guilt in one evening. We will talk more about this and your relatives during the summer. Before you retire for the night, there is just one thing I would like to say. Or repeat to you, actually. I will not hit you. No matter how much you infuriate me, like only you can do, I will not hit you. Do you understand?" He had seen how Potter had flinched when he had stood up in anger.

His face burning, Harry nodded. _He must think I'm pathetic_ , Harry thought wearily.

"I will show you to your room. Your things are already there although I realized your owl was not with you." Severus said as he stood and began to lead Potter up the stairs.

"I sent her to the Burrow at the beginning of summer. Otherwise she would have remained locked in her cage." Harry admitted. He stared wide-eyed at the room Severus led him too. It was large with a four poster bed, a mahogany desk, wardrobe, bookcase and a door leading to a personal bathroom. The colors of the room were done in blues, greens, and browns. He walked in and looked out the wide window which showed Snape's spacious backyard. It would be perfect for flying and he wondered if he would be allowed to fly this summer.

"Sir, this is…amazing. Thank you." Harry said to Snape, who was watching him from the doorway.

Severus inclined his head. "We will talk more about this summer tomorrow. I know you rested earlier but you still need more sleep. You may read if you would like, I had some books put in here that you might be interested in. If you need anything else, call Cora. Good night Mr. Potter."

"Good night Sir." Harry called after him. He shut the door and grinned at his new room for the summer. He wasn't sure how a summer with Snape would go, but at least he got to stay in an amazing room. He lay down on the bed and stretched out, unable to believe how comfortable it was. It was even softer than the one at Hogwarts and a million times more comfortable than the one at the Dursley's which had springs sticking out of the mattress. Harry wondered what his friends would think when they found out where he was. He hoped he would be able to write to them and see them during the summer. Snape was being more decent than he had ever been before but that didn't mean he would let his friends come over. _Maybe I can go to the burrow to visit_ , Harry thought as his eyes began drifting shut. Despite the good nap he had earlier he felt ready to turn in for the night. Sleepily he got up and quickly changed into pajamas before pulling back his thick comforter and snuggling into the bed. He quickly fell asleep.

/

Severus eyes shot open as a loud cry pierced through the night. Instinctively grabbing his wand he was out of his bedroom, listening. He heard it again and hurried into Potter's room. The boy was crying out and twisting around in his bed, clearly trapped in a nightmare.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Severus slowly went to the side of the bed. "Potter!" Getting no answer he gently grabbed his shoulder. "Potter, it is okay. You are safe!"

Harry's eyes shot open and he stared at Severus. "Snape?" He asked in confusion.

Grimacing at the informal address, Severus nodded. "You are safe," He repeated quietly. "What were you dreaming of?"

"I-it-it was nothing." Harry stammered, his heart still pounding. "I'm sorry I woke you up. I didn't mean to." He said hastily, remembering his Aunt's anger at the noises he made when he had a nightmare.

Severus frowned. "Do not apologize for a nightmare Mr. Potter. Do you wish to talk about it?"

Harry shook his head. "No thank you sir. It was nothing."

"I doubt that. If you do not discuss the things that upset you, they build up and the nightmares will just get worse." Severus's tone showed he knew what he was talking about. "We do not have to talk now if you do not want to." He wasn't going to push the boy and risk scaring him from ever talking about his grief and abuse. "Do you need something to help you sleep?"

Harry shook his head. "No sir. I think I'll be okay."

"Practice clearing your mind. Fall asleep thinking of something that makes you…happy." Severus sounded uncomfortable saying the word. "Flying on your broom, perhaps."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, remembering his first time on a broom and the feeling of freedom he experienced. He fell back asleep easily and without any bad dreams.

 **TBC: Reviews are very much appreciated! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Thank you all for such a positive response to my story! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Severus rubbed his eyes tiredly as he drank the strong coffee Cora had brought him while he was in his study. He hadn't slept well after Potter's nightmare, wondering if the child would have another one. He also had been trying to figure out how best to approach all the topics that he needed to with Potter. It would not be an easy or comfortable feat, for either of them.

The patronus of a phoenix flew through the room all of the sudden and Albus's voice stated clearly, "Order of Phoenix meeting in one hour Severus, please bring Harry. His friends will be there."

Severus sighed. _Wonderful._ Not only did he have to put up with the Order members, most who regarded him suspiciously, but he had to take Potter to Grimmauld Place. Black had left his home to Potter and he was letting the Order keep it as their Headquarters. He highly doubted the boy would be ready and willing to go there.

When Harry came downstairs and into the dining area he saw that breakfast was already sitting on the table. Snape was seated already and reading the Prophet.

"Sorry Professor, I didn't mean to be late." Harry said as he slid into the same seat he ate at last night.

"You are not late as I did not tell you what time breakfast would be served," Severus responded, not lifting his eyes from the paper. "However, I will be making you a schedule for you to follow later today. That way you will know what time meals are, curfew, training, and homework."

Harry couldn't help but make a face as he reached for a glass of pumpkin juice and took a sip. "Sir, will I be able to fly at all this summer? You have a really nice yard out back," He said hopefully.

Severus lifted his eyes for a second. "Yes, you will have free time in your schedule," He returned his attention to the Prophet and snorted in disgust at whatever he was reading.

Harry helped himself to some porridge and fruit. "Why do you read that? Sir," He quickly added.

"It amuses me," Severus put down the paper and regarded Harry seriously. "Professor Dumbledore is holding a meeting of the Order of Phoenix today and has requested that I bring you so that you can see your friends."

Harry paled slightly. "At Grimmauld Place?" Stupid question, he already knew they still had their meeting there as he had given permission for Dumbledore to continue using it.

"Yes. If you do not think you can handle it I will not force you to go," Severus said, watching him carefully. He would disregard the instructions to bring Potter and let the boy stay at the manor with Cora keeping an eye on him. "However, your friends will be there if you wish to see them. Though I don't see why you would." He rolled his eyes and returned to his paper.

Harry scowled at the slight against his friends. Of course he wanted to see them! He just wished it wasn't there. Sirius had hated that house. And yet Harry had happy memories there, of talks with Sirius and last Christmas… "I'll go." Harry said finally. He could handle it. He _was_ almost sixteen years old after all. In fact, he still didn't see why he wasn't allowed to be in the Order as they held meetings to discuss him. He knew there was really was no point in saying anything as Dumbledore had already told him he couldn't join until he was of age.

Severus didn't look at him. "We will be leaving in twenty minutes. By the way, your owl has figured out you are here and has made herself at home in my owlery. Smart familiar you have Potter." When he had been told by Cora that she was there he had made a visit to his owlery and she had just looked at him, given a small hoot as if saying hello and settled herself down with the other owls he had. He had to admit she was a beautiful owl and was reminded of Lily as she had loved owls and even had owned one similar to Potter's.

Harry pushed back his seat and was about to get up when a vial suddenly popped next to his plate. He looked at Snape curiously. "Sir?"

"You will be taking a nutrient potion every morning until further notice," Severus said lifting his eyes for a brief moment. "It is full of vitamins that you are lacking as well as calories."

"Oh, okay. Um, thank you." Harry downed the potion, grimacing slightly at the taste and then went to sit in the sitting room until it was time to go. He was surprised he and Snape hadn't had a shouting match yet but he figured it was just because Snape had seen how the Dursley's treated him and was being well, nicer, out of pity. Although he didn't act like he pitied him, he was still sarcastic but more matter of fact about things.

Severus walked in and eyed the outfit Potter was wearing. The shirt and pants were several sizes too big and looked worn. If that was the state of all Potter's apparel he would need to get him new clothes. Cora could take his measurements and then send for a variety of clothing. "Are you ready Potter?" He asked, standing in front of his fireplace.

"Yes sir." Harry went into the floo with Snape and a moment later was spat out onto the kitchen floor of Grimmauld Place. He was quickly grabbed and pulled up by Snape who was sneering at him.

"Honestly Potter, little children can handle the floo better than that." Severus smirked at the indignant expression on Potter's face. He had been trying to be less hostile and insulting to the boy but really, sometimes Potter just made it so easy.

Harry glared at him. "Git," He muttered quietly, although apparently not quietly enough by the dark look in Snape's eyes.

Thankfully Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen and interrupted them as she pulled Harry into a hug. "Harry dear, how are you? Why, you are so thin! Let me make you something to eat. What would you like?"

Harry hugged her back. "No thank you Mrs. Weasley. I just ate breakfast." He glanced around, feeling a little sick and uncomfortable at being back here again. _Without Sirius_. He unconsciously hugged his arms around himself. "Is Ron here?"

"Yes dear, he is upstairs with the twins. Ginny is visiting Arthur's sister and Bill and Charlie haven't come yet. And Percy…" She trailed off as a sad look came into her eyes at the mention of the son who had turned his back on them. "Go on up," Mrs. Weasley said quickly composing herself and watched him go with worried eyes. "Is he okay Severus?"

Severus was watching the boy climb the stairs as well, noting Potter's reluctance to be in this house. He turned his attention to Molly. He was not about to tell her the truth of all he was going through as that would make it to where Potter never trusted him enough to open up and talk to him. Never mind how Molly Weasley would undoubtedly start crying and fussing over the teenager. "I doubt that being in this house is helpful to Potter's recovery at losing Black." Not wanting to appear that he cared about the brat he added snidely, "Not that I understand what he would miss about the mutt."

Mrs. Weasley glared at him and huffed. "Honestly Severus! Is showing compassion completely beyond you?"

"Yes." Severus smirked and went into the room used for the meetings. He took his usual seat at the large round table, ignoring the Order members who were already there. He noticed Tonks looking worriedly at Lupin, who looked pale and haggard. _Must still be grieving as well_ , Severus thought. He wondered if it would beneficial for Harry to talk to him about Black. At least Lupin could offer _compassion_ over it. Not that Severus was happy Black was dead. He had hated the mutt, that was for certain, but he hadn't wished him dead. Well, maybe when he was a teenager he had. And when he had believed Black to be the traitor that got Lily killed, he had. But now that he knew Black hadn't betrayed the Potter's he accepted that it was a big loss to lose an Order member. Black might have still been reckless and a fool but he had been a competent wizard. Of course at his death eater meetings Severus had acted gleeful over Black's death, congratulating the loon that was Bellatrix over her kill.

Several minutes later the Order members were gathered around the table and Dumbledore was updating them on how Voldemort was still weakened and as of now not planning anything or even having death eater meetings.

"Are we sure about that?" Alastair Moody asked with one suspicious eye directed at Severus.

Severus gritted his teeth. "Yes."

Dumbledore gave Moody a disapproving look and continued. "All we can really do is wait until we hear that Voldemort is ready to make his next move. As we have time, I am having Harry trained this summer so that he will be ready when Voldemort comes at him again, as it is almost certain he will eventually."

"Excellent, about time!" Moody approved. "I have no problem using my summer to train the boy. I have mentioned this before."

"Actually Alastair, I have someone else in mind as besides dueling there is another training tool Harry needs." Dumbledore replied.

"How is Harry dealing with…everything?" Tonks asked as she grabbed Remus's hand and squeezed it.

Severus saw Lupin look up at the question.

"He is still mourning the loss of his godfather of course." Dumbledore said quietly. "And he is also still healing from all that happened at the ministry."

"He should never have been there!" Remus spat out and it was unclear if he meant Sirius or Harry. Or perhaps he meant both. "He shouldn't have…" He broke off and his brown eyes filled with tears. "It shouldn't have happened." He whispered harshly and Tonks put her arm around him.

Severus scowled in Lupin's direction. _There goes having the wolf being someone Potter can turn to in his grief_ , he thought irritably. He was obviously an emotional mess. _Gryffindors._

"We all miss Sirius, Remus." Dumbledore said gently. "And I know his loss has hit you and Harry especially hard. Perhaps you could talk to him after the meeting? It might be of help to both of you. You can also tell him the news that you will be returning as the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor." He added brightly.

Remus hesitated and darted a look at Tonks. "I don't know if that is a good idea Headmaster. I don't think I can talk to him about Sirius, not yet. I just can't yet." He mumbled.

Severus leveled a look of loathing at the wolf. "I wonder, Lupin, if the reason you do not want to talk to the boy is because you blame him for the mutt's death?" He asked accusingly. He also gave Dumbledore a glare at the announcement of Lupin returning as a Professor. _Did he forget that Lupin almost killed three children because of his neglect to take his potion?_ He wondered in frustration.

"Severus, really!"

"No I do not!" Remus glared back at Severus. He slumped back in his seat with a distraught look on his face. "Well, maybe I do a little. I know I shouldn't," He hurried to say at the looks being thrown his way. "I know he is just a child who was fooled by a powerful and evil wizard but that's why I don't want to talk to him about Sirius yet. I'm afraid that right now it would come across as if I do blame him," He finished weakly. "And of course I will be available to talk with him during the school year. It's just that it is so soon after losing Sirius." He rubbed his hand over his face. "I'm not taking it well," He admitted which gained him some sympathetic looks from the Order members, making Severus huff in annoyance.

Remus did at least look disgusted with himself and Severus shared that feeling. He was disgusted with the wolf too. _He can't put aside his own grief to help his best friend's child,_ Severus thought with anger. And Lupin was supposed to be the more sensitive one of the Marauders. Even if he had still believed Potter to be a spoiled brat he would have felt this way. From what Severus could gather, Lupin was going to basically ignore Potter all summer and hope he felt differently about him by the time school started. _Pathetic._

"What kind of training are you planning on having Harry learn besides dueling?" Mr. Weasley asked quickly to change the subject.

"Occlumency," Dumbledore answered. "Harry will be staying with Severus for the summer so he can continue his lessons."

"What?" Remus looked shocked and a bit concerned.

"Are you sure that is a good idea Headmaster?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She gave Severus an apologetic look. "No offense but as you hate Harry, I do not think it would be a good idea. Especially as he is so vulnerable right now after all that has happened." She added.

Severus struggled not to lash out. He knew she had a right to question the decision as it was true he and Potter had never gotten along but what did she think he would do to the boy? Evanescate him? And he wouldn't use the word hate to describe how he felt about Potter. He knew his actions in the past showed otherwise but the truth was what Severus hated was that Potter reminded him of everything he had lost. "Too bad the decision is not yours, isn't it?" He sneered at her.

Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth as if to protest more when she was interrupted.

"The decision is final." Dumbledore said firmly as he looked at each Order member. "Severus is best to train Harry and I trust him. He has protected Harry in the past and even saved his life."

"Severus is also a very powerful wizard with knowledge that will be beneficial to Mr. Potter." Minerva McGonagall added. "Mr. Potter can only come out of this summer more strong and capable."

Severus felt a feeling of gratitude toward his mentor and also his collogue for defending him. Severus knew he played the villain well but it got tiring of his motives always being questioned. No matter how he acted, he had always protected the boy.

"As long as Severus remembers that he cannot take points during the summer," Minerva smirked at him.

Severus smirked back. "I will keep excellent notes then so I can deduct some come September first." He shot back.

Minerva scowled good-naturedly.

Remus began to nod in approval. "Well, I suppose Severus can keep Harry from running off into more trouble." He said finally. "Just…try and be a bit kind to him would you Severus?"

Before Severus could respond to _that_ bit of irony as Lupin wasn't being particularly kind himself to Potter, a loud voice interrupted them from upstairs.

"You've got to be bloody joking!"

Severus smirked. "It would appear that young Mr. Weasley has just been apprised of Potter's summer plans." Rueful chuckling went around the table.

 **HP**

When Harry had gone upstairs he found Ron and the twins in the same room they had stayed in last summer.

"Harry! You're here!" Ron said happily, getting up and giving Harry a thump on the back.

"Hey Harry!"

"Wotcher Harry!"

"How are you?" Ron asked looking at his friend in concern.

Harry shrugged. "I'm fine." He wasn't about to go into what happened with the Dursley's. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Ron said slowly, exchanging a concerned look with his brothers. "It must be hard being back here. But at least it gets you away from the Dursley's. Has Dumbledore said anything about you staying at the Burrow yet? I noticed that Hedwig disappeared this morning, did she return to you?"

"Yeah, she did," Harry hedged not wanting to say where he was staying yet. "Have you heard from Hermione? She wrote to me but I haven't had a chance to write her back." He said quickly to change the subject.

"Yeah, she mentioned that in her letter to me." Ron said with a grin. "Expect a lecture on how you have worried her when you see her later this summer. She's on vacation with her parents right now but is planning on staying at the burrow sometime next month." His eyes had a bright look as he talked about her.

Harry shared a knowing look with the twins. He knew that his two best friends had feelings for each other and wondered if maybe this would be the year they both figured it out themselves. "I'll write to her soon," He promised. His thoughts flew to someone he had been occasionally thinking about lately he wondered if she was having a good summer.

Ron leaned forward. "Have you heard from Cho? I wondered if maybe you two –"

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm not interested in her anymore. It just wasn't meant to work out." Actually the whole thing had been a big, confusing mess. "I um, might like someone else," He confided in a low voice. "Someone I know is a real friend and also is incredibly caring."

Ron looked very curious but before he could ask more, his brothers began talking.

"I wonder who your Defense teacher will be this year," Fred said as they engaged in a game of exploding snap.

"I'm sure the last Defense teacher will be sorely missed." George teased.

Harry grinned as he remembered how the twins had gotten the better of Umbridge. That had been brilliant. "Yeah, I can't wait to see how Dumbledore tops his last Defense Professor." He said ruefully, glancing down where _I must not tell lies_ was still visible on his hand. "I doubt whoever it is could be worse."

Ron nodded in agreement. "That's for sure. Although, we always say that and look what happens." He grinned. "So you never did say, are you going to be able to stay with us at the burrow?"

Harry took a deep breath. He supposed it was time to tell them. "Actually, I'm not going to be able to. I have to train this summer." He hesitated.

"Oh." Ron looked disappointed. "So will you get to stay at Hogwarts at least?"

"Is Moody training you? Cause that would be fun," George grinned.

"Constant Vigilance!" Fred added with a laugh.

"Um, no. I'm not only going to be practicing dueling but occlumency as well. I have to stay with Snape for the summer so he can train me in both." Harry braced himself for a reaction and was not surprised when Ron stood up suddenly and shouted.

"You've got to be bloody joking!"

 **TBC:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

"Ronald! Language!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs. Her face had turned pink with embarrassment when everyone in the Order heard her son shout. Not that she could blame him, hearing that Harry was staying with Severus concerned her too. She had heard how awful Severus had been to Harry from her children. Yet she suspected there was more to Severus Snape that he kept hidden.

"Mum! Have you heard? The Headmaster is making Harry stay with Snape!" Ron hurried down the stairs with Harry and twins right behind him.

"Ron!" Harry hissed.

"Yes Ron, I just found out. And it is _Professor_ Snape," Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry in concern. "It is…surprising. I'm sure you will learn a lot from him Harry, he is a very knowledgeable wizard." She said, as if trying to sound encouraging.

Harry nodded and tried not to look nervous about staying the summer with Snape. So far he had been pretty decent but what about when lessons started? He remembered their occlumency lesson and couldn't help but shudder a bit.

"Hello Harry. Sounds like you will be having a busy summer." Mr. Weasley said with a kind smile as he walked up to them.

"Yes Sir." Harry smiled at the rest of the Order members as they walked by but when he saw Remus he brightened. "Remus!"

Remus barely looked at him, instead seeming to look over his head. "Hello Harry. How are you?" He asked in a distant voice.

"Fine," Harry bit his lip. "How are _you_?"

"It's been rough Harry," Remus said shortly. His voice wasn't unkind exactly, but it was clear he wanted to keep walking past Harry.

"I know…I'm sorry." Harry said softly.

Remus glanced at him briefly. "It wasn't…it's not…" He sighed. "I'll see you later."

"Oh, okay. Maybe we can talk later?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I'll be busy this summer but I will see you when school starts. I'm taking over the Defense position again." Remus gave him a small smile this time.

"That's brilliant." Harry tried to smile back but it was hard. Remus was acting different and it didn't take a genius to figure out why.

"That's great!" Ron said, his concern for Harry's summer plans momentarily pushed aside. "We were wondering who would take that position."

"Congratulations Professor!" The twins chimed in.

"Thank you." Remus smiled at them. He glanced back at Harry and the smile faded a bit. "I'll see you later Harry. Have a good summer and try to pay attention and work hard this time in occlumency, all right?" He patted Harry on the shoulder absently and walked past him with Tonks following. She flashed Harry a sympathetic smile.

Harry stared after them as they disappeared in the fireplace. _He blames me_ , Harry thought numbly.

"Mr. Potter, it is time to go." Severus said, coming to stand beside him. He had been watching their exchange and there was no other way for Harry to interpret Lupin's attitude.

"Why can't he stay longer? Or come to the burrow for lunch?" Ron asked loudly, narrowing his eyes at Snape.

Severus glowered at the annoying Weasley and was pleased when the boy gulped and stepped back. "We have training to start and a schedule to keep. Not that I need to explain myself to you, Mr. Weasley." He said snidely.

Ron scowled but didn't say anything more.

"I'll see you guys later. Soon, hopefully," Harry gave all the Weasley's a small smile and followed Snape to the fireplace.

They stepped out into the living room at Snape Manor and once again Severus helped to steady Harry as he stumbled out. He didn't say anything about it this time.

Harry stood in the middle of the room, his mind replaying Remus's words. _Pay attention and work hard this time in occlumency_ he thought with a sick feeling. Remus blamed him for Sirius's death. Harry really shouldn't be surprised he felt that way, after all Harry blamed himself as well. He had just thought that maybe he and Remus could talk about Sirius and grieve for him with each other. Maybe share their favorite memories of him together…

"Potter."

Harry looked up in surprise. He had forgotten where he was for a moment. "Yes sir?"

Severus hesitated. He wasn't good at comforting, especially with Harry Potter. "You may have free time until lunch which will be at one. If you would like to fly, you may do so. Just do not go past the wards."

Harry's face lit up. "Really? Thanks sir!" He hurried up the stairs to get his firebolt.

Severus went into his study to make a schedule for them to follow. Occlumency would be every other day as it would be too much for Potter if they did it every day. The days they did not do occlumency they would practice dueling in the afternoons. He put down that breakfast was at eight, lunch at one and dinner at six. Lights out was eleven. He added in time slots for studying and free time. He sighed and put down the parchment. It was bad enough he was stuck with Potter all summer but now he actually felt sorry for him. Felt sorry for the boy hero who broke the rules, snuck around, and snooped in his pensive. But despite being annoying, the child didn't deserve all he had been through. And he definitely didn't deserve the way Lupin had snubbed him.

Severus called for Cora and asked her if after lunch she would take Harry's measurements and then put in an order for all new clothes. It wasn't hard to imagine that those horrible muggles hadn't provided at all for the boy.

When lunchtime rolled around Severus levitated the parchment detailing the schedule to set beside Harry's plate.

"We will begin occlumency tonight." Severus informed him. He thought it best to get the first lesson over and done with. He would have to approach it more carefully, especially if any memories of the Dursley's came up.

"Okay." Harry said glumly. He was looking forward to learning to dueling but not to occlumency. He was hopeless at it anyway and didn't see the point. But he had to try. He didn't want Voldemort to trick him through his mind again. He didn't want to be responsible for another person's death.

"After lunch Cora is going to take your measurements for new clothes," Severus continued.

Harry was startled. New clothes? "That is not necessary sir. I don't need new clothes."

Severus's eyes roved over what Harry was wearing. "Is that so?" He eyed the clothes in distaste.

Harry gritted his teeth. "It is. Besides, I don't have enough money with me right now. I would have to go to Gringotts."

Severus gave a dismissive wave of his hand and continued eating his pasta. "That will not be necessary Potter. I will be paying for them." He said curtly. Potter was his responsibility for the summer and it shouldn't be up to a child to buy their clothes that was what guardians were supposed to do.

Harry's mouth dropped open. He was going to what? "No, that's okay. I can pay for clothes if I want to get them." He insisted.

Severus put down his fork. "Let me make this clearer, as you seem to have trouble understanding. I do not care if you _want_ new clothes, you will be _getting_ new clothes. I will be paying for them as you are in my care for the summer." He glared at Harry.

"You do not have to do that sir. I have enough money. If you want me to get new clothes I will. I just have to make a trip to Gringotts."

Severus stared at him. "You are in my care for the summer," He said slowly. "That means I am your guardian, unofficial as it may be. Therefore getting you the supplies you need are my responsibility and I do not want to hear another word about it. Now finish your lunch, you can't afford to miss a meal." He continued eating.

Harry picked up his fork and swirled it in his pasta. He ate a few bites as he thought. Why would Snape want to buy him new clothes? Maybe the Headmaster had told him to do it? But still, Snape said he was using his own money to buy them. If the Headmaster had told him to buy Harry new clothes wouldn't _he_ provide the money? It didn't make sense. Snape had always hated him so why would he buy him anything? After all the Dursley's are his guardians, hate him and they never bought him anything. After he finished his meal he pushed away his plate and tried again, despite knowing he would upset his teacher. "Sir, you don't need to buy me anything. I can take care of myself." He said quietly.

Severus felt his temper start to rise. He could understand that Potter wasn't used to having someone take care of his needs but how many times did he need to repeat himself? "Potter enough. I am buying you new clothes. End of story." He said firmly.

"But-"

"I said enough!" Severus snapped. "You are a child and your guardian should be providing you with clothes, food, and school supplies. And for the time being I am your guardian."

"I'm not a child!" Harry shot back. "And I can provide for myself, I always have before." He said stubbornly.

"You shouldn't have had to!" Severus stood up. "Cora will meet you in the sitting room. Do not give her any trouble or else. Go now." He ordered.

Harry stood up slowly.

Severus nodded once. "Go. You may start on your lines afterwards."

That distracted Harry. "What lines?" He demanded.

Severus smirked. "You don't think I have forgotten that you called me a git earlier do you?" Having said that, he swept from the room.

/

"Young Master, you's needs to stay still!" Cora frowned as she waved her hands in front of Harry.

"Sorry." Harry was having trouble not fidgeting. He felt embarrassed having a house elf take his measurements. House elves didn't need wands so she was using her hands, waving them over him and then making notes on a parchment.

"Tis okay young master. Cora is almost done." Cora smiled at him fondly. "Do you's have any favorite colors Young Master?"

"You can call me Harry."

Cora rolled her large eyes. "Favorite color's Young Master?"

Harry sighed and gave a rueful chuckle. He shrugged. "I like most colors I guess. Wait no pink. Um, and nothing with lace or anything like that," He said quickly, thinking about Ron's dress robes for the Yule Ball during their fourth year.

"Cora is finished!" Cora looked at her list thoughtfully. "You's is red and gold and Master Snape is green and silver. You's would look good in all those colors!"

Harry's eyes widened. If she only got him clothes in those colors he would walk around looking like a decorated Christmas tree! "No, wait-"

Cora popped away.

Harry closed his eyes in defeat. _Wonderful._ He had thought that if he was going to be getting new clothes, he could get rid of his awful hand me downs but now he thought it best to hold on to them. He went up to his room and sat down to begin his lines. Only he would get assigned lines during the summer. He looked down at the parchment Snape had given him. _I will treat my guardian, Professor Snape, with respect and not argue about clothes any longer_ was written on the top. Two hundred lines was pretty tame for Snape, especially considering that Harry _had_ called him a git. He figured the lines could serve as a distraction as he didn't want to think of the occlumency lessons coming up after dinner. He smiled a bit remembering how he had actually enjoyed cleaning the Dursley's attic for the same reason, a distraction. He frowned slightly when he remembered the box he had found which was in his wardrobe. He hadn't looked through it since he had found it. He would do that after his lines. He remembered that he hadn't finished checking to see if there was anything else in there and he still needed to cut Aunt Petunia out of the picture he had found.

Harry worked on his lines and was just finishing the last one when he noticed it was almost dinnertime. He shook out his hand and stood up. A loud pop had him startled.

"Here is your new clothes Young Master! Oh, and Cora will be getting rid of your old ones now." Cora clapped her hands and his wardrobe opened and before Harry could stop her, the rags that had served as his clothes were gone. Several large packages appeared on his bed. Cora beamed at him and then popped away.

Harry looked helplessly at his empty wardrobe. If what he thought was in those boxes actually was, he was doomed. Hesitatingly he opened the first box. T-shirts, dress shirts and jumpers. _Nice_ ones. And while some were indeed in red and some in green there was no silver or gold. There was blue, black, white and tan. They were the nicest shirts he had ever had. The next box held dress pants and jeans. The third box made him blush a little as they were undergarments as well as socks, dress shoes and sneakers. There was even a nice coat for when it was winter. He couldn't believe it. _It must have cost a lot_ , Harry thought guilty. He had never had someone spend so much on him before. He held up a dark blue shirt. It would be nice to have clothes he wasn't embarrassed to be seen in. He changed into the blue t-shirt and new pair of jeans. It felt good to have clothes that fit. He put on his new trainers and smiled at the perfect fit. He had tripped a lot growing up from wearing Dudley's old shoes. He looked at the last of the old clothes on his bed.

"Um, Cora?" He called out.

Cora popped into the room. "Yes Young Master?" Her eyes widened happily. "You's be looking wonderful Young Master!"

"Thank you Cora." Harry smiled at her. He pointed at the old clothes on his bed. "Can you get rid of those as well? It's the last of…my old stuff."

Cora beamed. "Cora would be most happy to!" She waved her hand and the clothes were gone. She waved her hand again and the rest of the new clothes were put appropriately away. "Dinner's in five minutes Young Master!" She popped away before Harry could thank her again.

/

Severus walked into the dining area at the same time as Harry and looked approvingly at what he was wearing. "Sir, thank you for the clothes," Harry said feeling a little shy.

Severus nodded. "You are welcome Mr. Potter."

"I have to admit I was nervous, Cora acted like she was going to only get me clothes in red, gold, green and silver." Harry admitted.

Severus felt his lips twitch as he fought back a laugh. "Cora can sometimes have sly sense of humor."

"She banished my old clothes. I wasn't sad to see them go." Harry continued. He dug into his pot roast, not noticing that Severus was watching him thoughtfully. "I mean, I know they looked awful. It's a relief to not have to wear them."

Severus kept silent, wondering if Potter was even aware that he was opening up about his past. At least he was a little bit in talking about how it felt to have been made to wear such degrading garments.

"These ones though are really nice so thank you." Harry finished as he happily continued eating. "Your food is really good; I may not fit these clothes much longer."

Severus snorted at the skinny teenager. "I believe you have some time before that would happen, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked a little affronted but didn't say anything. They finished their dinner in silence and then retreated to the study. Severus stood in front of his desk and regarded Harry for a moment. "The mind is made up of many thoughts and emotions. Occlumency is being able to hide your true thoughts and emotions, almost like putting up a protective shield to guard them. Once truly accomplished you can hide your memories and emotions under falsehoods, so that whoever is trying to break into your mind will not find or suspect anything. This is how I can spy successfully. I bury my emotions and true feelings and feed him false thoughts and memories so that he does not suspect anything."

Severus pulled out his wand. "We will start slow. Clear your mind. Box away your emotions for the moment. You will feel me in your mind so try and push me out. Are you ready to try?"

Harry nodded, trying to clear his mind and make it blank.

"Legilemens!"

 _He was watching as Cedric fell down dead, he was being stared at after talking in Parseltongue, he was falling off his broom after seeing the Dementors in the sky, he was seeing Voldemort being brought back in the graveyard._

Harry fell to the ground, trying to catch his breath. It was worse than he remembered.

"Merlin, you're just as bad as ever." Severus muttered as he waited for Potter to get up. "Did you even try?"

Harry shot Snape a dark look as he got back up. "I'm ready." Was all he said.

Severus raised an eyebrow and lifted his wand to cast the spell.

 _He was watching in shock as Sirius fell through the veil, he was breaking everything in the Headmaster's office, he was watching Remus walk away from him, he was writing with a quill that cut into his hand._

"Excuse me? What was that?" Severus practically yelled. Had he really just seen a blood quill being used on a student?

Harry was panting on the floor. "What was what?"

"The quill Potter," Severus said with gritted teeth.

"Oh, that." Harry got back up and gave a little shrug. "Umbridge. That happened in the detentions I had with her."

Severus's face darkened with fury. She used a blood quill? _A blood quill_? Even he would never do that despite how much he detested most of the dunderheads he taught. "As I never heard anything about it, I imagine you didn't tell any of the Professors?"

Harry shook his head. "No sir. I kind of thought Professor McGonagall knew about it actually. She said to stay out of trouble and to keep my head down."

Severus closed his eyes. _Idiot child._ "I assure you she did not know. If she had, she probably would have transfigured that toad of a woman into an actual toad. If she didn't, I would have if I had known."

"You would have?" Harry asked in surprise.

Severus scowled. "Yes Potter! Believe it or not I do not believe in abusing students like that!"

"Yeah, you just abuse them verbally," Harry said sarcastically. His eyes widened when he realized what he had said. He took a wary step back. Snape's face was whiter than usual, his dark eyes flashing.

"Let me see your hand." Severus ground out. "Now!"

Harry held out his hand where the scars were still visible. Severus looked at it for a moment and then began stalking out of the room. "Stay there Potter!"

Harry stood nervously in the middle of the room. He couldn't believe he had said that out loud. And he really couldn't believe Snape hadn't struck him down with a hex on the spot. While it was true Snape had been verbally cruel, at least he had never made him write in his own blood. He had also saved his life, defended him from the Dursley's, healed his wounds, and bought him new clothes. _No wonder he hates me_ , Harry thought guiltily. _Snape must think I'm an ungrateful brat._

Severus returned to the study, attempting to keep his anger under control. He really had no right to be angry as he _had_ been verbally abusive to Potter. Part of that was for his spy role but most of it was because the brat looked so much like his bully of a father. "Hold out you hand." He said, trying to keep his voice even.

Once more, Harry held out his hand and watched in shock as Snape applied salve to the scars. He felt his hand tingle and watched with fascination as the scars faded a little. They weren't gone completely but were much lighter than before. "Wow. I didn't think anything would heal those scars." He remarked.

"I'm not one of the most renowned Potion Masters for nothing Potter." Severus said stiffly. He handed the small jar to Harry. "Put more on tonight and if in the morning you can still see them, put another application on."

Harry took the jar, feeling even guiltier. "I'm sorry for what I said sir."

"There is truth to what you said Potter. Believe me; I know that I am unkind with my words." Severus replied bluntly. "However, I would never use a torture device such as a blood quill on a child." He turned his back on Harry. "We are done for the night. Remember to practice clearing your mind before you go to sleep. Good night Potter."

Harry clutched the jar of cream. "Good night Professor. And I really am sorry."

Severus dropped into his chair after he heard the boy leave. The child was rude and impertinent. He also had a point. Severus knew full well that verbal abuse could be just as painful as physical abuse, the scars invisible to see. He had always justified it as it being part of his cover as a spy as well as the fact he had never physically hurt a student, though he had come close when Potter had snuck into his pensive. He _was_ surprised that Potter had apologized so sincerely and so easily. Severus had always had a hard time apologizing. It actually reminded him of Lily, as his apology to her had not gone well. That had been a horrible day.

He sighed as he prepared to retire for the night. He was too tired to think anymore. Hopefully the dueling tomorrow would fare better.

 **TBC:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Harry woke up the next morning after a restless sleep. It had been hard to sleep with dreams of the Dursley's and Sirius plaguing him, as well as he was still feeling guilty for what he had said to Snape. Not that he believed he was wrong; Snape had been verbally cruel to all the students, aside from the Slytherins. Harry understood that Snape was undercover however he also understood that Snape hated him, so obviously he meant all the cruel things he said right? Harry sighed and saw the small jar of cream for his hand on the table next to him. He picked it up and put some more on the back of his hand. He watched as what remained of his scar faded completely away and smiled. No trace of Umbridge's cruelty was visible. Curious, he put some on the lightning bolt on his forehead. He watched in the mirror for a minute but nothing happened, the scar remained. Oh well. It was worth a shot.

Harry noticed it was almost eight so he quickly showered, dressed and slowly made his way downstairs. He was a little nervous to see Snape. He hoped the man wasn't mad at him, especially as they would be dueling later and he was sure Snape knew some impressive hexes he could send Harry's way.

Harry slid into his usual seat and kept his eyes on the plate of eggs and bacon on his plate. He started eating, not saying anything as he figured that way he wouldn't risk setting the potions master off.

"No greeting Potter? My, your manners are appalling. Let me start then. Good morning Mr. Potter."

Harry sighed. So much for not setting Snape off… "Good morning Professor." He said politely.

Snape rolled his eyes and buried his face in his morning paper. "Did you sleep well?" He asked after a moment. He knew the answer as he had caught a glimpse of the exhaustion in Potter's eyes.

"I slept fine," Harry lied, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. He was a bit startled when Snape slammed his paper down on the table and glared at him.

"Do you need to write lines about not lying Potter? Because I will be more than happy to assign them to you," Severus threatened.

"Why does it matter? I mean, what do you care if I sleep okay or not?" Harry asked in frustration. Why did Snape even ask? The Dursley's never did.

Severus was just has frustrated. Why was the boy having such a hard time grasping this? _Years of neglect_ , his mind answered. "I am your guardian. Just like making sure you have proper clothes, inquiring as to whether you slept well or not is part of my responsibility. Now answer the question honestly. Did you sleep well?"

"No," Harry said shortly. He focused on his breakfast, ignoring the exasperating sigh from Snape.

"Was it nightmares again?" Severus asked.

Harry looked up and noticed that though Snape looked impatient there was a touch on concern there as well. "Yes," He admitted finally. "I know it makes me sound weak but-"

"Nightmares do not make you weak. Potter, I would be shocked and wondering if you were human if you did _not_ have nightmares. You have been through much in your young life. Too much," Severus said firmly. "Would you be comfortable telling me what your nightmares consisted of?"

Harry fiddled with his glass of pumpkin juice. "The Dursley's and Sirius. And you."

"Me?" Severus repeated with a feeling of guilt. He was supposed to be helping the boy not giving him additional nightmares.

"Well, not nightmares of you. Those were just of the Dursley's and Sirius. I'm just still feeling guilty for what I said last night."

Severus worked to not let his mouth drop open. Potter was still worried about that? He had already apologized for that comment. "You do not need to feel guilty. Rude as what you said was, there is truth to it. I am often not kind with my words. The truth is, sarcasm and snarky comments work for me," Severus gave a little shrug and then smirked at the shocked look on Potter's face.

Harry grinned a little. "Yeah, I guess you, sarcasm and snarky comments go together just like Dumbledore and lemon drops."

Severus couldn't help but snort at that before he focused on the main topic. "Between the Dursley's and Black, which of them is more prominent in your dreams? Or are they both the same?"

"It used to just be the Dursley's but then after Volde-" Harry paused when he saw Snape's expression. "After You-Know-Who came back and Cedric's death, it began alternating. Now Sirius is in there too."

"Understandable," Severus said in his matter-of-fact way. "Potter, with the life you had with the Dursley's as well as your grief over losing Black, you need to talk about it. You will not heal until you do and the nightmares will certainly not stop until you do."

"You sound like you know from experience." Harry said lightly. He didn't want to talk about it. He'd rather just put it out of his mind.

Severus took a deep breath. He did not particularly want to go into his own past. He knew that was hypocritical as he was trying to get Potter to do it. "I have seen and experienced terrible things myself; I do know what it is like to be plagued with bad dreams."

Harry looked at Snape curiously. "Did you talk to anyone about them?"

Severus looked down at his plate. When he was younger he had talked to Lily about his childhood. As an adult he had Albus to talk to. "I did. I still do. It helps to have someone who will listen and let you talk things out. Someone who will also help you face your past." He watched Potter silently to let him think that over. "When you feel ready, I will listen."

Harry felt surprised and a little touched. He nodded. "I'll think about it sir."

Severus also nodded, glad Potter hadn't outright refused. "I believe you have homework to start. When you are finished with it, go ahead and leave it on my desk in the study so I may check it over. If I find your work lacking you will be doing it over. Is that understood?"

Harry sighed but nodded. No one had ever checked over his homework before. No one had ever cared to. He had a feeling he would be doing a lot of rewrites. "Sir? May I write to my friends?"

Severus stood up as the dishes vanished. "You have free time everyday Potter. You may do as you wish." He left the room.

/

The afternoon of dueling was tiring. Harry realized he still had a lot to learn and also that Snape was quite powerful and fast, throwing stinging hexes and moving gracefully no matter what Harry threw back at him.

"You can't just keep throwing your shield up. Fight back!" Severus ordered, sending another stinging hex to Potter.

Harry only just missed as he jumped out of the way. "Expelliarmus!"

Severus dodged it with ease, sending his own Expelliarmus and grasping Harry's wand. "You need to move faster, cast faster. There is no time for hesitation when you are fighting for your life. You know this. You fought in the graveyard and at the ministry."

"It was different. I didn't know I would have to fight like that. Most of the stuff that has happened to me just happened. I didn't plan it. I think I'm more of a fly by the seat of my pants kind of person." Harry said with a shrug.

Severus clicked his teeth together. "You cannot count on your sheer dumb luck to save you all the time Potter! You need to be able to fight! Skillfully."

"I'm trying!" Harry insisted.

"No, you are making excuses. No excuses. Just do it!" Severus snapped and sent his wand to him before casting another hex.

Harry yelped and glared at his professor. He tried to fight back but all his hexes never hit their mark. Snape was too good and he moved too fast.

Harry threw up a shield and called for him to stop. "Can't we take a break or something?" His body was throbbing from the stinging hexes being thrown at him.

"What dedication you have. Of course when you are fighting death eaters or the Dark Lord and ask for a break, I'm sure they will accommodate you." Severus said sarcastically. The boy showed promise in dueling, a lot of promise actually. But Severus knew Potter could do even better if he worked at it.

"That's different! I'm supposed to be _learning_ right now aren't I? It's not a real fight!" Harry defended himself as he scowled at Snape. "Of course, look who I'm talking to. A professor who can't teach worth a –" Harry stopped and wiped his hand over his sweaty forehead.

"Watch it Potter," Severus warned, his eyes flashing. "Unless you want your free time taken up by writing lines and scrubbing cauldrons. Am I understood?"

Harry gritted his teeth. "Yes."

"Yes sir," Severus corrected him.

"You don't have to call me sir, Professor." Harry said without thinking. His eyes widened and he took an uncertain step back.

Severus's eyes were flashing dangerously. "You really are a disrespectful brat aren't you?" He snarled. "And you would learn if you just paid attention! The same goes for my potions classes. You hardly ever try!"

"Why should I?" Harry couldn't control his temper anymore. "You hate me! You hated me the moment you saw me! No matter what I do you will think the worst of me. So really, why should I bother? It's just like at the Dursley's, no matter what I did or how well I tried to behave I was never good enough! You both are the same!" With that, Harry ran out of the room before tears could fall without his permission. He knew he was probably in major trouble for shouting at Snape but right now, he couldn't care less.

/

Severus needed a calming draught after _that_ little display and summoned a vial, quickly downing it. He sunk down on the couch. This was the problem. The child kept so much inside with all his anger and hurt that it was no surprise that he would explode with it. Severus hadn't meant to be so hard on him during the dueling, especially for the first lesson but every time Potter learned and got better it meant a stronger chance that he would survive this war. As for the rest of what Potter had said, they would have to discuss that and soon.

Severus decided to let the boy be and not force him to continue any more dueling today. They had done enough. Besides, his own temper couldn't take more of that insufferable child or his cheekiness. He rubbed his temples for a moment and then summoned Cora.

"Yes Master Snape?"

Severus accioed two vials to him and handed them to Cora. "Could you see that Mr. Potter takes these? This one is a pain reliever and this one is a calming draught. And please tell him that I expect him to be on time for dinner."

"Of course Master Snape!" Cora popped away.

Severus felt more relaxed and decided to read over Potter's homework that he had left on his desk _. I can always take any leftover frustration out on that at least_ , Severus smirked as he summoned his favorite red quill.

/

Harry was in his room pacing back and forth. He was torn between still feeling angry and feeling nervous about how he had spoken to Snape. He couldn't believe his professor hadn't followed him upstairs and yelled at him or hexed or something. If he had done that at the Dursley's…Harry jumped when Cora popped into the room.

"Here Young Master. Master Snape said to take these and that he will see you at dinner." Cora said as she handed the vials to Harry. "Pain reliever and calming draught," She gazed at him expectantly as she waited for him to take them.

Harry stared at the vials for a moment and then quickly drank them down. Cora nodded in approval, took the vials, and disappeared. The pain he felt from dueling faded and he felt himself relax enough to stop pacing and sit down. He sighed as he looked around. He had put the few pictures he had of his friends on his desk and the photo album of his parents on his nightstand. It made it feel like this was really his room, even if it was just for the summer _. Unless Snape kicks me out_ , Harry thought uneasily. He wondered if that happened if he would have to go back to the Dursley's. Although Snape _had_ said he would never have to. Harry's eyes roved over his pictures again and he sat up suddenly. He had forgotten that he had one more picture to put out. He went to his wardrobe and took out the box from the Dursley's attic, returning to sit on his bed as he opened it. He knew it was almost time for dinner so he quickly ruffled through the box to take out his Mum's picture. He wondered if there was a frame in the manor he could use. He put the box back, taking the photo with him downstairs. He never noticed that a letter had fallen from the box and floated under his bed.

/

Harry approached the table cautiously. The food was already out and his professor was merely sitting there waiting for him. Snape raised an eyebrow and nodded towards the seat Harry always sat in.

"I trust you are feeling better?" Severus asked as he scooped some mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"Um, yes sir. Thanks for the potions." Harry said as he served himself some roast chicken.

"You are welcome. I had already planned on giving you pain reliever after our lesson but thought the other potion would be helpful as well." Severus said evenly.

"Yeah it was." Harry admitted. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for earlier. I mean, I meant some of what I said but I shouldn't have said that way."

"No you shouldn't have. Like it or not I am the adult and you are not to speak to me in that tone. I am due some respect as your guardian and as your professor." Severus said sternly. "Even if you are angry with me. Understood?"

Harry nodded. "But you speak to me like that." He pointed out.

"I believe we have discussed that I am a sarcastic and snarky man." Severus said stiffly. "I am not kind or fair. However, I will try harder to control my tongue when speaking with you." He hesitated. "This is your home for the summer and I would like you to feel comfortable here."

Harry gave a sad smile. "I do feel comfortable here actually. I mean, my room actually feels like _my_ room and not like a guest room if that makes any sense."

"It does." Severus said after a moment. "One thing I would like to discuss. I do not want you to think of me as being like those muggle relatives of yours."

Harry shook his head. "I kno-"

"No, you did make a point. I treated you unkindly for something you cannot help, just as they did." Severus said quietly. "Your relatives hate magic therefore they automatically hated you. You never had a chance with them they were so deep in their hate," He sat back. "You remember what you saw in my pensive?" He asked levelly.

Harry flushed and nodded. He hated thinking of what he had seen, of his father and Sirius acting like major bullies and being so cruel.

Severus hated thinking about that day too. Unfortunately, he could still remember it as if it were yesterday…

 _Severus was reviewing the answers he had put down on Flitwick's test in his head as he walked across the grounds when he heard laugher._

" _Hey there Snivellus," Sirius smirked as James laughed._

 _Severus immediately dropped his bag and went for his wand but was seconds too late as Potter called out, "Expelliarmus!" Defenseless, he faced his tormentors. Just leave me alone, he thought desperately. He lunged towards his wand that lay several feet away but apparently Potter had been watching for that._

" _Impedimenta!" James smirked as Severus was knocked off his feet, falling to the ground with a thud._

 _Severus struggled to get free of the hex so he could get up but he couldn't. "You just wait!" He spat at Potter and Black. Someday, he thought. Someday I will be powerful and strong enough so that you never treat me like this again, so that no one ever treats me like this._

" _Leave him alone!" Lily stalked through the small crowd that had formed to watch and glared at James and Sirius._

" _Something wrong Evans?" James asked innocently._

" _You know there is Potter. Leave Severus alone. What has he ever done to you?" Lily glared._

" _Hmm," James said somewhat thoughtfully. "It's more the fact he exists, you see."_

" _You're an arrogant git," She told him coldly. "You think you are so wonderful but you are just a bully. Now leave him alone!"_

" _Sure, I'll do that." James grinned. "If you agree to go out with me."_

 _Lily laughed. "Go out with you? I'd rather date the Giant Squid!" She snapped._

 _Sirius snickered when James face fell. "Tough luck Prongs," He said. He noticed Severus crawling to his wand. "Oi!"_

 _Severus cast a quick hex and a shallow slash appeared on Potter's cheek. An instant later there was a bright flash and Severus found himself hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling to reveal his pale legs._

" _You should wash your underwear Snivellus!" James, Sirius, and the rest of the crowd erupted into laughter at the grey hue to the upside down boy's underpants._

 _Severus shut his eyes in humiliation, tears starting to form. They're that color because they are old and have been washed with dark colors! He wanted to shout to defend himself. His clothes may be ugly but they were clean for Merlin's sake!_

 _Lily sucked in her breath at the sheer cruelty of Potter and his friends. "Let him down," She said dangerously as she took out her own wand._

" _Ah Evans, don't make me hex you," James said though he appeared a little nervous now. He exchanged a glance with Sirius and took a step back. Evans was a skillful witch, everyone knew this._

" _James, let's just go," Remus Lupin said softly. "Enough is enough."_

" _This is funny!" Peter Pettigrew protested._

 _James shrugged. "Fine, I'll let him down." A flick of his wand and Severus fell to the ground, hard._

 _Severus winced from the impact and then quickly got up, wand out to defend himself. However, Black decided to cast Locomotor Mortis and he fell to the ground again, stiff as a board. I hate them, he seethed. I hate them so much. Hearing the laughter from his fellow peers, he felt even more anger. He hated all of them! Hate and anger was consuming him and he almost found relief in it. He soothed himself by all the curses he would learn and create to get back at everyone._

" _Leave him alone!" Lily said hoarsely. "This is your last warning!"_

 _James sighed and released the curse. He smirked. "Good thing Evans was here Snivellus."_

 _Completely caught up in feelings of hate and darkness, Severus spat out something he would forever regret. "As if I need any help from anyone, especially mudbloods!"_

 _Lily stared at Severus in shock. Her temper flared and she glared at Severus. "Have it your way Snivellus!" She snapped._

" _Apologize to Evans!" James demanded Severus, pointing his wand at him._

" _Shut up Potter! You're just as bad!" Lily turned and walked away, tears falling from her eyes._

" _I wouldn't ever call you that!" James called after her. He turned to Snape with an angry look._

 _Severus didn't care what Potter and his friends did to him now. All of the anger and hate had fled him as soon as he had seen Lily's expression when he had used that foul word. Never again, he promised himself. I'll never call anyone that word again. He hadn't meant it; he hadn't even realized he had said it until it was too late. Merlin, Lily would hate him now and he would deserve it. No excuse, he scolded himself. No excuse at all for using that word._

Severus pushed the memory of that horrible day away and focused on his ward. "You look so much like your father that I assumed you were just like him. I never even gave you a chance to prove me wrong. I basically treated you as if you were him. It was…wrong of me," Severus admitted gruffly. He really _wasn't_ good at apologizing even if he was wrong. "As you know, we did not get along and the way I was treated made me bitter and angry. I am not good at letting go of grudges but even so, I should not take them out on you."

"I'm not my father," Harry said softly. "I would never bully someone like that. Especially as I know what it feels like to be bullied. When I was younger, Dudley and his friends played Harry Hunting." He gave Snape a shrug.

Severus felt a flare of anger. Harry Hunting? Did not one adult see this and try to stop it? "I know you are not. Well, now I know," He admitted. He had already been made aware of that fact by the few things he saw during their occlumency lessons. Unfortunately when the pensive incident happened, Severus had forgotten everything except how humiliated he felt by a Potter yet again. He had lost track of the fact that this was _Lily'_ s child too. He shuddered to think of what she would say if she knew how he had treated her son.

Harry felt relieved that Snape was admitting he wasn't like his father had been. "I was pretty angry when I saw your memories." Harry said slowly. "I couldn't believe my father had been like that. He and Sirius reminded me of Malfoy and his friends. I never told anyone what I saw." He didn't notice the surprised look on Severus's face. "Well, I did confront Sirius and Remus about it."

"May I ask what they said?" Severus asked curiously.

Harry rolled his eyes. "That they were fifteen and idiots and everyone was an idiot at fifteen."

Severus snorted. "I see."

"It made me wonder what my Mum saw in him," Harry continued his voice soft. "She didn't seem like she was a bully too."

"No, she was exceptionally kind. Well, except to those who angered her," Severus smiled a little. "She was never afraid to stand up against bullies. I deeply regretted what I called her."

Harry frowned. "That was a horrible name to call her. She was just trying to help you!"

"Yes, I know. I regretted it as soon as I uttered the foul name. I was being humiliated in front of practically the whole school and then being scorned because a _girl_ was the one defending me." Severus grimaced at the memory. "I lashed out."

Harry considered this. He supposed he could understand that to a certain degree. Suddenly he remembered the day when Snape came and got him at the Dursley's. The way he and his Aunt had talked to each other… "You knew my Aunt didn't you?" He blurted out. "I forgot but when you came to the Dursley's you two talked like you knew each other. So if you did, then that means you must have known my mother before you attended Hogwarts," He looked eagerly at Snape. "Am I right?"

 **TBC: If you have time, reviews are very much appreciated! =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews!**

Severus froze for a second. He had not expected that he and Potter would talk so openly, even though he knew it was a step in the right direction especially to get the boy to open up more about his own past. He looked at Potter, whose green eyes were bright with curiosity.

"Yes, you are correct Mr. Potter. I lived in the same neighborhood as the Evan's family." Severus said smoothly. He didn't know if he was ready to talk about how Lily had been his best friend. He definitely wasn't ready to tell him that he had been in love with her and that he still was and always would be in love with her.

"Wow." Harry couldn't believe that he hadn't known. "So did you see them a lot?"

"Sometimes I saw them playing in the park near our homes." Severus said, keeping his voice casual. "Even from a distance it was easy to see that Petunia was a disagreeable child. She hasn't changed."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Do you know if she and my Mum got along at all?" He asked curiously.

Severus drummed his fingers on the table. "They appeared to until your mother got older." He said finally.

"Oh. My Aunt probably treated her different once mum started showing magic or when she got her Hogwarts letter, at least." Harry said thoughtfully. "She thinks anyone with magic is a freak."

"Usually it is jealously or fear makes muggles feel that way. Or a combination of both." Severus said as he thought about his own father.

They ate in silence as both wizards got lost in their own thoughts. After dinner, Harry remembered what he had wanted to ask. "Sir? Do you have an extra picture frame? A small one?"

Severus frowned in thought. "I imagine so. Cora would know for sure or be able to get one. Why do you ask Mr. Potter?"

"When I was cleaning the attic at the Dursley's this summer I came across a box of some items that I think were my Mum's. My baby blanket was in there. And this," Harry held out the photo of Lily and Petunia as children.

Severus's face softened as he took the photo in his hands. This would be right around the age he had met Lily. Even as a child she had been beautiful with the kindest smile. The only thing ruining the picture was-

"I just need to cut out Aunt Petunia." Harry spoke up with a smirk. "I'd rather not have a picture of her."

"I do not blame you," Severus took out his wand and slid it over the photo, neatly cutting Lily's sister out and banishing it. "Better?"

Harry grinned and nodded. "Yes sir. Thanks."

Severus called for Cora and asked her to find a frame for the small photo. She looked at the picture and smiled brightly, stating she knew the perfect frame for it. Suddenly a beautiful emerald frame appeared and she waved her hand over it and the picture of child Lily was sitting in the elegant frame.

Harry picked it up and stared at it. "Thank you." He said a little thickly. "I don't have much from her. Just the photo album Hagrid gave me first year and now this. Oh, and a necklace I found that I think may have been hers. I wish I could remember her and my dad. Well, except for what I hear when the Dementors come around."

"What do you hear?"

"My dad yelling her name, mum telling me she loves me, a high pitched laugh and a green light." Harry said tonelessly. He looked down at her photo and felt better.

Severus found he couldn't speak. _That_ was what he heard when he was around the Dementors? Lily's last moments? "That must be very hard to hear." He said quietly.

"Yeah it is. Except when I hear her say she loves me." Harry smiled ruefully.

Severus nodded not sure what to say. He wouldn't be able to handle hearing her last moments.

"Were we going to do more dueling today?" Harry asked, hoping the answer was no. He was feeling physically and emotionally exhausted from the day's events.

"No, dueling is only in the afternoon as it says on the schedule." Severus answered. He gave a little smirk. "You may spend the evening on this." He handed back his essay, which was covered in red ink.

"You ruined it!" Harry exclaimed taking the parchment.

Severus couldn't help but grin slightly. "No, I corrected it and pointed out areas that needed more work."

"This will take all night." Harry grumbled as he read over the comments. At least they were a little kinder than they were in school. "Was it really that bad?"

"It's not that it is a bad effort, Mr. Potter." Severus began in his professor voice. "But there is room for improvement. Don't rush through your work and it would help if you try to expand on the theories more. You want to - keep rolling your eyes at me and I will use them as potion ingredients - read through the material more carefully. You are capable of doing better and I am going to insure that you do." He said firmly.

Harry grinned a bit. "Yes sir. Does this mean I'm not a complete dunderhead then?"

Severus hesitated. "Not a _complete_ one, no."

Harry made a face and stood up. "I'll redo the essay." He shuffled his feet a bit as he thought about what he wanted to say. "Thank you for talking with me. It helped. And thank you for the frame."

Severus inclined his head. "You are welcome. We can talk anytime you need or want to."

Harry nodded in appreciation and before he left the room he was stopped by a sudden thought. "Sir, can I do my work in your library? Then I could get more information."

Severus looked at him in approval. "Ahh, now see? Like I said, not a complete dunderhead. Yes, you may use the library. The only room I would have you ask permission for is my lab. And my own rooms are off limits, of course."

Harry responded that he understood and went to gather his books before heading to the large library. He found some books that looked like they would help with his topic and got to work. The additional books gave more in depth information and Harry found he didn't mind redoing the work. After he was done he wrote letters to Ron and Hermione and gave them to Hedwig to deliver. He stroked her soft feathers for a moment and then watched as she flew off into the evening sky.

He wandered through the sitting and found Snape scratching his quill over parchment. He sat down and fiddled with the chess set that was sitting on the coffee table.

"You don't have papers to grade during the summer do you?" Harry asked as he watched Snape scribble on his papers.

"Only yours," Severus replied as he continued working. "During the summer I make up my lesson plans as well as work on my potion experiments."

"Were you always interested in potions?" Harry asked curiously. "Did you always know you wanted to be a teacher?"

Severus barked out a laugh. "I never really wanted to be a professor. I had thought about owning my own apothecary when I was younger. Circumstances led me to becoming a professor."

"So then do you hate it? Is that why…" Harry stopped and bit his lower lip. "I mean, you're kind of cranky at school...wait…I mean…"

"Stop," Severus interjected, his tone firm though his eyes shone some amusement. "You know I have a role to play. I am supposed to be the cruel, unfair, professor. However, I would probably be that way anyway." He smirked. "I have no patience for those who do not even try or do not take my class seriously. I actually do enjoy my Newt's class because those students _want_ to learn."

"But maybe if you were a little nicer then more students would be able to learn. You are a little scary you know." Harry shrugged when Snape narrowed his eyes at him. "Well, you are." He insisted defensively.

"Good." Severus said bluntly. "Potions can be a very dangerous subject Potter. One wrong ingredient or not measuring right could cause an explosion. I need my students to be very careful in class and if they are simply because they are afraid of my wrath then it is worth it."

"Oh." Harry said, mulling that over. He supposed it made sense, in a way. "I can see your point, I guess."

"I should hope so." Severus went back to his paperwork. "So, I am only a little scary? I'll have to work on that." He had to struggle not to grin at Harry's alarmed expression

"No sir that won't be necessary." Harry said hurriedly. "You're plenty scary as it is. In fact, students think about transferring schools because of you." He noticed Snape's satisfied look and bit back a laugh.

"Ah, then that makes me feel better." Severus nodded. "Speaking of potions, that reminds me." Severus put down his parchment and looked at Harry. "I would like for you to do remedial potions this summer."

"But I'm not failing your class so why would I have to do that?" Harry looked indignant. "That's not fair!"

Severus raised an eyebrow and regarded his ward sternly. "Not fair? I am planning to give up my own time to help you better understand the subject. It's more than fair; it's quite generous on my part."

Harry made a face. He wasn't feeling very appreciative of Snape's generosity, especially if he treated him like he did in class. Although they were getting on a bit better now…

"Your work, though passable, can be better. I'd like to see how you do without any outside forces influencing us." Severus continued. He narrowed his eyes. "Is this going to be a problem?"

"No, I'll do it." Harry sighed. He honestly didn't try that hard in potions because he had known there was no point when the professor hates you so much. But with Snape being less hateful he probably could do better. When he was eleven and had read over his classes he had thought potions sounded interesting. Of course, his first class had squashed that feeling. He continued playing with the chess pieces.

"Do you play?"

Harry looked up at the unexpected question. "A little bit sir. I play with Ron though he is a million times better than me."

"Would you like to play a game?" Severus asked. He didn't know if he was doing this because he felt guilty for misjudging Potter so badly or because he had actually enjoyed talking with the boy during dinner. It surprised him as he usually did not like talking to anybody.

"Sure!" Harry replied and began setting up the game. He was surprised but it was a good surprise. Who knew that not only could he have a good talk with the potions master but that Snape would want to play a game of chess with him as well? Inwardly grinning, he made his first move on the chess board.

/

The next evening Severus and Harry got ready for their Occlumency lesson. Harry was dreading it but had been practicing clearing his mind so he hoped he would show some progress.

"Remember to clear your mind. Control your emotions." Severus instructed as they stood facing each other. "I'm not saying you have to shut off your emotions but do not let yourself be ruled by them. You must take control. I will access your mind and you will work to push me out. Ready?"

Harry nodded nervously.

"Legilimens!"

 _He was five and being shaken by Uncle Vernon. He was being slapped by Aunt Petunia for dropping a cup. He was shivering in his cupboard. He was watching the Dursley's eat while he stood to the side, starving. He was being told he was a waste of space and should have died with his parents by Uncle Vernon while Aunt Petunia laughed. His Aunt was telling him that it was his fault his parents were dead…_

Harry felt frozen as the memories flew by. He didn't want to see these memories. He tried to push Snape out. "No!" Harry fell to the floor, panting and horrified to feel tears burning his eyes.

Severus stared at him. He clenched his wand, desperate to return to those horrible muggles and take true vengeance out on them. How dare they treat a child like that? How dare they treat Lily's son like that? "Potter," He said, keeping his voice calm.

Harry was shaking and was clearly having a hard time recovering from the memories. He felt like he was five years old again, alone, unwanted and unloved.

"Potter!" Severus knelt down next to him. "Harry!"

Harry's eyes flashed up to the sound of Snape saying his first name. Severus felt something tug on his heart at the look in the boy's eyes. Potter's eyes were filled with grief and pain that no teenager should know.

Severus felt helpless and without even knowing he was doing it, he put his arm around Harry. Harry stiffened for a moment and then leaned into his shoulder, tears making their way down his face.

"It's okay Harry. It's okay." Severus kept repeating as he held the child. For the first time he wasn't seeing James son or even Lily's son, he was simply seeing Harry, a child who had known too much pain and loss and cruelty. He most certainly could empathize; his own father had told him he was a waste of space numerous times, among other cruel things.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, leaning back and wiping his face. "I can't believe I'm crying." He shook his head.

"You need to cry. You need to let it out." Severus said quietly. "You've been through a lot and you must come to terms with it and then let it go. Let's start with the Dursley's. Their behavior toward you is indefensible. They are monsters for what they did and said to you. You are _not_ a waste of space. And your parents' deaths were certainly not your fault. Do you hear me?"

Harry shook his head. "Because of me Cedric and Sirius died. Even Remus blames me for Sirius. Maybe I shouldn't have survived when I was a baby." He whispered quietly. "If my Mum had just stepped aside…"

Severus took him by the shoulders and looked right into his eyes. "Listen to me. Pettigrew killed Cedric and Bellatrix killed Sirius. The Dark Lord killed your parents. _It was not your fault_! As for thinking you shouldn't have survived that night, don't ever say that again. Ever. Your mother, your _parents_ , died protecting you because they wanted you to live. Besides, what about those you have helped? You saved Ginny Weasley's life; you also helped save Arthur Weasley's life. You matter Harry and not because you are the boy-who-lived but because you are you." Severus said firmly, wanting to get this through Harry's head. He never imagined the boy could believe he was responsible for James and Lily's deaths.

Harry was silent unable to believe Snape had said all that. One thing about Snape was that he didn't lie so he must mean it right? He leaned back into the hug, enjoying the comfort that he never got as a child. "What about Remus? He blames me doesn't he?" He mumbled after a moment.

Severus let out a breath. _Bloody werewolf_ , he thought furiously. "Remus is immersed in his own grief. He is afraid to say something he doesn't mean to you. He does not blame you but he is hurting and doesn't want to risk lashing out. He didn't seem to want to talk with anyone really."

"Oh." Harry said, leaning away and adjusting his glasses. "I'm sorry for crying all over you." _You'd think I was about to turn six instead of sixteen_ , he thought ruefully.

"It is of no consequence Mr. Potter." Severus said as he and Harry stood up. "As I said, you need to deal with what you are feeling. Besides talking about it there is another way that might be beneficial. You could write it down. Write down everything that has happened to you, your anger, your hurt, your grief. It is an outlet that can help. It helped me, anyway."

"You kept a journal?" Harry asked sitting on the couch.

Severus nodded, deciding to reveal a little more about his past. "I had a home life similar to yours Harry. Except that I did have my mother who was kind and tried to protect me. My father was not a nice man. Actually, he was an abusive drunk." Severus said bluntly. "He was also a muggle who resented my mother and I for being able to do magic."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "You're a half-blood?"

"Yes. I know Slytherin is considered a pure blood house but there are half-bloods and muggle-borns there as well." Severus told him. He rolled his eyes. "Don't just sit there looking gormless, close your mouth." He lightly admonished.

Harry did but he was still shocked. He had naively thought all Slytherins were pure-bloods but now he finds out that Snape, who was their head of house, was a half blood. And there are muggle-borns in Slytherin? "How do students who are not pure bloods handle being in Slytherin? Aren't they scorned by the rest of the Slytherins?" He asked.

Severus shook his head. "One thing about Slytherin is that there is usually no discord among them. They have enough people against them simply because they are Slytherin. Those who are half-bloods or muggle-borns simply keep quiet about it." He sat down in his armchair and observed the boy sitting across from him. "As I was originally saying, I do know what it is like to be hurt by someone who is supposed to care and love you. I had a friend who got me to talk about it and help me see that it wasn't my fault. That same friend also gave me a journal to write it all in. Of course, I protested but she was quite insistent."

She? Harry thought with interest. He didn't want to pry but he was curious. He was about to ask who she was when Snape began talking again.

"So will you try the journal Mr. Potter?" Severus asked. He was telling the truth, writing out his thoughts and anger about his father had helped him. He had still felt angry that his father couldn't look past his ignorance to be there for his own family but it had helped him not blame himself for the abuse. Perhaps he should have done that to help with his anger at being bullied in school as well.

Harry didn't think journaling would help him but he didn't want to say that. Snape was really trying to help him and had even let him cry all over his shoulder. "Yes, I'll try it."

Severus looked pleased. "Excellent. I will get you one. Now, instead continuing our lesson I want to give you a book to read that may help with you learning occlumency." He summoned a book from his library and handed it to Harry.

Harry took it and looked at the cover. _Safeguarding your mind._

"Read it and try the techniques it suggests. We will see if it helps the next time we have our lesson." Severus said with a nod.

"Okay." Harry agreed. He yawned.

"Perhaps an early night is in order. Occlumency can be very draining." Severus said.

Harry stood up, clutching the book to him. "Goodnight sir. And thank you for listening and talking with me." Harry said sincerely.

"You really have a thanking people quirk don't you?" Severus said in amusement. "You do not need to thank me; it is what I am here for. But if it makes you feel better, you are welcome."

Harry offered him a small smile and then went upstairs to bed, feeling a little lighter than he had before.

 **TBC:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: A big thank you to those who take time to review! I enjoy hearing from you! =)**

Albus Dumbledore stepped out of Severus's floo a few days later to find Severus and Harry finishing up their dueling lesson. Albus watched as Harry blocked and evaded most of the stinging hexes thrown at him and threw some hexes of his own that almost hit Severus.

"Reflectucto!" Harry countered.

Severus stepped aside to avoid being hit by his own spell.

Dumbledore nodded in approval as they noticed him and stopped.

"Excellent! You are coming along nicely Harry!" Albus beamed. He was happy to see Harry looking much brighter and healthier than he had the day he came to Grimmauld Place. He noticed that even Severus was looking happier, not that anybody else would be able to tell.

"Thank you sir," Harry said as he tried to catch his breath. His dueling had improved although occlumency was still a struggle. Snape said he was showing some improvement however. Harry didn't know if it was the books he was reading, talking with Snape about his childhood or writing in the journal that was helping him. All of it, probably. Snape had gotten him a black leather journal with his initials in gold on the cover and Harry had been surprised to find that writing in it actually was quite therapeutic.

"Yes, Potter does have talent in defense." Severus said, feeling an odd sense of pride as he gazed at the Headmaster. "His summer homework for Defense was quite well done. His potions essay however…"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I know, I'll redo it tonight," He grumbled. He and Snape had worked in the lab the other day and it had gone much better than in class at Hogwarts. His summer essay on the other hand, Snape had taken one look through it and within moments had given it back with red ink all over it and a scowl.

Harry looked at Snape hopefully. "Can I go flying first? Before it gets too dark?"

Severus looked away from Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes and knowing smile. "You _may_ go flying first. You will work on your essay after dinner until it is done to my satisfaction. And no dangerous moves on your broom, there is no crowd to impress." He said sarcastically. He had nearly had a heart attack yesterday when he had glanced out the window to see Harry flying fast straight to the ground before pulling up at the very last moment. He had lectured the boy quite soundly over doing those types of moves.

"Yeah, okay." Harry said easily. He actually did want to try some new moves that he had read about that may be a tad bit risky. Now seemed the perfect time while Snape visited with Dumbledore. He said goodbye to the Headmaster before heading upstairs to grab his firebolt.

/

"Things seem to be going well with you and Harry." Albus remarked as he made himself comfortable in Severus's favorite armchair.

Severus threw him a mile glare as he sat on the sofa. "It is going better than I expected." He admitted. The more time he spent with Harry the more he saw just how wrong he had been about the boy. Oh, he could still drive Severus crazy as Harry had his mother's stubbornness and temper. But he also had her forgiving nature and compassion. He felt protective of the boy as if he were his own - _but that was ridiculous_ , Severus told himself. It was just because Potter was in his care for the summer.

Albus looked satisfied. "Very good. And how is occlumency coming along?"

Severus sighed. That was still a battle although Potter was getting better. He believed the more Potter worked through his abuse, grief and misplaced guilt the better he would become at protecting his mind. "He has shown a slight improvement but has a ways to go." He said finally.

Albus nodded and then regarded him with a serious expression. "How is he doing mentally and emotionally? Has he opened up to you about the abuse or Sirius?"

"Yes, he is talking about it more." Severus said slowly. He wasn't going to tell Dumbledore what was talked about as he would never betray Harry that way. "I believe he is making progress in working through it."

"I'm glad to hear it. I feel terrible about failing him so soundly." Albus said, regret clear in his voice. "I only wanted to keep him protected. I never thought Petunia would hurt him like that. I hope one day he is able to forgive me."

"He probably already does. The child is too forgiving." Severus rolled his eyes though he couldn't help smile a bit.

Albus bit back a smile of his own. He had always thought Severus and Harry could learn a lot from each other. Harry needed an adult in his life that he could turn to and rely on as one would a parent.

"I checked in on Remus yesterday. I was hoping he would be feeling better and be up to seeing Harry." Albus sighed. "Unfortunately he is still deep in his grief. Tonks is trying to help him but Remus is brokenhearted over losing Sirius."

"So is Harry." Severus said shortly.

Albus nodded sadly. "Yes, I know. I had hoped Remus would be able to help Harry but thankfully, Harry has you. I think Remus feels guilty for believing Sirius betrayed Lily and James. He had barely gotten his friend back before losing him again."

"Harry had barely gotten his godfather before losing him." Severus replied tersely. "Remus is the adult and should put aside his own hurt to be there for the boy."

"Everyone grieves in their own way Severus. Once Remus comes to terms with his loss, I am sure he will be there for Harry. He cares for him." Albus said easily.

Severus scoffed at that. The longer the wolf kept away, the more Harry would think he blamed him.

Albus stood up. "I should be going. Do let me know if you or Harry need anything will you?"

Severus nodded. "Good day Albus." He watched his mentor leave and was about to work on his own potion experiments when Cora popped into the room, her eyes wide and frantic.

"Master Snape! Young Master is hurt!" Cora cried, wringing her hands.

"What? Where is he?" Severus asked in alarm.

"Outside. He was flying and fell!"

Severus practically flew to his back yard and found Harry lying on the ground, holding his leg with his face contorted in pain.

"Harry? Where are you hurt? Your leg?" Severus ran a diagnostic without waiting for an answer. "Your leg is broken. Hold still." Severus pointed his wand at the broken leg. "Bones Instaurabo!"

Harry hissed in pain as his leg was fixed but then he felt immediate relief as the some of the pain began to fade. He still ached a bit but nothing like before.

"What happened?" Severus demanded as he summoned a pain reliever from his lab. It took a moment for it to fly into his hand. He handed it to Harry.

"I fell off my broom." Harry admitted with embarrassment as he gulped down the pain reliever. _Some Quidditch player I am_ , he thought grumpily.

Severus narrowed his dark eyes. "How? Did something fly at you? Did something startle you? Or were you practicing death defying stunts?" The last question was said in a sarcastic tone.

The guilty look on Harry's face answered him.

"I explicitly told you not to do that! What were you thinking?" Severus snapped. "What part of no dangerous stunts did you not understand Potter!"

Harry winced a little at the angry and disappointed look on Snape's face. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to try some moves from my Quidditch book." He mumbled, feeling guilt settle in his stomach at the look on Snape's face and his scolding tone.

"Is that so? Well, as you cannot make wise decisions regarding what to copy from a book and what is too dangerous then your broom is mine for the next two days." Severus helped Harry up. "You fly recklessly again and I will ground you from flying for a month!" He added sternly.

Harry was silent as Snape led him into the house and then sent Harry's firebolt upstairs, probably to his own room. Snape had sounded so…parental. Even though he was being scolded, it was kind of nice in a way. No other adult had put restrictions on how he flew or scolded him for his sometimes risky flying. It gave him a feeling of normalcy, something he rarely felt.

Severus had Harry sit at the dining table as it was almost dinnertime. He ran another diagnostic over Harry to make sure there were no other injuries. "How is your leg feeling?"

"Better. Thank you sir." Harry replied.

Severus huffed and sat down. "Perhaps an essay on how to fly safely even in Quidditch would be beneficial." He mused.

Harry's heart sank. He opened his mouth to protest but snapped it shut at Snape's glare. "Yes sir." He said instead.

"Good. You may hand it in to me in two days and then I will give you your broom back." Severus said. _Foolish child was going to give him white hair before the summer was over_ , he thought grumpily.

Cora popped into the room, snapped her fingers and plates of food filled the table. "Is Young Master okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Cora." Harry assured her.

"You's need to be careful Young Master!" Cora scolded, wagging her finger at him. "You's scared Cora and Master Snape!"

Severus glowered at the elf. He had not been scared! Merely concerned and angry that he had been disobeyed. Severus watched as Harry apologized to Cora. Okay, maybe he had felt a brief moment of fear when Cora had told him Harry was hurt but only briefly. Or so he tried to tell himself.

"After dinner you will rewrite your potions essay and then you may start on your safety essay." Severus said trying to reaffirm to himself that he was still the strict no nonsense potions professor. When he saw Harry's glum look he smirked. _There, see? I'm still the same unfair bat of the dungeons,_ he thought in satisfaction.

They ate for a moment before Harry looked up. "After I redo my homework and get a start on my safety essay, can we play a game of chess?" He asked hopefully.

Severus frowned. Potter dared to ask that after his disobedience? "All right," He found himself saying. _Drat. Oh well at least no one was around to see him going soft_.

"Cora will make tea and biscuits for when you's play your game." Cora beamed. She had popped in unnoticed and was happy to see her two favorite people getting along. She had always hoped Master Snape would have a family.

Severus glared at her as she beamed happily at him and popped away _. I should buy her a new wardrobe_ , he thought grumpily.

Harry watched the exchange with amusement but wisely did not say anything.

/

The next morning Severus got word that there was to be a meeting of the Order of Phoenix. Albus liked to arrange them to touch base even if there was no new news. At least Harry could see his friends as he was sure Molly and Arthur would at least bring Ron, knowing Harry would most likely be there. Sure enough, Harry's eyes lit up at the thought of seeing any of his friends. He didn't even show as much apprehensiveness at the thought of going to Grimmauld Place as he did last time.

However when Severus and Harry stepped through the floo there wasn't a Weasley to be found. Severus frowned and quickly found Albus. "Are the Weasley's not here yet?"

"Oh, they took a quick trip to Romania to visit Charlie. They should be back in a few days. Charlie invited them saying he thought it would be good for the family to get away for a bit, especially after everything that happened at the ministry." Albus answered.

Severus let out an exasperated sigh. "If I had known that I would not have brought Harry. I thought he could visit his friends, not hang out alone in this house while we have our meeting."

Albus frowned in thought. "I see. Well, maybe-"

"I'll be okay." Harry interrupted. He had overheard their conversation. He looked around the dark gloomy house. "I mean, how long will the meeting be?" He asked, biting his lip.

"Should not be long at all, my boy." Albus assured him.

"Are you sure? You can floo back to the manor." Severus said to Harry quietly. The last he wanted was for staying in this house to cause a step back from all the progress the child had been making.

"I'll be fine." Harry said, trying to sound confident. He _could_ go back to the manor but he wanted to show everyone that he could handle being here. He didn't want to be seen as weak or like he was some little kid who couldn't handle tough situations.

Severus looked unconvinced but not nodded anyway. "Knock on the door if you need anything." He said.

"You could just let me in one the meeting." Harry suggested.

"You're fifteen. No." Severus said firmly.

"I'll be sixteen soon." Harry countered.

"Even when you are sixteen the answer will be no," Severus smirked. "Try again when you are of age and have graduated from Hogwarts."

Harry scowled. "You mean if I live that long?" He asked sarcastically. He was taken aback when Severus grabbed his shoulders.

"Do not say that again. You _will_ live that long and longer. I will accept no other alternative, do you understand?" Severus asked sternly, giving him a shake.

Harry nodded, his eyes wide. The conviction with which Snape spoke could not be misunderstood. Snape cared.

"I know it does not seem fair to be excluded from these meetings but there are some things you cannot help with and do not need to worry about." Severus said slowly. If he thinks there is something Harry should know he will tell him despite what Albus says. But most of these meetings did not have new information or were about issues Harry did not need to concern himself with.

Harry's shoulders slumped in resignation. "Fine," He said knowing nothing he said would change the potion master's mind.

After the door had shut so they could have their meeting Harry sighed and started to head upstairs to look around. He was startled when the floo flared to life and Remus stepped out. He looked just as startled to see Harry standing there.

"Hi." Harry said in a small voice. He hated feeling at odds with Remus. The man had been best friends with his parents and it was a connection to them that Harry did not want to lose.

"Harry," Remus said slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought Ron would here and that I could visit him while Snape was at the meeting," Harry explained. "But the Weasley's are visiting Charlie so I am just waiting until the meeting is over."

Remus frowned. "I don't agree with that. And it is _Professor_ Snape." He said tersely.

"Right," Harry said uncomfortably. "Oh, it's okay. I don't mind waiting here by myself."

Remus shook his head. "No, I mean I don't understand why Severus would think you seeing your friends is important. It was most likely Albus's suggestion." He said with disapproval.

"Why shouldn't I see my friends?" Harry asked with a frown. What could possibly be wrong with that?

Remus stared at him. "You know why, there is a war going on Harry. You should be studying and training, not coming here to see your friends." Remus shook his head. "You could have at least brought something to study. Are you working on your Occlumency?" He asked almost accusingly.

Harry nodded, feeling stung.

"Well, that's something." Remus sighed. "I certainly hope you are making some improvement. It may not be fair, but you are the one Voldemort is after and you need to do your part."

"I know," Harry said softly. "I think I'll go back to the manor and continue reading the book Sna- Professor Snape gave me. Will you tell him for me?"

Remus nodded approvingly. "Good boy. Yes, I'll tell him."

Harry gave a half hearted wave and stepped into the floo.

/

Remus took his place at the table, giving Tonks a small smile. "Sorry I am late," He said.

"It is fine Remus." Dumbledore said.

"Severus, I am surprised that you allowed Harry to come." Remus commented.

"Why? He was here during our last meeting," Severus said, raising an eyebrow. "I had hoped his friends would be here."

"I must say, I'm disappointed in that." Remus shook his head. "Harry needs to be training and learning."

"He is," Severus said in an irritated voice.

"He shouldn't be thinking about spending time with his friends," Remus argued. "He'll see them at school. He needs to be prepared for Voldemort!" He slapped in hand down on the table as if to emphasize his point.

"Why, thank you for pointing that out to us all." Severus said sarcastically. "It's not like we don't have these very meetings to discuss that fact."

Remus rolled his eyes. "I thought Harry staying with you would be beneficial to him but perhaps you aren't taking it seriously."

"Why, you little-"

"Boys," Dumbledore said firmly. He turned to Remus. "I can assure you that I have personally seen Harry during his training and he is doing very well. He has leaned much already."

Remus sighed. "Well, that's good." He said grudgingly. "However, I suggested he go back to the manor to study and he agreed."

"You did what?" Severus hissed. He doubted it had been a friendly suggestion.

"It's what he should be focusing on!" Remus defended himself.

"Now Remus, Severus has Harry on a training schedule," Minerva spoke up. "He can't do it all day, he has to be able to rest and relax as well." She looked at her former student disapprovingly.

"I only have his best interests at heart," Remus said defensively.

"I sincerely doubt that wolf!" Severus snarled.

"Enough!" Dumbledore said loudly. "Remus, do not worry about Harry. Severus is doing a spectacular job in taking care of him and training him. Harry needs more than just getting ready for Voldemort; he also needs some comfort and kindness during this time. It has not been easy for him either Remus." He said pointedly.

Remus didn't reply though he did look a tad regretful.

Severus seethed quietly as the meeting continued; debating whether to just leave so he could check on Harry. He hoped the wolf hadn't caused a setback in the child's healing.

Once the meeting was over, Severus immediately headed for the floo.

Tonks caught him before he could leave. "Remus is just worried about Harry. He wants him to be able to take care of himself." She told him almost desperately.

Severus glared at her. "Perhaps your love is making you blind. Your wolf is angry and is taking his frustrations out on Harry. Yes, the boy needs to be able to defend himself but he also needs to be _taken care of._ Frankly, he needed Remus to help him and if the wolf was not so selfish, he would see that." He turned and threw the floo powder down, disappearing into the green flames.

 **TBC:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Enjoy! Any reviews are appreciated! =)**

Severus entered the sitting room, still seething from the wolf's idiocy when he heard a cry of pain coming from the library. He ran into the room and found Harry on the floor, clutching his forehead. "Harry?" He knelt down beside him.

"My scar started burning," Harry gasped. He rubbed his scar and Severus pulled his hand down so that he could examine it. "It's lessoning now." He said in relief.

"Here, sit on the chair." Severus helped him up.

"I'm fine," Harry insisted as Cora popped into the room.

"Cora heard a yell! Is young master okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Harry repeated.

"How is your scar feeling now?" Severus asked in concern as he examined the reddened scar.

"It just twinges slightly now, but it burned at first," Harry said. "It took me by surprise, is all."

Severus cast a patronus and then summoned a pain reliever and a cream that would help soothe the scar. "Drink," He ordered as he handed the vial to Harry.

"Is theres anyting Cora can do?"

"Perhaps some tea is in order," Severus told her. He was pulling the lid off of the cream when Albus arrived.

"Harry, are you all right?" Dumbledore asked anxiously. "Did you have a vision?"

Harry shook his head. "No sir, it was more like a feeling of anger or irritation," He answered. "I haven't felt anything in my scar in awhile. What does it mean?"

Severus regarded Harry's scar. It was vivid red and he could still see pain in Harry's eyes. "The Dark Lord has been laying low. It could be you simply felt his frustration or anger over things not going his way. The Occlumency lessons may make you more vulnerable until you are able to fully occlude. Try occluding now." Severus instructed. He exchanged a look with Albus.

"You could also be vulnerable if you were feeling upset," Dumbledore said softly. "I understand Remus talked with you?"

Harry looked away. "Yeah," He said with a shrug.

Severus felt anger boiling to the surface. _What I should do to his Wolfsbane is_ …

"Harry, please do not take anything Remus says right now to heart." Dumbledore said sympathetically.

Cora returned and began putting together a cup of tea for Harry.

Severus pulled Albus to the side as Cora fussed over Harry. "This also may mean the Dark Lord is getting stronger and will be summoning me soon." He said quietly. He had hoped he would have the summer free from the dark lord, especially now that Harry was in his care.

Albus nodded regretfully. "It may be. However, it could be that Harry just more susceptible to Tom's emotions because of occlumency as well as being upset."

"Yes, perhaps we should make sure the wolf has no contact with Harry until he comes to his senses," Severus said angrily. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "The sooner Harry learns to block him the better." If the Dark Lord was getting stronger then he may start trying to hurt Harry through his mind again.

Albus nodded, his eyes twinkling a bit. "Keep me informed if anything else happens Severus."

"I will." Severus turned back to Harry.

"Feel better my boy," Dumbledore said to Harry before making his departure.

Severus took his own cup of tea from Cora and sat across from Harry. "Any better?"

Harry nodded. He hardly felt any pain now. "Loads. Thank you sir."

Severus nodded. "Do not worry, in time you will master occlumency and this won't happen anymore." He said with determination.

Harry hoped so.

"You didn't need to come back here just because Remus said to." Severus said suddenly.

"Well, he thought that hoping to visit my friends was pretty unimportant as I am Voldemort's main target." Harry said in a listless voice. "He's right, of course."

"No he isn't!" Severus snapped. "You have been working hard Harry and should be very proud of yourself. He has no right to make you feel otherwise." Severus leaned forward. "Look at me."

Harry's sad green eyes met Severus's serious black ones.

"You should be proud of yourself and I can tell you honestly that I am very pleased with you," Severus said. "You are showing much improvement. And there is nothing wrong with wanting to see your friends. There is a reason the schedule I made you has plenty of free time as well as training and study time. You need a balance of both. And although the wolf does not know this, you are still healing from living with your relatives."

Harry nodded his understanding. "We have Occlumency tonight right?"

Severus regarded him, noticing his tired eyes. "We can skip a night," He said after a moment.

"No! I want to try and get the hang of this." He said almost desperately.

Severus had a feeling it was more of because of Remus than worrying about possible future pain in his scar. "On one condition. You take a calming draught and have a rest first."

Harry made a face. "You mean a nap," He said accusingly.

Severus rolled his eyes. "I mean a rest. If you do sleep, then that is obviously what your body needs and you will be better prepared to for our session tonight."

Harry wanted to argue but a rest sounded good to him. He really did need to finally master Occlumency and he honestly felt too unsettled right now to try. He finished his tea and took the calming draught that Snape gave him. He was feeling drowsy as he made his way upstairs. As he stumbled to his bed he thought he saw something sticking out from under his bed but was too sleepy to check. He fell onto his bed and immediately fell asleep

/

A couple of weeks passed and Harry did not experience any more issues with his scar, which he was grateful for. He was all around feeling better and stronger. His weight was up to where it should be and his summer homework was almost done. He loved dueling practice and though he still had a ways to go, he could tell he was improving more every day. The biggest shock of all was that he had grown quite fond of his professor and though he couldn't verbalize it yet, he felt like he finally had a parent of his own.

Harry bounded down the stairs after straightening his room, it was the only chore required of him, and was surprised to see that his place wasn't set for lunch like it usually was, although Snape was eating. He stood a few feet away from the table uncertainly.

"Mrs. Weasley floo called me to ask if you could go to the burrow for lunch," Severus said as he set down the potions journal he was reading. "Your friend Mr. Weasley has been complaining that I am keeping you here chained to a desk doing homework nonstop."

Harry's eyes widened. "He said that to you?"

"No, he was saying that to his mother when she was trying to speak to me," Severus smirked. "I must admit that Mrs. Weasley's ability to scold her son so fiercely for his rudeness rather warmed my heart."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course it did." His face brightened. "So I can go? Wait, what about you?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Although I would suffer from the peace and quiet, I actually need to go to an apothecary to get some ingredients I am out of, so this arrangement works out."

Harry grinned. "Can I go now?"

Severus frowned. "Of course. I'll floo you over-"

"I have used the floo by myself before," Harry said indignantly.

"Yes, only once." Severus said. "And thankfully you made it here unscathed, considering you struggle with the floo even when you are with someone." His eyes narrowed at Harry's expression. "Is there another time you have flooed by yourself?" He asked suspiciously.

"Before second year," Harry said casually. He met Snape's eyes and stared at him innocently.

Severus got up and moved to the fireplace, grabbing his jar of floo powder. "I'll call out the destination."

"I can do it. I'll be sixteen soon!" Harry protested. "And like you said, I flooed here from Grimmauld Place without any problems!"

Severus hesitated and was just about to nod when the floo lit up and Mrs. Weasley's face appeared. "Are you ready Harry? Come on dear, I thought it would be better if I helped you through so you don't end up in Knockturn Alley again," She chuckled.

 _Uh oh_ , Harry thought when his guardian's eyes darkened and leveled him with a glare. "See you later!" Harry said hastily as he practically dove into the floo.

"When should I send him back Severus?"

"Before six, if you would." Severus nodded to her, his arms crossed. _Knockturn Alley_ , he thought with a rueful shake of his head.

/

Mrs. Weasley had fixed a big lunch and Harry and Ron happily ate their fill. "Where is everyone else?" Harry asked.

"Dad's at work, the twins are at their joke shop and Ginny is at a friend's house." Ron said as he started on another sandwich.

"When is Hermione coming?" Harry asked, anxious to see his other best friend. He still remembered how he had felt when he had seen her unconscious at the Department of Ministries. The guilt over his friends almost getting killed ate at him every day.

"August first," Ron said slowly.

Harry brightened. "The day after my birthday!" He said happily.

Ron drummed his fingers on the table. "Yeah," He said shortly.

"I can't wait to see her," Harry said as he reached for biscuit. He didn't notice the suspicious look on Ron's face.

They ate in silence for a couple of minutes when Ron suddenly stopped eating. "Is it Ginny?" He asked, an expectant look on his face.

"Is what Ginny?" Harry asked in confusion.

"The girl you like," Ron said. "You can tell me, it's not like I would disapprove or anything."

Harry put down his cup of pumpkin juice. "No, it's not Ginny. She's great and all but I don't see her that way." He said honestly.

"Oh," Ron looked at him thoughtfully.

Harry sighed. "Will you stop staring at me already?"

"I'm curious!" Ron shrugged.

"It's not something I want to talk about, because there is nothing to talk about," Harry said. "She probably only sees me as a friend anyway." He continued as he thought of her long white blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

"But you consider her a good friend?" Ron persisted.

Harry thought of how Luna had gone to the ministry with them to help, and how after losing Sirius she had been the only one who had been able to comfort him.

 _Harry was walking aimlessly through the hallways when he came upon Luna putting fliers up on the walls. "Hi Luna."_

 _Luna turned to him and tilted her head to the side. "Hello Harry. Why are you not at the feast?"_

 _Harry shrugged. "I'm not really hungry." He looked curiously at the fliers. "What are you doing?"_

" _Oh, I'm putting up signs to try and get my possessions back," Luna answered. "People like to hide them, you know. But as it is the last night I really would like them back."_

 _Harry frowned, and for the first time since Sirius's death he felt something other than grief and anger. He felt sorry for Luna. "That's awful."_

 _Luna shrugged slightly. "Oh, it's all in good fun I'm sure." She said. "Although, I think they think I'm a little odd. Some even call me Loony Lovegood, actually." She said thoughtfully._

 _Harry glanced at the fliers. "That's no excuse for taking your belongings. Do you want help finding them?"_

" _I'm sure they will come back, they usually do," Luna looked at him for a moment before reaching over and gently holding his hand. "I'm sorry about your Godfather." She gave his hand a squeeze and then let go._

 _Harry sort of wished she hadn't let go of his hand. "Remember when I found you feeding the Thestrals? You talked about losing your mum and that even though you were sad, you would see her again."_

" _Yes. I believe that you will see your loved ones again." Luna said, looking him directly in the eyes. "You heard them, behind the veil didn't you?"_

 _Harry stared at her in surprise. So…that had been real after all?_

" _It was in that room with the archway," Luna said somewhat dreamily. "They lurk just out of sight, that's all. You heard them."_

 _Harry slowly nodded. "Are you sure you don't want me to help you find your things?" He asked finally._

 _Luna shook her head. "No, that's okay. Besides, the things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect." Her gaze suddenly went up to the ceiling._

 _Harry looked up and saw several pairs of shoes hanging from the ceiling arch. He glanced back at Luna and found she was smiling and he couldn't help but smile back._

" _Actually, I think I'll go to the feast and get some pudding." Luna said, turning and practically skipped down the hallway._

 _Harry watched her go and realized he felt that the terrible weight that had been in his stomach had lessoned quite a bit. Pudding does sound good, he thought as he began to follow._

"Yeah," Harry said as he focused back on Ron. "She is a good friend. She's really insightful, in her own way, and sees things more deeply than most people, I think."

"Hmm," Ron said with a slight frown that Harry didn't notice. "So you just suddenly find yourself liking her? Whoever she is?"

Harry smiled a little as he thought of when Luna had told him that she and her dad had believed him about Voldemort. At first, he didn't know how comforting that could be considering she believed a lot of strange things but it really had made him feel better. Especially when she had pointed out to him that Voldemort's goal probably was to get him feel alone. "It surprised me too but I find myself thinking about her a lot." He pushed his empty plate away. "So what do you want to do?"

"Chess?" Ron said as he got up.

They began playing and Ron was surprised to see improvement in Harry's game. "You've been practicing alone? It must be awful at Snape's house, so I guess you would need something to do."

"I've played chess with him." Harry said as he made a move. "And it's not awful at all."

Ron dropped his chess piece. "What? How can it not be awful?" He asked incredulously. "It's Snape and he's a horrible git!"

"No, he isn't." Harry said with a frown. "Trust me okay? He's been real decent to me. I, well, I like having him as my guardian."

Ron stared at him. "He's confunded you, hasn't he?" He said. "I knew he wasn't a real member of the order, he's on You-Know-Who's side!"

"Don't be stupid," Harry said with a glare. "I'm not confunded and he is on _our_ side."

"All right then," Ron leaned back in his chair. "So the bat of the dungeons at Hogwarts is really an easy going guy who plays chess, jokes with you and cooks you your meals." He said sarcastically.

"No," Harry said irritably. "He has played chess with me a few times and his humor is…more snarky but can be funny. He doesn't cook, Cora does."

Ron's mouth dropped open. "That bat has a girlfriend?"

"She's a house-elf." Harry said tensely. "And don't call him that. Snape is strict about homework, rules and respect but he also makes sure I've eaten enough, he got me new clothes, and he listens if I need to talk."

"Talk about what?" Ron narrowed his eyes. "Does he give you advice on your new feelings for your friend?" He scoffed. "What else would you talk about?"

"Gee, let's think," Harry said in mock thoughtfulness. "There's the death of my godfather, the fact I grew up with no parents and instead with people who hate me, and then there's Voldemort who has been causing me some problems."

Ron took a deep breath. "Okay mate, here's the thing. Snape hated Sirius and is happy he is dead. And I know the Dursley's are annoying but even they would be better than Snape, who is a death eater and for all we know, has never actually changed sides!"

"You don't know anything," Harry said hoarsely, stung by the comment of the Dursley's. There was no way he would confide in Ron about them, his friend just wouldn't understand. "Snape is like a parent to me, he –"

"What!" Ron began laughing. "You're loonier than Lovegood if you believe that!"

That did it. Harry was in his friend's face in an instant, causing Ron to back up a few steps. "You shut your mouth," He hissed.

"What is your problem?" Ron shoved Harry. Hard.

Thanks to his dueling practice, Harry managed not to fall and instead quickly steadied himself and started for Ron, his fists clenched.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked in shock, with a surprised Ginny right behind her as they entered the room.

"Are you two fighting?" Ginny asked, her brown eyes wide.

Ron pointed at Harry. "He's insane, or being confunded or something. He likes Snape being his guardian and even referred to him as a parent!"

Harry flushed and looked away.

"Enough Ronald," Mrs. Weasley said firmly. "Professor Snape has been very good in taking care of Harry and there is nothing wrong with him thinking of the professor in a parental way. Is this why you shoved Harry?" She demanded.

"He's also acting all secretive!" Ron exclaimed, throwing up his hands. "He likes someone but won't tell me who she is. I'm supposed to be his best friend!"

Ginny's eyes brightened and she looked at Harry hopefully. Unfortunately for her, Ron noticed.

"Sorry Gin, it's not you." Ron said tactlessly.

Ginny's face turned red with embarrassment. "You're a git!" She ran up the stairs.

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "Stop acting so inconsiderate this instant! If this is going to be your attitude this summer, then perhaps I will inform the Grangers that Hermione shouldn't come here!"

Ron's eyes widened. "No, don't do that!"

Mrs. Weasley just gave her a son a glare and then turned to Harry. "I'm sorry dear, but perhaps you should go back home." She said gently. She gave Ron a stern look. "It would appear that someone needs a nap!"

That was fine with Harry. He turned and began walking to the kitchen, where their fireplace was.

"Wait!" Ron called after him, an flicker of regret on his face.

Harry didn't see that however, as he didn't turn around and instead used some floo powder to return to the one place where he felt safe and understood.

 **TBC:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I know you're anxious for Harry to find the letter and for Lily to return but I need some other things to happen first. It's coming soon though! =)**

Severus heard the floo and was surprised to see Harry walk through. The boy hadn't been gone that long; Severus hadn't even gone on his errands yet. The child's face was flushed and there was a definite look of anger in his eyes.

"What happened? I did not think you would be back for several hours." Severus said with a frown.

Harry shrugged. "Is it a problem? Do you want me to leave?" He huffed.

"No," Severus said slowly. "However, I do not want to be talked to in that tone." He said in a warning voice.

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Sorry," He muttered. "Have you already gone on your errands?"

"Not yet," Severus said, wondering what could have happened to upset the boy. "Why are you angry?"

Harry sighed. "Ron and I got into a fight," He admitted.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I see," He said. "No wands or fists were used, I trust?" His eyes narrowed when Harry didn't answer. "Well?"

"No, they weren't." Harry said. "It was a near thing though," He muttered.

"Explain," Severus said in a no nonsense tone.

"We had an argument but I didn't hit him. I wanted to for a moment there," Harry admitted.

"And he didn't hit you?" Severus asked suspiciously, feeling like Harry was leaving something out.

"No," Harry said quietly, darting his eyes away.

"Harry, if I have to I will go over to the Weasley's and find out from him myself," Severus threatened. How was he supposed to help the child if he didn't tell him what was wrong?

Harry scowled. "Fine, he said some things that upset me and I got in his face, then he shoved me and I was going to fight back but Mrs. Weasley stopped us. Happy?" He asked sarcastically.

"No," Severus pointed to a chair. "Sit."

Harry flopped into the seat, grumbling to himself.

Severus narrowed his eyes. "I understand that you are upset but I assure you, taking it out on me will not end well for you." He said in a low voice.

Harry looked at Snape's annoyed face and felt guilty. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to." He said quietly.

Severus sighed and sat across from him. "I know you don't," He acknowledged. "What did Weasley say that upset you so much?"

Harry hesitated. "Well, I mentioned I sort of like someone and he was upset that I wouldn't tell him who it is. And then," Harry bit his lip. "I mentioned that I liked staying here and you being my guardian and he just…said some stuff." Harry flushed and looked away. It spoke volumes of much he had come to trust Snape that he could be honest with him. If any other adult had asked, he would have given a vague answer and insisted everything was fine.

"Ah," Severus said as understanding crossed his face. "I assume he is being his usual mature self and wonders how you could enjoy being the greasy bat of the dungeon's ward?" He asked snidely.

Harry smiled ruefully. "Yeah, something like that."

Severus considered him for a moment. "I'm pleased that you like staying here," He finally said. "I find I like it as well. Although, I'm sure it _will_ come as a surprise to your friends."

"He was saying stupid stuff, like that you had confunded me and that I would be better off at the Dursley's," Harry shrugged. "My temper got the better of me." He admitted.

"Understandable," Severus commented, inwardly seething at Weasley for bringing up the Dursley's. Even if he didn't know the whole truth about Harry's abuse, he knew enough to know how unhappy Harry was there. "However, before resorting to physical violence you can use your occluding abilities to calm yourself down."

Harry hadn't even thought of trying that. "I'm still not that great at occluding." He said with a sigh.

"You're getting there. You're able to do enough to help yourself control some of your emotions," Severus told him. "As for Mr. Weasley, I'm sure he will see the error of his ways soon. You've been friends a long time." _Although why you would want to be his friend I have no idea,_ Severus thought to himself.

Harry crossed his arms. "I don't care if he does or not," He said hotly.

 _Really?_ Severus grinned to himself. "True, he has never been that good of a friend to you," He said thoughtfully, carefully watching Harry's expression.

Harry frowned slightly. "Yes, he has –," He started.

"He's never stood by your side and he is always jealous of you," Severus continued, smirking to himself at the indignant look on his ward's face. "Don't think I didn't notice how he acted your fourth year when your name was entered into the goblet of fire. He clearly only cares about himself and – "

"Wait a minute, that's not true!" Harry protested. "Okay, fourth year he was a bit of prat but he apologized and he's been a great friend to me. He's like my brother and I…" Harry stopped when he realized what Snape had been doing. He gave his guardian a mild glare. "Sneaky Slytherin," He muttered.

Severus sniffed. "I have no idea what you are talking about," He said as he stood up.

"Are you going to go get your potion ingredients?" Harry asked.

"They can wait," Severus said. "Since the topic of your friends has come up, you do know that only Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger can know that you have been living with me correct?."

"And that we don't hate each other?" Harry grinned.

"Yes," Severus said seriously. "The less people who know about our changed situation, the safer we will be. We can't risk any of the death eater's children finding out."

Harry nodded. "They won't tell," He said confidently.

"Have you finished all of your school assignments?"

"Basically," Harry said nonchalantly.

"Meaning?"

"I'm still working on my Transfiguration essay," Harry admitted. "It's not my best subject."

"Bring your essay downstairs and I will help you," Severus instructed. "Bring it into the library and we can work on it there."

"All right," Harry agreed.

/

Severus went into the library and made sure there was plenty of parchment and quills. He hoped he had helped Harry, comforting had never been his strong suit. When Lily had been upset about how her sister had been treating her, Severus had had a hard time understanding why she cared so much. It had been clear to him that Petunia was jealous because she wasn't magical and was simply ordinary and it was hard for him to understand why Lily bothered caring so much. After all, his father had hated him for his magic and Severus couldn't have cared less for the man. But Lily, she always looked for the best in people and didn't want to give up on her sister. Even when they had found Petunia snooping on them, he remembered fondly.

" _I got it!" Lily yelled as she ran towards Severus at their usual meeting spot in the park._

 _Severus recognized what she was waving in her hand and took out his own letter. "Our Hogwarts letters!" He said triumphantly._

 _Lily nodded, her green eyes shining. "I can't believe we finally have them! It makes it more real, somehow." She gazed at her letter. "It's really real," She said with a laugh._

" _Told you so," Severus teased her._

 _Lily rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Yes, I know. I'm so excited! I can't wait to get my school supplies!"_

 _Severus nodded as he read through his letter again. His mum had told him that she would take him to Diagon Alley to get his supplies but that had caused his father to blow up at her in temper. He glanced up at Lily. "Um, when you go could I go with you?"_

 _Lily accessed him for a moment. "Your dad doesn't want your Mum to take you," She said softly._

" _Actually, he doesn't want either of us to have anything to do magic or Hogwarts. Thankfully, my Mum is actually standing up to him on this issue." Severus sighed. Since he had met Lily, he had opened up about how his dad treated him and his mum and how angry it made him. She had mentioned that writing everything down might help but he hadn't tried it yet. "It would just be easier if I could go with you and your family but if you don't-"_

" _Sev, I want you to come with me." Lily said firmly._

 _Severus mouth twisted into a little smile. "You're the only one I would ever let call me Sev, I hope you know."_

" _I know," Lily said smugly. She bit her lip. "Tell me about the Dementor's again."_

" _Why?"_

" _Well, if I use magic outside of school – "_

" _Lily, they wouldn't give you to the Dementors for something like that! Remember, they guard the wizarding prison, Azkaban, and you're not going to end up there, you're too -" Severus stopped, his face turning red. He picked up a leaf and began shredding it._

 _A rustling in the bush near them had them both jumping up. "Who's there?" Severus demanded, standing in front of Lily._

 _Petunia stepped out, looking slightly sheepish._

 _Lily stepped forward. "Tuney? You're eavesdropping on us?" Lily asked, her hands on her hips. "If you want to join us, all you have to do is ask."_

" _I don't want to join you!" Petunia spat out._

" _Yeah? Then why are you spying on us?" Severus countered._

 _Petunia glared. "What are you wearing freak? Your mum's blouse?" She began snickering until a strong wind suddenly whipped around them. "Stop it!" She yelled at Severus in terror._

" _It is not me," Severus reached out and gently touched Lily's arm._

 _Lily took a deep breath and the strong gust of wind stopped. "Tuney, if you want to join us then you are welcome to. But do not talk to Severus like that, it's rude and mean." Lily said._

 _Petunia spun on her heel and flounced off without a word._

" _Good riddance," Severus muttered, pulling at his worn shirt. He was grateful Hogwarts had a uniform; it meant he would get some new clothes._

" _She's becoming impossible!" Lily said miserably. "We used to get along so well."_

 _Severus didn't know what to say. To him, Petunia didn't matter but he didn't have any siblings so he obviously couldn't understand. The jealous girl was just a muggle…Severus stopped that thought. He was so used to regarding his father as a pathetic muggle that it was basically second nature to him. However, Lily was from a muggle family and would be hurt if he put any member of her family down. Besides, he liked her parents and they were muggles…_

" _It will be okay Lily," Severus finally said. "Everything will be okay."_

Harry entered the room and Severus was interrupted from his memory. He took the essay Harry was holding and glanced at it. He gave Harry a look of disapproval. "You haven't started beyond the title," He said with an eye roll. "You're entering sixth year, Harry, this will probably be the easiest essay you will have." He glanced at the title. "Ways human transfiguration is more difficult than that of an animal." He summoned a book and handed it to Harry. "Read chapters three and four," He said. "Then we will discuss it."

Harry sighed. This was going to be so boring. "Fine," He said as he sat down. "Sir, er Professor," He quickly corrected himself.

Severus hesitated. "You shouldn't have to be so formal in your own home," Severus said finally. "You may call Severus if you would like to."

Harry was surprised and touched. "Thank you…Severus," He grinned.

Severus inclined his head. "Call me that in class however…" He trailed off meaningfully.

"Detention for a month?" Harry asked cheekily.

"At least," Severus waved towards Harry's essay. "You had better get started if you want to play a game of chess before dinner."

Feeling much better even though he was still at odds with Ron, Harry began reading.

/

 _He was watching Uncle Vernon put bars on his window. He was under the Cruciatus_ _curse in the graveyard while the Death Eaters laughed. He was drinking Polyjuice Potion and looking like Crabbe. He was listening to the sorting hat tell him he could be great in Slytherin._

Harry focused his thoughts on his love of flying, the clear blue skies and feeling of freedom. He was able to close off his thoughts, this time before he was on the ground shaking.

Severus looked at him in approval. "This was your best effort yet. I believe you are close to achieving true Occlumency."

Harry grinned though there was still a determined look in his eyes. "Should we try again? I don't feel as awful as I usually do after a session."

"Soon it will be effortless." Severus sat down in his armchair. "Let's take a break before trying again. Tell me about what I saw. First, what was your Uncle doing?"

Harry flopped down on the sofa. "Oh, that was after Dobby the house-elf used magic to ruin Uncle Vernon's business dinner. I got blamed and Uncle Vernon put locks on the door and window."

"I see." Severus said slowly not liking the way Harry was so nonchalant about his relative's cruelty. _Those blasted muggles_ … "And they kept you locked in there for the rest of summer?"

"Oh no," Harry answered. "It was only for about a week. The Weasley's rescued me in their flying car and I spent the rest of summer with them."

Severus ground his teeth together. He hoped the Dursley's were miserable with the lack of sleep they were surely getting. "And the graveyard? You do know I was not there that night?"

"Yeah, I know." Harry said with a shrug. "Voldem-I mean, you-know-who had just come back and wanted to duel and torture me. The Death Eaters just stood there laughing. I had never felt such pain before." He shuddered slightly.

Severus took a deep breath. He had been horrified when he had found out that Harry had been under the Cruciatus at the young age of fourteen. Even then, when he hadn't liked the boy, he had admired Harry's strength when he had returned with Diggory's body.

"It was weird, when our wands connected," Harry said, his green eyes faraway. "I remember seeing Cedric, my Dad and a couple other people who I had never met. I don't remember seeing my Mum but Dumbledore said she would have been there as well and that I had probably blocked part of that night from shock. It was echoes of their spirits that he said I was seeing. A lot of that night is hazy so I probably just don't remember seeing her."

Severus frowned slightly. That was a little strange. If the last victims of the Dark Lord emerged from the wand, Lily would have been there too. He surmised that Dumbledore was probably right in that Harry had been in shock and blocked parts of that horrible night out.

Deciding to change the subject for now onto something lighter Severus tilted his head to one side and narrowed his eyes. "And the Polyjuice Potion? Care to explain that memory?" He asked silkily.

Harry gulped. "Um, not really."

Severus continued to stare at him, though he was mildly amused. He remembered some of his ingredients had gone missing a few years back. That was the same year someone had thrown a firework into a student's cauldron. "Hmm, perhaps we should skip over that memory." He acknowledged. "How about the Sorting Hat then? It was telling you about Slytherin?"

"Well, it was telling me that I would do well in Slytherin. But I sort of asked it not to put me there." Harry told him, feeling embarrassed. He didn't want to offend Snape.

"You asked it not to put you in the house it thought you should be in?" Severus was surprised. He had not heard of the Sorting Hat doing that before.

"It just said Slytherin could help me on my way to greatness or something like that." Harry said. "I just asked it not to put me there." Harry gave a little chuckle. "Well, begged is more like it." He quickly looked at Snape to see if he was upset.

Severus raised an eyebrow and gave a smirk, which he saw made Harry relax. "Am I to believe you were prejudiced against Slytherin even before the sorting?" He inquired.

Harry looked uncomfortable. "Kind of, I guess. Hag-someone told me that you-know-who had come from there and Ro- someone else told me that there wasn't a bad witch or wizard that hadn't come from Slytherin."

Severus rolled his eyes. It was true that Slytherin had produced some dark wizards but so had the other houses. Unfortunately because of the Dark Lord, prejudice against Slytherin was at an all time high. "It is true that many dark wizards and witches have come from Slytherin. But they have also come from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Peter Pettigrew would be an example of that. Quirrell as well, he was a Ravenclaw," He pointed out.

"I know that now. Back then, magic was new to me. I didn't even know the truth about how my parents died until Hagrid told me." Harry said with a shrug. He looked slightly anxious. "Are you mad because I didn't want to be in Slytherin? It wasn't just because of what I was told. I had also met Malfoy and he reminded me of Dudley. I didn't want to be in the same house as him."

"I cannot blame you for that. Mr. Malfoy is a conceited brat." Severus said matter-of-factly.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Senior or junior?"

"Both." Severus answered with a small grin. The day he didn't have to pretend to favor any of the Malfoy's would be a good day indeed.

"What would you have done if I had been sorted into Slytherin?" Harry asked curiously.

"Hmm, let's see." Severus considered it. "After the shock had worn off I would have put in my two weeks' notice. Once Albus talked me out that, I would have taken several calming draughts and then gone to bed, hoping it would all have been a dream when I woke up."

Harry snickered.

Severus smirked. "Actually it would take more than you to scare me off. Longbottom has come close though. I _would_ have made sure you didn't get into most of the trouble you seemed to find yourself in. I also would have realized there was something wrong with your home life. I should have realized it anyway." Severus admitted. "I've seen the signs often enough with my own students."

"You couldn't have known." Harry shook his head. "I haven't told anyone."

"Will you be telling Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger?" Severus asked. He knew Harry found strength in his friends. As much as the golden trio had annoyed him in the past he knew they would be there for Harry. At least he hoped they would.

"I don't know, especially with how Ron acted today. I don't really want anyone else to know." Harry said slowly. "It's embarrassing. And I really don't want sad looks and pity you know?"

Severus did know. He had felt the same way when he was younger. He had felt that embarrassment when Lily had seen the bruises on his face the first summer after having attended Hogwarts. He had resisted talking about it but even as a child Lily had been stubborn. She had not given up and he had broken down and told her what his father was like. She had helped him by simply listening and offering words of comfort. She had tried to help him see it was not his fault, that his father had been the one with the problem. "I felt the same way." Severus said finally. "I didn't want anyone else to know about my father. However, it did help talking with my best friend about it. It also helped not having to hide the truth anymore."

Harry sighed. It helped talking with Snape and writing in the journal Snape had given him, but he knew it would probably help to tell the truth to his friends. He knew in his heart they would want to know, to help him. He would want to know if one of them were being hurt in their homes. "I guess I just feel like enough of a burden. Their lives are in danger because of me as it is."

"How is that Mr. Potter?" Severus asked with a frown. "Their lives would be in the same danger either way."

"But aren't their lives more in danger because they are my friends?" Harry asked, leaning forward. "I almost got them killed at the ministry. They got hurt and they could have so easily died, all because of me." He said hoarsely.

 **TBC:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Severus closed his eyes for a moment. He needed to correct Harry's misconceptions. "I highly doubt you forced them to go to the ministry with you. They knew of the danger and went with you not just because they are your friends but because it is their fight too. The Weasley's are already considered 'blood traitors' and Miss. Granger is a muggle-born. They are in danger no matter what."

Harry was quiet for a moment. He supposed that was true.

Severus leaned forward. "You do know the reason you take the blame for everything don't you? You were raised to. Your relatives blamed you for things that were not your fault and that programmed you to believe that anything bad is because of you. It is not."

Harry nodded. "I'm trying to believe that, really. And I appreciate you helping me deal with things. Whoever your friend was taught you well," He offered a smile.

Severus looked away. Should he tell him? He took a deep breath. "It was your mother Harry." He said finally.

"What?" Harry thought he must have heard wrong. Snape had said he barely knew his mother before Hogwarts.

Severus sighed. "Lily was my best friend until fifth year. We met when we were nine and I saw her doing magic. I told her that she was a witch and all about Hogwarts. Petunia hated me and blamed me for encouraging Lily in her freakishness, as she put it. She was most unkind but also jealous that she had no magic of her own."

Harry was more than surprised. "You said you only occasionally saw my Mum at the park!" He accused.

"It is hard for you to talk about your past, just as it is the same for me to talk about mine." Severus said firmly.

Harry wasn't sure if he should feel angry or not. "It's just…strange. You hated my Dad but were best friends with my Mum?"

Severus leaned back in his chair. "It is ironic I suppose."

"No wonder Mum was so angry at my Dad in your memory. I get angry whenever Malfoy tries to bully Ron or Hermione." Harry mused. He frowned. "But then how could you hate me so much if I am also Mum's son? I mean, if you were best friends?"

Severus closed his eyes. "It does not make sense. I told you I treated you unfairly because you look like your father. My bitterness and anger got twisted through the years and I took it out on you. I also have tried to protect you for Lily, my only true friend. Now however, I will protect you for you."

Harry was surprised and touched. He wondered about something else. "What about at school? I mean…"

"We will have to keep up appearances that we despise each other. It will only be an act Harry. We will work it out, all right?" Severus said seriously.

Harry nodded slowly. He understood. He didn't want to put Snape's life in jeopardy. "Okay. Will you tell me what my Mum was like as a kid?" He asked eagerly.

Severus inclined his head. "Yes, after we finish our lesson."

Harry rolled his eyes good naturally and quickly dodged a stinging hex. "Hey! We aren't doing dueling today!" He protested.

"You must always be prepared." Severus deadpanned. "Good reflexes by the way."

Harry felt pleased with the praise as they stood and prepared to continue Occlumency.

"When I go to the death eater meetings, I am pretending. My thoughts are pretending. They have to pretend to want to be there, pretend to hate the Headmaster and pretend to hate you." Severus began.

"Pretending? So you really don't hate me?" Harry interrupted.

"Now that I know you…no, so thank you for making my job harder by being somewhat likeable." Severus said in mock annoyance.

Harry grinned. "Sorry sir."

Severus rolled his eyes before continuing his lecture, although he couldn't help a small smile from forming.

/

Harry flopped into a chair, tired from the occlumency lesson. He had been able to mostly push Snape out of his mind but it had been tiring and emotionally draining.

Severus called for Cora to bring them some tea and biscuits. He eyed Harry. "All right?"

Harry nodded wearily. "Yeah, it just can get intense."

"Yes," Severus agreed as Cora brought them a tray of tea and biscuits. "Thank you Cora."

"You's is welcome Master Snape." Cora beamed and popped away.

"Interesting memories you had tonight," Severus said somewhat snidely. "The basilisk was certainly larger than I had thought it would be." His stomach had clenched when he had seen a twelve year old Harry Potter poisoned by the basilisk.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, that was a close one." He said. "If it wasn't for Fawkes, you wouldn't have had to be forced into letting me stay here." He said jokingly.

Severus scowled. "Not funny," He said sternly. "I am not forced into doing anything, I am glad you are here and I want you here." He stirred his tea. "And I see I was right that you had been in Hogsmeade your third year." He said with a raised eyebrow. "Exactly how many times have you used that cloak to wander around where you should not be?"

"It wasn't fair that I couldn't go and anyway, it turned out that Sirius was innocent," Harry shrugged. "I was in more danger in my dorm room with Scabbers."

Severus gritted his teeth at the mention of the traitor who had led the Dark Lord to the Potters. "At the time, you did not know that." He pointed out to Harry. "Sometimes the rules that are put in place for your safety may not be fair but as long as you come through this war alive, that is all that matters."

"Do you really think I will?" Harry asked quietly.

"Look at me. Yes, I do believe you will," Severus said with feeling. "You are a strong wizard already, brave and you are not fighting alone."

"Thanks," Harry said, feeling a little surer of his survival.

"Never mind your sheer dumb luck," Severus smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes yet laughed. "Yeah, I don't know what I would do without it." He brightened. "So you were going to tell me a story of my mum as a child?" He asked.

Severus nodded slowly. "Yes. I first saw her and her sister at the park near my house and when she jumped off the swing she was on, she floated slowly to the ground. She then picked up a flower that was on the ground and made the petals open and close in her hand. I knew she was magical and already a strong witch. Although, she was offended at first," He chuckled. "She thought I was insulting her but then I told her about the wizarding world and Hogwarts and she was fascinated."

Harry leaned forward, soaking in everything he was hearing about his Mum. While he had heard a lot about his dad over the years, no one ever talked much of his mother.

"She kept questioning that it was real, that I wasn't making it up," Severus rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Of course, Petunia was telling her that I was lying to her."

"Of course," Harry made a face as he thought about his hateful aunt.

Severus continued, telling Harry about one afternoon when Lily had once again questioned magic being real.

" _Lily?"_

 _Lily turned, her eyes red from crying to see Severus walking towards her._

 _Severus stopped. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"_

" _It is real, right? You haven't been playing a joke on me?" Lily asked anxiously as stepped closer to him. "Petunia says you've been lying to me and that there isn't a Hogwarts. Please tell me it's real." She said. "If it's real, then it means I am not a freak or weird like my sister tells me I am."_

" _It's real for us," Severus assured her. "Not for her but you and I will receive the letters."_

 _Lily smiled brightly and Severus found himself smiling back. He usually had no reason to smile but being friends with Lily had changed that._

" _I wish Tuney wouldn't say such mean things," Lily sighed as she sat and stretched out on the leafy ground, staring up at the trees._

 _Severus lay down next to her, looking up at the clear sky. "She's jealous because she's not special," He said bluntly._

" _Severus, don't be mean." Lily sighed._

" _I'm not. She's being mean, treating you the way she is." Severus said, his mind going to his father. "They shouldn't try and make us feel like we aren't normal just because they are jealous of us."_

 _Lily didn't say anything for a moment. "How are things at your house?"_

" _The usual," Severus said in a flat tone._

" _Oh."_

" _My parents argue a lot, but that's the usual for our house," Severus continued. "My dad doesn't understand…doesn't want to understand…" He trailed off. "The important thing is that before we know it, we'll be on a train to Hogwarts and we'll only have to be here during the summers."_

" _I'll miss my family," Lily sighed as she looked up at the sky. "But I really want to go to Hogwarts."_

"I think she didn't want to give up on her sister changing," Severus said. "But that was just who she was, wanting everyone to be happy and get along. You're like her in that way," He said thoughtfully. "You have her compassion, her kindness."

Harry smiled slowly. "I wish I could have known her," He said wistfully.

Severus shut his eyes for a moment and then gazed at Harry sadly. "I wish you could have too," He said softly.

/

After finally finishing the final draft of his Transfiguration essay, Harry stood up and stretched. He had to marvel at how much had changed so far this summer. It was the first time he had felt like he had a parent figure around. He loved the Weasley's and knew they thought of him as family but it wasn't the same. Here with Snape, it was kind of like they _were_ a family. Snape was his guardian, at least for the summer, and surprisingly fit the role rather well. There had been some arguments but from what he saw of the Weasley's that was pretty normal. Besides occasionally arguing, Snape made sure he ate well, did his homework, got enough sleep and took care of him when he was hurt or sick. Snape was also teaching him to defend himself and could actually be a very good teacher. Harry had to smirk at the thought of what his friends at school would think if he told them that. Harry had been surprised yet pleased that he was learning a lot during their potions lessons as well. He wasn't the best at potion making but Snape had admitted he was showing much more promise than he did at school.

That had brought up the issue of how things would be at school and Snape had said again that he would have to act like he still hated Harry. He said that any unfair points he took he would make sure the Headmaster or McGonagall discreetly gave him back and that although he would act like Harry's homework was the worst in front of the class, he would grade it fairly. Any detentions he assigned would be a way for Snape to be able to talk with Harry and check up on how he was doing. It didn't sound too bad but Harry still wished Snape wasn't a spy so that he wouldn't have to pretend at all. Also, he didn't want Snape's life to be in danger.

Harry grinned when he remembered how that morning Snape had asked him what he would like to do for his birthday, which was coming up soon. Harry hadn't known what to say as he wasn't used to actually celebrating his birthday and Snape had merely rolled his eyes in amusement and said he would figure something out.

Harry was making his way to his room to get his Firebolt when he felt a prickly sensation in his scar. He stopped walking and automatically focused on occluding and trying to put up the protective shields in his mind that he had been working on. "Sir?" He called out, turning around and going towards the study. "Severus?"

Harry found Snape standing in the study with holding is left arm and grimacing. He looked up and saw Harry and immediately he relaxed his face. "Are you occluding?" He asked right away.

"Yes, as soon as my forehead started to tingle." Harry said, looking at Snape in concern. "He's calling you isn't he?"

Severus nodded. He had been hoping the Dark Lord would stay hidden away for longer. He hoped that he was being summoned because he was needed to make potions and not to start attacks. "You need to start keeping your shields up all the time. Minimal shields," He instructed Harry. "Let's get you to the Weasley's and then I will go."

"I don't need to be babysat." Harry said indignantly. "I can stay here." He hadn't written to or heard from Ron since their argument so he wasn't sure he really wanted to see him yet. It would be easier when Hermione was around as she could usually make Ron see reason. Plus he wanted to be at the manor so he could see that Snape was okay when he got back.

Severus hesitated. His manor was safe, safer than the Weasley's and Cora was here if Harry needed anything. He looked at Harry's worried gaze and felt touched at the concern. He realized Harry wanted to be here so he would know immediately when Severus returned. "All right," He said finally. "Cora is here if you need her. Stay in the manor while I am gone. Floo the Weasley's if anything seems amiss or if I am not back by morning, understood?"

Harry nodded and watched as Severus summoned his robe and mask. Harry looked away as seeing those items brought back images from the graveyard. "Please be careful," He whispered.

"I will." Severus tucked the robe and mask into his pocked, not wanting to put it on in front of Harry. He threw floo powder down and his last glimpse before disappearing into the flames was of Harry watching him with worry in his eyes.

/

Severus apparated to the house where the Dark Lord was hiding out and greeted him appropriately. "It is good to see you my lord." He said respectfully. He was satisfied to see that the creature still looked weak.

"Severus," Voldemort hissed. "I am in need of your potion expertise. My strength is coming back but too slowly. I need to be restored to my full power and strength right away!"

Severus nodded respectfully. "Of course my lord, I will start work on strengthening potions tonight." _Of course, he wouldn't make them that potent…_

"Yes you will. You will bring them to me the next time I call you." Voldemort said, narrowing his red eyes at Severus. "Any news of Harry Potter?"

Severus face distorted in distaste. "No my lord. It is summer and the brat is with his family."

Bellatrix, who stood close to Voldemort, gave a snort of disbelief. "Why can't you just go get the boy and bring him here?" She asked in a whiny voice.

Severus gave her a condescending look. "His home is protected from death eaters, I believe you know this." _Well, real death eaters anyway_ , Severus thought with an inward smirk. He kept his true thoughts deeply hidden however.

Bellatrix glared at him.

"Stop this! It is bad enough that my followers are beginning to think I am weak because of that boy!" Voldemort hissed angrily. "I must destroy him as soon as possible. I will make sure he suffers first as he deserves to." He added maliciously.

Bellatrix's face lit up. "Please Master; may I help make him suffer? I would make you proud, I assure you."

"Of course, my dear Bella. Everyone who I am pleased with will have a chance to make that boy beg for death." Voldemort said, his eyes showing his anticipation for that day.

Outwardly Severus nodded in approval but inside he was screaming. _You will touch that boy over my dead body!_ He thought furiously.

"What are Potter's plans for the summer dear Severus? I understand he usually goes somewhere or to his little friend's house?" Voldemort stared at Severus.

"I have not heard of any definite plans yet my lord." Severus said smoothly. "I believe after the ministry incident Dumbledore wants him to stay where he is to make sure he is protected."

"You believe or you know?" Voldemort asked casually. Too casually. "If Dumbledore trusts you as much as you say he does, then why do you not know for sure?"

"He does trust me, my lord. The last time I spoke with him he was clear in his wish for Potter to stay just where he is with his family. If I hear any different, I will immediately let you know." Severus said in a steady voice.

The rest of the death eaters began arriving and soon Voldemort was standing in front of them. He had batted Bellatrix away when she had tried to help him stand as he was shaking slightly. "My... _loyal_ ones," Voldemort whispered. "I have heard some displeasing things. That my own followers think I am weak. That they are thinking that Potter is stronger than me."

The Death Eaters voiced their protests, pledging their loyalty to their master. "I can see it!" Voldemort hissed. "I can see your doubt! So let me show you just how weak I really am!" Using all his power even though he was still recovering, Voldemort cast the Cruciatus curse on everyone in the room at once. Not one of them was safe from his fury.

"And an extra reminder to you Severus, I want those potions and I demand that you find out Potter's exact plans for the rest of his summer!" Voldemort used the last bit of strength he had to cast a curse after curse at the potions master before collapsing back in his seat and panting, his magic practically gone from overexerting. He quickly sent everyone away, except for Bellatrix and Wormtail as he did not want his followers to see how truly weak he really was. He probably shouldn't have cast those curses at Severus as he needed the man to make him his elixirs but he had wanted to show he was still powerful, still someone to be feared. It was humiliating that he kept being bested by that boy and he knew his followers were starting to doubt him. The sooner he killed that brat, the better.

/

Severus occluded against the pain that was ripping through him, against the cuts forming and bones breaking. Once released from the curses, Severus thanked him for his mercy and stumbled away. He was able to Apparate to his old home in Spinner's End but before he could floo to his manor, everything began to go dark and he collapsed onto the floor and passed out.

 **TBC: Next up, Harry finds a certain letter..**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

After Snape disappeared into the green flames, Harry struggled with what to do next. He wished he could stop Snape from going. He didn't see why Snape had to risk his life like this. What was the point? Whatever information he found out couldn't be worth his life.

"Young Master, Master Snape is very's strong. He will's be fine." Cora assured him. She had been watching Harry stare at the fireplace.

Harry glanced at her. Despite her words he could see similar concern in her eyes.

"Would Young Master like Cora to make you something to eat?"

Harry shook his head. "No thank you. I'm not hungry right now. I'll be up in my room." He hesitated. "Will you let me know when he returns?"

Cora nodded. "Of course I will Young Master. Now's you's stop your worrying, okay?"

Harry gave a small nod and went upstairs to his room. How could he stop worrying? He knew how crazy and cruel Voldemort was and he doubted he was any different to his followers. Harry knocked a book off his desk in frustration. It wasn't fair! He had finally found what felt like a real home and a real guardian. Harry shut his eyes. He couldn't lose another person he cared about, not like he had lost Sirius. Harry didn't think he could survive the pain of another loss.

Harry sat down on his bed and his foot bumped against the book he had dropped. He bent down to pick it up and saw the corner of a piece of paper sticking out from under his bed. He picked it up and saw it was an envelope addressed to his guardian. He frowned. Where had this…oh, it must have been in the box he had found in the Dursley's attic! He vaguely remembered that he had thought he'd seen something else in there. Merlin, that day seemed so long ago to him now. He had been meaning to check the box but had kept getting distracted by the events of the summer. _Well maybe this will distract me until Snape gets back_ , Harry thought as he pulled out the letter.

 _To the Guardian of my son, Harry Potter,_

 _I assume that you are reading this Sirius and you better be taking care of my baby. Have you fed and changed him? Calm down Sirius, I'm just kidding. I know you are taking good care of my son. What I am about to tell you will seem crazy but I beg you to finish the letter and follow its directions. Despite your plan to change secret keepers, I was still worried that Voldemort would find his way to us. I researched for weeks for a way to ensure Harry's safety and I believe I found it. If it worked then there should be a necklace with this letter. I plan to enhance an ancient sacrificial magic to protect Harry. The incantation I plan to use will bind me to the necklace and together we should be strong enough to protect Harry from the killing curse. The magic it creates should be strong enough to rebound on Voldemort and hopefully kill the monster. Believe me, I know it sounds unbelievable but the caster and necklace will become one to provide Harry with the ultimate protection. Enclosed is the potion and incantation to bring me back. Make the potion, pour it over the necklace and help Harry say the spell. Help me reunite with my son Sirius. If I could have made it work for James as well you know I would have. I only hope he is reading this with you as he promised me he would find safety if Voldemort did find us. Please hurry, I promised my baby we would not be separated long._

 _Lily Potter_

 _What the_ – Harry read and re-read the letter. His mother did what? This wasn't possible! Harry stared at the letter blindly. It _wasn't_ possible right? There was a list of ingredients to make a potion and an incantation enclosed. Harry got up and went to his wardrobe and took out the box, pulling out the necklace. Harry frowned. It still felt warm to the touch. He stared at it. Could his mother really have binded herself to this necklace? Obviously Sirius never got this as he never got the chance to be Harry's guardian. But the Dursley's had. The envelope had been opened which meant one of them had read it, his Aunt most likely.

Harry stood up and started pacing. If his Aunt had known there was a way to bring his mother back, then why didn't she say anything? She couldn't have hated her own sister that much could she? Maybe she didn't think it was legit. Harry clutched the necklace tight in his hand. His eyes widened as he remembered that when his wand had connected with Voldemort's, he couldn't remember seeing his mum. It wasn't because he had been in shock; it was because Voldemort hadn't killed her! Harry stared at the necklace. Could it really be?

It couldn't hurt to try the potion could it? _It couldn't hurt_ , Harry kept saying to himself as he ran downstairs. He knew he wasn't allowed in the lab without Snape's permission but he was sure Snape would understand. Harry rummaged through Snape's shelves and soon found that Snape was out of a couple ingredients that he would need. He sighed in frustration as he remembered that Snape had been planning an errand to pick up ingredients the day Harry had returned early from the Weasley's.

Harry read through the potion list, noting that there were comments in the corners. From what he could gather, his mum had taken parts of different awakening potions, including one called Wiggenweld Potion, to create a stronger one. It looked complicated and Harry wished Hermione was here, she'd be able to make it. Snape would be able to as well, if he believed the letter to be true. _It has to be true_ , Harry thought. And Snape had been best friends with his mother; of course he would want to try! He wished Snape would return soon, not only because he was worried about him but also so they could get started. Wanting to at least begin, Harry got all the ingredients out that Snape did have and then went into the library to find out more about the two ingredients he was missing. He picked up a large book, _The Potion Ingredients Lexicon_ and began searching. He had only been reading for a few minutes when he felt another burn in his scar, and he dropped the book with a wince. He felt intense anger, pain, and then exhaustion and frustration. He held his hand to his scar and bit his lip to keep from crying out. He was about to go back to the lab to see if there was more of that cream Snape had put on his scar the last time it had hurt when the pain began to fade. Deciding he could handle the pain, he went back to searching the book.

Harry read that Horklump Juice was sold at a place cal Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary in Knockturn Alley and wrote down that he needed a pint of it. The other ingredient was a sprig of mint. Harry read the different places it could be found and was relieved that the forbidden forest at Hogwarts was one of them. He was glad Snape had the rest of the ingredients as looking for Sloth Brain Mucus didn't sound fun at all. He drummed his fingers on the table, impatient for Snape to get home. _How long can it take for Voldemort to discuss how much he wants to kill me?_ Harry thought with exasperation. Snape had told him Voldemort was still weak from the Ministry. _I hope he is suffering_ , Harry thought with feeling. That monster had taken so much from him; Harry couldn't bear it if he took anything more.

Harry rubbed his eyes, wondering what time it was. He got up and wandered into the sitting room, intending to doze on the couch while waiting for Snape. He found Cora already in there, looking nervous.

"Cora?"

Cora looked at him in surprise. "Master Harry, you's should be asleep!" She said. "It is late!"

Harry frowned and cast a tempus. Five a.m. He couldn't believe it was almost time to get up! Wait, Snape had said if he didn't return by morning to go to the Weasley's. "When he goes to these meetings, has he usually returned by now?" He asked Cora.

Cora nodded. "Usually, yes," She said worriedly. "Since the monster's return, the meetings haven't taken days like they used to."

Harry felt sick thinking of the horror the death eaters caused over those days. It was bad enough thinking of what they could accomplish in one evening. "How does Severus get back here without them finding out about the manor?" He asked curiously.

"He goes to his old home, in Spinners End and then floos here." Cora explained. "Master Harry, you's looks so tired, you should go to bed. If you like, Cora will wake you when Master Snape returns." She offered.

"But you said he should be back by now," Harry said uneasily. His eyes widened. "Earlier my scar hurt and, I think I felt Voldemort causing his followers pain to the point he was exhausted." Without thinking and moving so fast that even Cora couldn't stop him, he grabbed some floo powder and threw it down. "Snape's house, Spinner's End!"

/

The floo spit Harry out and he stumbled a bit before righting himself, his wand in his hand. It was dark so he cast a Lumos while he took a few tentative steps, his foot bumping into something. Harry looked down and gasped. Snape! He crouched down. "Severus?" He held his wand to his guardian's face. Snape was unconscious and there was a grayish tone to his skin. "Sir?" He inhaled when he saw all the blood. "No," He whispered. "No, please." He put one of Snape's arms around his neck and hoisted him up, letting Snape lean heavily on him. "You'll be okay," Harry said in a shaky voice as he practically carried Snape into the floo. He managed to throw down the floo powder and call for the manor.

"Cora!" Harry yelled as soon as he exited the fireplace. He laid Snape on the ground. "Help!"

Cora appeared beside him and began waving her hands over Snape. Her eyes widened and she popped away without a word.

"Cora!" Harry pressed his hands to one of the many wounds that were bleeding heavily. "Please wake up!" He begged Snape. "I don't know what to do!" His mind raced, trying to think of any healing spells but nothing was coming to him. He wondered if a standard healing potion or pain reliever would help but as he didn't know exactly what had happened to Snape he didn't know if it could be harmful to him.

Thankfully the floo came to life again and Dumbledore and Poppy walked through.

"Move aside Mr. Potter." Poppy said briskly as she began waving her wand over Severus.

Harry stood up shakily. "Please help him" He pleaded.

Dumbledore squeezed Harry's shoulder and then began helping Poppy. "Should we take him to the infirmary?" He asked the Mediwitch.

Poppy shook her head. "It would be too dangerous to use the floo or apparate with him right now. His injuries are severe. I will carefully levitate him to his bedroom and finish healing him there." First she incanted several healing spells and the wounds stopped bleeding. She then levitated him and she and Dumbledore took him into Severus's bedroom. Harry discreetly followed; wanting to make sure Snape would be okay.

Once Severus was laid on his bed, Poppy ran more diagnostics. "I will need several potions. If Severus does not have any in his lab then I will need to get them from the infirmary," She announced gravely. "He has lost a lot of blood and several bones are broken. There is some internal damage as well. He has also been under the Cruciatus curse."

Harry flinched and felt a wave of fury towards Voldemort.

"Cora will gets yous what you need!" Cora had stood aside after she had notified the Headmaster and Healer about her Master's condition.

"I need a blood replenisher, strengthening solution, Tonic of Sinew and a strong pain reliever." Poppy said as she waved a life charm around Severus that showed his stats and would let her know if he started to worsen.

Cora popped away and a few seconds later was back, handing over the potions.

Harry watched as Poppy worked. Dumbledore was also watching with a concerned expression on his face. After several minutes he cleared his throat. "Poppy? How is he?"

Poppy stepped back and waved her wand over Severus again. "He is slowly starting to heal. His body has been through a tremendous shock, however and he needs to be able to rest." She turned to face Dumbledore and Harry. "He had a lot of curses cast against him but I have healed all the open wounds and the broken bones, as well as the internal injuries. I am going to put him into an induced sleep until his vitals are more stable."

Harry bit his lip. "How long will that be?"

Poppy hesitated. "A few days at least, maybe a week. He will need nutritive potions spelled into him daily, which I will do myself. I don't see any reason to move him to the infirmary and I know he would rather wake up here. I will come back later today to check on him." She gestured to the charm she had used that was showing Severus's vitals. "This charm will stay on and monitor him and if there are any problems, I will be alerted instantly." She paused. "I don't anticipate him getting any worse however, if you even suspect something is wrong, floo me immediately even if his stats appear normal."

Harry stared at his guardian, and although he looked better than earlier he was very pale. He gently took Snape's hand, which was cold to the touch. _It's my fault_ , he thought grievously. _He goes to those meetings to help me. Everyone gets hurt because of me_.

"Harry," Dumbledore touched his shoulder. "He will be fine. Severus is a fighter and is very stubborn, in case you haven't noticed."

Harry looked up and saw Dumbledore giving him a small smile.

"There has to be something I can do for him," Harry said hoarsely. "I have to be able to help him."

"Of course you can help him," Poppy said matter-of-factly. "You can sit and talk to him or read to him. A lot of studies have shown that even in an induced sleep, the patient can hear you."

"Harry, would like the Weasley's to come and stay with you?" Dumbledore asked. "Or you could go stay at the Burrow…"

"No!" Harry said quickly. "I don't want to leave here, and honestly I think it would be better if they weren't here." He smiled ruefully. "I don't think Severus would want to wake up to find his home overrun with Weasley's." Never mind that he didn't want to deal with Ron right now…

Dumbledore chuckled. "I suppose you are right." He glanced at Severus. "With his injuries, it's amazing he was able to get back to the manor."

Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head at Cora, who looked like she was about to say something. She frowned at him and he looked pleadingly back at her.

"I will return this evening," Poppy said as she collected her things.

"Thank you Poppy," Dumbledore said softly.

Before leaving the room, Poppy looked at Dumbledore seriously. "He can't go on like this Albus," She said. "If You-Know-Who had been at his full strength…" She shook her head and left.

Dumbledore sighed. "I thought Voldemort was still too weak," He said almost to himself.

"He is," Harry said.

Dumbledore looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean Harry?"

"I think I felt it when Voldemort began casting curses," Harry admitted. "My scar hurt so much and I felt anger and hate but then it turned into exhaustion and frustration."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment. "He probably wanted to prove he was still strong, still in control to his followers." He said finally. "Any strength he had gained so far this summer he most likely used up, which is good news. It means he won't be ready to try anything else for a while longer."

Harry nodded and then slowly started to take his mother's letter out of his pocket. "Sir," He began.

"If you need anything Harry, floo me at Hogwarts and if I am not there Cora should be able to locate me." Dumbledore smiled at the house elf. "I need to make contact with the other Order members and check in at the Ministry."

"Wait," Harry watched helplessly as Dumbledore left the room and then he heard the floo activate. He sighed in frustration.

"You's need sleep Master Harry," Cora said. "Would you's like breakfast first or sleep first?"

 _Neither_ , Harry thought. With Snape out of commission, that meant he had to do the potion himself and it would be time consuming. Plus he had to sneak out of the manor and to Diagon Alley without Cora noticing. But he couldn't just leave Snape, could he? Snape had been there for him when he was sick. Harry slumped into a chair by Snape's bed. What if this letter was some sort of hoax or trick? How could his mother have achieved what she did without anyone else knowing? Wouldn't Dumbledore have known something? He had seemed to be quite aware of the protection his mother's love had given him. Besides, wouldn't they have seen her body, or lack of?

"Cora, do you know anything about the night my parents died?" Harry asked suddenly.

Cora's eyes saddened. "I's heard all about it Young Master. How's that evil wizard went to your house and killed yours parents. How you were the only one who survived. You's was the only thing left of that house!"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked sharply.

Cora gazed solemnly at him. "The whole house was completely destroyed, a piles of rubbish was all's that was left. Except for you's in your crib."

"So...my parents' bodies wouldn't have been found?" Harry asked slowly.

Cora patted him on the back with her tiny hand. "It was a huge explosion Young Master. Theres -" she hesitated. "There's was nothing to find after." She whispered. "I's sorry Young Master."

Harry gave her a smile. "I'm okay. Thank you for telling me."

After she left Harry mulled that over in his mind. So there would have been no body of his mother which means…it could be true. Harry stared at Snape, wishing he was awake to advise him. Snape would help him.

Harry thought about writing to Hermione and getting her to come here now but he was hesitant to do so. If this was some sort of trick he couldn't risk putting his friends in danger. Not again. And also if this turned out to be false, well…Harry didn't need anyone to see his embarrassment. Besides, even if this was for real, what if it had been too long to bring his mother back?

"Young Master, sleep or breakfast?"

Harry glanced at Cora. "I'd just like to sit here for awhile and then I will go and, um, rest. Oh, and Cora thank you for not telling the Headmaster that I went to Severus's old home. I don't think it would have gone over well."

Cora frowned. "It was dangerous, Young Master. You's should have let me do it." She shrugged. "I's is not obliged to tell the Headmaster everything," She smirked slightly. "Master Snape, on the other hand…" She grinned and popped away.

Harry groaned. Snape would lecture him for a week when he found out. But Harry wouldn't mind being lectured if it meant Snape was awake and well. "I'm so sorry," He whispered to the sleeping professor. "I never wanted anyone to get hurt because of me." He gave a sad laugh. "If anyone had told me the beginning of this summer that I would feel at home with you, I would have laughed in their face. But I do feel at home here, and I sort of feel like," Harry blinked back tears. "I feel like we are family, you know? We even can understand each other's pasts; we were both hated by family members for our magic. And you've protected me since I started Hogwarts and I've never thanked you." He wiped his eyes. "I mean, you were a total git to me," He gave a laugh. "Although there were times I know I was a brat but all of that doesn't matter. Not anymore. Besides, no family is perfect right?"

Harry rubbed his tired eyes and sighed. "I found a letter from my mother and…she's not dead Severus!" Harry said excitedly. "She performed some sort of protection spell and somehow is bound to a necklace that she charmed. She thought she would be released right away by Sirius or my dad but I was placed with Aunt Petunia…" His voice trailed off. "I think she might have known," He said in a darker voice. "The letter had been read and it had to have been her. If I find out she did know…" He shook his head. "I have to try and do the potion and spell to release her. I just hope it works. Just think, in a few days she could be here with us! She was your best friend and I know the friendship may not have ended well," Harry thought back to the memory he had seen in Snape's pensive. "But she obviously cared about you and friends forgive each other." He thought about how he had easily forgiven Ron fourth year and Hermione was always forgiving Ron, he thought with a smirk. "I was hoping we could do the potion together. I'm afraid I'll mess it up but it can't wait. If the letter is real, she's been trapped too long already." Harry sat quietly for a few minutes before getting up and exiting Snape's room.

/

Harry went into the library to get more books on potions. He took it into Snape's room and began studying the books against the list in the letter. He wanted to make sure he had the steps down correctly. His mother hadn't written what the potion was called and Harry once again wondered if that was because it was too ancient to be in any recent books, plus as he had noticed before it looked like she had taken certain ingredients and steps from different potions and put them together to create one special potion. He re-wrote the ingredients and instructions in his notebook; he had to break down the steps more so he could follow it more easily.

Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly. His stomach was growling and he was physically and emotionally tired but he kept reading. His head started to pound and at first he was worried it was Voldemort and made sure he was still occluding. It only took a moment for him to realize it was just a regular headache so Harry dismissed it. He needed to get into the lab and begin the potion so that it would be ready as soon as possible. He glanced at Snape's vitals which looked steady and then gathered his books.

He ran into Cora who looked at him curiously. "Did you's get some sleep?"

"A little," Harry lied. "Um, can you leave a sandwich or something in my room? I need to finish some…homework and then I'm going to eat and get more rest." Lies, of course. He would be in the lab but he didn't want Cora wondering where he was. He felt bad lying to her but he didn't know how she would react to what he was doing and he couldn't risk anyone trying to stop him.

"Of course Young Master," Cora smiled at him. "And don't you's worry, Master Snape will's be fine."

Harry nodded and waited until she left before heading to the lab. He wished he could get to Voldemort now, while he was weak but Snape had explained that he was keeping himself well protected for that reason, never mind that Bellatrix and Wormtail were guarding him. Wormtail he could probably take on but Bellatrix…Harry would love to take her on but she was as ruthless as her master and he knew he needed much more training.

He gritted his teeth when he remembered that he would have to go to an apothecary to buy some Horklump juice and hoped Snape had some Polyjuice potion on hand. It wouldn't be safe for him to go Diagon Alley without a disguise. The sprig of mint he could get at the forbidden forest at Hogwarts and it was the final ingredient he needed so he could wait on that. This potion would take at least several days to make, with him having to still find ingredients and the time it needed to simmer. If he had to make Polyjuice potion as well, it would take over a month! He began searching through the shelves.

"Yes!" Harry cried when he found several vials of Polyjuice potion already made up. He supposed it made sense as a spy for Snape to always have a quick disguise on hand.

Harry had managed to complete the first steps to the potion, and he groggily left the lab to let the potion have time to simmer. Tomorrow he would need to go to Knockturn Alley and he grimaced at the thought. He didn't want to go there but for his mother…he would do anything. He had pocketed a vial of Polyjuice potion that had been labeled as eighteen year's old, male.

Instead of going to his room, he went back into Snape's room and glanced at his vital signs. Everything still looked the same so he figured that was a good thing. He sat back down in the chair and sighed. He was beyond tired at this point. "Don't worry Severus. Hopefully when you wake up my Mum will be here." He smiled at the thought. "Won't you be surprised," He said. "Hopefully you'll be so happy to see her that you won't mind some of the rule-breaking I've done and plan to do." He leaned his head back and closed his tired eyes. "Everything will be fine," He mumbled. "Mum will be here and you will be well. And I'll do whatever I have to do to destroy Voldemort so that he can never hurt any of us again. Everything will be fine."

 **TBC: Reviews are appreciated! =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Harry had only managed to get a couple hours of sleep during the night, he had been too anxious at the thought of going into Knockturn Alley. He knew there would likely be death eaters milling around and if they found out he was there, well, he didn't want to think about what would happen. He went downstairs and straight into Snape's room. He wasn't surprised to find Madam Pomfrey there, checking over her patient. "How is he this morning?" Harry asked anxiously.

"The same," Poppy answered as she ran her diagnostics. She saw Harry's worried expression. "No need for worries Mr. Potter, this is a good thing. He is healing and he is not getting any worse."

"Good," Harry murmured.

"You look tired Mr. Potter, perhaps you should sleep some more," Poppy said with a frown as she gave Harry a once over. She looked ready to start running diagnostics on him.

Harry stepped back. "I'm fine, I've just been worried," He told her.

Poppy's face softened. "I know this is hard, but he is going to be all right," She said gently. She patted him on the shoulder as she walked by him. "I'll return later this evening."

"Okay, thank you," Harry responded. He looked back at Snape, noting his color looked better. "I have to run an errand but I'll sit in here with you when I get back," Harry told him. "Maybe I could read to you," He grinned a little. "Perhaps Quidditch Through the Ages?" If Snape could hear him talking, he was probably mentally rolling his eyes.

Cora suddenly appeared next to him. "Did Madam Pomfrey leave?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "She said he would be okay, that he's just still healing."

"Cora is happy to hear that," Cora said with relief. "Woulds you be wanting breakfast now?"

"Actually, I'm going to visit the Weasley's at the Burrow," Harry said, trying to sound casual. "I'll eat there. I shouldn't be gone too long though."

"Is it safe for Young Master?" Cora asked worriedly.

"The Burrow? Oh yeah, don't worry." Harry offered the house elf a smile. "I'll be back soon."

Cora gazed at him for a moment and then nodded and departed the room, which Harry was grateful for. He wasn't going to floo to the Burrow but to Diagon Alley. From there he would find the apothecary in Knockturn Alley. There was no way he was going to floo directly into Knockturn Alley again. Harry made sure Cora wasn't around and then took a swig of the Polyjuice potion. He coughed, grimacing as he put the vial in his pocket. He had forgotten how disgusting this potion was. He held onto the mantel as he began to change. _Well, at least I'm taller_ , he thought as his height changed. He looked in a mirror to see that he looked slightly older, with short, sandy blonde hair and light brown eyes. He quickly transfigured his glasses to a different shape and color. There. Now there was no trace of Harry Potter. He smiled and activated the floo.

/

Harry strolled through the Leaky Cauldron, feeling free now that no one knew who he was. It was nice not being pointed at, stared at, or whispered about. He gave a friendly smile to Tom, who owned the Leaky Cauldron, and was going to say hi when he remembered that Tom wouldn't know who he was. He walked down the familiar street of Diagon Alley, wondering if he would see any of schoolmates. He hesitated a bit when he reached the stairs that would lead him to Knockturn Alley. _Here goes nothing_ , he thought.

He went down the stairs and entered the dark, shadowy shopping area. He tried to look like he was undaunted by the area or the dodgy looking witches and wizards. He passed Borgin and Burkes and was reminded of how he had ended up in that unusual shop before his second year. He made sure not to make eye contact with anyone as he walked, although the people shopping seemed to be doing the same thing. It wasn't like Diagon Alley, where everyone was laughing and calling out to each other.

To Harry's relief, he found Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary easily and stepped inside. It was dark and cold inside, and had a horrible smell. Harry shuddered slightly as he saw the all the jars that held slimy looking ingredients, blood, and strange looking creatures. _So gross,_ he thought.

"Can I help you?" A tall, thin man with a sullen face asked.

"Yes, I need a pint of Horklump juice please," Harry said confidently. His confidence wavered slightly when the man stared at him for a moment before going to one of the shelves behind the counter. He came back with a large vial and set it on the counter.

"Three Galleons."

Harry handed him the money, grateful he still had some leftover from fifth year. He was going to thank the man but once he took the money, he turned away and ignored Harry.

 _Okay, so politeness is not an asset here_ , Harry thought as he hurried out of the apothecary. He walked through Knockturn Alley, eager to leave the dreary place. He paused in the shadows and took a quick sip of potion from his flask, practically gagging as he did. _So disgusting_ , Harry grimaced. He was almost to the stairs that would take him back to Diagon Alley when he stopped and stared. Malfoy. _Both_ Malfoy's! _Lucius is supposed to be in Azkaban_! Harry thought angrily. There was another man with them and Harry tried to act casual as he stepped closer, pretending to look in the window of Borgin and Burkes. He wished he had thought to bring his invisibility cloak…

"It must be nice to have the money and influence to get yourself out of prison," The man was saying with a smirk.

"The Dark Lord wanted me out, he needs his loyal supporters during this time," Lucius said hotly. "He sent out a few people to… _convince_ Fudge that I should be freed." He gave a mean chuckle. "However, I also made sure to give Fudge enough money so that he wouldn't turn against me again."

Harry inwardly seethed in anger. Everyone knew Lucius was a death eater and that he had tried to kill Harry and his friends at the ministry battle!

"I imagine the public isn't happy," The man said.

"The story is that I was there to help the poor, dear children," Lucius said in mock sweetness. "The teenagers were simply confused as to who was actually attacking them."

The man laughed.

Harry noticed Draco looked fairly smug and he wanted nothing more than to punch him. Actually, he wanted to punch both Malfoy's. _Just wait until I get rid of your Master_ , he thought viciously. He just wished he knew how to accomplish that.

"There is talk, you know," The man said a little nervously. "Not me, mind you, but others are worried they are backing the wrong leader. I mean, after the ministry and how strong Potter seemed to be – "

"That brat is not strong at all!" Lucius spat out. "The Dark Lord is merely getting ready for his next move. Potter did nothing!"

"But they say he was possessed by the Dark Lord and was able to best him."

"You are sounding unloyal," Lucius said dangerously.

"I told you, this is what I am hearing!" The man protested. "I myself am loyal, of course."

"Potter is a weak coward," Draco muttered. "Anyone who believes differently is a fool!"

"That's right son," Lucius said proudly. "See how smart he is?" He asked the man. "He will make a wonderful death eater. I'm going to try and convince the Dark Lord to let him take the mark this year."

"Isn't he too young?"

Draco scowled at him but didn't say anything.

"True, most do not get the privilege of taking the mark until they graduate Hogwarts," Lucius said. "However, I believe he is ready. Of course, the decision rests with our Master but I am hopeful he will agree."

Harry turned away, not wanting to hear anymore. He felt sick to his stomach. Lucius was free and Draco may be taking the dark mark soon! It was madness! He stomped up the stairs and began making his way back to the Leaky Cauldron. His thoughts were on the conversation he had heard and he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. "Oof!" He bumped into someone. "Merlin, I'm sorry," He said and looked into the dreamy and beautiful eyes of Luna Lovegood. His own eyes widened and his heart began to beat a little faster.

"It's okay," Luna said as she stared at him. She was wearing her usual Butterbeer cork necklace and a pair of Dirigible plum earrings that he remembered her telling him kept the Nargles away. "You may have been tripped by Nargles though, you should watch out for them." She cautioned in her dreamlike voice. "They are tricky little creatures, Harry."

"Yeah, I –" Harry stopped and quickly felt his face and hair. He hadn't changed back so how did she know? "How did you know it was me?" He asked in a whisper, looking around to make sure no one overheard them. He took his wand out of his sleeve and cast a silencing spell around them.

Luna tilted her head to the side. "Your expression and your eyes, even though they are a different color," She answered. "You look different but you're still you. Are you changing your look permanently?" She asked curiously.

Harry shook his head. "No, I just needed to get something and didn't want to be recognized. Safety issues, you know." He looked around. "Are you here by yourself?" He asked in concern. With Lucius Malfoy free, it definitely wasn't safe for any of his friends.

Luna shook her head, her long hair flying. "My Dad is here with me."

"Good," Harry said in relief. "Luna, Lucius Malfoy is free. So be extra careful okay?"

Luna frowned slightly. "Why is he free?"

"Because Fudge is a coward," Harry muttered.

"He probably got infected with Wrackspurt," Luna said knowingly. "They make a person's brain go fuzzy."

"Then he's been infected with them for awhile now," Harry said, thinking of how Fudge had refused to believe Voldemort was back. With some regret he realized he needed to get back to the manor to check on Snape and do more work on his mother's potion. "I'll see you at school Luna." He said softly.

"Are you all right?" Luna asked, concern in her voice. "How has your summer been?"

"Not too bad, actually," Harry said with a small grin. He had a guardian, a place he could actually call home and his mother may be coming back… He wished he could tell her everything but in case it was some sort of trick, he wouldn't risk putting her in danger.

Luna was studying him, almost as if she could see through him. Harry shuffled a bit under her intense gaze and she gave him a rueful smile. "Be careful." Luna said.

"What?"

"Whatever you are up to, be careful," Luna told him. "Promise?"

Harry gazed into her eyes and nodded. "Promise," He said. "I have to go. Have a good rest of summer." He said softly.

Luna moved to let him pass. "I'm glad you're not changing your appearance permanently," She said with a smile. "You're better as you."

Harry threw her a smile over his shoulder and hurried to the Leaky Cauldron.

/

Harry returned to the manor, hoping Cora wasn't around as the Polyjuice potion had not faded yet. He walked quietly to Snape's room and peeked inside. No one else was in there so he quickly entered and sat next to Snape. "I got the potion ingredient I needed." He said softly. "The last ingredient I will need I can get at Hogwarts." He thought about mentioning seeing Malfoy but in the case Snape could hear him; he didn't want to risk getting him upset. "I'm going to do the next step in the potion and then I'll read to you," Harry said as he yawned. Lack of sleep was starting to catch up to him. He ran his hand through his hair and realized that it was back to normal. He had just changed his glasses back when Cora came in.

"Young Master?"

 _That was close_ , Harry thought as he smiled at the house elf. "Hi Cora," He said.

"When dids you get back?"

"A few minutes ago," Harry answered.

"Dids yous have fun at the Weasley's?" Cora asked as she inspected the charm around Snape.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Lots of fun," Harry said as he stood up. "I have to work on, um, some homework I didn't finish," He said.

"Okay. Woulds yous like lunch?" Cora asked.

Harry was surprised. It was lunchtime already? "Sure, could you leave a sandwich or something in my room again? I need to get some books from the library."

"Of course Young Master," Cora frowned slightly. "Afterwards yous should gets some more sleep." She wagged a long finger at him.

"I will," Harry said absently.

/

For the next few days, Harry kept busy by continuing his mother's potion, sitting with Snape and reading and talking to him, and trying to find more information on the protective spell his mother had cast. He was worried, anxious, excited, and scared all at once. He was barely able to sleep and only touched a bite of food here or there, though he led Cora to believe he was eating normally. He had to eventually put a slight glamour on himself so that Dumbledore and Pomfrey wouldn't suspect anything when they visited Snape, as his skin was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. He also didn't respond to his friends' letters, not wanting to reply until he had tried the potion.

Finally, on Wednesday the potion was ready except for the sprig of mint. Early in the morning, as he got ready, he realized with a start that it was his sixteenth birthday. _Being reunited with my Mum is the only present I want_ , he thought wistfully. _That and for Snape to wake up_. Once he was dressed he got the supplies he needed and then stopped by Snape's room.

Harry stood by his bed. "I had hoped you would be awake by now," Harry said softly. "I'm going to attempt the spell to bring my mother back. I haven't told anyone else about it, you're the only adult I really trust anyway…" He sighed. "You have to wake up soon. I miss our talks, and dueling practice, and I'd even put up with a full day of occlumency lessons if it meant you were better." He ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know what's going to happen when I attempt this, but if it goes wrong and something happens to me I just want to thank you. Thank you for helping me this summer with training and homework. Thank you for listening to me talk about my nightmares and fears and grief, and for sharing stories about my mother. Being here, with you and Cora, has been the best home I ever remember having. I feel cared for and like I am more than just the boy-who-lived-in-a-cupboard," Harry whispered. "And more than the boy-who-lived or the boy-who-faces-a-prophecy," Harry placed a letter on Snape's nightstand, explaining what he was going to do as well as everything he had just told Snape. "Just in case you wake up while I'm gone or…I don't come back," He reached out and gave Snape's hand a gentle squeeze before exiting the room.

Harry knew there was a possibility that the potion and spell could blow up in his face, literally. He exited Snape's room and hoping Cora didn't hear him; he threw the floo powder into the fireplace and whispered, "Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts."

/

The common room was dark and almost eerily quiet as Harry was used to it being noisy and boisterous. Harry casted a lumos and walked through the room, opening the portrait to leave.

"Hey! Who's there?" The Fat Lady exclaimed fearfully. She focused her eyes on Harry as he shut the door and frowned. "You! What are you doing here?" She huffed.

Harry ignored her questions and headed down the staircase. He could hear several of the portraits wake up and start talking to each other, some even calling out to him. Knowing he probably didn't have much time until Dumbledore was alerted to the presence of a student in the castle, Harry didn't waste any time. He hurried out of the castle and made his way to the forbidden forest.

/

Severus slowly opened his eyes and grimaced at the aching muscles in his body. He moved gently, wondering why he felt so weak and sore. Slowly the memory of the death eater meeting came back to him and he winced when he remembered the unbearable pain he had been in. The last thing he could remember was being in his home in Spinner's End… _Cora must have found me_ , he thought, knowing how worried his house elf got. Or perhaps Albus had. He wondered how long he had been out. Severus's eyes suddenly widened. Harry! Had Harry seen him in such a terrible condition? "Cora!" He tried to call loudly but it came out as more of a whisper. He cleared his throat.

"Master Snape! Yous is awake!" Cora squealed when she appeared in the room. "Young Master and I were so worried! There had been so much blood…" She said tearfully.

"Harry saw me in that condition?" Severus asked guiltily. He had not wanted Harry to see him that broken and hurt; the child had been through enough as it was.

Cora nodded. "He found yous first."

"Harry found me?" Severus asked hoarsely. He frowned. Had he managed to floo to the manor and just didn't remember it? "Where did he find me?" He asked suspiciously.

Cora began twisting her fingers together nervously.

"Cora?"

"At your old home in Spinner's End," Cora admitted. "He jumped into the floo so fast, I's could not stop him!"

Severus closed his eyes, trying to control the flash of anger he felt. Harry would have had no way of knowing if other death eaters had been there or even the Dark Lord himself! "Is he okay?" He asked. Once he got his strength back, he would chastise the boy properly. _Gryffindor recklessness_ , he thought.

"He's was very worried about you and that's why he flooed there," Cora said in Harry's defense. "He was so scared when he brought you back."

Severus sighed and some of his anger faded. He had not wanted to cause Harry more distress.

"He has been so busy, doing his homework and sitting in here with you." Cora continued. "He doesn't eat nearly as much as he did," She added.

"He sat in here with me?" Severus asked in surprise.

Cora nodded. "He talked to you and read to you." She pointed to a pile of books on his nightstand.

Severus grinned a little when he saw the Quidditch book, as well as some potion books. No one had ever done anything like that for him before. _That child has too big of a heart_ , he thought. _Even if it is a foolish and reckless heart…_

"Could you check on him Cora?" Severus said just as Poppy came into the room.

"Ahh, you're finally awake! How are you feeling Severus?" Poppy began running scans on him.

"A little sore but otherwise fine Poppy," Severus answered as he began moving his arms and legs, remembering hearing them snap from the curses thrown at him. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Five days."

Severus's mouth dropped open. "Five days?" He asked incredulously.

"You were hurt badly, Severus. I induced your sleep so that you could fully heal." Poppy said matter-of-factly. "The fact that you have woken means your body has finished healing."

"Five days Poppy? For Merlin's sake," Severus mumbled. "You do know I have a child to take care of?" He snapped.

"And he needed you better," Poppy said unapologetically. She handed him a pain reliever. "This should take care of the rest of the soreness. Your wounds and broken bones have all mended nicely," She said in satisfaction, ignoring the disgruntled look on the potion master's face. She took back the vial. "Now that I am convinced you are truly all right, I can tell you I've been worried about Harry. He refused to go to the Burrow or have any of the Weasley's here and he has looked exhausted from the short times I have seen him."

Severus frowned in concern. "Cora mentioned he hadn't been eating much either," He said. He was about to ask Poppy to run a diagnostic on Harry once he woke up, when a loud pop startled them both.

"Young Master is gone!" Cora cried, wringing her hands together.

Severus looked alarmed. "What? Are you sure? Did you check everywhere?" He began to get out of bed, despite Poppy's disapproving look.

"Of course I's checked everywhere!" Cora said indignantly. "I's checked outside too. He is gone!"

"Severus." Poppy pointed to the note on his night table.

Severus snapped it up and read it quickly. He had to read it again as he couldn't believe what the note contained. The first part was about a letter he had found from his mother and the next part was the gratitude he felt to Severus. He narrowed his eyes, not understanding what letter Harry could be talking about. _Someone must be tricking him_ , he thought worriedly. _Using the child's mother to hurt him or lure him into a trap._

He noted that the boy had written he was going to Hogwarts to get a sprig of mint from the forbidden forest. Severus scowled as he grabbed his wand and transfigured his pajamas into clothes. When he got a hold of Harry he was going to ground him until he was forty and then set him to scrubbing cauldrons for the rest of the summer!

 **TBC: Next up, Lily returns!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Severus tucked his wand up his sleeve and started walking out to the sitting room. That child had pulled some crazy stunts before, but this? In the past Harry had not had anyone to really answer to when he acted so recklessly _. Well, now he had someone to answer to and answer he will,_ Severus thought determinedly. His body still ached a bit but he was able to ignore that in his concern and anger over Harry leaving the protection of the manor.

"Severus you are still recovering!" Poppy protested as she and Cora followed him.

"I am just going to retrieve Harry, inform him that he is grounded until he has a long white beard like Albus, and then I will rest." Severus said, his voice sounding calmer than he felt. And what he felt was fear. It was a sense of fear that he had not felt in a long time. What if a death eater managed to get a hold of him? He was going into the forest and there were already dangerous creatures that lived in there. He closed his eyes for a moment. The blasted boy had managed to worm his way into his usually cold heart and he couldn't let anything happen to him. He may not be Harry's father but, well, he felt like a parent to the child. He wasn't even sure when the change occurred, but it had.

"Severus, you should stay here and I will go and get Mr. Potter." Poppy continued, although she had to admit it warmed her heart to see how much Severus cared about Harry. The boy would benefit from someone like Severus who was strict yet caring, though not many people saw the caring part.

"No." Severus answered simply. The note Harry had left showed the boy was not thinking clearly and Severus couldn't just sit and wait. If something was wrong or if Merlin forbid, something had happened to Harry he had to be there to help him. If this was a trick by a death eater to lure the child out…

"So stubborn," Poppy grumbled as they stopped in front of the fireplace.

"Cora can come with Master Snape. Cora wants to help!" Cora offered, her large eyes filled with worry. She cared so much for both Master and Young Master. They were her family.

Severus shook his head. "Stay here in case we miss him and he returns. If he does, do not let him out of your sight. He is not to leave the manor." He told Cora who nodded determinedly.

Severus and Poppy entered the fireplace and Severus threw down the floo powder, stating their destination. Cora watched them disappear into the flames, hoping Young Master would be found safe and sound.

/

Why did I not bring my invisibility cloak? Harry berated himself as he made his way to the Forbidden Forest. He felt sick and dizzy from his lack of sleep and food and his panic over doing this potion was rising. What if he did it wrong? What if his Mum was stuck in the necklace forever because of him? _Or what if I am completely crazy for believing this could be possible?_ He glanced down at the necklace. Despite the fact that it was a chilly morning, especially in the forest, the necklace remained warm.

"Arry? What are yer doin here?" Hagrid called as he watched the teen pause at the entrance of the forest. "Yer can't go in there!" He cried out in alarm. He began walking towards his favorite student, Fang by his side.

Harry glanced apologetically at him for a second and then disappeared into the forest. He realized that Hagrid knew this forest like the back of his hand and would try to find him, but Harry also knew that he was faster and could hide easily if he had to. He would do whatever it took to complete this potion.

Harry wasn't sure where the sprig of mint would be but he knew what it looked like. He frantically looked as he walked deeper into the forest. He could vaguely hear Hagrid calling him but ignored it as he searched. _I should have paid more attention in Potions and Herbololgy_ , he thought ruefully. He had thought about trying the infirmary or greenhouse first but didn't want to risk wasting time if it wasn't there. And he couldn't risk a professor stopping him and questioning him. He took out his wand and cast a lumos so he could see more clearly. If he couldn't find what he needed, he knew he would completely lose his mind. The potion he had made would only be effective for a short time before it would become completely worthless, according to his mother's notes on the potion. He had to finish it soon or he would lose his chance. He didn't know if any of the adults would believe him about his Mum, even with her letter. And he didn't want to wait for them to figure it out. He wanted his Mum back now and then they could return home to the manor.

His thoughts traveled to Snape as he searched. He wondered if he could get him to stop spying. It was too dangerous! _And_ _he thinks I'm reckless and foolhardy_ , Harry thought in exasperation. He couldn't lose the man now; he cared about him and wanted him to remain his guardian. It was strange as before this summer, Harry would never have thought that possible but it was the truth. And he cared about Cora and hoped she wouldn't be too upset when she found him gone. His goal was to bring back his Mum and take her to the manor before anyone realized he was missing. _Snape will be so surprised to see Mum_ , Harry thought drowsily. _They were best friends after all_. His eyes flitted over some plants and widened. There! He snatched the ingredient he needed to complete the potion and was about to add it to the vial when he stopped. He didn't want his mum to return in the forest, it was dark and creepy. He looked around warily. The last few times he had been in here had not gone well for him. Visions of Voldemort attacking him and giant spiders chasing him raced through his mind. Although, Umbridge being carried off by centaurs had been fun to witness. But no, it was not safe to perform the spell here. He turned around and began sprinting, heading back towards castle.

/

"I got your Patronus Severus. What is going on? Should you even be out of bed?" Professor McGonagall looked at her colleague in concern as she met up with him and Poppy in the Entrance Hall. "Albus told me what happened to you."

"No, he shouldn't be," Poppy answered with a huff. "I told him I would come here and retrieve Mr. Potter."

"Potter is here?" McGonagall asked in surprise.

"Something is wrong with Harry, the note he left makes no sense," Severus said in frustration and the worry in it was unmistakable to McGonagall and Poppy. "We need to find him. His note said he-"

"Professors!" Hagrid lumbered into the castle, out of breath. "It's Arry!"

"Where is he? Is he okay?" Severus demanded. He didn't know what was going on but he would not be able to relax until he knew the child was okay. Merlin, who would have thought he could care so much...

"He disappeared into the forest. I couldn't find him in there." Hagrid said shaking his head. "I called to him but he just ran faster."

Severus gritted his teeth. "I am going to get him and bring him to the infirmary." He informed Poppy, who nodded and said she would be there waiting for them.

Severus led the way outside and started on the path to the forbidden forest. _Grounded for life, scrubbing cauldrons for the rest of his Hogwarts years, five thousand lines_ …he was telling himself as he struggled to keep his temper and worry under control. What _was_ the child thinking?

"There he is!" Hagrid said in relief.

Severus stopped and watched the boy stagger out of the forest. He looked awful and ready to drop from exhaustion at any moment. "Harry!" He called.

Harry looked up at him, his eyes widening and he broke into a huge smile. "You're awake! You're okay!" He stumbled forward a few steps.

"Mr. Potter, you have violated several rules!" McGonagall said sternly, though her tone was laced with anxiety. "Come with us now. You have caused enough worry."

Harry, shaky and pale, shook his head. "No, I have to finish this. You don't understand."

Severus looked at the boy in concern. He didn't know what Harry was trying to do and wondered if he was having a breakdown stemmed from what happened with his relatives as well as still grieving Black. Or was he being possessed by the Dark Lord? No, that wasn't possible. The Dark Lord did not have enough strength to possess Harry right now. "Harry, enough of this! Come inside the castle now." He said in his best detention voice. He was about ready to stun the child and levitate him inside.

"Mr. Potter, you are well aware of the fact that the forbidden forest is off limits -" McGonagall began.

Harry snorted as he put in the last ingredient into the vial. "Right, unless you have detention in there as an eleven year old," He said sarcastically, too tired, hungry and stressed to care how much trouble he was in.

Severus moved forward to grab him but before he could a protective shield went up around him. Harry didn't seem to notice as he began to pour the now completed potion over a necklace. _What is he doing?_ Severus thought in exasperation. _Why is there a shield around him? It did not appear to be a regular Protego…_

Severus and McGonagall immediately had their wands out and were trying to break through the shield to get to Harry.

"What is going on?" Professor Dumbledore had finally arrived and was taking in the situation. He too pointed his wand at the shield but even he could not penetrate it.

"Potter has gone mad!" McGonagall sputtered, unsure as to what was happening. She looked pleadingly at Dumbledore. "Something is wrong with him. He needs help!"

"He has made some sort of potion but I am unsure as to which one and what he is trying to do." Severus said, his eyes trained on the teen. What was it Harry's letter had said? Something about a potion Lily had left instructions for? He frowned in thought.

The four adults watched as Harry emptied the vial over the necklace. He held it tight in his hand and could be heard whispering, 'Mum Esse Liberum Et Revertatur' over and over again. He dropped the necklace and stared at it, his heart pounding. _Please work_ , he pleaded silently. _Please come back._

Severus's heart constricted painfully as he heard him ask his mother to return. He was confused as to what Harry thought he was doing and was about to try and break the shield again when the necklace on the ground began to glow.

"What in the world -" McGonagall started but then she stopped.

The necklace grew brighter and brighter until everyone had to avert their eyes. When it finally began to dim all of them looked back and gasped. The shield had disappeared and Harry was kneeling on the ground and lying next to him was a woman wearing jeans and light blue sweater, long dark red hair flowing loose, and when she opened her eyes they were emerald green, and the necklace now hung around her neck. She turned to the side and slowly pushed herself up, her eyes meeting identical green ones. They widened.

"Mum?" Harry whispered, slowly reaching a hand out to her.

"Harry?" Lily responded, sounding shocked and confused. She took his hand and Harry threw himself into her arms, tears pouring down his face. "Shh, it's okay little one," She automatically soothed, her mind trying to catch up on what had happened. Slowly she noticed that they were not alone. Standing around them was Albus, Minerva, Hagrid, and Severus. They looked older than she remembered and they were staring at her in shock. She held more tightly to her son, who was shaking and crying. She didn't understand, she was supposed to have returned when Harry was still a baby! What had gone wrong? She remembered invoking the spell when Voldemort had tried to kill her, after he had killed her husband. _James_. A surge of grief went through her. She didn't know why she hadn't been brought back when Harry was still a baby but she knew without a doubt this was her son. _My little one…_

"Lily?" Severus asked in a slightly choked voice. Was it possible? She was really here?

"How – what?" Minerva stammered, glancing at the headmaster. "Albus?"

Dumbledore shook his head, shocked himself. He didn't know how it had happened but somehow, Lily Potter had managed to return. He studied Lily and Harry and realized how exhausted they looked. "We need to get them to the infirmary." He finally said. "Poppy needs to look them over."

"How do we know that's really Lily?' Minerva whispered to Albus.

"I believe it is, but we will check to be sure." Albus answered quietly.

Lily tried to get up, pulling Harry with her but both their magical cores were drained and she couldn't do it. "I've got Harry," Hagrid offered, giving her a teary smile as he lifted Harry up. She nodded and started to stand once again before she was lifted effortlessly up herself. She stared into Severus dark eyes. "Sev?"

"It's okay Lily," Severus said gruffly, hardly able to believe he was holding her in his arms. He couldn't believe he had almost stopped Harry from completing whatever he had done to bring her back.

"Harry?" She whispered weakly.

"He will be fine, as will you," Severus said smoothly.

As soon as they got to the infirmary and after Poppy had recovered from her shock at seeing Lily, she and Severus immediately began gathering potions and running diagnostics. Harry and Lily's magical cores were drained but that would heal with potions and rest. Harry was beyond exhausted and had clearly not been eating well so Severus spelled nutritive potions into both of them with a small amount of dreamless sleep. Both mother and son needed to sleep well so that they could fully recover from the strong magic they had been a part of.

Dumbledore stood next to Lily and waved his wand. "Identitatis Revelare," He incanted in a low voice.

Above Lily a mist appeared and then the words _Lily Marie Evans-Potter_.

"It's true. I can't believe it!" McGonagall said in shock.

Dumbledore was shocked as well, yet tears misted in his eyes as he looked upon mother and son. He didn't know how it happened; all he knew was that he was beyond happy that it had. What this could mean in their fight against Voldemort remained to be seen.

/

Harry was asleep and Lily was not far off. Severus was pulling a blanket over Harry and gently taking his eyeglasses off, putting them on the table next to the bed. She kept her eyes on her son as she felt the pull of exhaustion begin to shut her eyes. Severus then covered her with a blanket as well.

"I was supposed to return sooner, right away," She murmured, only half conscious. "Why didn't Sirius help him bring me back? Where is he? The spell should have been reversed sooner."

"What spell Lily?" Severus asked softly but she had already fallen asleep.

Severus sat in a chair in between the beds so that he could keep an eye on both of them. He ignored Poppy's admonishments to at least lie on an available cot. His mind scrambled to try and makes sense out of what had happened. _It doesn't matter_ , he thought as he looked at Harry sleeping peacefully and then Lily. All that mattered was that two people he cared deeply for were here and they were safe. He had failed both of them in the past and was determined to not fail them again.

/

Sometime later, Lily woke up groggily and her eyes immediately fixed on Severus, who was sitting next to her in a chair. He had his head laid back and was sleeping, a potion's magazine lying on his lap. On the other side of Severus was Harry, who was still sleeping soundly on the infirmary cot. She couldn't believe it. Her son wasn't a baby anymore! He was such a handsome young man. He looked much like James although she could detect herself in his features as well. _What had happened? Why was I not brought back sooner?_ She wondered. She wanted to talk to her son. She wanted to know everything. Everything she had missed. A tear trickled down her cheek. She must have done something wrong. How could she have miscalculated so badly? Although the important thing was that Harry was alive and well. And she was sure Sirius had given him a happy childhood, just as she and James had hoped if something had happened to them. James. She wished he was here. If only the protection charm would have worked on him too. If only she could have had more time to figure out how to _make_ it work. _Why_ _didn't you save yourself James?_ She thought drowsily. _Why didn't you keep your promise to me?_

Her tired emerald eyes settled back on Severus. She couldn't believe he was here. She wondered why he was at Hogwarts and if he was still a death eater. Although if Voldemort had been destroyed that night like she hoped he had, then there wouldn't be any death eaters anymore. Unless there was someone else had taken over as the next dark wizard? She struggled to keep her eyes open, wanting to figure things out. Severus obviously was concerned about her and Harry. Why else would he be sitting here? And she had seen the concern in his eyes when he brought her into the infirmary. She had seen how carefully he had covered Harry with a blanket. She sighed as sleep began to win and her eyes started to close. The only thing she knew was that she felt safe and content here with her son and her childhood best friend. The answers to her questions would just have to wait a little longer. But that was okay, there was plenty of time for that. There was plenty of time to catch up with her friend and plenty of time to get to know her son. It may have taken longer than she had thought it would but she was finally home where she belonged.

 **TBC: Hope you enjoyed! =)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them =)**

Harry slowly opened his eyes, blinking wearily as he took in his surroundings. _The infirmary? Was I hurt during a Quidditch match? Wait, school hasn't started yet_ …suddenly the previous events flooded his mind and Harry sat up. Afraid it had been a dream, Harry gave an intake of breath when he saw his mother on the next cot, sound asleep. He started to get out of bed.

"I don't think so."

Harry looked up. "You're really okay," He said in relief to seeing his professor sitting next to his cot. He knew Snape had been there when Harry had completed the potion to bring his mum back but his memory was mostly fuzzy. He looked back at his mother. "Is she…"

"She is recovering, as you still are." Severus stood up, his muscles aching slightly as he himself was still recuperating from his injuries. "Your magical cores took quite a hit and you both are physically and magically exhausted. Therefore, you will stay in bed until Poppy clears you."

Harry sighed and lay back down against his pillows. He was still very tired and his mum wasn't awake to talk to anyway. "She's back," He said softly.

Severus glanced at Lily, still in shock that she was here. "Yes, thanks to you." He said quietly.

Harry coughed. "So you got my note?"

"Yes," Severus frowned slightly. "Although it didn't make much sense to me, it would seem you've been up to quite a bit this past week."

Harry nodded sheepishly.

Severus ran his hand through his hair. "Honestly Harry, I'm not sure where to start."

"Um, the beginning?" Harry offered weakly.

"How about when you left the manor to go to Spinner's End?" Severus raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy sternly.

"I was worried about you!" Harry said defensively. "Cora was concerned that you hadn't returned yet and I had pain in my scar. I felt Vol – er, him causing pain to the point where he was exhausted. I had to check on you and it was good thing that I did!"

Severus gritted his teeth. "And what if death eaters, or even the dark lord himself, had been there Harry?"

Harry paused. Okay, that thought hadn't crossed his mind when he had flooed to Severus's childhood home. "It was worth the risk to help you." He said finally.

"No it wasn't!" Severus snapped.

"Yes it was! I'm not going to lose someone else…" Harry trailed off. "I can't lose someone else." He said more quietly.

Severus's expression softened somewhat. It was hard for him to fathom that he was worth risking one's life over. "You should have let Cora go," He said. He glanced over at Lily, who was still sleeping soundly and likely would be for awhile. "Now tell me about your mum's letter and everything you have done this past week."

Harry began talking; explaining how he had found his mum's letter after Severus had left for his meeting. He spoke of how he had begun researching the spell that was in the letter and how he wanted to believe it was real, that he could get his mother back. "I went into your lab," He admitted. "To see if you had all the ingredients but you were missing two. I wanted to get everything ready so that when you came back, we could make the potion. Then when you were hurt, I had to begin the potion myself."

"Which ingredients was I missing?" Severus asked curiously. He wanted to know more about this potion. What had Lily managed to do?

"Um, sprig of mint which I found in the forest," Harry hedged. "And…a pint of Horklump juice."

Severus's face darkened. "And where did you get the Horklump juice?" He asked dangerously.

"Um," Harry bit his lip. "Knockturn Alley?"

"You went to Knockturn Alley! Are you insane?" Severus exploded. He guilty looked over at Lily, not wanting to disrupt her much needed sleep. He cast a silencing shield around them. He glared at Harry. "Do you have any idea what could have happened to you? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I wanted my mother back!" Harry shot back. "You, you were hurt and wouldn't wake for at least a week. I couldn't wait, I just couldn't." His eyes widened. "I forgot, Malfoy is out of Azkaban! I saw him with his prat of a son in Knockturn Alley!"

Severus stared at Harry. He was trying to process everything without completely losing his temper but it was near miss. "Did they see you?"

"No, I had taken a Polyjuice potion that I found in your lab," Harry said.

Severus shut his eyes for a moment. "At least you showed _some_ self –preservation," He muttered.

"Malfoy was bragging that Volder – you know who wanted him out of prison because he needed all his loyal followers." Harry said, remembering what he had overheard. "Fudge was made to see reason by some death eaters and then Malfoy paid him off. The story will be that Malfoy was trying to _help_ us at the Ministry," Harry said in disgust.

"Unbelievable," Severus rubbed his temples. How, how did the child get himself into such dangerous situations? And now Malfoy was free…

"Oh, and Malfoy is trying to get permission for Draco to take the mark this year," Harry remembered.

"Lucius always was a dutiful father," Severus said sarcastically. He glared at Harry. "Why did you not contact the Headmaster when you read your mother's letter? Or Professor McGonagall? Or the Weasley's?"

"I thought they would just disregard the letter and not believe it was true," Harry admitted. "Or that they would take too long before trying the potion. You know what they would have done, they would have had an Order meeting which I wouldn't have been allowed to attend!" Harry looked at his mother sadly. "She'd been trapped for far too long as it was," He finished in a whisper.

Severus struggled with his emotions. On one hand he wanted to yell at the child for his recklessness and on the other, commend him for figuring the potion out. He couldn't scold the child for wanting his mother. "I understand why you took the actions you did." He said slowly. "I understand you wanted to help her. But you should have trusted an adult to help you."

"The only adult I trusted was temporarily out of commission," Harry shrugged.

Severus couldn't help it; a rush of pleasure went through him at Harry's words. The child truly trusted him. Of all the adults, _he_ was the one Harry trusted. Before this summer, he would have laughed at the thought.

"I know you're mad and I'll replace the ingredients I used," Harry was saying before he gave a huge yawn.

"You need to sleep more," Severus said with a sigh. "And you do not need to replace anything. Words can't express how I feel now that Lily is back."

"She's your best friend," Harry murmured, his eyes closed as he began to fall asleep.

"Yes," Severus plucked the child's glasses off and placed them next to the cot. _I felt more than friendship for her….still do,_ he thought ruefully.

"I'm in trouble," Harry mumbled.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Severus said with some amusement. However, it wasn't up to him anymore. Lily was back. And he couldn't fault the boy for doing whatever he had to do to bring his mother back. "I'm sure I can think of plenty of reasons to give you detentions once school starts," He mused out loud.

"Always do," Harry fell asleep.

Severus snorted as he sat back in his chair. _Cheeky brat_ , he thought fondly. He glanced over at Lily. _You're going to be so proud of who your son is Lily. He has a heart of gold, despite all the pain he has been through_.

/

Harry once again woke slowly, opened his eyes and saw his arm covered in scarlet hair. His mum was sitting next to his bed, her head resting against him sleeping. He gave a sigh of relief that everything he had done had not been for nothing. _She's really and truly here_ …

Lily shifted and opened her eyes, lifting her head. "Harry?"

"You're here. You're real." Harry whispered. He still couldn't believe it. His mum was really here.

Lily smiled and leaned over, kissing Harry on his forehead. "Yes, I'm here. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I feel stronger, actually." Harry said, sitting up. He couldn't stop staring at his mum. She was really here. She was so beautiful and had the kindest smile. He grinned as he saw that their eyes truly were identical. He had heard that and seen it in the pictures Hagrid had given him but it was different seeing it in person. He had a mother. He had a true family now.

"I feel stronger too; I believe our magical cores should be back to normal." Lily said, still gazing at him. Her green eyes were sad. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Harry asked with a slight frown.

"I was supposed to come back to you when you were still a baby. It wasn't supposed to be this long." Lily said and her eyes began filling with tears. "I wanted to protect you with the strongest magic I could find. I just-I'm sorry it took so long for me to return to you. I don't even know how old you are!" The tears fell.

"Mum no!" Harry leaned forward and hugged her. "It's not your fault. And you did protect me!"

Lily held her son in her arms. She didn't understand why the charm hadn't worked as she had planned. Her baby was a teenager now! "How are old are you?"

"I just turned sixteen…today." Harry told her as he remembered that it was his birthday.

"Today?" Lily whispered. So many birthdays' she had missed… "Happy Birthday little one," She said softly.

"I finally got what I always wished for," Harry murmered.

Lily leaned back so she could view her son better. Sixteen? She had missed his whole childhood! She eyed him carefully. He didn't look sixteen. He could actually pass for a thirteen or fourteen year old. "You look younger." She said softly.

Harry blushed. He knew that it was because of the malnutrition he had suffered as well as being locked up in the dark so many times. Snape had told him that he may grow taller as long as he ate enough and took the nutritive potions. He didn't want to tell his Mum that though.

"Where is Sirius? He should have received my letter and helped you bring me back. So why did it only happen now and without him?" Lily asked. She reached out and pushed back his hair revealing the scar. She narrowed her eyes. "When did you get this?"

"Um, which question should I answer first?" Harry tried to joke. He didn't want to answer any of the questions.

This time Lily blushed. "I'm sorry. I just have so much I want to understand. But the most important thing is you. Are you really feeling okay?"

"I feel loads better." Harry assured her, blushing as his stomach growled.

Lily laughed. "I'm hungry too!" She stood up. "We should find Poppy first." She wanted to make sure her son was okay.

The door opened just then and several people walked in including Poppy, Dumbledore, Severus, McGonagall and Flitwick. "Lily Potter, you should not be out of bed yet! Harry, lay back down as well! I need to check you both over before you even think of getting up!" Poppy huffed as she began waving her wand over both of them. "I've already been over this with the stubborn professor who should be resting as well."

"I feel fine," Severus said, his eyes on the results of the diagnostic.

Lily rolled her eyes with good humor at the fussy healer that she remembered from her days at Hogwarts. She watched as Poppy ran a diagnostic on Harry. "Is he all right?" She asked anxiously.

Poppy nodded slowly. "His magical core is healed, as is yours. He has been malnourished though, but it looks like Severus has been taking care of that." She muttered to herself as she looked through her potions. "Severus, you have been giving him the nutritive potion every morning correct?"

Severus nodded. "He already had it this morning. I spelled one into Harry and Lily earlier."

Poppy nodded in satisfaction. "Good."

"Thank you Sev," Lily gave him a smile. Her smile turned into a grin at the scowl on his face when she used her nickname on him. She had been the only one allowed to use it.

Harry felt himself start to grin as well and quickly covered it up with his hand at Snape's warning look. He still got a kick out of it that Snape and his Mum had been friends once.

"Let's see Lily, you need to make sure to eat properly and stay hydrated as you get used to being back. It looks like you are done aging." Poppy nodded as she read through her results.

"Aging? I don't feel any different." Lily said in confusion.

"You have aged to thirty-six while you were asleep. Quite interesting, I've never seen someone age like that before. Not without an aging potion." Poppy said slowly. "Of course I've never seen someone come back from the dead before."

Lily sighed. "I never died Poppy." She made a face. "Thirty-six?"

"You hardly look any different," Poppy scoffed good-naturedly.

"You are still a child to most of us Lily, as is our dear Professor Snape." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

That did it; Harry couldn't stop the loud snort of laughter that erupted from him. He tried to tone it down at the exasperated look that Snape was sending him. He didn't want to start the year with multiple detentions after all. Well, more than he was probably already starting with. Lily was looking at Snape thoughtfully. "You are a professor here Sev?"

Snape gave an exaggerated sigh though he could not hide the warmth in his eyes as he looked at the only woman he had ever loved. "Severus." He gave her a mock stern glare.

"Severus is our Potions Professor and head of the Slytherin house." Dumbledore explained to Lily.

"Dear Lily, how are you back?" Professor Flitwick suddenly burst out. Severus had told them she had mentioned a charm and he was beyond curious what his most promising student had done. "What charm did you use? Some sort of protection charm, of course." He nodded towards Harry.

"Yes, I searched for a long time to find a way to protect Harry. I didn't fully trust the Fidelius Charm." Lily murmured. "I found most of the answer in a very old charms text, _The Essence of Charms_." She raised an eyebrow. "I would like to have some questions answered. I promise to tell you everything but first I need to talk to Sirius and find out why he didn't follow the instructions of the letter as soon as he received it."

The room was silent and Lily began to get frustrated. "Why is no one answering me?"

"Lily dear," Dumbledore began but before he could finish Harry interrupted.

"Sirius is dead. I – it was my fault." Harry said, his voice breaking.

Severus sighed. Obviously they still had work to do on his guilt. "Harry we have discussed this. It was not your fault." He said, staring at the teenager.

Harry shook his head, willing himself not to start crying. "I know but I still feel guilty." He whispered.

"Wait." Lily said shocked. "What happened to Sirius? When did it happen? And why in Merlin's name do you think it was your fault Harry?"

Severus put his hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed it. "Black died at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange two months ago." He told Lily.

Lily put her hand over her mouth. "No." She whispered. _Poor Sirius_. "Oh Harry, I am so sorry." She can't even imagine the pain Harry must have felt at losing the man who had raised him and been like a father to him. "To lose another parent…"

Severus took a deep breath. "Sirius didn't raise Harry."

"What? Of course he did. He was Harry's godfather." Lily said as she wiped tears from her eyes. She saw the looks on everyone's face and her eyes narrowed. "What are you not telling me? Why wouldn't Sirius raise Harry?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. He knew this was going to be an uncomfortable discussion. "Perhaps we should discuss this later-"

"No, tell me now." Lily insisted.

"When Voldemort attacked, everyone thought that Sirius was the one who betrayed you. I myself believed him to have been your secret keeper. Sirius was sent to Azkaban for twelve years. He escaped three years ago and we found out the truth but we were not able to prove it so Sirius had been in hiding." Dumbledore said.

Lily stared at him in shock. "How could you think Sirius would betray us? He was James best friend! They were like brothers!"

"We all believed him to be your secret keeper Lily." McGonagall said sadly. "And Peter Pettigrew faked his death and framed Sirius. Everyone believed it."

"Even Remus?" Lily asked in shock.

"Yes, though I believe a part of him didn't." Dumbledore sighed.

"So who raised you?" Lily stared at Harry. Who had taken care of her son?

Harry bit his lip and didn't answer.

"When I believed you had died, I sensed the sacrificial magic you created, although I had no idea how advanced it had actually been. I was able to create a protection charm to connect to Harry's guardian provided the guardian shared your blood." Albus said, regret in his eyes. "As long as he resided with her, he would be safe from those who followed Voldemort."

There was silence for a moment and Severus nonchalantly stepped protectively in front of Harry as cabinets, vials, and the windows began to shake and he braced himself. He fully remembered Lily's temper.

"Are you telling me that you sent my son to live with Petunia? Are you completely out of your lemon drop loving old coot mind?!"

 **TBC:**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Now Lily dear," Dumbledore began.

"Don't even try it Albus. Petunia resented me from the moment I found out I was a witch," Lily said, her eyes flashing with anger. "No matter how many chances I gave her, she never failed to let me know that she despised what I was. And you dared to send my son to live with her?"

"She was his only living family," Dumbledore said weakly. He knew this was about to get worse, when Lily found out how Harry had been treated. "He needed to be protected."

"I did the spell to protect him from more than just Voldemort and his followers!" Lily snapped. "It was also to ensure he had a happy childhood, whether it would be with James and I or Sirius. He was to grow up loved and happy." Lily spun around to look at her son. "How did she and her family treat you?"

Harry glanced around the still shaking room, not wanting to answer. "She's, you know…"

"Oh yes, I know," Lily took a deep breath and the shaking in the room stopped. "I want to know how you have been treated by her. I want to know everything."

Harry shifted his feet uncomfortably and shot a pleading look at Snape. He didn't want his mum to find out like this, he didn't want her to find at all.

"Lily," Severus said softly. "I don't think this is the time."

"Why not?" Lily looked from Severus to Harry and knew something had happened with Harry living with her sister. Something bad. "If Petunia was your guardian, she would have received my letter." She turned back to Dumbledore. "Did she know how to contact you?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "She didn't want any of our interference while she raised Harry but I did make sure she knew how to contact me if any problems arose." His heart sank as he realized Petunia had ignored the contents of the letter and must have deliberately kept Lily from returning.

"It was in the bottom of a box that I found in their attic last month," Harry admitted. "Only I didn't find it right away. But, the envelope had been opened."

"She knew I could be brought back and didn't do anything? Merlin, I knew she hated me but-" Lily shut her eyes and shook her head. "Harry, please…tell me if she treated you well. Did she treat like a son?"

"No," Harry whispered. "She didn't."

Lily glared at the Headmaster. The guilty expression on his face and the sadness in his normally twinkling eyes told her enough. Despite not having her wand, her ability for wandless magic manifested as it usually did when she was really upset and Dumbledore was flown across the room without her even realizing she had meant to do it. "I _will_ find out everything." She hissed dangerously at him.

"Mum," Harry's mouth opened in shock at seeing one of the greatest wizards of their time being flung across the room and he had to admit being impressed with his mum's strong magical ability.

"I understand tempers are high and rightly so," McGonagall spoke up, giving the Headmaster a look that promised she would be finding exactly what had happened with her student. "But I think it would be best if we all take a moment to calm down."

"Lily, you and Harry need to eat." Poppy spoke up. "And you both need to take it easy today."

"After you eat, we can meet in my office and discuss everything that has happened," Dumbledore said finally, looking older than his years as he looked at Lily and Harry with sad eyes. "I know we all have questions for each other."

Lily took a deep breath and then nodded slowly. "All right."

"Headmaster, we need to discuss a few things," Severus said. He wanted to give Lily and Harry some time together and he had yet to tell Albus about Lucius being out of Azkaban.

Dumbledore looked at him curiously and nodded.

"Have you already eaten Sev?" Lily asked.

"Yes, earlier," Severus met her eyes. "You two have a nice brunch and then meet us in Albus's office. All right?" He didn't want to leave; he wanted to stay with both of them to reassure to himself that Lily was really here and that Harry was truly all right. But they deserved to have some private time together. "You two should start getting to know each other," He added softly.

"Would you like to eat here or the Great Hall?" Poppy asked. "Although I can't say how much privacy you will have in the Great Hall, word has spread quickly among the staff of your return," She added. "Though they don't know the specifics."

"Here would be fine," Lily said. She put her arm around Harry and he leaned into her as she wrapped both arms around him. "What is your favorite food?"

Harry grinned slowly. "Treacle tart."

Lily laughed happily. "Mine too!"

"Really?" Harry perked up.

"You two need something more substantial than sweets," Severus said in an exasperated voice.

Poppy waved her wand transfigured a cot into a table. She tapped the table twice with her wand and food appeared. She sent two chairs to the table and then nodded in satisfaction. "I have paperwork to do in my office, if you need me," She said.

Lily couldn't stop smiling at her son. "What house are you in?" She asked curiously as she sat down.

"Gryffindor," Harry answered.

Lily grinned. "Congratulations," She said proudly. "Gryffindor is a great house. Full of trouble makers though, at least in my day." Her voice had a teasing lilt to it.

"Yeah, I may have gotten into a little trouble." Harry grinned. "I don't mean to though, trouble just finds me." He explained to her questioning look.

Lily grinned back."Hmm, sounds your father a bit, although he usually went looking for it."

Severus gave a snort of laughter at that. "And to think Harry was almost put in Slytherin," Severus said casually as he and Dumbledore left the room.

Lily looked surprised. "Almost? What does he mean by almost?" She asked.

"I talked it out of Slytherin," Harry said a little sheepishly as he sat down at the transfigured table, his mouth watering at the shepherd's pie and garden salad that waited to be consumed. There was also a pitcher of pumpkin juice and he poured some into a glass and handed it to his mother.

"Thank you sweetie," Lily took a sip. After they had served themselves, they eagerly dug in.

"This is so good," Lily almost groaned in delight.

"You act like you haven't eaten in years," Harry joked.

Lily raised her eyes to his identical ones and burst into laughter. Once she had stopped laughing, she chewed her food thoughtfully. "Why did you talk the hat out of Slytherin?"

"Well, Hagrid took me to get my school supplies and that was when I learned about Voldemort and that he was a Slytherin, and then I met my best friend Ron on the train and he said there wasn't a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin. But the deciding factor was another kid who reminded me of my cousin, Dudley, and he was sorted into Slytherin. I didn't want to be in the same house as him so the hat settled on Gryffindor."

"I see," Lily said softly. "Do you like Gryffindor?"

Harry brightened. "Oh yeah, it's great! My best friends are in Gryffindor too, Ron and Hermione. I can't wait for you to meet them. I met both of them on the train. Ron and I became friends right away; it took a little longer with Hermione. She and Ron clashed a bit because he thought she was a know it all. It wasn't until the troll incident that she became our best friend too." Harry told her.

"Troll incident?" Lily repeated.

"Oh um, yeah," Harry hesitated. He decided to change the subject. "Oh, and I'm seeker for the Quidditch team too!"

Lily grinned at the excited look on her son's face. She would wait to ask more about the troll incident. "That's great! I can't wait to see you play! Your father was on the Quidditch team, did you know that?"

Harry nodded. "I saw his trophy." He said.

Lily fiddled with her fork. "Where did that scar on your forehead come from?" She asked.

Harry raised his eyes to hers. "I got it the night Voldemort attacked," He said quietly. "From when he cast the killing curse on me and it rebounded on him, rendering him without a body for years."

"He's still alive?" Lily asked in alarm. She had hoped he would have either been killed or weakened enough for members of the Order to kill.

"Most everyone thought he was dead, but some, like Dumbledore, believed he was still out there trying to return. And he was. I've had some encounters with him," Harry said.

"He's still after you," Lily whispered in horror.

Harry nodded.

They ate in silence for a few moments as Lily contemplated everything. There was so much she needed to be caught up on, especially if her son was still in danger. For now, she wanted answers concerning Harry's childhood.

"So," Lily said casually. "You mentioned your birthday is today, which means it is summer now. Why are you at Hogwarts during the summer?"

Harry swallowed before speaking. "I needed an ingredient for the potion," He explained. "I flooed here."

"From Petunia's house?" Lily asked in confusion.

"No, from Severus's home," Harry replied.

Lily sat back in her chair. "And you are staying with him because…"

"He's training me," Harry said. "I'm getting dueling lessons and am being trained in Occlumency. I've been staying with him pretty much all summer."

Lily nodded slowly. "Why Occlumency?" That was rather an advanced form of mind magic for a teenager to take on.

Harry gave in and explained about his connection to Voldemort and how his scar hurt whenever Voldemort had strong feelings and how he could even send Harry fake visions. "That's why Sirius was killed," Harry said quietly. "I was sent a vision that he was being tortured…only it was a trap and I fell for it."

"Oh Harry," Lily reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "I'm sure you have heard this from people already, but it was not your fault. Please baby, believe that."

Harry blinked away tears and held on tight to his mother's hand. "Yeah, Severus has been trying to drill that into my head," He gave a soft laugh. "He's probably going to assign lines soon if I keep blaming myself."

"He's been taking good care of you this summer then?" Lily asked hopefully. She needed to know that someone had taken care of her baby, that someone had shown him kindness.

"Oh yeah, he's been great," Harry said honestly. "He makes sure I have all my meals, do my homework, talk about my nightmares…It's like how I imagine my friends are with their parents you know?"

"That's good," Lily said in a slightly hoarse voice.

"It's funny because before this summer I hated him," Harry continued as he went back to his meal. "And vice versa."

"Oh?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we had misconceptions of each other. I thought he was a complete git and he thought I was –" Harry stopped.

"He thought what?" Lily prodded. "Tell me. Please?"

"He thought I was like dad was, in school," Harry mumbled.

"I see," Lily sighed. Harry did look like James and considering how much James and Severus had hated each other… "I doubt you were like James was in school. He would have seen that right away. Right?"

"Um, no," Harry said. "He had his mind set that I was arrogant and a spoiled from the start. He said he was so deep in his anger and bitterness that he couldn't see that I was not like that. He's apologized for it and he's more than made up for it. He's saved my life more than once over the years and he's been great to me this summer. He's still strict and he says sarcasm and snarkiness work for him, thought now I see it's just his own sense of humor."

Lily grinned a little before her face turned serious again. "He shouldn't have treated you as though you were James," She frowned, wondering what Harry knew of how James had been in school.

"He knows that," Harry assured her. "We've talked about it. He feels guilty actually; he thinks he should have seen that I was being mistreated but that because he only saw me as dad, he didn't see the signs. But that's ridiculous, even my best friends don't know how bad…" He trailed off, his eyes widening. He hadn't meant to say all of that to his mum. She didn't need to know!

Lily took a deep breath. "Mistreated how?"

"Mum," Harry said pleadingly.

"I'm going to find out one way or another." Lily said firmly. "I already know Petunia didn't treat you like a son. How bad did she and her family treat you?"

Harry fiddled with his empty cup. "Well, you know how some house-elves are mistreated?" He ducked as suddenly the table rattled and dishes flew off.

"Harry, are you all right?" Lily asked anxiously, berating herself for losing control. She quickly moved to his side, worried he got hit by one of the dishes. "I'm sorry, I lost control."

"I'm okay," Harry assured her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, I want you to tell me!" Lily pulled him into a hug. If she couldn't control her temper, her son would never feel comfortable telling her anything. "I'm sorry." She repeated hoarsely.

"Mum, it is okay," Harry relaxed into her hug.

Lily shook her head and pulled away slightly. "I know how most house-elves are treated Harry."

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Harry said desperately. "I-um, I'm tired. Do you mind if I rest?"

Lily stared at him. "No, of course I don't mind," She said slowly.

"You should rest more too," Harry said as he hopped up on his cot. He didn't want to sleep but he also didn't want to tell him mum that he had been hit and treated like a servant. With a sigh he sank back down against the pillow and shut his eyes.

/

Lily was staring out across the lake, watching the squid as he slowly moved around. She was standing under the same tree she used to as a teenager. This had been her favorite spot to come to while she did homework or to talk to friends. Severus, actually, had been the friend she came here most with. Her other friends had not wanted to associate with him as he was a Slytherin. She hadn't cared about that. Severus had been her first wizarding friend. She knew the home life he had come from though he had tried to shrug it off when they were kids. She also knew his snark was mostly an act. It was the result of being abused by his father and bullied all through school. She sighed. She had a lot of regret concerning Severus. She had ended their friendship fifth year after he had called her mudblood although she could have forgiven that. She _did_ forgive him that. She knew that it had been because he was embarrassed by what James and Sirius had done to him in front of the whole school. When she had confronted him about becoming a death eater however, he had not denied it. She had felt grief, as though the Severus she had known was gone. The Severus she had grown to love. She had convinced herself that if he was set on becoming a death eater, he couldn't love her they way she had hoped. She had severed the friendship out of sheer hurt and fear, her heart completely broken. She wondered now that if she had remained his friend and encouraged him not to join if it would have made a difference. Lily had been scared though, Voldemort had been getting stronger and hated muggleborns. She had feared for herself and for her family if she stayed friends with a known death eater.

She sighed and picked a flower that was growing, holding it in her hand as she had done as a child making the petals move. She missed James. _He was supposed to have run for safety_ , she thought angrily. _He lied to me!_ Perhaps she had known, deep down, that he wouldn't keep his promise. James simply wouldn't have been able to run away when his family was in danger. _He didn't believe the charm would work_ , she acknowledged to herself sadly.

She smiled slightly as she thought of how much James had changed from a bullying eleven year old into a responsible young man. Well, mostly. He had kept that mischievous side though he wasn't malicious about it like when he was younger. He had even said he regretted how he had acted in school; how embarrassed he was to think about it. Sirius hadn't grown up quite as much, he hated all Slytherins and had still insisted Severus deserved the cruel treatment. He did eventually admit that they had maybe gone too far with the pranks to which Lily had just rolled her eyes and shaken her head in exasperation. It was this reason she had been hesitant to ask Sirius to be godfather to Harry but James had insisted saying that Sirius would love and care for Harry as his own if something happened to both of them. She did agree with that but had cautioned Sirius that he was to raise her son to be responsible and kind, no bullying allowed.

She frowned. Harry had indeed grown up to be kind and not a bully but was a victim of bullying himself. He had been horribly abused by Petunia, she could feel it. She felt herself get angry at the thought and the wind whipped around her as she thought of Petunia's deceit. She wanted to know everything about how Harry had been treated but he was so hesitant to talk about it, which only confirmed her suspicions.

"Be careful Lily. It's getting quite windy all of the sudden." A deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

Lily looked up in surprise and realized her magic was swirling all around her. "Oops." She said calming herself. Eventually the wind around her settled down. She noticed Severus watching her hand where she still held the flower and realized that it was reminiscent to the first time they had met. She met his dark eyes and smiled softly. "What are you doing out here?" she asked curiously.

Severus moved his eyes from her and gazed out to the lake. "I saw you head out here and it's been almost an hour so I got worr- I wanted to check on you." He quickly said. He cleared his throat slightly.

Lily gave a tiny grin at the slip; Severus had been worried about her. He still thought of her as a friend, she knew it. "Almost an hour?" she repeated. "I didn't realize I had been out here that long. I just wanted to think over a few things." She looked back at the castle. She had left Harry asleep in the infirmary and without Harry knowing, she had set wards to let her know when he was about to wake. She didn't think he would appreciate it if he knew as she had used those same wards when he was a baby.

As if reading her thoughts, Severus glanced back at her. "I stopped by the infirmary, Harry is still sleeping."

Lily nodded. "He'd rather sleep than talk to me about his upbringing." She said sadly.

"Lily," Severus murmured. "He just got you back; he doesn't want to burden you."

Lily sighed and then looked at Severus thoughtfully. _No reason to beat around the bush_ , she thought. She lowered her voice. "So when did you stop being a death eater?"

Severus shot his eyes over to her in surprise and he stiffened. He quickly cast a muffliato around them just in case. "Lily I don't think now is the –"

"That is what Harry keeps saying," Lily said in exasperation. "I want to talk about it. I want to know everything that I have missed since I have been gone." Lily sat down on the large rock she used to sit on back in the day and patted the space beside her, inviting Severus to sit with her. "You became a death eater while we were still in school correct?"

Severus ran his hand over his face. "Yes. I was an angry young man who wanted power and revenge. I, like so many others, had no clue what I was truly getting into. I later came to my senses and went to Albus for help. I became his spy, pretending to be a loyal death eater while telling Albus all that I found out. I was with another junior death eater when I heard the prophecy. As soon as I was able to I let Albus know." He hesitated for a second. "After the attack when we thought you were gone, I made a promise to protect your son when he arrived at Hogwarts."

"You were the one who warned Albus about the prophecy?" Lily's eyes widened.

Severus nodded and noticed Lily's green eyes soften and he knew he had to mention the rest. "Although I have tried to protect him in secret, I have also not treated him kindly. I'm sure you will hear all about it if you haven't already." He said stiffly. "I am not a favorite professor here among the students except for my Slytherins, not that I care either way. On one part I had to be seen treat the golden boy with nothing but disdain yet it wasn't all an act. I saw him as a miniature James and have treated him as if he were."

Lily nodded. "Harry told me that," She said softly. "He also said you apologized and that you have been great to him this summer."

"Your son is too forgiving," Severus muttered.

Lily smiled fondly. "I know I am biased and that I haven't known him long but he's a great kid isn't he?"

"He is," Severus admitted. "He can try my patience however."

Lily laughed. "Well, he _is_ a teenager isn't he?" She teased.

Severus gave a rueful nod.

"He said he is staying with you for his training," Lily said. She saw the hesitation in Severus' eyes. "That isn't the reason?"

"I am training him," Severus said slowly.

Lily stood up and began pacing. "But that isn't the reason he is staying with you?"

Severus watched her. He knew she wanted to know everything and that she wouldn't stop until she did but he couldn't be the one to tell her about the abuse. He wouldn't betray Harry that way, not when the child trusted him so much. "I can't tell you," He said finally. He winced a little at the glare being sent his way. In the past, he would have never denied Lily anything.

"Sev, I'm his mother." Lily crossed her arms. "I have a right to know."

"You do," Severus agreed.

"Then start talking!"

Severus stood up and also crossed his arms. She was stubborn, but so was he. "I can't betray his confidence." He said calmly. "When he wakes, we will all meet with Albus and talk. All right?"

Lily's shoulders slumped. "All right," She said quietly. She was suddenly remembering how hard it had been for Severus to talk about his home life when they were younger. She had been patient with him; she would be patient for her son.

They walked into the infirmary where Harry was still sleeping on his cot. Lily smiled gently at him and brushed his hair off his forehead. She frowned when she saw the scar. She wanted answers but she would have to be patient, there was a lot she needed to be caught up on. She yawned and went to sit on the cot she had been using. She didn't even realize she was falling asleep sitting up until she felt herself being gently pushed down and covered with a blanket. "Thank you Sev," She murmured as she fell asleep.

 **TBC:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: So sorry for the wait!**

Harry sat nervously in the Headmaster's office. His mum and Severus were with him and he knew his mum was about to get some of the answers she wanted. He relaxed a bit when the first topic that was brought up was his mum's protection charm. She went into detail, saying how it had taken over a month of research for her to figure out a way to enhance of the sacrificial magic.

"During my seventh year, when doing research for an essay I came across a book that mentioned the ancient magic," Lily said. "I didn't think much on it then but after we found out that Harry was being targeted, I remembered it and began my research. Before we cast the Fidelius charm, I gathered as many books on charms including that same book I had read during school." She sighed. "However, I could only make the spell work for Harry and one other. I'd hoped that it would work on both James and I," She glanced sadly at Harry. "But I couldn't find a way."

"I would assume he insisted that you be the one to enact it," Dumbledore said kindly.

Lily smiled ruefully. "Yes, but he didn't think there was a need for it. He truly believed we were safe under the Fidelius Charm. Honestly, I don't think he really believed that the protection charm would work anyway." She murmured.

"It is remarkable," Dumbledore said.

"I told him that if Voldemort found us, he needed to get to safety," Lily continued, tears in her eyes. "He promised me he would. But he didn't. He tried to fight."

Harry reached over and grabbed his mum's hand. She squeezed his back gratefully.

Severus heard the pain in her voice and though he had hated James, he silently berated the man for not getting to safety when the Dark Lord attacked. He could have been reunited with his family! _Although_ , Severus amended. _What kind of man could run when his family was being threatened?_

"I could sense the use of sacrificial magic, though I had no idea just how strong you had made it," Dumbledore said. "You always were one of the brightest students Hogwarts has seen." He said warmly.

Lily flushed from the compliment and continued. "Voldemort was mocking me, telling me to get out of the way and that I could join his followers." Lily's eyes darkened at the memory. "I began chanting the spell under my breath. He cast the killing curse at me and I fell to the ground, but he didn't realize I was still alive. He went after Harry," Lily's voice trembled slightly. "He cast the curse at Harry and then the room grew bright and the next thing I remember is being brought back."

"Voldemort lost his corporal body that night and was severely weakened. Many believed him dead, though some of us suspected he was still out there somewhere." Dumbledore said. "Harry was protected from the curse and the house exploding, save for the scar on his forehead."

Lily's eyes widened.

"Voldemort managed to return at the end of Harry's fourth year," Dumbledore continued. "He also attacked at the ministry a couple of months ago and was weakened."

"He attacked the ministry?" Lily asked curiously.

"He wanted the full prophecy, which was being kept there." Dumbledore explained. "Harry and his friends thwarted the death eaters and then-"

"Excuse me?" Lily turned to Harry. "Why in Merlin's name were you and your friends there?"

Harry averted his eyes. "Remember I told you that he tricked me, sent me a fake vision? It was of Sirius being tortured at the ministry so I thought I could save him. My friends insisted on going with me. But Sirius wasn't there, it was a trap…" Harry felt himself shaking slightly. "He – his home is headquarters for the Order and he heard I was in trouble. He went to the ministry and-and he was killed."

"Harry," Lily got up and crouched down next to Harry. "I'm so sorry."

"If I hadn't been so stupid," Harry whispered. "He'd still be alive."

"Much older wizards than you have been tricked by the dark lord," Severus spoke up. "Perhaps five hundred lines of ' _It was not my fault'_ would do the trick?"

"Severus," Dumbledore frowned.

But Harry smiled a little. "Uh, that won't necessary sir." He said quickly.

Severus huffed and rolled his eyes. A tiny smile quirked his lips when Lily gave him a grateful look.

Lily stood up and ran her hand through her hair. "I hope all your school years weren't like this past year." She raised an eyebrow when Harry gave a nervous chuckle.

"You might want to save Harry's school adventures for another day," Severus said dryly. "Your heart can only take so much."

Harry scowled at Severus, who merely gave him an innocent look. His school years hadn't been _that_ bad…well…He bit his lip. Okay maybe Severus had a point.

"Then we'll save that conversation for another day," Lily patted Harry on the shoulder as she took her seat. She waited a moment before looking firmly at Dumbledore. "Now I want to know about my son's childhood. You sent Harry to Petunia?"

"Yes, she was his only family and the blood wards would keep him safe from death eaters and Voldemort. I suspected he would return one day." Dumbledore sighed and he glanced at Harry. "I left Harry in a basket on their porch bundled up with a note that explained what had happened and how he would be safe with her being his guardian."

Lily stared at the Headmaster. "You left him on the porch?" She asked incredulously.

Severus also was staring at Dumbledore. He hadn't known this part. "I thought you talked with Petunia that night?" Or perhaps he had just assumed it, like he had assumed other things over the years. Guilt settled over him.

"No, I was afraid to overwhelm her," Dumbledore shifted in his seat, looking guilty. "I truly thought I had done the right thing." He insisted. "I assure you he was safe and warm until Petunia discovered him."

Lily tapped her fingers on her armchair. "And you made sure he was raised with love and care? You checked on him during the years?"

"Arabella Figg lived across the street," Dumbledore said slowly. "Do you remember her? She is a member of the Order, though she is a squib. She kept an eye on Harry, as much as she could anyway."

Lily threw her hands up in frustration. "She lived across the street Albus! What could she know? Harry has already mentioned he was treated like a house-elf. Did she inform you of that?"

"No," Dumbledore said softly.

"Mum," Harry began but he stopped when Lily turned to him with tear filled eyes.

"Please just tell me," She whispered. "Please Harry."

Harry relented. There was no point in putting it off anymore, his mum was determined to know the truth. "They hated me," He said in a low voice. "They hated me from the start. Until I started Hogwarts my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs. When I started doing accidental magic, they would lock me in my cupboard. Once I started Hogwarts, I was given Dudley's second bedroom though they put locks on the door and a cat flap to put food through and bars on the window." He took a deep breath and continued. "I had to do all the cooking and cleaning, even when I was little. I usually would be given some of the leftovers, unless I was being punished and then they wouldn't allow me any food. I got knocked around a bit but most of that was from Dudley, he and his friends would bully me and beat me up. Dudley's changed though," He murmured almost to himself. "This past summer Uncle Vernon had had it with me and he hurt me a little. Severus arrived and stopped him from choking me and healed my injuries." He raised his eyes to find his mother staring at him, horrified. "I'm okay though."

"No, you're not," Lily said in a hoarse whisper. Her baby had been abused his entire life…how could her sister do this? How could anyone hit and starve a child? And to have him live in a cupboard?

"Yes I am," Harry insisted. "I've been talking it through and journaling a little about it so…"

"Journaling?" Lily briefly glanced at Severus. She remembered giving him a journal, urging him to write his feelings in it. It had been so hard for him to talk about his home life; she had thought it would help. _He passed that advice on to Harry_ , she realized.

"It's helped, I mean the nightmares aren't as frequent," Harry continued. His mother put a hand on his cheek and he leaned into the touch.

"So that is when you began living with Severus?" Lily said, struggling to not lash out at the Headmaster for his serious lack of judgment in placing her son with Petunia. As it was, she would be having a nice little chat with her dear sister as soon as possible.

Harry's eyes brightened. "Yeah, it's been great! His manor is brilliant and I can fly in his backyard…as long as I don't do any dangerous stunts," He quickly added, noting the look the professor was giving him. "I've been able to do my homework; my books and wand got locked away at the Dursley's. And Cora, she's Severus's house-elf, makes amazing food and I even have my own clothes now…"

"Wait," Lily held a hand up. "Your own clothes?"

"Oh," Harry looked embarrassed. "The Dursley's never bought me clothes; I wore Dudley's old things. I was able to buy a few clothes once I started school but now all my clothes are new."

Lily glared at Dumbledore. "I don't know if I can ever forgive you for this Albus," She said in a low voice. She knew she could never forgive her sister for her cruelty.

Dumbledore merely nodded his understanding, sorrow in his eyes.

"Mum," Harry said softly. "I'm okay so it doesn't – "

"It does matter," Lily interrupted. "I think I have a right to be upset that my son was abused and no one checked on him properly after placing him with muggles who hate magic!"

"Lily, I will never forgive myself for not being more diligent in making sure Harry was better cared for," Dumbledore said sadly. "I had no idea Petunia and her husband would hurt Harry the way they did. I was so focused on protecting him from outside forces and I thought that since they were family, Petunia would come around." He looked at Harry. "I am truly sorry." He said sincerely.

Harry had to admit he felt some anger towards Dumbledore regarding the Dursley's. A part of him had wondered if the Headmaster had known how bad it was for him in that house. He was also still upset that he had been kept in the dark so much last year. But a lot of that anger had faded since living with Severus and now that he had his mum back, he was too happy to waste time being angry with Dumbledore. "I forgive you sir," He said finally.

Severus rolled his eyes. _Much too forgiving_ , he thought, although deep down he was grateful for that trait as Harry had forgiven him as well.

Lily didn't say anything for a moment, clearly not ready to forgive as easily as her son. "We'll need a place to live." She said finally. Her home with James was gone and there was no way she and Harry would stay with Petunia. "And I need to get a new wand."

"Harry has been doing very well in Severus's care," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "His manor is quite large with many rooms. You would have more privacy there than even here at Hogwarts, as once word gets out of your return a lot of people will want to bombard you with questions. As for your wand, I will send a request to Mr. Ollivander to make you a new one."

"Thank you," Lily said quietly. Ollivander would remember what kind of wand she used, he never forgot any wand he had ever sold.

"You can have your pick of rooms at the manor," Harry said brightly. He frowned. "I mean," He glanced uncertainly at his professor. "Right?"

Severus hadn't thought of where Lily would want to stay. He knew eventually she would want her own place with Harry but for now? He knew he would miss the boy if moved somewhere else and he wanted to be around Lily, to talk to her if for nothing else to prove she was really back. He also wanted to keep them both safe. "You are welcome at my manor. Harry has settled in nicely, you would as well." He said sincerely.

"You would also be safe, the manor is warded quite efficiently and only a few have access to it," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

Lily gave Severus a questioning look. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Severus said firmly. "And don't worry; I will be able to make myself scarce so it will be like it is only the two of you living there."

"I wouldn't want you doing that," Lily said softly. She smiled at her friend. "You still are going to train Harry aren't you? And help update me on everything that has happened the past fifteen years? All the gossip?" She teased.

Severus inclined his head. "Of course." A brief smile quirked at his lips.

"Wonderful," Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "I will be letting Cornelius Fudge know so expect the news to be all over the prophet by morning. Neither the reporters nor the ministry will be able to get to you at the manor, so you won't have to worry about that. I will call for an Order meeting; I know everyone will be overjoyed to see you. Remus especially, he's been in a very bad place since the loss of Sirius."

Lily was about to say she would love to see Remus when she saw Harry's face fall and Severus scowl. "What? What's wrong?" She asked quickly.

"The wolf," Severus growled.

"It's nothing," Harry muttered.

Lily put her hands on her hips. "Tell me," She insisted.

"I'm afraid Remus has had a very difficult time with Sirius's death," Dumbledore spoke up.

Lily's face softened. "Well, of course he would be." She said, wondering why that would make Severus angry and Harry upset.

"Yes well, I had hoped Remus would be a source of comfort to Harry this summer but he is too steeped in his grief," Dumbledore continued.

"He blames me," Harry said so softly, Lily almost missed it.

"What? He blames you?" Lily's mouth dropped open. Remus had always been so kind and compassionate, how could he dare blame Harry for Sirius's death?

"He's not exactly himself right now," Dumbledore said sadly.

"I understand he is grieving but he should put that aside and be there for Harry!" Lily said angrily.

"He will be, he just needs time…" Dumbledore started.

"Time to what? To stop being selfish and trying to make Harry feel guilty?" Severus asked sarcastically. He'd already hated Lupin for being a Marauder. Oh, he hadn't actively bullied Severus like Potter and Black had but he had stood by and watched. He'd even been made prefect and still did nothing to stop his friends. But all of that was nothing compared to what he was doing now, putting the blame of his friend's death on a child. It was indefensible. Even Severus, before he had really gotten to know Harry hadn't put any blame on him for what happened at the ministry. Oh, he had been furious that the children had put themselves in such danger but it was the adults that had let them down. First for not noticing that Umbridge was torturing them during detentions, but also by not paying close enough attention. Severus knew he had been the worst, he hadn't handled the Occlumency lessons well at all and it had almost led to Harry's death. _My actions are indefensible as well_ , he thought with a sigh.

Lily looked at the miserable expression on Harry's face and decided that it was not only her sister who she would be having a _conversation_ with. "Remus isn't thinking clearly if he has at all implied that Sirius's death is your fault," She told him softly. "You have to believe that."

Harry gave her a reluctant grin. "I guess I should, since I keep getting told things like that." He gestured towards Severus.

Lily shot Severus a grateful look and put her arm around Harry. "You should because it is true," She said fiercely.

/

As soon as Harry stepped through the floo into Snape's sitting room, Cora threw herself at him. "Young Master, you are all right! Cora was so worried!" She sobbed.

Harry felt guilty; he had deceived Cora while Snape had been in his coma. "I'm really sorry Cora," He said sincerely.

"Yous not put yourself in danger again," Cora wagged her finger at him.

"He can't promise that, he's a magnet for danger," Severus said dryly as he and Lily entered behind Harry.

Harry shot Severus a withering look.

Cora turned her attention to Lily. "It is a pleasure to meet the brave Lily Potter!" She said, sounding awed.

"I sent word to her so that she could get a room ready for you," Severus murmured to Lily.

Lily smiled kindly at the house-elf. "It is very nice to meet you Cora. I hear you have been taking wonderful care of my son."

"Young Master is a great and kind wizard," Cora said fondly. "Just like Master Snape."

Severus rolled his eyes while Harry snickered.

"Cora fixed the room next to young master's," Cora continued. "Cora has also made dinner and will take measurements for Mistress Lily after yous eat."

"You don't have to call me – wait, measurements?" Lily asked in confusion.

Severus cleared his throat. "You don't have any clothes," He said awkwardly. "And unless you want to be mobbed, you can't go shopping yet so I asked Cora to take care of it."

"You don't have to do that," Lily said with a flush.

"There's no point in arguing Mum, I've tried," Harry said with a laugh. "Don't worry, Cora has good taste."

Lily gave a rueful smile. "I appreciate it Cora," She said to the beaming elf. She turned to Severus. "I really do appreciate everything you are doing." She said softly.

"What are friends for?" Severus asked lightly, not wanting her to make a big deal about it. He owed her and Harry everything he could give them. They both deserved the best of everything.

Lily looked around. "This place is amazing Severus."

"I inherited it from my mother's side," Severus said.

"It's brilliant. There is a large area out back to fly and the library is pretty incredible. I wish Hermione could see it." Harry told his mom excitedly. "Do you want to see my room?"

"I'd love to," Lily said, her eyes softening as she looked at her son. She wanted to know everything about him.

"Don't take too long, Cora should have our meal ready soon," Severus said. He sank into a chair once they went upstairs. He felt a little shaky and summoned a potion. Besides still recovering, he had been thrown completely with Lily returning. He couldn't believe she was back. It truly was amazing.

/

"Where did you get this?" Lily asked in surprise, picking up the framed picture of herself as a child.

"I found it in the Dursley's attic," Harry said. "Severus gave me the frame. I, uh, tore Aunt Petunia out of the picture."

"I don't blame you," Lily said as she put the frame down.

"You look upset," Harry frowned.

"I'm only upset at myself," Lily said, her voice full of emotion.

"Why? What you did was amazing," Harry said. "You didn't know that Sirius would be blamed." His eyes filled with grief.

Lily reached out and pulled her son into a warm hug. "I'm so sorry Harry. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you before, but I'm here now."

"You shouldn't be sorry, you did nothing wrong." Harry hugged her back, feeling safe and secure in her embrace.

"Neither did you," Lily whispered. She pulled back and gave him a small grin. "I'll believe it when you do."

"Touché," Harry quipped. "Do you want to see your room?"

Mother and son went into the next bedroom which was set up like Harry's except it was decorated in lavender and cream colors. Lily's eyes lit up. "Merlin, it's beautiful!"

"If you two take any longer, we'll be eating breakfast," Severus's exasperated voice called up the stairs.

Harry and Lily chuckled as they walked back downstairs.

 **TBC:**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Lily slowly woke up, feeling warm and comfortable in her bed. It took her a moment to remember where she was but soon the previous day's events caught up with her. She yawned and stretched, feeling completely rested. Dinner last night had been nice; they had all avoided any heavy talk and kept it more casual. She had asked about Harry's classes and he had asked about her own school days. Severus had remained mostly quiet, as if he didn't want to interfere with them talking. He had seemed to just enjoy being in their company.

However, today she wanted to catch up more on what she had missed. She wanted to know more about her son, including all of his school adventures. She wanted to know more about Severus turning away from the death eaters and speak to Remus. She also needed to get a new wand. And she wanted to face her sister, who had much to answer for. She sighed, figuring she wouldn't be able to do everything in one day. She had to take things one step at a time.

Lily peeked in Harry's room after getting dressed, smiling softly as she saw him still sound asleep. He was buried under his comforter, with only his dark messy hair visible. _I love you so much_ , Lily thought fondly as she gently ran her fingers through his hair, careful not to wake him up.

She headed downstairs and found Severus already up, drinking coffee in the dining room as he read the paper. He stared at her as she sat down across from him.

"Good morning Sev," Lily said, pouring herself a cup of coffee. She gave him a quizzical look. "Is something wrong? Why are you staring?"

Severus shook his head. "I apologize. It's just…you're really here." He set down the newspaper. "It's still surreal." He admitted.

Lily gave him an understanding smile. "I suppose it is for me too. When I checked on Harry, part of me expected to see a baby. Instead I see an almost grown man."

Severus chuckled. "If it makes you feel better, he sometimes is immature like a baby." He offered.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Most men are," She countered teasingly. Food suddenly appeared on the table and she filled her plate with eggs and toast.

Severus bit back a grin and instead handed her a letter. "This came for you a little while ago." He also began filling his plate.

Lily opened the letter and read it, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Albus wants to see me. He wants to go over what we will tell the ministry about my being alive," Lily frowned. "I would think we would just tell them the truth."

Severus leaned back and regarded her thoughtfully. "It's not a charm that has ever been done before, or one that is even known about." He said. "Albus may be concerned with how the ministry will react."

"What will they do? Run spell experiments on me?" Lily scoffed. She paused when Severus didn't respond right away. "I was kidding. You don't think they would, do you?"

"I don't know what they will do," Severus admitted. "Minister Fudge is under a lot of pressure because he didn't want to believe that the dark lord was back. Now that he cannot deny the truth any longer, he is desperate to stay in control. It's difficult to say how he will react to how you survived the killing curse." He tapped his fingers on the table. "I know you are upset with Albus, you have every right to be. But at least hear him out and see what he is thinking on this issue."

Lily nodded. "All right, I wanted to talk to him more anyway. I also need to get a wand; perhaps he can help me with that." She glanced at the time. "I'll floo to his office after breakfast. If Harry's not awake when I go, will tell him where I am?" She didn't want her son to worry about her not being here when he woke up.

"Of course," Severus said, a tiny smirk crossing his face. Lily was too busy buttering her toast to see it. "Don't worry about rushing through your meeting. I'll keep him busy."

/

"Harry, I was wondering if you could help me," Severus said pleasantly. Lily had already left and Harry had just finished his breakfast.

Harry looked up from the Quidditch book he had just picked up to read. "Sure. With what?"

"I need to prepare some ingredients for potions for the infirmary and I haven't cleaned my cauldrons since before my…incident," Severus said. "I'm afraid I'm still recovering so if you wouldn't mind…"

Harry stood up. "I don't mind at all. Are you okay?"

Severus waved a hand airily. "Of course, Poppy just told me that I should get more rest but knowing of all the work I need to do in my lab…"

"No, you should rest. Just show me what you want done," Harry said, wanting to help his professor. He knew he had left the lab in a bit of a mess when he had made his potion.

Almost two hours later, Harry was almost regretting offering to help; the ingredients that needed to be cut and sliced were some of the most disgusting ones that Snape had. And the cauldrons that Snape had indicated needed to be cleaned were covered in thick layers of filth, it was taking forever!

Harry sighed as he reached for another cauldron, taking a glance where Snape was sitting and reading a potion's journal, looking decidedly relaxed. _Which is the point_ , Harry reminded himself as he began scrubbing. Snape had almost been killed at that death eater meeting and instead of staying in bed once he had woken up; he had hurried after Harry and then been helping he and his mum adjust. Snape did need to take time to rest. Harry smiled with relief after the last cauldron was finally clean. He washed his hand and wiped them dry with a towel. "Finished!"

"Very good, thank you Harry," Severus looked up from his potion's journal. "There is some parchment on the counter, would you mind cataloging my ingredients for me? I want to make sure I have everything I need for the upcoming school year."

Harry's heart sank. Cataloging potion ingredients was so tedious and boring!

"I understand if you don't, you've already helped me enough," Severus said kindly. He started to stand up, wincing slightly.

"Severus, no. Sit down and rest. I don't mind," Harry said quickly, guilt settling in. _Don't_ _be so selfish_ , he scolded himself. He didn't notice the slight smirk on Snape's face.

Almost an hour later, Harry was finally finished. He shook out his hand, which was sore from all the writing. "Done," He said wearily, handing Snape the list he had made.

"Wonderful," Severus said brightly.

Too brightly.

Harry frowned and looked at his professor suspiciously. Severus had been too pleasant all day. And the work had been like…detention!

"You sneaky Slytherin!" Harry burst out. "This was a bloody detention!"

"Language," Severus said, suppressing a smirk. "I don't know what you are talking about. You were merely helping me."

"No, this was a detention for the risks I took going to Knockturn Alley and doing the potion alone," Harry accused. "You lied about needing to rest."

"I did not lie, Poppy has told me to get more rest," Severus said with a shrug.

"You acted like you were in pain or something," Harry glared. When Snape just stared back at him innocently, Harry sighed. "Fine. I guess I deserved it."

Severus sighed and stood up and put his potions journal in his pocket. "I want you to understand something. I'm not mad that you made the potion, after finding that letter I wouldn't expect you to do anything else than work to get your mother back." He said. "However, going to Knockturn Alley was dangerous, despite the precautions you took. You need to try and rely on the adults in your life for help and guidance, though I know that is difficult after being let down so many times."

"I didn't want anyone to tell me to wait or risk them dismissing the letter as a prank or something," Harry muttered. "I wouldn't have been able to wait Severus."

"I do understand that," Severus said in a gentler tone. "But I also believe the Headmaster would have helped. He would have been too curious not to," He added with amusement.

"Maybe I went about it in the wrong way, but…" Harry braced himself. "I'm not sorry for any of it." He waited for Snape's temper to erupt.

To Harry's surprise and relief, Severus merely nodded. "I'm not asking for you to be sorry. I just want to know that you will ask for help, that you will give the adults in your life another chance. And that you will _never_ again go to Knockturn Alley until you are thirty."

Harry slowly grinned. "Yeah, okay. It's definitely not one of my favorite places to be anyway."

"I should hope not," Severus said darkly.

"So is my detention over?"

"I didn't exactly mean for it to be so long," Severus admitted. "Cleaning up yes, but when I asked you to catalogue the potion I fully expected you to protest and figure it out. When you continued to work I figured why not let you finish? It was really like an extra study session." He said thoughtfully.

Harry shook his head, feeling more amused than he would have liked to. Snape said that like it was a good thing. "It was a bloody detention."

"Language."

Harry turned and saw his mum enter the lab. "Oops. Sorry Mum." He grinned sheepishly. "How was the meeting with Dumbledore? He's still in one piece right?"

Lily grinned a little. "Of course. Why ever would you think otherwise? I'm sorry that it took so long; I talked with Filius as well. It was nice catching up with him. Oh!" She pulled out a wand that was made of willow, ten and a quarter inches long. "I got a new wand! Albus had already contacted Ollivander and he was able to procure me a new one."

"Albus usually keeps on top of things," Severus said as he admired her new wand.

"Usually, but definitely not always," Lily said with some bitterness.

"Did he have any thoughts on what to tell the Ministry?" Severus asked.

"Yes. He doesn't want us to tell them the truth. He thinks it best that Voldemort be kept in the dark about how far the protection charm went," Lily said. "So apparently I was in a coma until this summer."

"A coma?" Harry asked doubtfully.

"Yes, I was hidden away for my protection after being seriously injured after the explosion. You were put with your relatives for your protection," Lily said, sarcasm in her voice. She gave a wry smile. "I just woke up and we were reunited."

"I believe people will question that," Severus said, leaning back in his chair. "Although, they would question the real story as well. I do agree with keeping it a secret."

"Albus said he would only inform the Order members about the truth," Lily said. Her face relaxed. "It was good talking with Professor Flitwick; he was always my favorite professor." She effectively changed the subject.

"That is because you had him wrapped around your finger," Severus rolled his eyes. "Your mother was his favorite student; she could do no wrong in his eyes." He told Harry.

"That's not true," Lily protested with a laugh.

"No? When any student was late to class they lost points but if you were, he ignored it," Severus teased.

"You would be late to class?" Harry asked his mother with interest.

"Maybe once…or twice but because I was finalizing my homework," Lily defended herself with a laugh. She glanced around. "You two have been doing some cleaning?"

"I've been helping Severus," Harry said sweetly. "Madam Pomfrey insists he get more rest."

Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Sev, what are you doing up then?" Lily grabbed his arm and began leading him out of the lab. "You should be lying down or at least sitting with your legs up." She lightly scolded.

"No, that is not necessary, I feel fine –"Severus protested.

"Nonsense, I heard about what injuries you suffered," Lily said in a stern voice. "You shouldn't neglect your health."

"I could read to him," Harry offered, trying hard not to laugh. "Shall I get my Quidditch Through the Ages book?"

"Don't even think about it!" Severus snapped. The utter cheek of the boy! He had to admit though; he did feel some pride in Harry's little manipulation.

Lily pushed Severus down onto the couch, and then glanced from her son's amused face to Severus's annoyed one. "All right, what's going on?"

"Harry was just showing his Slytherin side," Severus said smoothly, stretching out his legs to rest his feet on the coffee table.

Harry made a face. Now that was just cruel.

 **HP**

Lily flipped through the clothes catalogue, marking the clothes she liked. It would be too chaotic for her to be seen out in public so she was ordering clothes, wizarding and muggle. She was curled up on the sofa as she ordered, also observing Harry and Severus's Occlumency lesson. She had never tried to learn that particular skill herself but found herself quite interested in it. Although, seeing how pale Harry was getting after each exercise made it hard to watch without interfering. Especially since Severus would make Harry talk about the memories that he accessed, clearly trying to help Harry through them. She wanted to help too but she had to admit Severus was doing a good job.

Finally, Severus called a halt to the lesson, looking tired himself. They joined Lily on the sofa and Severus called Cora for some biscuits and tea. "That could have gone better, although I admit we've both been distracted the last few days." Severus commented. "You need to practice occluding daily and read the book I gave you."

"I know, I'm sorry," Harry said despondently.

"Harry, I know you tried your best," Severus said, handing him a cup of tea. "Overall, you have been doing very well. This is a hard skill to learn, even for adults."

Lily handed her son a chocolate biscuit. "So when you found about Hogwarts, how did you take it? What subjects did you look forward to most?" She asked, wanting to distract him.

"Hmm well, I had been looking forward to Potions, until our first class," Harry mused, giving Snape a small grin. "After that, I dreaded it."

"Oh really?" Lily gave a mild glare at Severus.

"I'm always intimidating my first class, I want my students to take the subject seriously," Severus said easily. "You were oversensitive."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "Seriously?" He adopted a lower voice to imitate his professor. "Ah, Mr. Potter. Our new… _celebrity_." He returned to his normal voice. "Then you ask me questions I couldn't have possibly known."

Severus waved a hand dismissively. "I do believe Miss. Granger knew the answers."

"Then why didn't you call on her?" Harry asked pointedly. He grinned. "Admit it; you were looking forward to making a fool out me." He could joke about now, now that he knew Snape and after everything the man had done for him.

"Wait, what were the questions? Do you remember?" Lily asked curiously.

Before Severus could answer, Harry spoke up. "What would I get if powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood, where to look for a bezoar and what would was the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane," He grinned at the shocked look on Snape's face. "When I didn't know the answer, he said it was a pity and that clearly, fame isn't everything."

"Severus Snape!" Lily scolded. "Those are rather advanced questions for a first year's very first potions class."

"Yes, I know that is why I asked them," Severus said, still staring at Harry in surprise. "I can't believe you remember all of that, you weren't even paying attention."

"Yes I was, I was taking notes," Harry informed him.

Regret filled Severus's features. "I wasn't aware of that," He said quietly. "Even so, I was deliberately unfair to you then. I do apologize for that." Especially knowing that Harry wasn't even allowed access to his books while living with the muggles.

"You don't have to apologize," Harry frowned. "You've already done that and more than made up for-"

"I doubt that I have, but I hope someday that I will," Severus interrupted.

Harry sighed with exasperation. He was able to laugh about it now, he hadn't meant for Severus to get upset with himself. He looked at his mother for help.

Lily met his gaze before focusing on Severus. "So, you are like Professor Duncan was?" She asked in amusement.

"What?" Severus looked startled.

"Who's Professor Duncan?" Harry asked.

"Oh, he substituted for Professor Slughorn, our potion's professor, for a few weeks while Slughorn was dealing with a family situation," Lily took a sip of her tea. "Everyone hated Duncan, he was a git."

"Mum!" Harry laughed.

"I am nothing like that man," Severus huffed. "We were third year students and he would ask us N.E.W.T. level questions!"

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"My questions were challenging yet appropriate," Severus said, a glimmer of humor coming into his eyes. "Miss. Granger knew the answers, after all."

"Hermione knows the answers to everything," Harry laughed. "She's brilliant."

"I look forward to meeting your friends," Lily said softly, hating that she had missed so much of his life.

"I should write them, I haven't answered their latest letters," Harry murmured.

"Albus mentioned that he wanted to have a get together with those in the Order so that I could see everyone again. I expect you will see your friends then," Lily said with a smile.

Harry perked up. He couldn't wait for his friends to meet his mother.

 **HP**

"I have somewhere I need to be tomorrow," Lily told Severus after dinner. "I won't be gone long; you'll keep an eye on Harry?"

"Of course. Do you have another meeting with Albus?" Severus asked curiously.

Lily looked away. "No. There's just someone I need to see." She said vaguely.

Severus's eyes narrowed in thought as she walked away.

 **TBC: Confrontation with Petunia up next!**


	20. Chapter 20

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait, but my laptop went out on me and I lost a bunch of my chapters from all three of my stories that I had written but not posted yet, so I had to start over =(**

Petunia Dursley was sitting on her sofa, looking through one of her celebrity gossip magazines when she heard a loud pop. She looked up in surprise and gasped, the magazine falling out of her hands.

"Hello Tuney." Lily said quietly, standing in front of her sister with her wand pointed straight at her. She noted with satisfaction that her sister looked exhausted, obviously from the spell Severus had cast earlier in the summer.

"Li-Lily?" Petunia whispered as she slowly stood. _How?_ She thought frantically. She hadn't told anyone about the note Lily had left, not even Vernon!

Lily gave her a knowing look as if she could hear what Petunia was thinking. "One good thing came from you treating my son like a slave; while cleaning the attic he came across the letter I wrote to his guardian."

"That is not possible, I threw that letter away!" Petunia protested before clamping her hand over her mouth.

"Did you not think that I would make sure the letter was protected Petunia? Magically protected?" Lily glared at her.

"Don't say that word in my house!" Petunia screeched, her eyes on the wand pointed at her.

"What word? Magic?" Lily rolled her emerald eyes. "You never grew up did you Tuney? You are still the same jealous, horrid person you have always been! Mum and Dad would be so ashamed of you. How dare you keep my son from me?" Lily suddenly shouted, her temper becoming unleashed. "Not only did you make sure I was kept away, you treated him as if he were nothing! An innocent child! Your nephew! You starved him, worked him like a dog and locked him up! Why?"

"I never wanted your brat!" Petunia sneered. She took a step back in alarm when sparks began to fly out of Lily's wand.

"If you did not want him, then why did you not make sure to follow the instructions of my letter? I would have returned immediately and we would have been out your life!" Lily was trying to keep a lid on her temper but was not having much success. The furniture around them began to shake slightly in response to her magic.

Petunia glared at her. "It was my revenge against you!" She spat out.

"Revenge for what? What did I do?" Lily yelled. Both of them were so focused on their argument that they did not hear a popping sound in the room.

"You were the favorite! The perfect daughter! When your letter came for that school, our parents were so proud of you, it was disgusting!" Petunia yelled back. "Only I could see what you really were. A _freak_! Your son is a freak too! I made sure he knew his place just as our parents should have done with you!"

Lily's eyes blazed with fury and she raised her wand.

"Stupefy!" A deep voice called out and Petunia fell to the ground, unconscious.

Lily spun around. "Severus Snape! You actually followed me?" She demanded indignantly.

"Yes and I have a feeling I stopped you from doing something you would regret." Severus said, stepping towards her slowly. He could feel her magic crackling in anger around them. "At the very least, something that would make you end up in Azkaban." He amended at the look on her face. "Lily, they can't hurt him anymore." He said softly, trying to calm her down before her magic acted out.

"So that is it? She gets away with what she did? All of them do?" Lily hissed.

Severus raised his eyebrow. "Did I say that? Believe me I know all about the desire for revenge. I also know where it can lead you." He looked down at his left arm and then back into her green eyes which were sparkling with tears. "Justice, however," He smirked. "Don't forget I already enacted some...justice on them."

Lily sighed and shot a look of disgust at her sister. "It doesn't look like her husband and child are home." She said absently as she stepped over her sister's unconscious body and began wandering the house. She took notice of the photos that showed a family of three. "No pictures of Harry." She murmured as she walked, Severus following her. She stopped at the stairs and gestured at the cupboard. "This was his bedroom until he went to Hogwarts. If I go upstairs I will find a room with locks and a cat flap that served as his room since he started Hogwarts." She turned to Severus, incredible sadness on her face.

Severus shut his eyes. "I know," He said softly. "I cannot apologize enough Lily. I'm no better than your sister, I treated him horribly because of how James treated me in school." He shook his head, clear disgust on his face. "I was so sure that he was being coddled here, even when I heard otherwise. I thought Petunia would view raising him as her chance to be a part of the magical world that she had wanted to belong to when she was younger. Remember the letter? And how jealous she was when we left for Hogwarts?"

A rueful smile crossed Lily's face. Oh, she remembered the letter Petunia had written to Dumbledore. She also remembered how angry her sister had been when she had found out that she and Severus knew about it. "I remember. She was so angry at me. Well, at us. She masked her jealousy with cruel words." She sighed. She had been so excited to start Hogwarts but at the same time had felt so bad that her sister was upset.

"I felt so guilty," Severus murmured. He had been the one to find the letter after all. He couldn't have cared less for Petunia's feelings but he had felt bad that he had made things worse for Lily. He had seen how Petunia had treated her sister when they left for Hogwarts.

 _Finally, the day he had waited for was here. He stood next to his mother on platform nine and three-quarters and gazed at the grand train that would soon lead him to a place he actually belonged. He looked over at where Lily was standing with her family. Lily had pulled Petunia away from their parents and Severus could easily overhear their conversation._

" _Don't be mad Tuney, I'm sorry," Lily tried to grab her sister's hand but Petunia pulled it away. "Maybe when I get there, I can talk to the Headmaster. Maybe I can get him to change his mind and let you come too!"_

" _Who says I want to go?" Petunia said sullenly as she watched the platform, where kids were already starting to board the train. Some of them already wore long black robes and there were owls in cages, hooting to each other. "I would never want to be a freak like you!"_

" _Stop being so horrible," Lily whispered, her eyes filling with tears._

" _It's true." Petunia said cruelly. "It's a special school for all the freaks like you and Snape. It's better for all of your kind to be there, it's for us normal people's safety."_

 _Lily stiffened and looked over at her parents. They were too busy admiring the wizarding scene to realize their daughters were fighting. "Then why did you write Dumbledore a letter, begging to go to Hogwarts?" She asked her sister in a low voice. "And don't deny it, I saw his reply."_

 _Petunia's eyes widened. "Did you go snooping through my room?"_

" _Not exactly," Lily hedged. She unintentionally glanced at Severus._

" _You did! You and that horrible boy!" Petunia gasped. She gave her sister a look of loathing. "Freak!" She marched off to where their parents were standing._

 _On the train, Severus changed into his uniform as soon as he could and then went to find his friend. He stopped outside a compartment that had some loud boys in it and found Lily sitting in the corner, facing the window. He quickly entered and sat opposite of her._

" _She hates me," Lily sniffed. "She knows we saw that letter."_

 _Severus's face fell. That had been his fault. He had seen the envelope on Petunia's desk and wanted to know how a muggle could have contacted Hogwarts. He had surmised that wizards worked undercover at the postal service. Just ignore her, she doesn't matter, he wanted to say. But he didn't dare. Putting down Lily's sister would only make her angry with him and he hated the thought of her being mad at him. "Write her and tell her it was my fault," He suggested. "That I read the letter and told you about it. You can even tell her you hate me for it."_

 _Lily managed a smile through her tears. "Don't be silly, I couldn't even pretend to hate you. Besides," She sighed. "It was my fault too. I was curious about the letter."_

 _Severus leaned forward slightly. "Think of something else. I mean, this is it! Hogwarts here we come!" He was rewarded with Lily grinning and her eyes brightening. "You'd better be in Slytherin."_

 _A snort came from one of the boys sitting in the compartment with them. "Slytherin? Why would anyone want to be in that house? I'd rather leave the school, wouldn't you?" He asked the boy sitting across from him._

 _The boy sighed. "My whole family has been in Slytherin," He said._

" _Seriously? Blimey, and I thought you seemed all right," The boy laughed. "I'm James Potter."_

" _Sirius Black. And I'm hoping to break the tradition," Sirius grinned. "What house do you want to end up in?"_

" _Gryffindor, home of those brave at heart. The same house my dad was in," James said proudly._

 _Severus couldn't resist making a disparaging noise._

 _James turned to him with a frown. "What?"_

 _Severus shrugged. "Nothing. It's just if you would rather be brawny than brainy…"_

" _So which house are you hoping to be in, since you obviously aren't either of those?" Sirius asked with a smirk._

 _James burst into laughter._

 _Lily, her tears dried by now, sat up and looked at James and Sirius in dislike. "Severus, let's go find another compartment." She said as she got up and moved to the door._

" _Fine with me," Severus said as he followed._

" _Oooooo…" James and Sirius called after them, still laughing. "Later Snivellus!"_

 _Severus felt his heart sink as the sorting hat called out Gryffindor for Lily. He had desperately been hoping that she would be in Slytherin. It won't change anything, he told himself as he watched his friend walk to the Gryffindor table. We can still be friends, he told himself. He had to smile when he saw that Lily had ended up next to that prat James and didn't look happy about it. She met his gaze, tilted her head towards James and rolled her eyes. Severus held back a laugh and after he was sorted into Slytherin, he felt better and surer that he and Lily's friendship wouldn't change just because they were in different houses._

" _Welcome to Slytherin," An older boy with white blonde hair, who was wearing a badge that read prefect, said as Severus sat down next to him._

" _Thank you," Severus said, feeling grateful when the boy introduce himself as Lucius Malfoy and began introducing him to some of the other students sitting around them._

"That was also the day we met James and Sirius," Lily said with sadness in her voice as she opened the cupboard. "I detested them then." She gave a soft laugh.

 _Me too_ , Severus thought though he didn't voice it. "I met Malfoy that day. It didn't take long for me to look up to him like a big brother," He said, angry at how foolish he had been. He watched as Lily knelt down and peered into the cupboard. When she gave a cry of anguish, he knelt down beside her. Inside the cupboard was a piece of paper that read _Harry's Room_. There was also a ratty blanket inside that was too thin and worn to be able to give warmth.

"Oh Harry," Lily whispered through her tears. Her baby had _lived_ in this cupboard. "He suffered because I didn't prepare for his care better. I should have named multiple guardians!"

Severus hesitated before putting his arm around her. "Enough," He said firmly. "You couldn't have known what would happen with Black. You protected your son Lily. And I wish that he hadn't been raised in such abuse, I wish he didn't know such pain in his life. But he is an exceptional young man. You have no idea how much I regret not seeing that when he started Hogwarts."

"You were awful to him!" Lily accused, though she didn't push him away. She leaned into him a little, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I was," Severus agreed. "And there is no good excuse for it." _No forgiveness_ , he told himself.

Lily sighed as she wiped her eyes. She shouldn't have said that, Severus had taken care of her son and rescued him from Petunia's abuse. He cared about him and Harry clearly cared about Severus. He had been a good guardian and mentor to her son this summer. "He is exceptional," She agreed. "I believe he has my stubbornness and temper though." She grinned slightly as they both stood up.

Severus smirked. "You think?" He quickly dodged that stinging hex Lily threw his way. "I was simply agreeing with you." He protested.

Lily laughed and the sound was music to Severus ears. He had always hated seeing her unhappy. He had a lot to make up for; to her and to Harry. He vowed he would. He would protect Harry and Lily no matter what. "So what will the verdict be for the Dursley's?" He asked, glancing at Petunia. "The younger one has already learned the error of his ways. He stood up to his parents when I arrived to collect Harry earlier this summer."

"I'm glad," Lily said as she glared at her sister. "I wouldn't hurt him anyway; he's a kid who was taught to be cruel. Thankfully he grew up, unlike my sister and her husband."

"We could turn them into potion ingredients," Severus offered. "I need to restock my inventory anyway."

Lily's eyes glinted with amusement. "I wouldn't trust a potion made with either of them." She joked.

They heard the front door open just then.

"The walrus and his son have arrived," Severus smirked.

Vernon and Dudley entered the hallway and stopped at seeing Petunia on the ground. "Mum!" Dudley said in alarm.

"She's fine," Lily spoke up, stepping forward.

Vernon glared at her. "Who are you? What have you done to my wife?" He noticed Severus and gulped. "You again!"

"I am Lily Evans Potter," Lily said.

Vernon's eyes widened in shock, as did his son's. "You-you can't be. She's dead!"

"Actually, I never died." Lily said slowly as she regarded the man who had hit her son. "Petunia knew, you can ask her about it." She gestured at her sister, who was beginning to wake up.

"Petunia? I thought you said your sister was dead," Vernon said as Petunia unsteadily stood up. "Why were we stuck with that freak if his mother was alive? Ow!" He yelped as the painful stinging hex Lily sent hit him on the shoulder.

"Don't ever call my son that name again," Lily warned. "Either of you!"

"Don't threaten my husband!" Petunia hissed. She gave a cry as a painful hex hit her as well.

"I do not believe you are in any position to give your sister orders," Severus spoke up, his eyes dark and angry.

"When are you going to take off that hocus pocus you did that disturbs our sleep?" Vernon demanded, rubbing his shoulder with a grimace.

"I told you," Severus said calmly as he casually twirled his wand. "It will wear off when you feel true remorse for how you treated your nephew."

"Of course, none of this would have happened if your sister had followed the instructions in the letter she received once she became guardian of Harry," Lily added. "Harry wouldn't have had to grow up here at all if that had happened."

Petunia's eyes were full of hate. "How does it feel Lily? Knowing that I had all the power for once?" She taunted.

Dudley stared at his mother in horror. He didn't fully understand what had happened but the thought that his mother had deliberately kept his Aunt and cousin apart made him feel cold inside. "You kept them apart on purpose?" He asked, disgust and disappointment in his voice. "You went on about how you hated having Harry here, so why wouldn't you help them reunite?"

"The answer would be that she is a foul, disgusting human being," Severus said bluntly.

Petunia was about to snap at him but then she faltered, catching sight of her son's expression. "Dudley, she is a freak just like her son. They deserved it," She said, though her voice was slightly uncertain at the horrified way her son was looking at her. She hated her sister and nephew but she did love her son. The way he was looking at her now made her heart hurt. "You don't understand," She said pleadingly to him.

"You're right, I don't," Dudley whispered. "I don't understand how it took me so long to see you for the way you really are. You're horrid, both of you! You abused Harry and taught me to do the same. I thought it was normal growing up, that there was nothing wrong with it," He gave a bitter laugh. "I thought you would see differently, like I do." Dudley shook his head. "I'm staying the rest of summer with Piers and his family and I won't be coming home during the holidays anymore."

"Dudley!" Vernon protested.

"Dudders, no!" Petunia looked horrified.

Dudley ignored them as he headed upstairs to pack up his belongings.

Lily looked at her sister thoughtfully. "You know, I've thought of hundreds of curses that I could cast on you," She said slowly. "To punish you for what you did. But I think you are being punished right now. You kept me from son for almost fifteen years. And now it seems you have lost yours."

Petunia's eyes filled with tears. "You're ruining my life once again! I wish that _freak_ had never found that letter!" She snarled at Lily.

Lily flicked her wand and suddenly Petunia couldn't speak. "I believe I told you not to call my son that name again," She said coolly. She glared at Vernon and flicked her wand at him. She gave a grim smile as he cried out in pain. "A taste of the pain you caused Harry every time you hit or shoved him." She looked back at her sister thoughtfully. "Obviously Harry won't ever be back here again."

"Good," Vernon muttered, wincing as it felt like he was being hit in the stomach.

"Which means the protection is gone from this house," Lily continued casually. "You knew that him living here protected him but it also protected the Death Eaters from finding you." She gave a innocent smile to Petunia. "You remember me mentioning Death Eaters to you when we were young, don't you?"

Petunia's eyes widened in fear.

"Yes, you remember," Lily said quietly. "Well, all you can do is hope they won't find you. Even if you didn't want to, you protected Harry from them and they will not take kindly to that." She waved her wand and murmured a spell.

Petunia let out a gasp at the sight of her husband wearing tattered clothing. She looked down to see she was also now dressed in rags.

Lily glanced at Severus. "I'm done here," She said, turning her back on Petunia and walking into the hallway.

Severus nodded and cast a quick look over at the Dursley's as he followed. "How long will those spells last?" He asked.

"Petunia won't be able to speak for at least twenty-four hours," Lily smirked. "And fifteen years for Vernon to feel what Harry felt when he hit him. And they may find that whatever clothes they put on will immediately turn into rags. Perhaps petty of me, but oh well." She grinned.

Severus gave her an admiring look. "I approve."

"In addition to the dreams you gave them, maybe someday they will see the error of their ways. Maybe not." Lily said with a sigh. "All that matters is that they are out of our lives." She noticed Dudley coming down the stairs with a suitcase and gave him a kind smile. "Dudley, if you ever need anything or want to write to Harry, you can send your letters to Arabella Figg. She'll make sure they get to us." She told him.

"Thank you…Aunt Lily," Dudley gave her a tentative smile. "I'd like to write to Harry."

Saying goodbye to her nephew, Lily grabbed Severus's hand and they disapparated.

 **TBC:**


	21. Chapter 21

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

"So Harry, are you excited for the school year to start?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully. He had been keeping Harry company while Severus and Lily were out, popping in unexpectedly.

Harry fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "Sort of."

"Only sort of?"

"Well, I'm not looking forward to Severus having to act like he doesn't like me during class," Harry admitted.

"I see," Dumbledore said. "The keyword is act. You know he will not mean it."

"Anymore, at least," Harry gave a small grin. His grin faded. "I'm also not looking forward to being away from Mum," He admitted.

"I do believe I can help with that, my dear boy," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling.

Harry looked at him curiously but before he could ask how, his mother and Snape flooed into the sitting room.

"Good afternoon Albus," Lily said as she stood next to Harry, putting her arm around his shoulders.

"Albus, I didn't know you were coming by today," Severus said. "I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Not long at all." Dumbledore assured him. "Were the two of you running errands?"

Lily glanced at Severus and bit her lip. "Sort of," She hedged. She really didn't want to go into what she had done at the Dursley's. She would tell Harry eventually but didn't feel now was the time, especially in front of the Headmaster. She also was afraid she wouldn't be able to control her temper if she once again confronted Albus of living arrangement her son had had to endure.

Dumbledore was looking at them curiously so Severus quickly changed the subject. "Was there something you needed Albus?" He summoned for Cora to bring them a tea tray and a Butterbeer for Harry.

"Actually, yes. I have a favor to ask of you, Lily." Dumbledore said as he settled himself down on the sofa. "Filius has been talking about how he wants to spend more time with his family. He had two more grandchildren this past year."

"He wants to retire?" Severus asked in surprise.

"No, not exactly," Dumbledore answered. "He doesn't feel ready to retire yet he does desire to spend more time at home. So I thought of a solution that I believe should suffice, if you agree Lily. Filius will teach the fifth through seventh years and you will teach the first through fourth years."

Lily's eyes widened. "You want me to teach Charms?"

"Yes. You were the top of your class in Charms and have proven how adept you are in the subject," Dumbledore said with a nod towards Harry. "You are patient, which is always a positive attribute in teaching."

Harry choked on his Butterbeer. "It is?" He glanced over at Snape and began laughing.

Lily bit her lip, trying to conceal a grin.

"What are you trying to say Harry? That our Professor Snape lacks that particular trait?" Dumbledore asked innocently.

Severus crossed his arms. "I am quite patient, otherwise I would have turned the majority of the students into Flobberworms by now."

"Sure," Harry snorted. He straightened up and offered an innocent smile at his professor's glare. "What? I'm agreeing with you!"

Lily cleared her throat. "So Albus, you really want me to teach? Will the Ministry approve?"

"They already have," Dumbledore said brightly.

"You've told them I'm back already?" Lily asked in surprise.

"Yes, there is really no reason to wait. I stuck with out story that you had been in a coma and I took the responsibility for keeping it a secret." Dumbledore shrugged. "Cornelius Fudge was a bit upset with my supposed lie but after a little maneuvering and after the bad light he has been painted in, he is more than happy to do something that will make the wizarding world happy. And embracing the mother who saved her son, who in turn saved the wizarding world, is an intelligent step for him to take."

"Ah, so I have been accepted for political reasons," Lily said in amusement.

"As far as the ministry is concerned, yes," Dumbledore conceded. "For me, it is because you are the best for the job. Never mind that it will keep you at the castle where you will be safe and near your son."

Harry's eyes brightened and he looked at his mother hopefully.

"Filius will move to an unused classroom and transfigure it into office as well as sleeping quarters that are smaller, as he won't be there as much and you can take over the main office and quarters. He will remain Head of House but when he is not there, Aurora Sinistra will take over his duties." Dumbledore peered anxiously over his glasses at Lily. "What do you think?"

Harry was anxious as well, hoping with everything he had that his mum would agree. He wasn't ready to be separated from her and it would be beyond amazing if she lived at the castle during the school year.

"I would love to do it," Lily replied happily.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and when his mum looked at him questioningly, he explained, "I'm happy that you are going to be at the castle. I didn't want to be separated from you."

Severus snorted. "You wouldn't have been. She was already planning to live at the castle."

"You were?" Harry asked his mother.

Lily looked at him in surprise. "Did you think I would be separated from you after just being reunited with you? I didn't know where I would stay in the castle, but I would work in the kitchens as long as I could be near you." She said sincerely.

"Really Lily, even if the teaching opportunity hadn't come up you would have been more than welcome to stay at Hogwarts," Dumbledore cut in.

Lily clapped her hands together. "I need to get planning. I can't believe I'm going to be teaching!" She turned to Severus. "Any tips you can give me?"

Harry once again choked on his Butterbeer. "Merlin, don't ask – er, I mean…" He trailed off at the dark look Snape was giving him.

"I suggest you be sure you are ready for our dueling lesson this evening," Severus said ominously.

/

The next day, Lily sat on the sofa, going through some papers that Filius sent her so she could start reviewing for her new teaching career. Her mind was only half on it as she was watching an Occlumency lesson Severus and Harry were having. It looked intense and Lily wondered if she should try to learn the skill as well. She frowned as Harry almost fell to his knees, shaking. Severus caught him before he could actually fall.

"I'm just as hopeless as at the beginning of summer," Harry said in frustration.

"No you are not," Severus disagreed. "However, this just shows how important keeping up the lessons are. It's been almost two weeks without a lesson and you still have a ways to go." He sighed when Harry's face fell. "I am not criticizing you. This is a hard skill to truly master, remember? You are still strong in our dueling lessons."

That seemed to perk Harry up.

"I wish you would have mentioned that you were having nightmares," Severus said quietly.

Nightmares? It took everything Lily had not to interrupt their lesson and demand answers. She pretended to be reading while she listened closely.

"It's no big deal," Harry mumbled.

"If you don't talk about it, the nightmares will continue," Severus said. "Have you at least written in your journal?"

"No, but I will," Harry promised. "It's just a stupid dream."

"I doubt your mother would think so," Severus smirked. "You may as well tell as she has been listening to our conversation."

Lily flushed as Harry turned to look at her. She sent Severus a glower. "Tattletale," She muttered. She moved over to make room for Harry so he could sit down next to her. "What is your nightmare?"

"It's stupid," Harry said, yet gave in when his mother stared at him. "I fail in getting you back," He whispered.

"Oh Harry," Lily sighed and hugged her boy.

"I know, it's so dumb because the potion worked," Harry said. "I guess I just can't help wondering what if it hadn't, what if it had been too late?"

"You would have gotten through it," Lily said, smiling. "You seem to have a wonderful support system." She glanced at Severus and then focused back on her son. "But Harry, you did succeed and I am here. I will always be here for you."

Harry bit his lip. "What if someone tries to hurt you? Voldemort or his followers..."

"I can handle myself," Lily said. "I'm sure when the news breaks he won't be very happy that he was tricked, although he won't know just how well he was tricked." She winked and Harry broke into a smile.

"Hogwarts will be safe for both of you," Severus spoke up. He stared at Harry. "As long as you abide by the rules of course."

Harry grinned a little sheepishly.

"All right, I've heard enough hints about dangerous situations you've been in," Lily said as she glanced between them. "Start with your first year. I want to hear about them all."

Harry looked a little uneasy. " _All_ the dangerous situations?"

Lily nodded firmly.

Severus reached out a hand and several vials flew to him. He set them down on the coffee table and leaned back on the sofa.

"What are those for?" Harry asked.

"Calming draughts for your Mum, I have a feeling she might need them," Severus said with a smirk.

Lily made a face. "Funny. I think I can handle it." She turned to Harry. "First year." She said encouragingly.

"Okay, um let's see." Harry thought back. "I remember my scar hurting right before I was sorted. I thought it was Severus but it turns out it was Quirrell. I'll get back to that though. I guess my first flying lesson turned out to be a little dangerous. Hermione said she was sure I was going to crash into the ground but I pulled up at the last second." He saw his mother's frown. "Draco Malfoy had stolen Neville Longbottom's Remembrall and flew up into the air and threw it. I just wanted to catch it so it wouldn't break. I thought I would be in trouble since Madam Hooch had left and told us we couldn't fly without supervision but Professor McGonagall saw me and put me on the Gryffindor team as seeker."

"Rewarding disobedience," Severus drawled.

Harry shrugged. "It wasn't deliberate disobedience."

Lily looked amused. "Go on."

"Um, well that night Malfoy challenged me to a duel at midnight, which I accepted and Ron volunteered to be my second."

"Excuse me?" Severus said, raising an eyebrow.

"Wait, nothing I say can get anyone in trouble right?" Harry asked quickly.

"Well,"

"No one gets in trouble," Lily said with a glance at Severus.

Severus sighed and nodded.

"Okay so Ron and I sneaked out that night and we got joined by Neville and Hermione; Hermione was trying to talk us out of the duel of course. Anyway, we reach the room we were supposed to meet Malfoy but the little ferret never showed. Instead Filch was there, Malfoy had obviously tipped him off. We evaded him though but ended up on the third-floor corridor where we sort of met Fluffy but –"

"You encountered Fluffy that early in the year?" Severus asked hoarsely.

"Yeah, but we escaped."

"Who is Fluffy?" Lily interrupted.

"Fluffy was Hagrid's three headed huge dog who was protecting a trap door that led to the Sorcerer's Stone." Harry explained. "Professor Dumbledore was keeping safe at the castle, protected by enchantments and charms."

"Four first years facing that creature," Severus muttered. "Unbelievable."

"I guess the next time I faced danger would be Halloween," Harry said thoughtfully. "See, our Defence teacher, Quirrell, was working with Voldemort and he let a mountain troll inside the castle. My friends and I sort of encountered it."

Lily's eyes widened. "What do you mean by sort of?"

"Um, we sort of fought it," Harry swallowed nervously. "It was no big deal really."

"No big deal taking on a mountain troll?" Lily asked incredulously. "May I ask how you came to face it?"

"Oh, see, Ron had hurt Hermione's feelings and she spent the feast in the girl's bathroom crying. We realized she wouldn't know about the troll so we went to warn her," Harry explained. "Unfortunately, the troll had already found her. I jumped on its back and shoved my wand up its nose and Ron cast the levitation charm on its club, making it drop on the troll's head which knocked it out."

Lily just stared at him.

"It really wasn't that big of a deal," Harry insisted.

"Why didn't you tell an adult about Hermione?" Lily asked.

"An excellent question," Severus said, remembering how incensed he had been about the incident.

"Everything was happening so fast and…well, we didn't think the troll would be there. Quirrell had said it was in the dungeons." Harry shrugged.

"Merlin, a mountain troll," Lily breathed.

"After that would be the Quidditch game where Quirrell was trying to jinx me to fall off my broom," Harry continued. "Thankfully, not only did I have a certain potions professor countering the jinx but Hermione caused a distraction which stopped Quirrell." He grinned at Snape.

"Miss. Granger set my robes on fire?" Severus demanded. He had always wondered about that.

Lily had been horrified at hearing what Quirrell had tried to do but hearing Severus caused her to erupt into giggles. She supposed it was mostly to release stress after hearing her son's stories but she couldn't seem to stop.

Harry was still grinning. "She thought you were causing my broom to act like that, she was trying to help me." He explained.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Wonderful detective work you three had done. _I_ was trying to protect you."

"I know that now," Harry said. "Next would be the dragon."

Lily sat up straight. "You fought a dragon too?"

"No, Hagrid had received a dragon's egg and my friends and I were there when it hatched."

Severus and Lily both stared at him.

"It was fine," Harry said quickly. "Except Norbert, that's what Hagrid named him, kept setting the hut on fire. And then he bit Ron and it turned out to be a poisonous bite so we convinced Hagrid that he couldn't keep Norbert and arranged with Ron's brother to take Norbert to Romania. See, his brother, Charlie, works with dragons there and he had his friends pick up Norbert. We just had to get him to the top of the Astronomy Tower at midnight." Harry fidgeted slightly in his seat, wishing his mum and Snape would stop staring at him like that.

"How did you get a dragon to the top of the Astronomy Tower without anyone seeing? I understand it was late but still," Lily murmured.

"We used my invisibility cloak."

Lily gave a start. "You have your father's cloak? How?"

"I got for Christmas my first year," Harry said. "I found out later that Dumbledore was the one who gave it to me."

Lily took a deep breath. An invisibility cloak for an eleven year old? Given to him without any restrictions? She shook her head.

"You can have it Mum," Harry offered.

"No Harry, James would have wanted you to have it," Lily said gently. "I just think eleven was a little too young to be given such a cloak."

"Yeah, I may have gotten into a little mischief with it," Harry said with a lopsided grin.

"Shocking," Lily grinned back. "Your father got into some mischief with it as well."

"Shocking," Severus muttered. He cleared his throat when Lily leveled him with a mild glare. Merlin, he'd almost forgotten how fierce she could look. "Continue." He said to Harry.

"Well, you know after that we got into trouble for being out after curfew thanks to Malfoy, that prat. The joke was on him because he got detention too." Harry said with satisfaction. "McGonagall didn't believe him that we had a dragon."

"Yes, it appears he was telling the truth for once," Severus said dryly, raising an eyebrow when Harry looked at him guiltily.

"Yeah well," Harry said. "We were given detention in the Forbidden Forest at eleven at night with Hagrid to find an injured unicorn and -"

"Detention in the Forbidden Forest?" Lily asked in shock. "Have the rules changed since I was in school? The forest is off limits to students for a reason! And are you telling me that you got into trouble for being out after curfew yet the detention was set deliberately after your curfew?"

"You can take that up with Albus," Severus said snidely. He had been horrified when he had heard that Harry and his friends had been in the Forbidden Forest and that Harry had encountered the Dark Lord. He had shouted quite a bit at the Headmaster, furious that while he was trying to secretly protect the child, he was sending him into such a dangerous place.

"I have a feeling I will be taking up quite a few things with Albus," Lily said in frustration. "So what happened in the forest?"

"Well, Voldemort was using Quirrell as a host and drinking the blood of a unicorn to sustain himself. He was dressed in a dark cloak, which is why I didn't know it was Quirrell, when he came at me but a centaur saved me in time."

Lily stared at her son for a moment. "Sev, I think I will have a small swallow of a calming draught."

Severus didn't say anything, just handed her a vial.

"Do you want me to continue?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I'm good now," Lily set down the vial after taking a small swallow. "Continue."

"Um, I ended the year going after what Fluffy was hiding with Ron and Hermione. See, we found out it was the Sorcerer's Stone that was being kept hidden and we were sure someone was after it. We thought it was…" He looked apologetically at his professor.

Severus waved a hand dismissively. "I suppose it would make sense that you and your little friends thought it was me after it."

"Right. Anyway, we got past Fluffy and had to pass all the tests that were set up to protect the stone. I wouldn't have been able to do it with Ron and Hermione. Ron got injured though and Hermione stayed with him so in the end, it was just me who went to see if the stone was safe. Quirrell was already there and I was shocked, I had had no idea it would be him. He had acted so fearful and naive all through the year…and he wasn't alone. The back of his head contained Voldemort's face. He wanted the stone and was using the Mirror of Erised to find it. He ordered that I look into the mirror and I saw myself in the reflection, holding the stone. Then I felt something in my pocket and knew that somehow, I had the Sorcerer's Stone. I tried to lie about what I had seen but Voldemort knew I was lying. He ordered for Quirrell to seize me but when he began choking me, it was like my skin burned him. So I grabbed his face with my hands and he sort of began to disintegrate. I let go and stepped back and then Voldemort left his body and flew right at me. I guess I passed out because I woke up in the infirmary."

Without even being asked, Severus handed Lily the vial of Calming Draught. "Take a big swallow this time."

Lily did so and then took several deep breaths.

"It was because of you that I was able to defend myself against Quirrelmort," Harry said after a moment. "You sacrificed yourself to save me and it protected me once again. They couldn't touch me."

"Oh Harry," Lily whispered, reaching out for her son and hugging him fiercely. "I love you so much."

"I know," Harry said, relaxing in his mother's arms. It was amazing how safe he felt in her arms.

Severus was just about to quietly exit the room to give them some time alone when Lily pulled back with a rueful laugh. "You were right to bring the calming draughts Sev. I can't believe all this happened in your first year." She shook her head at her son. "Unbelievable. What happened to Voldemort after that?"

"He was severely weakened, even more than he already was and fled to try and regain some power or find someone else to help him," Severus spoke up.

Lily rubbed her temples. "I see. All right, what about your second year?"

"Second year started with a slightly crazed house elf and a flying car," Harry began.

/

"I guess we shouldn't have gone through all five years in one night," Harry said, as he stared at the empty vials. His mother was sound asleep on the couch, knocked out after downing the last vial after he had finished with his fifth year dangerous events.

"In hindsight," Severus agreed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. There had been many escapades that he had not known about and felt like downing some more calming draughts himself. He had already taken a few swallows.

"At least you stopped her from flooing to the Headmaster to hex him," Harry chuckled. His mother had been furious of all that had happened to him at Hogwarts and after hearing that he had had to compete in the Triwizard Tournament had headed towards the Floo. "Although I was worried she would turn and hex you instead when you stuck her feet to the floor."

Severus smiled to himself. Lily could be a force to be reckoned with when she wanted to be. Thankfully he had been able to talk her out of confronting Albus, for the time being anyway. "You didn't tell her about entering my pensive," He said lightly.

"I didn't know if you would want her to know what I saw," Harry admitted. "I thought it should be your decision. Plus she looked a little frazzled as it was."

"Yes," Severus agreed, thinking about why she had been so upset, of all the dangerous situations Harry had been involved in and his face turned serious again.

"Uh, are you okay?" Harry asked timidly.

Severus eyed him sternly. "You were smart to make me agree not to hold you or your friends accountable for any information I learned tonight."

Harry swallowed. "Right."

"Stealing my ingredients, making Polyjuice Potion, using a time turner -"

"The Headmaster suggested that," Harry pointed out quickly.

"I always knew he was senile," Severus muttered.

"It helped to save Buckbeak and Sirius…" Harry trailed off, a sad look coming into his eyes. He glanced at his mum. "I shouldn't have told her about the night Voldemort returned. I thought she was going to really lose it."

"Hearing in detail what you went through," Severus shook his head. "You were immensely brave Harry. I just wish you hadn't had to experience any of the horrors you have had to face."

Harry stayed quiet, knowing Severus had to face horrors too. If only he could convince him to stop spying. Maybe his mother would be able to.

"It is a lot for Lily, to hear of all the close calls you have had," Severus sighed. "She wants the best for you and to hear that you haven't had it…. We all failed you." He murmured.

"You've protected me," Harry said after a moment. "And yeah, we didn't get on before but now; you've been great to me."

Severus gave him a withering look. "I have not. I lose my temper too quickly, I'm snarky-"

"Sarcastic, strict," Harry finished with a grin. "And I'm insufferable, foolhardy-"

"Cheeky, reckless," Severus finished easily.

Harry laughed. "Exactly. See, no one's perfect. And I honestly don't know how I would have held up this summer without you, after losing Sirius and dealing with the Dursley's. Trust me, you haven't failed me."

"Thank you Harry." Severus said quietly.

"Do you really think she'll be all right?" Harry asked as he gazed worriedly at his mother.

"Lily is one of the strongest people that I know," Severus said confidently. "She will be fine."

 **TBC:**


	22. Chapter 22

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

 **A/N: So sorry for the wait! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

Lily was sitting on the sofa, drinking a cup of tea and reading through a catalogue from Diagon Alley that Cora had given her. She sighed as she turned the page.

"Shopping?" Severus asked as he sat down next to her. He knew she had already placed an order for clothes and personal belongings to replace the ones destroyed at Godric's Hollow.

"I want to get something for Harry for his birthday," Lily explained to him. "I've missed so many and his sixteenth birthday deserves something special. In my return it was overlooked and I really want to celebrate it. I was thinking of a new broom for him but then I remembered that he mentioned Sirius had given him his current broom. I doubt he would want to replace it, with it having such sentimental value. You've already provided new clothes for him...maybe Quidditch supplies? Or a gift coin to the joke shop?" Frustration was evident in Lily's voice.

"He already got the best gift from you when you returned," Severus pointed out. "He wouldn't want anything else."

Lily smiled softly. "Yes, I know but...I've missed every birthday but his first one. I want to do something."

Severus thought for a moment. "Well, there's your answer."

"What?"

"His first birthday. He could view your memories in a pensive."

Lily's eyes lit up and Severus felt his heart beat a tad faster at how beautiful she was.

"Sev, what a great idea!" Lily said excitedly. "Do you have a pensive I could borrow? Will he know what it is?"

"I believe he is familiar with how it works," Severus drawled, hiding a smirk. "I do have one you can borrow."

Lily clapped her hands together happily. "Wonderful!"

/

 _Lily looked around the room in satisfaction at her decorated living room. Blue and green balloons and streamers were everywhere along with a big sign that read, Happy First Birthday Harry! A pile of presents were waiting on the table and Lily was about to head to the kitchen to work on the refreshments when James walked in holding their son on his shoulders and Sirius behind him._

" _Hi Lily! It's pronglet's birthday!" Sirius said excitedly._

 _Lily raised an eyebrow. "Really? Gee, you'd think I would have remembered as I was the one to give birth to him," She said with amusement._

" _Your mother is cheeky," Sirius told Harry as James put the child on the ground._

 _Harry grinned up at his godfather and toddled towards him. "Pafoo!" He squealed. He pointed at the package Sirius was holding. "Mine?"_

" _Of course it is for you," Sirius said as he handed down the gift. "He can open it now right?" He looked at James and Lily hopefully._

" _Of course," James said. "We still have a bit before our other guests arrive, he may as well open a present."_

" _So what did you get, little one?" Lily asked as she knelt down beside Harry and helped him unwrap his present._

" _A toy broom!" James said with a laugh._

" _Of course, it's never too early for him to learn how to fly," Sirius grinned._

" _He's only a year old," Lily said doubtfully, though she smiled as Harry excitedly waved the broom around._

" _It only goes two feet off the ground," Sirius shrugged._

" _Here son, let me help you," James helped Harry onto the broom and gently held him as the broom floated two feet off of the floor._

" _Weee!" Harry cheered._

" _Hold on Harry," Lily cautioned. She watched with a big smile as James and Sirius showed him how to hold onto the broom and kept near him as he flew around the room._

 _Crash!_

" _Oops," James chuckled as a vase fell to the floor._

" _No big loss," Lily said as she cleaned up the mess. "Petunia sent us that."_

 _Sirius laughed and continued helping Harry fly around the living room._

Harry emerged from the pensive with a huge smile on his face, his eyes sparkling. The last image he had seen was himself falling asleep in his mother's arms after his party, with his father looking at him with a proud look on his face. He hugged his mother. "Thank you so much Mum," He whispered.

"You're welcome little one," Lily whispered back, hugging her boy tight. "I love you so much." That day had been so wonderful, spent with a small group of their closest family and friends. It had only been a few days after his birthday that they had gone under the Fidelius Charm.

"I love you too," Harry said thickly, determined not to cry. _Merlin, I've cried enough this summer,_ he scolded himself.

Suddenly Hedwig flew into the room and dropped a envelope into Lily's lap. She smiled broadly at the beautiful snowy bird. "Oh, she's lovely! Your familiar?"

"Yeah, this is Hedwig," Harry said. "Hedwig, this my mum."

Hedwig nuzzled her head against Lily's arm, hooting softly.

"It's nice to meet you Hedwig," Lily murmured.

"Who is the letter from?" Harry asked.

Lily picked up the envelope. "Hmm, it is addressed to all of us." She began reading the letter, her face brightening. "Oh, tonight Albus has called for an Order meeting so that I can see everyone. Severus, come here!"

Harry slumped in his chair, rolling his eyes. An Order meeting where he wouldn't be allowed to join in. Again.

"You bellowed?" Severus asked dryly as he entered the sitting room. He frowned slightly when he saw the despondent look on Harry's face. He had thought the child would be happy after viewing his mother's memories.

"Sorry Sev," Lily gave him an impish grin.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked, hands on his hips.

"Wrong?" Lily asked in surprise. She followed his gaze to Harry and frowned. "Harry?"

"Nothing's wrong," Harry shrugged. He stood up to leave, after all it's not like he needed to be around for talk about an Order meeting...

Severus gently yet firmly pushed him back into his seat. "You will answer honestly."

Harry sighed. "It's the Order meeting."

Severus was confused until Lily handed him the letter. "Ah. Well, I believe this meeting is more of a reunion for Lily than an actual meeting. There is no reason you would be excluded from that."

"Oh," Harry said, feeling dumb for getting upset.

"You are excluded from the Order meetings?" Lily asked.

"I'm not seventeen," Harry said a little bitterly.

"There are some things," Severus started.

"That I don't need to know," Harry finished.

"Don't interrupt," Severus huffed.

Lily watched her son thoughtfully. She would have to find out exactly what it was Severus thought Harry should be protected from. As much as she wished Harry could live a normal teenage life, his life was connected to that monster's as per the prophecy. He did deserve to know what was going on and what was expected of him. Of course, she would be by his side for all of it.

"We'll talk about it later," Lily finally said. She reached over and gave her son hand a reassuring squeeze. "Okay?"

"Okay," Harry said, relaxing. He really needed to get over it. He had a home, his mother back and Severus. He shouldn't be such a brat about the Order meetings.

/

"Are you ready?" Severus asked as he grabbed a handful of Floo powder.

"Yes. It will be nice to see everyone," Lily murmured. She would be seeing many old friends for the first time since Voldemort had attacked her house. She had to admit, she felt a little nervous. She was sure she would have to explain her charm again. She noticed Harry looked a little nervous as well. "All right Harry?"

"Yeah, it's just I haven't seen Ron since our fight," Harry admitted. Ron had sent a few letters but Harry had been too preoccupied with making the potion to bother opening them. Only now he realized that his friends hadn't sent him any gifts for his birthday and he knew Hermione would have arrived at the Burrow by now. He wondered if Ron had told her about their fight and she had sided with Ron. "He probably won't even be there." Harry realized.

Lily put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Why don't we go find out? If your friends' are not there, perhaps you can go to the Weasley's and talk to him," She suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," Harry said as he followed his mother into the Floo.

As usual, Harry stumbled out gracelessly, stopped from hitting the ground by his mum grabbing his arm. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Harry grinned. "Floos aren't that fond of me." He heard several gasps and saw that all the Weasley's were waiting for them, as well as the Order members.

"Lily! Oh, it's really true!"

Molly Weasley had her hand over mouth, tears streaming down her face. Arthur was grinning widely while all the Weasley children and Hermione were watching with awe. Molly wasn't the only one crying, most of the Order members were as well.

Lily was quickly hugged by Molly and Arthur before being drawn into hugs by Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mundungus Fletcher, and Emmeline Vance. Dedalus Diggle grabbed her hand, shaking it with a huge grin on his face. When he finally let go, Minerva and Hagrid greeted her warmly and the Weasley twins introduced themselves and shook her hand, identical grins on their faces. Their older brothers, Bill and Charlie, also introduced themselves and Bill also introduced his girlfriend Fleur Delacour whom he had just begun dating. Tonks approached Lily excitedly. "I can't believe it, welcome back Mrs. Potter. It's an honor to meet you." She said happily. "I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but I go by Dora or Tonks."

"It's nice to meet you," Lily smiled. "You can me Lily."

Moody Alastor stepped forward. "Merlin, this is unbelievable," He said gruffly, though he had a light smile on his usually serious face as he also gave Lily a hug.

"Lily."

Lily turned at the faint whisper and came face to face with Remus Lupin. She didn't say anything at first, feeling mixed emotions. Part of her was thrilled to see him but the other part was angry about how he how treated Harry this summer. She finally held out her arms. "Remus."

Remus hugged her hard, his eyes filled with tears. He had been shocked when Albus had told him about Lily's return. He couldn't believe one of his best friends was back. "You have no idea how good it is to see you," He whispered.

Despite being irritated at Remus, Lily couldn't help but get teary eyed. Seeing him brought back happy memories of when Remus and Sirius would visit her and James. "It's good to see you too."

"I've missed you and James so much," Remus said hoarsely. "And Sirius…did you hear about Sirius?"

Guilt settled in Lily's stomach. She felt devastated by everything that had happened to Sirius. How anyone could have believed that he would ever betray James, who had been like a brother to him, was beyond her. She nodded. "I'm so sorry Remus." She said, wiping away a tear. "Sirius should never have been sent to Azkaban. I wish he was here…" She trailed off and shook her head.

"So do I," Remus said quietly. "And James…"

"If I could have made the charm work for both of us, I would have. I tried," Lily said sadly.

"I know that," Remus assured her. "James wouldn't have wanted it any other way, except you being brought back sooner."

Lily nodded in agreement. She glanced back, feeling a little embarrassed that everyone was watching. Harry looked like he was holding back tears as he observed their reunion with Severus standing quietly behind him.

"We have two celebrations to observe," Albus spoke up. "The return of our dear Lily and Harry's sixteenth birthday." He motioned for Lily and Harry to follow him and stepping further inside, they were able to see that some decorations had been put up. Brightly colored streamers and balloons decorated the sitting room and the dining table was filled with food and huge cake.

"Wow!" Harry grinned. He'd never had a birthday party before!

"This is wonderful, thank you everyone," Lily said, her mood lightening at the love and happiness she felt in the room. She picked up a party hat that was on the table. "Sev?" She said impishly as she held it out to him.

Severus rolled his eyes. "No."

Lily sighed. "You're no fun." Amusement shone from her eyes. She was quickly descended on by her friends, all talking to her at once, wanting to hear her story.

Harry stayed out of the way, enjoying watching his mum talk excitedly with the Order members. He noticed Remus standing by the refreshment table with Tonks, pouring himself a tall glass of Firewhiskey. He was wondering if he should go and talk to him when he heard a voice behind him.

"Harry?"

"Hermione!" Harry hugged his friend, happy that she was here.

"Oh Harry, I'm so happy for you!" Hermione said tearfully. "I still don't understand everything that happened though." Her brown eyes were bright with curiosity.

"I'll explain everything," Harry promised. He looked at Ron. "Hey." He said cautiously.

"Hey mate," Ron said uncomfortably. "Did you, um, get my letters?"

"I haven't read them," Harry admitted. "I've been busy."

"Yeah, I'll say you have," Ron grinned and Harry couldn't help but grin back. "I couldn't believe it when my parents told us about your mum, it's completely brilliant!"

"It really is," Harry said happily. "She's amazing; I want you guys to meet her."

Hermione was crying and smiling at the same time. "We want to hear everything."

"You know the best thing? Having your own family means you don't have to stay with Snape anymore," Ron said with satisfaction. "I mean, you'll probably have to meet with him to train but at least you don't have to live with him."

Harry frowned. "Actually, we're staying at Severus's manor."

"What? Why?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Well, it's not like we are going to live with the Dursley's," Harry said sarcastically.

"Ron," Hermione started.

"You two could live here!" Ron gestured widely with his arms.

"I don't want to live here," Harry hissed. "It's still hard to even visit this place."

"You still want to stay with Snape," Ron said, shaking his head. "You have your mother back Harry. You don't need Snape anymore."

"Of course I do!" Harry snapped. He was beyond thrilled to have his Mum back but that didn't mean he felt any differently about Snape. The man had been there for him during one of the worst times of his life, had taught him, encouraged him and helped him start to heal.

"Ronald, enough!" Hermione said firmly. "Professor Snape has taken great care of Harry this summer and his manor is very well protected. It makes sense that they would stay there."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said gratefully and she smiled in return.

Ron's eyes darkened and he looked away. "You'd think your mum would want to steer clear of that bat."

"Why would I?"

Ron spun around, gulping as he came face to face with Harry's mother. "Um, hi Mrs. Potter." He stammered.

"I take it you're Ron?" Lily said lightly. She could see her son was upset and had overheard part of the conversation.

"Uh, yes Ma'am," Ron said weakly.

"And Hermione?" Lily looked to the brown haired girl.

"Yes." Hermione said, beaming.

"Finally, I am meeting my son's two best friends," Lily said, putting an arm around Harry. "Did you know that you and Harry played together as babies once?" She asked Ron.

"We did?" Harry asked in surprise. He and Ron glared at Hermione as she laughed.

"It's not funny!" Ron protested.

Hermione shrugged, still laughing. "I think it's cute. Are there any pictures?" She asked Lily eagerly. Her face paled. "Oh, of course there wouldn't be." She said apologetically.

Lily laughed as well. She liked Harry's friends immediately. "It's okay Hermione. I'm not sure, Molly may have some. I'm surprised she hasn't already shown them to you. I suppose I could always put my memories in a pensive." She teased the boys.

They both groaned and Lily shared a smile of amusement with Hermione. "I hear you are one of the brightest students at Hogwarts. A muggle-born as well, like me?"

Hermione nodded. "I couldn't believe it when I got my letter. I was so relieved too, knowing why I was able to do things other couldn't do."

"So was I," Lily laughed. "Although I found out before my Hogwarts letter came. Severus told me."

"Professor Snape?" Hermione eyes widened.

Lily nodded. "We were neighbors as children. We became best friends actually, for a long time."

"But Snape, he's a git!" Ron blurted out. "Ow!" He glared at Hermione, rubbing his arm which she had punched. "Come on, you know he's treated Harry horribly."

"Things have changed," Hermione said pointedly.

"Perhaps you will let Harry explain," Lily said quietly. "However, this must be kept a secret. It's not safe for anyone else to be aware that Severus doesn't hate Harry anymore, not while he is still spying."

"We won't tell anyone," Hermione assured her. "Right Ron?"

"I won't tell," Ron said. He hadn't meant to start another argument with Harry, but it simply boggled his mind that Harry looked up to Snape now. He noticed Hermione was glaring at him and he sighed. "Harry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the fight at my house as well. I guess I just don't understand but I'll try." He hesitated and then with a shake of his head he wandered over to where the twins and Ginny were standing.

Lily smiled sympathetically at her son and with a comforting pat to his shoulder, she went to talk with Severus and Minerva, hoping the teenagers were able to work their differences out.

 **TBC:**


	23. Chapter 23

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

 **A/N: Happy Reading!**

"Honestly, I don't know what is wrong with Ron," Hermione huffed as she watched Ron join his brothers by the refreshment table. "He's been in such a foul mood! And you'd think after the wonderful thing that has happened to you, he would be happy for you!"

"We were having trouble before my mum returned," Harry sighed. "We had a fight, actually."

"Ginny mentioned it," Hermione said. "She didn't say what it was about though." She looked at him expectantly.

"He was upset because I mentioned I liked someone and I wouldn't-"

"You do? Who?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Tell him who it is," Harry finished with a small smile.

Hermione grinned a little guiltily. "Oh. That's okay; you don't have to tell me."

"There's nothing to tell," Harry shrugged. "It's just a crush; I doubt she feels the same way about me."

"So you think that's why Ron is being so difficult?"

"Not just that. I," Harry hesitated, wondering if his friend would feel the same way Ron did. "I like living with Snape, er, Severus."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Severus? He lets you call him that?"

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't dare to in class or anything but he wanted me to feel comfortable at the manor," Harry explained. "He said it was my home. Anyway, I sort of referred to him as a parent figure and…Ron didn't take that very well. He thinks I've been confounded."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, he's just being ridiculous. There's nothing wrong with you viewing the professor like that. You've been staying with him after all."

"You don't seem too surprised," Harry commented.

"Well, you mentioned in your letters that you were getting on better with him." Hermione pointed out. "And from the way you wrote, it was obvious that you had found a home."

Harry smiled, happy to at least have one rational best friend. "Don't suppose you can convince Ron of that can you?" He asked jokingly.

"Oh, I plan to have a word or two with him," Hermione scowled in the red-head's direction. "With the way he's acting, I can't I believe I actually missed…" She stopped talking.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Missed _him_?" He asked teasingly.

"Uh, well, I missed both of you," Hermione said, clearly flustered. "I didn't miss Ron acting like such an idiot though."

 _Sure_ , Harry smirked to himself.

Ron ambled back over their way, an irritated look on his face. "You two going to spend the whole evening talking to only each other?" He asked in a disgusted voice.

"Are you going to spend the whole evening acting like a total git?" Hermione asked coolly.

"I'm not doing anything!" Ron argued. He pointed at Harry. "He's the one whose has changed. He likes Snape and even though he has him mum back he still wants to live at Snape's house!"

"So? There's nothing wrong with that Ronald," Hermione snapped. "Professor Snape has been taking good care of Harry and there's nothing wrong with him seeing the professor's house as his home or even looking to him as a parent figure."

"But he has his mum back," Ron muttered.

Getting fed up listening to his friend; Harry excused himself and headed towards where his mum was.

Hermione watched him go and then looked at Ron exasperatedly. "You just refuse to understand. We've had both of our parents our whole lives. But Harry, the closest he had was Sirius and then he lost him. But then Professor Snape took him in and Harry has come to trust him and find a home with him. And now he also has his mother back, and instead of being happy that Harry has two adults in his life that he trusts, you try to make him feel bad about it!"

Ron stared at her. "It's not just about Snape though, he won't tell me who he likes," He paused. "Do you know who it is?"

Hermione threw her hands up. "It's none of your business! And it's not relevant."

"Oh really? Then why won't you say who it is?" Ron looked at her challengingly.

Hermione gritted her teeth. "You can be so selfish!" She spun on her heel and stomped away.

/

Harry's face brightened as Remus ambled up to him before he reached where his mum and Severus were seated with several Weasley's and the Headmaster. "Can you believe it? She's really back!"

"It's amazing," Remus said, looking rather bright eyed. He hiccuped and took a swig from the bottle of Firewhiskey he was drinking from. "It's just too bad it took so long to get her back. If her sister hadn't been so hateful..."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Although, I suppose if you and she had gotten along better then she would have given you the letter sooner," Remus slurred, wagging his finger at Harry.

Harry bit his lip, wondering if that was true. _But I did try to make them like me_ , he screamed in his head. _For years as a kid, I tried!_

"But things should be better now," Remus said with a chuckle. "You have two adults who should be able to keep you in line."

"Right," Harry said shortly. Clearly Remus hadn't changed his feelings about him.

Remus took another drink, stumbling slightly. "Sirius would have loved to be here," He whispered. "He would have been so happy..." He stared at Harry. "You'll do better, right Harry?"

Harry felt his heart clench in pain. He nodded. "Yeah, I'll do better." He said quietly.

Remus clumsily thumped him on his shoulder. "That's a good boy." He stumbled towards Tonks, who greeted him with an exasperated look and took the bottle from him. Although she had been watching, she hadn't been close enough to hear their conversation.

Harry watched them, feeling guilt settle back into his stomach. Would his Aunt have given him the letter if she hadn't hated him so much? And Sirius...he could just picture how happy and excited he would be to see his mother. All the happiness that Harry had felt at having a surprise party started to fade and he wondered if anyone would notice if he left and returned home.

/

"Don't think I don't know who you have a crush on!" Ron said to Harry, cornering him before he could reach the Floo.

"You know?" Harry asked in surprise, momentarily forgetting Remus's thoughtless words.

"It wasn't hard to figure out," Ron glared. "Personally, I don't see it. You should give up before you just embarrass yourself."

Harry frowned. Did Ron know something about Luna that he didn't? Maybe she had a boyfriend…

"If you want to be under the delusion that Snape is a good guy, then fine. I can't help you with that. But with this issue, you better bloody well get the thought out of your mind," Ron continued before turning and stomping away.

Harry stared after him in shock. _What is his problem?_ He wondered in frustration. _Unless_ … Harry's eyes widened. _Did Ron like Luna? What about Hermione?_ He stared after his friend in exasperation, wondering what was going on.

/

"Did you have fun?" Lily asked her son after they had flooed back to Snape Manor. She'd noticed the tension among Harry and Ron Weasley and Harry certainly didn't look happy. In fact, she had a sneaky suspension that Harry had been planning to leave the party before it was over.

"Yeah, it was great," Harry smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I wasn't expecting a party."

"Me either," Lily said with a small smile. "It was nice seeing everyone…" She trailed off. "It was a little overwhelming," She admitted with a laugh. "I'm exhausted."

"Me too," Harry agreed. "I think I'll go to bed. Goodnight Mum, goodnight Severus."

Lily watched him walk up the stairs with concerned eyes. "He's not happy." She murmured.

"It's Weasley," Severus said as he also followed Harry with his eyes. "They had a fight earlier this summer; apparently Weasley thinks Harry is crazy for wanting to live here with me as his guardian. _When_ I was his guardian," He corrected himself.

Lily squeezed his arm. "You still are, in a way. He clearly looks up to you as one."

"He now has what he needed all along," Severus said quietly. "A real family. You."

Lily plopped down in a sofa chair. "Family can be where you find it Sev. You have become family to Harry, just as his friends have." She sighed at the uncertain look on Severus's face. _Always so insecure_ , she thought sadly. "I know what you are thinking and it is not true," She said, her face brightening as Cora appeared with a tea tray.

"And what do you believe I am thinking?" Severus asked with a slight huff, accepting a cup of tea.

"I know that you are thinking that since I am back, Harry has no need of you anymore," Lily said confidently after she thanked Cora for the tea. "Which is nonsense, of course."

"I am aware that he still needs Occlumency lessons," Severus said.

"That is not what I meant," Lily rolled her eyes. "He still needs you in his life, regardless of Occlumency lessons or dueling lessons. You are important to him and trying to deny that would just hurt Harry." She admonished lightly.

Severus had to nod in agreement, if he acted distant and like the summer hadn't meant anything, the boy would be deeply hurt. It was just still hard for Severus to fathom that Harry could actually care about him, see him as an important adult figure in his life. It would be very difficult indeed to act like he didn't like the child once classes resumed.

/

The next evening Harry and Severus were engaged in a battle of chess, with Lily watching and whispering advice to Harry.

"You shouldn't cheat," Severus said once again, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair. "You are teaching your son bad habits."

"I'm not helping him cheat," Lily said innocently.

"You are lying," Severus said with a shake of his head. He couldn't help but smile slightly, even though he was trying to appear disapproving of her actions. He had fond memories of playing chess with Lily in their early Hogwarts years.

"It's not cheating, it's, um, helping," Lily insisted before leaning towards Harry and whispering.

Harry grinned and made a move on the board, taking out one of Snape's pieces.

Severus surveyed the board with a frown. "I don't buy that from my students and I don't buy that from you." He looked up. "Speaking of students, how is your syllabus coming along?"

Lily's eyes widened. "Merlin, I still have to finish that. I didn't work on it at all yesterday."

Severus sighed. "Too busy partying to do your homework. Just like old times."

Lily playfully swatted the back of Severus's head as she walked past him to get her papers. "So not true."

Harry was watching with amusement but as he saw Severus give him a sly grin, he frowned. "Hey, you distracted her from helping me beat you!" He said accusingly.

Severus waved his hand dismissively. "Oh please. As if you two stood a chance."

Harry rolled his eyes good-naturedly and waited for Snape to make his next move. He hadn't mentioned to his mum or Severus what Remus had said, though it weighed heavily on him. He thought he had worked through most of the guilt he had already felt but now it was back in full force. There was no point in mentioning it, however. He didn't want to upset anyone and he definitely didn't want his mother or Severus fighting with Remus over what he had said.

Lily had re-seated herself by Harry, reading through her lesson plan and making notes on the sides.

Severus made his move and then looked at Harry thoughtfully. "So Harry, what happened at the party last night?"

Harry looked up in surprise. How could Snape had known that he had been thinking about the party? Did he know what Remus had said?

"You appeared rather...distressed after talking with Mr. Weasley." Severus continued casually.

"Oh, yeah well...he's not happy with me I guess," Harry said, frowning. "I'm not too happy with him either," He added. Not only was Ron being a git about Snape, but he didn't think Harry had a chance with Luna. He was still rather shocked about that, he had had no inkling that Ron liked Luna that way. He'd been so sure Ron had feeling for Hermione.

Lily looked up. "He does seem to be having a hard time with you and Severus getting along."

"Um, well," Harry looked at Severus hesitantly. "He hasn't seen what I have seen, I guess. Although, Hermione took it well. She was happy for me."

"Miss. Granger, though a know-it-all, is at least the most level headed of your friends," Severus said dryly.

"Ron will come to terms with it," Harry said with false confidence. "We usually work things out in the end." Although, it would be harder if they both had feelings for the same girl. Harry shook his head and focused on the game. Soon summer would be over and he wanted to enjoy every minute of what was left.

/

"Excited to go with the your friends to get your books?" Lily asked over breakfast.

Harry nodded, although he wished he and Ron would go back to normal. It was awkward to have Ron just glaring at him the whole time. "Are you sure you two don't want to come?"

"It's not that Harry," Lily said as she sipped her tea. "To avoid the attention, I would need to take Polyjuice. But then people may wonder who the stranger is with you and figure it out."

"You are to stay with the Weasley's so that they can protect you from reporters and spectators." Severus said. "Do not wander off on your own and your friends are not proper escorts."

Harry made a face. This was feeling like second year all over again. "Yes sir."

Suddenly an official school owl flew into the kitchen and dropped a large square envelope onto his plate before flying back out the window. Harry's eyes widened as he realized what it was. His O.W.L.S. Oh Merlin...

Lily peered at the envelope. "It's your O.W.L results!" She said excitedly.

"Um, yeah," Harry said, his heart pounding. Why did this have to come when he was sitting with his mother and Severus? He knew he hadn't done well in some of his subjects. "I will just, um, open this later."

"I don't think so," Severus said, an amused glint in his eyes. "Surely you don't think you've done that badly do you?"

Harry tapped his fingers nervously on the table. "I collapsed half-way during the History of Magic exam," He sighed. "There's no way I passed that one, not that I care about that class." He shrugged at the disapproving look on Severus's face. "Well, it's true. How many essays on the Goblin Wars do we need to write anyway?"

"Why did you collapse?" Lily asked, a worried frown on her face.

"Oh, that's when I had my fake vision of Sirius," Harry said quietly. "It's what caused me and my friends to go to the Ministry."

"I see," Lily said, reaching out and giving him a reassuring pat on the arm. "Go ahead and open your letter. I bet you did just fine," She encouraged.

Harry gathered all his Gryffindor courage and opened the envelope.

 _Harry James Potter has achieved:_

 _Astronomy A_

 _Care of Magical Creatures E_

 _Charms E_

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts O_

 _Divination P_

 _Herbology E_

 _History of Magic D_

 _Potions E_

 _Transfiguration E_

Harry read through the parchment several times, not aware that his mum and Severus had gotten up and were looking over his shoulder. He relaxed as he realized he hadn't done as bad as he had thought. Divination was a joke anyway, he couldn't care less about that class and he already knew he wouldn't have passed History of Magic. But he had passed the rest of his classes!

He started when Lily grabbed the parchment from him. "Seven O.W.L.s, that's wonderful!" She said in a warm voice.

"Congratulations Harry, especially in Potions," Severus said sincerely.

"Thanks," Harry said with a grin, which slowly faded.

"What is it?"

"It's...never mind," Harry said quickly. He wouldn't be able to move on in potions as Snape only took those who got an O, which meant he couldn't be an Auror. He wasn't sure he still wanted to anyway, but it would have been nice to have the option. He wasn't going to say anything though, it's not like Snape would relax his rule just for him. And he wasn't going to take advantage of the fact they got along a lot better now to ask him to.

"Harry?" Severus asked, a touch of impatience in his voice as he waited for an answer.

"I – it's just I won't be able to take potions this year," Harry shrugged, watching as their empty plates disappeared. Still holding the envelope, he got up to go wait in the living room, it was almost time for him to go to the Weasley's.

"Why can't you?" Lily asked as she and Severus followed him.

"Um, for sixth year you can only take it if you got an O," Harry explained.

Lily turned and raised an eyebrow at Severus. "That's rather strict, isn't it?"

"Yes," Severus agreed unapologetically. "I had that rule implemented years ago so that I would only get those who were serious about potions. It's a dangerous subject." He looked at Harry curiously. "You wanted to continue on with potions?"

"To be an Auror, I need to," Harry said.

"An Auror," Severus said slowly, exchanging a look with Lily.

"I just wanted to keep the option open," Harry said. "It doesn't matter now." He shrugged. He wasn't sure he still wanted to pursue that particular career path, but it would have been nice to be prepared for it.

"Actually," Severus said slowly. "I will be accepting students who managed an E."

Harry's eyes brightened. "You will? It's not just because of me is it?"

"No," Severus admitted. "The Headmaster has been after me to change my policy for years, this year I finally gave in. However, those who got E's are on probation. If I think they aren't taking it seriously or they aren't keeping up, then they will have to drop the class."

"That sounds fair," Lily said brightly.

"I suppose," Severus scowled. He caught sight of Lily and Harry's amused faces and rolled his eyes. "The only good thing about it is that I will have you in my class." He allowed. After Harry's face brightened, he cautioned, "Remember, I will have to treat you like I have the previous years."

"Yeah, I know," Harry sighed. He certainly wasn't looking forward to it but at least now it was just an act. "So if you give me detention for breathing too loud or something, it won't be real?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "I have never given detention merely for breathing too loud," He tilted his head to the side, considering. "Although..."

"You've given him new ideas," Lily teased Harry.

Harry chuckled.

"If I give you an undeserved detention," Severus said. "It will merely be a way for us to talk and me to make sure you are doing all right."

Harry felt warm all over, it felt good that Snape still wanted check up with him. It would help, especially if he had to treat Harry like he used to in class. "What about Mum? How are you going to act with her?"

Severus looked at Lily, who gave him an understanding smile. "Most likely the same as you, right Severus?"

"My plan is to act indifferent," Severus said to her. "Voldemort is aware that we used to be friends, I don't want him to try to get me to manipulate you."

"So will you give mum detention too, so that you can talk to her?" Harry asked cheekily.

Lily snickered as Severus sent an Aguamenti charm at him, hitting him in the face. "We will have the faculty lounge, you impudent child."

"Hey!" Harry yelped, taking off his glasses and wiping his face.

Lily waved her wand and dried him.

Harry was fiddling with the envelope when he realized that there was something else in it. He took it out and held up the badge indicating he was Quidditch Captain. "Wow!"

Lily's grinned. "Oh, that's wonderful! I can't wait to see you play!"

"Congratulations," Severus said.

Harry looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

Severus frowned. "Yes, really. Why?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, I know you don't like Gryffindor winning..."

Severus looked amused. "Who says your team will win? I have every confidence that Slytherin will best any team it plays against."

Harry also looked amused. "Right."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Brat."

Lily shook her head, laughing softly. "You two," She murmured fondly.

The Floo flared then and Hermione's face appeared in the flames, looking excited. "Harry, we're ready to go! Did you get your O.W.L.'s results?"

"Geez Hermione, at least let him come through first!" Ron's voice could be clearly be heard from behind Hermione.

"Go on," Lily said with a laugh, giving Harry a hug. "Have a good time."

"Stay safe," Severus added. "Obey the Weasley's."

Harry nodded and disappeared into the floo.

 **TBC:**


	24. Chapter 24

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Previous chapter, there was a party for Lily and Harry, Remus got drunk and said some thoughtless words to Harry. Ron and Harry argued, Lily assured Severus that Harry still needed him, Harry received his OWL results and is going with the Weasley's to get his books.**

"Did you get your results? How did you do?" Hermione asked eagerly as soon as Harry stepped out of the floo.

"Merlin Hermione, let him breathe," Ron muttered, shuffling his feet.

Harry met Ron's eyes and offered a grin, which Ron responded with one of his own. Maybe they could just ignore their fight and be friends again, without talking about their argument. Harry would be fine with that if it meant that everything went back to normal. "How did you do, mate?"

"Seven O.W.L.'s," Ron said proudly. "No Outstandings and failed Divination and History of Magic, but I don't count those classes as anything important," He shrugged. "Mum was pleased. You?"

"Basically the same," Harry admitted. "I did get one O, in Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"No surprise there," Ron said, punching him on the shoulder. "So we both did all right. And Hermione did amazing."

Hermione blushed. "I did okay."

"Oh stop," Ron rolled his eyes. "Ten O's and one E, in Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Harry grinned at Hermione. "That's amazing, congratulations!" He looked at her in exasperation. "You aren't upset about getting an E are you?"

"No," Hermione insisted.

Harry laughed. "Oh, I've been made Quidditch Captain." He shared.

"That's great Harry!" Hermione beamed.

"Congratulations! Wow, so you're my Captain... well, if you let me back on the team," Ron joked.

"Harry dear, how are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she greeted him with a hug when she walked into the room.

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.

"And your mum and Severus?"

"They're fine too," Harry said, noticing Ron making a disgusted face. He chose to ignore it.

"Did you have breakfast already?"

Harry nodded.

"I'm glad you are being taken care of now," Mrs. Weasley said fondly. She fixed a stern look at him. "Did you receive your O.W.L.'s?"

"Yes Ma'am," Harry said. He was used to Mrs. Weasley acting motherly, though in the past it had made feel a pain of longing for something he couldn't remember ever having. Now, he had his very own mother. "I did pretty well, like Ron."

"Wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley smiled and patted her son on the shoulder. "I'm very proud of all three of you. We'll be leaving soon, as soon as Arthur gets here. I'm not risking going to Diagon Alley without him. There will be Aurors there too, thank Merlin."

"Mum thinks You-Know-Who will be hiding in Flourish and Blotts," Ron joked, not noticing his mother was still in hearing distance.

Mrs. Weasley swirled around, her eyes flashing. "Florean Fortescue disappeared, as have a lot of people who probably thought they were safe. They certainly didn't go on a holiday. Do you think security is a laughing matter Ron? Perhaps you should stay behind and -"

"No!" Ron said hastily. "I wanna go, I want to see George and Fred's new shop!"

"Then start showing some maturity!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. "Otherwise you'll not only stay here instead of going shopping, you'll stay home instead of going to Hogwarts!"

Ron's mouth dropped open as he watched his mother walk away. "Blimey, you can't even make a joke around here anymore," he muttered.

"What was that about Florean Fortescue?" Harry asked.

"Oh," Ron said, exchanging a look with Hermione. "He's missing. Bill told us this morning. He said, well, he said it looked like he had been dragged off."

"Why?" Harry asked weakly. "Why him?"

"No one knows," Hermione said.

Harry felt sick, people were getting hurt and it was up to him to stop it. It was his responsibility and he had no idea how he was going to win.

"Shouldn't Snape know? He's a spy, isn't he?"

Harry glared at Ron. "He hasn't seen Voldemort since the monster almost killed him. Voldemort is weak and relying mostly on Lestrange and Pettigrew, so who knows what is going on."

"Besides, we don't know for sure that Fortescue was taken by death eaters," Hermione said hopefully. "Maybe he just decided to leave and did it quickly, to avoid the death eaters."

"Maybe," Harry said quietly. Voldemort may be weak right now but that didn't mean he wasn't sending his death eaters out to hurt and kill people. And it would keep happening, people would keep getting hurt until he could destroy Voldemort. _If I can destroy him_ , Harry thought with a sigh.

They rode to the Leaky Cauldron in a special Ministry of Magic car, which Ron couldn't stop raving about.

"Don't get used to it," Mrs. Weasley lightly admonished her son. "We only have these because of Harry. We will also be meeting up with more security once we get there."

Wondering what Aurors would be there, Harry was beyond happy to see that the only one waiting for them outside the inn was Hagrid.

"Harry!" Hagrid practically shouted as he swept him into a crushing hug the second Harry was out of the car. He was oblivious to the shocked stares of the near-by Muggles. "How are you? How is Lily doing?"

"She's -"

"I'm so happy for you Harry, so happy!" Hagrid sniffled as he let him go.

Harry massaged his ribs as he grinned at Hagrid. "Mum's doing great. She's going to be teaching Charms! Did you know?"

"Heard bout' that Harry," Hagrid beamed.

"You're so lucky Harry," Hermione sighed as she joined them. "Your Mum will be a Professor so if you need any extra tutoring she can help you as can Professor Snape. I wish my parents were Professors."

Ron had joined them and scowled. "Harry's parents are not Professors, just his Mum!"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, if you dare start -" Hermione said angrily.

"I'm not!" Ron quickly protested. "I was just pointing out -"

"Well, don't!" Hermione snapped.

Harry sighed and turned his attention back to Hagrid. "So you're our security?"

"Yes, the Ministry was set on sending a bunch o' Aurors but Dumbledore convinced them that I'd do," Hagrid said proudly. "Though, there will be some Aurors blending in but we don't anticipate any trouble." He clapped his large hands together. "We should get goin' – Molly, Arthur, after yeh."

Diagon Alley had certainly changed. All the colorful window displays were now hidden behind Ministry of Magic posters, giving advice on security and showing photos of Death Eaters that were on the loose. Harry stiffened when he saw a poster of Bellatrix Lestrange sneering from one of the apothecary stores. Some stores had closed down, their doors boarded up. There also appeared to be some shabby looking stands that had been put up along the street, with seedy looking wizards selling stuff.

One gave them a twisted grin as they passed, an armful of Amulets on his arm. "Would the lovely young girls like one? Protect their delicate necks?"

Harry and Ron immediately blocked Hermione from his view as Mrs. Weasley put her arm around Ginny and hurried past him.

"If I were on duty, I would -" Mr. Weasley muttered.

"Now, now we are in a hurry dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she consulted her list. The sooner they got the children's' supplies, the sooner they could go back to the safety of the Burrow. "We'll do Madam Malkin's first, Hermione, Ron and Harry need new robes."

"Molly, dear we don't all need to go to Madam Malkin's," Mr. Weasley said. "They can go there with Hagrid and we can go to Flourish and Blotts and get all their school books. We'll save time that way."

"I don't know," Mrs. Weasley murmured, looking around anxiously. She wanted to finish this trip as soon as possible but she also didn't want them to separate. "Hagrid?"

"Don' worry Molly, I'll keep them safe," Hagrid assured her.

Mrs. Weasley hesitated for a moment but then gave in and the group separated.

"I better stand guard outside, migh' be a bit of squeeze with all of us in there," Hagrid said as they stopped outside Madam Malkin's shop.

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the little shop and at first thought it to be empty but soon they heard a familiar voice complaining behind a rack of colorful robes.

"I'm not a child Mother. I do not see why I can not do my shopping alone."

A voice Harry recognized as Madam Malkin spoke up. "Now dear, your mother is quite right. It simply is not safe to be out alone no matter your age."

"I wasn't talking to you and watch where you're sticking that pin!"

A grumpy faced teenage boy with a pale, pointed face strode from behind the rack to examine the handsome set of green robes he was wearing in a mirror. He noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione in the reflection and his light gray eyes narrowed.

"I wondered what that horrible smell was, a Mudblood has just walked in," Draco Malfoy said with a smirk.

Hermione sighed as Ron and Harry whisked their wands out and pointed them at Malfoy. "Stop. He's not worth it." She hissed at them.

Madam Malkin was glaring at Draco. "There is not need for language like that!" She snapped. "And I do not want wands drawn in my shop either!"

"Like they'd dare do magic outside of school," Draco sneered as his mother appeared next to him.

"Put those away," She said coldly. "Or else."

"Or else?" Harry asked just as coldly, stepping forward. "Or else what? Going to get your fellow Death Eater pals to hurt us?"

"Please do not say such things," Madam Malkin said nervously.

Harry kept his wand up and stared at Narcissa Malfoy.

"I don't know why you are so upset, after all you should be grateful," She gave him a fake smile. "My husband did try to help you children, after all."

"That's a big fat lie!" Harry snapped. "He should still be in Azkaban along with you, your son and your insane sister!"

"Harry," Hermione said softly, putting her hand on his arm.

Draco made an angry move towards Harry but stumbled in his long robes and fell to the floor, causing Ron to snicker loudly.

"Don't talk about my family like that Potter!" Draco snarled as he stood up.

"Now Draco, we should give Potter some understanding," Narcissa said. "He still is grieving poor Sirius's death, isn't he?" A smirk crossed her face and it was all Harry could do not to hex her where she stood. "Now be a good boy, and put your wand down. You wouldn't want your dear Mother to hear about this would you? Perhaps I should visit her and have a...chat. As a mother to a mother."

"You won't get near her!" Harry hissed, understanding the underlining threat. He grinned slowly. "So how does it feel to know your _Master_ is such a failure? He didn't kill my mother, and he's failed to kill me I don't know how many times and -"

"Shut up!" Narcissa hissed. She glanced over at Madam Malkin, who had a frightened look on her face, and pasted a fake smile back on her own face. "You must be confused, not surprising with having to watch your godfather die right in front of you. You must feel horribly guilty that you weren't able to save him." She turned to the store owner. "Such rude customers that you allow in this shop, I believe my son and I will shop at Twilfitt and Tatting's instead."

As he was leaving, Draco deliberately knocked into Harry. "Have a good day Potty."

"Become a death eater yet, ferret?" Harry responded with a hateful look.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed into a glare at the trio and he hurried after his mother.

"Honestly Harry, you shouldn't have baited them like that," Hermione scolded as she looked through a rack of robes.

"Me? She baited me!"

"Yeah and so did her prat of a son," Ron added with a scowl.

"Yes, and you responded which let's them win," Hermione said impatiently.

Harry huffed but didn't say anything as they got their robes and Madam Malkin happily ushered them out of her shop.

"Get what you needed?" Hagrid asked when they joined him.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Did you see the Malfoys?"

"I saw them," Hagrid said. "They wouldn' dare make trouble here. Don' worry bout' them. Yeh didn't speak to them did yeh?"

"Um..."

"Spoke to them and these two raised their wands on them!" Hermione scowled.

"Harry! Ron! What were yeh thinkin'?" Hagrid scolded.

"They started it," Ron said as he glared at Hermione. "Snitch." He muttered.

Hermione merely crossed her arms across her chest.

Hagrid shook his head. "They're dangerous, yeh know that!"

Harry struggled to keep his temper and was relieved when he saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny heading their way. Without another word, he went to meet them across the street, ignoring Hagrid calling to him to wait.

"Everything all right?" Mr. Weasley asked in concern when they all met up. He noticed the frown Hagrid was giving Harry.

"Yes." Harry said shortly.

"Good, then we can go to the Apothecary and Eeylops on the way to Fred and George's shop. Everyone stick close now."

"Especially you Harry," Hagrid said, still frowning at the way Harry had walked off.

Suddenly feeling guilty, Harry offered Hagrid an apologetic look. "Sorry. I will."

In the Apothecary, Ron watched in confusion as his mother handed him a basket and began dumping ingredients into it. "Mum, I'm not taking Potions this year." He protested.

"Of course you are," Mrs. Weasley said briskly.

"Snape only lets students continue who got an O on their O.W.L.S., I got an E," Ron reminded her.

Harry grinned. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. He changed his policy. Students who got an E are allowed to continue Potions, although they will be on probation until they prove they are taking it seriously."

"What? Why did he do that?" Ron whined. His eyes narrowed. "For you?" He asked sarcastically.

Harry frowned. "No, he changed the policy before I even got my results. Dumbledore's been after him to accept more students into his N.E.W.T. Classes."

"Oh." Ron muttered. "Mum, how did you know about it?"

"A letter came with your O.W.L. Results," Mrs. Weasley said.

"This means we can still apply to be Aurors," Harry said to Ron after Mrs. Weasley had walked away to help Ginny pick out her supplies.

"True," Ron sighed. "Fine, I'll take potions. It figures though, I thought I was free of the greasy git."

Harry clenched his teeth together and ignored Ron as he picked out the ingredients he would need.

"Potions is important and it's good that you are continuing," Hermione said, holding her bag of purchased ingredients. "It should be very challenging this year."

"It's challenging every year," Ron complained.

After stopping at the Eeylops Owl Emporium to buy treats for Hedwig and Pigwidgeon, they headed to the twins joke shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

While the rest of the shops in town looked dull and empty, Fred and George's windows practically glowed with dazzling displays that popped, flashed, glowed and bounced. They did have a poster on the right window but instead of warnings and cautions, it was emblazoned with flashing gold letters.

WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT  
YOU-KNOW-WHO?  
YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT  
U-NO-POO-  
THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION  
THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!

Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley were staring at the poster in horror while Ron and Harry began snickering. Hermione looked disapproving while it looked like Hagrid was trying to hide his laughter.

"Are they trying to get themselves murdered?" Mrs. Weasley cried in frustration.

"Oh come one Mum, this is brilliant!" Ron said with a grin.

They walked in and found that the shop was packed. Harry could hardly get near the shelves, so he just stood and looked around. There were Skiving Snackboxes, aNosebleed Nougat, trick wands and boxes of different quills which came in Self-Inking, Spell-Checking and Smart-Answer. A space cleared in the crowd and Harry wandered over to where a group of kids were watching a tiny little wooden man slowly ascend the steps to a real set of gallows. Harry read the box – Reusable Hangman – Spell it or he'll swing!

"Look at this," Hermione said, holding up a box. "Patented Daydream Charms. A simple incantation and you will enter a highly realistic thirty minute daydream. Not for sale to under – sixteens. This is rather extraordinary magic!"

"And for saying that, you get one free!" Fred beamed at her as he walked up to them. "Hey Harry! What do you think of the shop?"

"It's brilliant!"

"Thanks." Fred said happily. "Come on, I'll show you around. Over here, we have Muggle magic tricks. For weirdos like Dad who are fascinated by Muggle stuff. People seem to like them...George, look who's here!"

"Harry, good to see you. Having a tour? Come over here, this is the real money maker items. Shield hats, cloaks and gloves."

"This one is cool, Instant Darkness Powder. Quite handy if you want to make a quick get away." Fred said enthusiastically. "And these here are Decoy Detonators, you just drop one and it will run off and make a bunch of noise so you have a diversion if you need one."

"Handy," Harry said, impressed.

George grinned. "Here," He tossed a couple detonators at him. "On the house."

"You don't have to do that," Harry protested, pulling out his wallet.

"You don't pay here Harry," Fred said firmly. "It's thanks to you we have this shop, you gave us our start-up loan. Take whatever you like and the only payment is to tell people where you got it. You can advertise for us." He grinned.

Harry grinned back. "All right. Thanks."

"Looks like Ginny found the love potions," George commented, directing their gaze to where Ginny stood with a bunch of giggling girls by a table holding bright pink products.

"Looking to potion someone Ginny?" Fred asked with a wag of his eyebrows.

Ginny flushed. "No, of course not." She leveled a glare at her brothers. "They probably don't even work anyway."

"Oi! We take offense at that," George sniffed. "They work for twenty-four hours, give or take a little."

Ginny shrugged and wandered over to a cage where a number of round fluffy balls of pink and purple were rolling around, squeaking adorably.

"What are those?" Hermione asked as she and Ron joined them. Ron's arms were full of merchandise.

"Those are Pygmy Puffs, they're quite popular." George said, his eyes narrowing when he saw all that Ron was holding. "That will be three Galleons, nine Sickles, and a Knut. Hand it over."

"What? But I'm your brother!" Ron protested.

"Fine. I'll knock off the Knut."

"But I still don't have enough money!"

"Then put everything back," Fred said briskly. "We have a business to run."

"Git," Ron muttered and started to make a rude hand gesture that was quickly spotted by Mrs. Weasley.

"Ronald, you finish that gesture and I will jinx your fingers together!" She snapped.

"Mum, look at the Pygmy Puffs!" Ginny said excitedly. "I want one. Please?"

"You want what?"

"Look how sweet they are," Ginny said as she led Mrs. Weasley to the cage.

Harry briefly wondered if Luna would like one. He had a feeling she would and he gazed at the round fluff balls thoughtfully.

"Harry, look," Hermione hissed, gesturing towards the window.

Harry turned and watched Draco hurrying down the road alone. He narrowed his eyes. "Where is his mummy? She wouldn't let her precious baby out of her sight would she?"

"Probably gave her the slip," Ron snorted.

"But why?" Hermione wondered out loud.

That's what Harry would like to know. No way that little ferret was up to anything good. After all, he was hoping to become a death eater. _Merlin, what if he already has?_ Harry thought in alarm. "We need to follow him." He said with determination.

 **TBC:**


	25. Chapter 25

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

"How? No way he won't see the three of us." Ron said. "Ahh," He said approvingly when Harry removed his Invisibility Cloak from his bag.

"Harry, no way," Hermione glanced over at Mrs. Weasley. "It's too dangerous. Especially for you."

"We'll be invisible Hermione," Ron said.

Hermione sighed and ducked under the cloak along with Ron and Harry. Luckily, everyone else was too busy in examining Fred and George's products to notice that they had disappeared. The trio squeezed their way through the doorway.

"Where did he go?" Harry asked in frustration, though he kept his voice quiet. Hagrid was standing near the door, humming to himself.

"There he is," Hermione whispered. "He just turned left."

"He's going into Knockturn Alley," Ron said with a gulp.

"I don't think we should go -"

"Hermione, we have to know what he is up to," Harry insisted, ignoring the part of his brain telling him this was a bad idea.

Knockturn Alley was mostly deserted, most of the shops didn't appear to have any customers.

"There he is, in the corner next to Borgin and Burkes and it looks like he's with...oh Merlin," Ron gulped.

"Who is that? He looks familiar," Hermione said, keeping her voice low.

"Fenrir Greyback. You've probably seen his wanted poster in Diagon Alley." Ron said, his voice tense.

Greyback. Harry knew that it was Greyback who had turned Remus into a werewolf when he was only five years old. This man was dangerous and was known for wanting to turn as many people into werewolves as he could. He allied himself with Voldemort, although he was not technically a death eater.

"We should go," Hermione whispered nervously.

"Wait," Harry maneuvered them closer, ignoring the alarmed looks on his friends faces. "We should find out what they are up to."

"So will you help me?" Draco was asking Greyback impatiently.

Fenrir Greyback sneered at the pale, blonde teenager. "Do your mummy and daddy know you are asking me to help you?"

"Of course not," Draco scoffed. "They wouldn't approve of my plan or of my asking the likes of you for help."

"The likes of me?" Greyback growled.

"What a git, doesn't he realize he talking to a very dangerous murderer?" Ron whispered with a shake of his head.

Draco cleared his throat. "I just meant...well, they wouldn't approve of my idea. But it's a perfect plan to prove myself to the Dark Lord so that he will make me a death eater. And you'll be rewarded, of course."

"It's a foolish idea," Greyback said. "The person you are after will see you coming a mile away. As much as I hate to admit it, he is very powerful. You'd do better to leave it to the Dark Lord to make the plans."

"But he's weak right now," Draco said in a whiny voice.

Fenrir Greyback gave a mean laugh. "You're lucky lad, that I am not a real death eater. Otherwise I would take you to him and let him know what you just said."

Draco paled.

"I could find a way to let him know," Greyback mused then chuckled darkly. "But I know how he feels about my kind. The same way your parents do, the same way you do." He leaned forward and bared his teeth. "You think I'm beneath you, but just wait. Someday I will have an army of my own and then, boy, you will bow before my kind."

"You're mental!" Draco drew out his wand as Fenrir took another step toward him. "Try anything and I will hex you! If you don't want to help me, fine. I'll find another way to achieve my goal of proving my worth to the Dark Lord."

Greyback rolled his eyes and yawned. "Run along home little boy. You're boring me." His eyes darkened. "And don't ever try to contact me again. You're nothing Malfoy. Nothing except dinner to _the likes of me_ ," He snapped his teeth together, which sent Draco running out of the Alley. Greyback looked around suspiciously, sniffing the air before disappearing into the shadows.

"Oh Merlin, I thought he would sniff us out," Ron said in shaking voice as the trio hurried out of Knockturn Alley.

"I'm surprised he didn't hear my heart pounding," Hermione breathed out.

"We better get back," Harry said. "I wonder what Draco wanted to do to prove his worth to Voldemort?"

"It can't be anything good," Hermione said. "The Order should know, shouldn't they?"

"Uh, how are we going to tell them without telling them we were in Knockturn Alley?" Ron asked sarcastically. "My parents would flip."

"Yeah, so would mine," Harry murmured. He flushed. "I mean, Mum and Severus would flip." He ignored the disgusted look Ron was giving him.

Hermione continued on as if Harry hadn't said anything strange. "Still, it's important for them to know right? That Draco has been in contact with Fenrir Greyback and is planning something?"

"Maybe we can say we overheard him at Madame Malkin's?" Ron suggested.

Harry was about to agree when the three of them bumped into a wall. Only it wasn't a wall.

"Well now," Hagrid's voice boomed as he tore off the Invisibility Cloak. "We've been lookin' everywhere for you three." His voice was full of disappointment.

"We, uh, just stepped out for some fresh air," Ron said weakly.

"Using the cloak?"

"Well yeah, for protection," Harry tried to smile but had a feeling it came out as more of a grimace. "We wanted fresh air but didn't want to risk any death eaters seeing us."

Hagrid was still looking at them suspiciously. "I was standin' right here. Yeh couldn't have said somethin'?

"We didn't want to bother you or anyone else," Hermione spoke up. "It's really crowded inside the joke shop. We just wanted a moment away."

Hagrid's face softened a bit but before he could say anything else, the door opened and a very worried and angry Mrs. Weasley stepped out. "WHERE have the three of you been? Do you have any idea how worried we were? How dare you leave without one of us with you!"

Harry winced. He had a feeling Mrs. Weasley wouldn't buy their story as easily has Hagrid. He knew for sure his mum and Snape wouldn't.

/

Harry sat at the dining room table with Cora as Mrs. Weasley, his mum and Severus talked in the living room. He sighed.

"Is Young Master in trouble?" Cora asked in concern.

"Probably. I usually am," Harry said with a wry grin. He ran his hand through his hair. "My friends and I did something kind of stupid and even though nothing bad happened, it could have."

Cora wagged a long finger at him. "Young Master needs to take better care of his safety. Cora would be heartbroken if something happened to Master Harry." Tears filled her eyes at the thought.

"So would we," Lily said from the doorway where she stood with Severus. Both their expressions were livid.

"Nothing happened," Harry sighed.

"No? So you didn't draw your wand on Narcissa Malfoy and Draco?" Severus asked, disapproval clear in his voice.

"How did...Hagrid tattled on me?" Harry frowned. Hagrid must have told Mrs. Weasley about that. He must have really upset the gamekeeper for him to do that.

"Maybe Cora should make some tea?" Cora asked, wringing her hands together. The tension in the room was pretty thick.

"Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you Cora," Lily said as she sat down across from her son. She raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Why don't you tell us what happened, starting with Madame Malkin's?"

"We got new robes."

"Do not be cheeky!" Severus snapped. "You know what she is asking about."

Harry slumped in his seat. "There may have been words said, wands drawn. But it was their fault! Draco called Hermione a Mudblood as soon as he saw us and then his mother was saying how Lucius tried to help us at the Ministry and we should be grateful." He shook his head. "She brought up Sirius and how I must feel guilty for getting him killed...she made a threat of meeting with you, Mum. It wasn't an outright threat but..." He shrugged. "What was I supposed to do?" He fiddled with his teacup that suddenly popped onto the table, along with a plate of biscuits.

"Hmm, walk away?" Severus suggested with a touch of sarcasm in his voice as he poured himself and Lily a cup of tea. "Leave the shop and wait until they left before going back in?" Oh, he understood how difficult it would have been for Harry to do those things. But the teenager had to learn to control his temper, otherwise it could cost him his life.

"Those are very hurtful things that the Malfoys said," Lily said quietly. "I understand you and your friends being upset. But Severus is right, you three should have walked away. You of all people know how dangerous they are, especially Narcissa. She is death eater, if she had made a move to attack you, to take you to Voldemort..." Lily took a deep breath. "I couldn't bear it Harry, if something happened to you. It would destroy me." The last sentence was said hoarsely, as she fought back tears at the thought of losing her son again.

Harry felt horrible, guilt settling in his stomach. "She wouldn't have tried anything, not with Lucius trying to act like he's a good guy and all."

"We don't know what she would do if provoked," Severus spoke up. "She is protective of her family and if she thought she could get away with it, no doubt she would take you straight to Voldemort. Anything to put Lucius back in his favor."

"Okay, I didn't think but the things she said-"

"Were meant to be hurtful. Were meant to provoke you," Lily interrupted. "As difficult as it is, you have to ignore it. Words are a powerful weapon and if they know they can get a rise out of you, they will use it just as they use their wands in a fight."

"There is a reason we have been practicing Occlumency," Severus said impatiently. "Occluding would have helped you to not get upset, to control your temper. Did you even think of trying to do that?"

"No," Harry muttered, feeling stupid. _Why didn't I do that?_ He scolded himself. Losing his temper during a fight could be disastrous.

"You will work on it and do better," Severus said firmly.

"I will," Harry promised.

Lily reached across the table and grabbed Harry's hand, giving it a warm squeeze. "We know you will." She leveled him a firm look. "Now, where did you, Ron and Hermione go when you were supposed to stay with an adult?"

"Um,"

"Harry."

"Well,"

" _Harry_."

"Uh,"

"Harry!"

"You're going to get mad," Harry said unhappily.

"Too late," Severus grumbled.

"Harry, you can tell us anything. If it makes us mad, we'll get through it," Lily said. "What reason could possibly be so important that you would risk your safety?"

Harry bit his lip and drummed his fingers on the table. "Okay, we saw Draco. Through the window of George and Fred's shop. I wanted to know what he up to as he was all alone."

Lily sighed while Severus's eyes darkened. "Where did you follow him to?" He asked in a dangerous voice. He had a pretty good idea where the Malfoy brat would go.

Harry swallowed. "Um, Knockturn Alley? We were under the invisibility cloak!" He added hastily, leaning back when both his mum and Severus's eyes flashed with anger.

"You went there again? I thought we discussed this," Lily said, trying to control her own temper. "I could understand why you would risk it before, you did it for me. But just to follow Draco Malfoy?"

"He's up to something!" Harry insisted. "He met with.." He trailed off, think mentioning who Malfoy had met with would not help the situation.

"Just spit it out." Severus snapped.

"Okay, just let me finish before you kill me okay?" Harry pleaded. "He met with Fenrir Greyback and wanted him to help him with something. Some plan he has to prove his worth to Voldemort so that he can become a death eater sooner. Greyback wouldn't help him but Malfoy has some scheme he wants to accomplish and it can't be anything good!"

Lily just stared at him. "Can I kill you now?"

"Are you insane?" Severus hissed at Harry. "Will you ever learn to take your safety seriously? Do you have any idea what Fenrir Greyback would have done to you and your friends if he had discovered you? He attacks whether he is in wolf form or not!"

Harry winced. That did not give a pretty picture.

"Maybe there is a spell I can create that will give you a good jolt anytime you try to enter Knockturn Alley," Severus mused. "You obviously can't keep away from there."

"Don't you think it's important to know what Draco is up to?"

"It's certainly suspicious and I now wonder what the little twerp is planning," Severus agreed. "Finding out is not worth you life however. Or the lives of your friends. All three of you could have been killed."

"You were told to stay with the adults," Lily said with a shake of her head. "You were told not to go off on your own. I have to admit Harry, I'm.." She hesitated.

"Mad? Furious?" Harry asked glumly. This feeling was awful. Now he understood why Ron and Hermione hated getting scolded by their parents. It was horrible to know he had let them down.

"Disappointed," Lily said softly, her eyes showing the pain that admission caused her. She didn't want to say it but it had to be said. For his own good.

"Oh," Harry could feel tears welling up in his eyes and he abruptly stood up. "I – I should go to my room."

"Harry, sit back down," Severus said, his voice more gentle than it had been during this discussion.

Harry obeyed but avoided making eye contact with either adults.

"I love you Harry, nothing you could ever do changes that," Lily said. "It doesn't change even if I am disappointed with your decision making. I'm still proud of who you are, Harry."

"Right," Harry said, still looking away.

Lily shared an exasperated look with Severus and stood up to go over to her son. She sat down next to him and put her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. "I mean it. I think you are an incredible young man. An impulsive one perhaps," She teased. "But incredible."

"I'd add occasionally foolish to that but all in all, I have to agree," Severus spoke up.

Harry relaxed into his mother's arms. "I'm sorry."

"Still," Severus gave Lily a pointed look.

"Still," Lily agreed. "There are consequences for what you and your friends did. I know Mrs. Weasley is dealing with Ron as well as Hermione since she is staying with them. Despite summer being almost over, they are on restriction and will be doing a lot of chores from what I heard her muttering to herself as she was flooing away."

Harry sighed. "So I'm on restriction as well? I can't see my friends?"

"Not until school starts, which is soon anyway," Lily said, a small smile on her face at the sorrowful look on her son's. "Also no flying."

"And I have plenty of cauldron's that need cleaning," Severus bit back a laugh as Harry's face grew even more despondent. Teenagers, honestly.

"I could use help cleaning and organizing my classroom," Lily added. "We'll be going to Hogwarts a day before school starts."

Harry's face brightened. He loved Hogwarts and didn't mind helping his mum with her classroom at all.

Severus winked at Lily when Harry wasn't looking. "Mr. Filch could probably use some help getting the castle ready for the students."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "What? No way! I'd rather scrub cauldron's and cut up disgusting ingredients for the rest of my life!"

"Duly noted," Severus smirked.

Harry's emerald eyes narrowed. "You're having me on."

"Maybe." Severus took a sip of tea.

/

Harry spent the last days of summer cleaning cauldron's, helping re-organize Severus's lab, and helping his mum plan her classes. Even though he couldn't see his friends or fly, at least he got to spend time with his mum and Severus. They even spent the evenings playing chess and Gobstones. Severus was actually really good at the Gobstones, rarely getting squirted in the face by the putrid liquid. He told Harry that his mother had been Captain of the school Gobstones team during her fifth year.

Finally, it was the day before school started and time to go back to Hogwarts. Harry was so excited, he could hardly sit still at breakfast. He couldn't wait to have the castle almost to himself, and then tomorrow he would see his friends. He had decided not to go on the train ride to school as to avoid the questions and looks he knew he would get. He wanted to put that off as long as possible. But despite knowing he and his mother would be the topic of conversation, he still couldn't wait to see everyone.

"You do remember I will be acting like I usually do in class?" Severus interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah," Harry said with resignation.

"It's just an act, I won't mean any of it," Severus continued. "Unless I think you aren't paying attention to your work, then I might mean some of it."

Harry mentally rolled his eyes and reached for the pumpkin syrup to pour over his waffles. "Yeah, I figured that."

"I will also have to act like that in the hallways and Great Hall, even today. Not all the professors are Order members." Snape continued. "We can't risk talk of any suspicious behavior getting back to Voldemort."

"How will you be acting around Mum?" Harry asked curiously.

"Indifferent," Snape answered.

"Should be a fun time for all," Lily teased as she joined them for breakfast.

"You look excited," Harry commented.

"I am. I can't wait to set up my classroom," Lily said happily.

"Which I'll be helping you with," Harry grinned.

"I could use some help in my classroom too," Severus smirked.

"I will get to wander the castle before it's full of students won't I?" Harry asked pleadingly. "And maybe fly the in the pitch? I'll have it all to myself."

"No you won't," Lily said.

"No?" Harry's face fell. He supposed the no flying punishment stood until tomorrow.

"I'll be using it too," Lily grinned at him. "A fly in the early evening sounds wonderful."

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed. "Can we go now? My trunk is all packed."

"Let us finish our tea and you finish your fruit bowl," Lily pointed her fork at his plate. "It will hopefully counter all the sugar in the syrup you drowned your waffles in."

"Yes Mum," Harry grinned. He couldn't believe how normal this felt, having breakfast with his – well, with his Mum and Severus. He had always imagined his friends having a nice breakfast with their families before leaving for school. He himself had been the one to make breakfast for his Aunt, Uncle and Dudley and was lucky if he got to have any of the leftovers. Of course, he made up for the lack of breakfast on the Hogwarts train, eating from the trolley. But now he got to enjoy a real family breakfast of his own. Only for him it was better because he got to have his Mum and Severus at Hogwarts with him. As for Severus having to pretend to hate him, he was sure he could handle it. _After all, it's not like he hadn't had a lot of practice over the years_ , he thought in amusement.

 **TBC:**


	26. Chapter 26

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Previous Chapter: The trio sneak into Knockturn Alley to follow Draco, who met with Fenrir Greyback. The adults find out and the teens get grounded. Snape and Lily have a discussion with Harry about his safety and making better decisions. Harry, Snape, and Lily plan to head to Hogwarts a day early to get their classrooms ready, Harry is excited to return to Hogwarts.**

"What do you think?" Lily asked anxiously as she surveyed the Charms classroom. Filius didn't arrive back until the next morning and had sent her a note that she could arrange the classroom however she liked.

"Looks great," Harry said as he flopped down into one of the seats, wiping his brow. He had been helping to move desks around and lug in the new books his mum had bought for the bookshelves. He glanced out the window. It was getting starting to get dark and he still hadn't flown around the pitch. He hoped he would still get a chance to. It was pretty brilliant having the castle be so empty although he couldn't wait to see his friends the next day.

Lily followed his gaze. "Well, we could give this room another cleaning..."

Harry looked up at her in horror.

"Or we could go flying. The choice is yours, if you want to stay here – hey, wait for me!"

/

Lily had managed to get the Quaffle ball from the supply closet and mother and son spent an hour flying and tossing the ball back and forth. After that they raced each other across the pitch and Harry began showing off some of his more dangerous moves.

"Look, no hands!" Harry laughed as he zoomed around her.

 _And there's James_ , Lily thought fondly as she shook her head at her son's antics. _Just like his father, fearless in the sky._

"This move is called the Sloth Grip Roll," Harry said as he hung upside down, holding on with his hands and feet. "Good for avoiding Bludgers."

Lily copied his move, laughing with delight. "This one is fun although I think I would get dizzy after a – Harry!" She righted herself as her son raced towards the ground. She had her wand in hand in an instant but before she could cast anything, Harry pulled up just before crashing, a satisfied smile on his face.

"The Wronski Feint," Harry announced, sending a grin his mother's way. It faded when he saw the annoyed look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that I thought you were going to land head first on the ground!" Lily exclaimed. "That was so dangerous!"

Harry shrugged. "It's Quidditch," He said as an explanation.

Lily rolled her eyes. Of course, that explained everything. "My hair is going to turn white watching you play," She sighed.

"You can just charm it back to red, can't you?" Harry asked cheekily as flew circles around her.

"Such a brat!" Lily laughed as she began flying after him.

/

Severus was walking along the third-floor corridor when he stopped suddenly as he saw Lily and Harry walking his way, chatting happily with each other. It struck him hard, to see her in the castle looking just as beautiful as she had in school. It still sometimes seemed like a dream, that she was back. And to see her walking along the corridor, just like old times brought back so many memories. In fact, the pillar he was standing in front of was the same one where they had had a discussion about their friendship. Just like now, his heart would always beat faster every time he saw her when they were in school. He leaned back against the pillar with a sigh.

" _Lily!" Severus called as he hurried towards her._

 _Lily turned around, a slight frown on her face. "Yes?"_

" _What's wrong with you?" Severus asked. "I feel like you've been avoiding me or something," His tone had a twinge of hurt and Lily's eyes softened._

" _No, it's just," Lily sighed. "I've been hearing some things and –"_

" _I thought we were best friends," Severus said quietly. He hoped for more, but he knew in his heart someone as kind and beautiful like Lily could never see him as anything more than a friend._

" _We are friends Sev. Best friends," Lily said softly. "It's just; I don't like some of your friends."_

 _Severus crossed his arms. "Because they are Slytherin?" He asked bitterly. "I thought you agreed that Slytherins are treated unfairly."_

" _I do agree with that," Lily said. It was true, professors rarely gave Slytherin points and if there was a fight and a Slytherin was near then they were automatically accused. "Though there are times when it is a Slytherin who is doing something wrong," She pointed out._

" _Yes," Severus agreed._

" _I don't like Avery and Mulciber. I don't understand why you would be friends with them," Lily said. "They are horrible and creepy. They make me uncomfortable." She leaned back against a pillar. "They are so mean Sev. They are evil and they do Dark Magic. And you, well, you're so much better than they are."_

 _No I'm not, Severus thought with self-loathing. He knew he wasn't a good person. His father had told him enough times and many of his fellow students liked to prank him and ridicule him. Especially Potter and Black. Speaking of…_

" _And what of Potter and his mates?" Severus asked resentfully. Those Gryffindors get away with everything, he thought darkly. Merlin, he could have been killed and did they get into trouble? Hardly! One detention for attempted murder!_

" _What about them?" Lily asked._

" _They sneak out at night and something strange is going on with Lupin. Aren't you curious?"_

" _I heard he's ill," Lily said. She knew what Severus really thought about Lupin but there was no way he was right. At least, she didn't think he could be right about that theory. Hmm…_

" _I just wish you could see that they aren't as perfect as they want everyone to believe," Severus said urgently._

 _The intensity of his gaze made her blush slightly. Those dark eyes…_

 _Lily took a deep breath. "They don't use Dark Magic though," She said softly. "Using Dark Magic will only lead to a dangerous road."_

 _It doesn't have to, Severus thought desperately. It would lead to power and power was what Severus craved. He needed it to keep from being bullied and put down; he needed it to keep Lily safe from anyone who wanted to hurt her. He was sure he could, if he could just be powerful enough. No one would ever be able to hurt them. No one._

 _Lily cleared her throat. "I heard about what happened last night," She said quietly. "You sneaked down to the Whomping Willow to see whatever is there and James Potter saved you." She was about to ask if that was true when she saw the look of utter loathing on Severus's face._

" _Save me? Is that what he is telling everyone?" Severus hissed. "It was not me he was saving, but himself and his friends and you think he is some sort of hero? No, you can't, I won't let you-"_

 _Lily's eyes darkened and her temper flared. "Excuse me? Let me?" She glared at Severus._

" _I didn't mean it like that," Severus said quickly. He was lucky she hadn't hexed him. "I just don't want you to get hurt or made a fool of, I know Potter likes you!" He turned his gaze away. He wasn't allowed to tell her Lupin was a werewolf. It wasn't just the thought that Potter fancies her that made his blood run cold but the thought of her unknowingly being around a werewolf. Lupin can be as careful as possible but all it would take was one mistake, one missed potion and if Lily was around him…_

" _James Potter is an arrogant toerag," Lily said flatly. "I already know that, and so is Sirius Black." Her lips twitched when she saw the way Severus's eyes brightened at that statement. She took a step closer and touched his arm. "Sev, I know their pranks can be mean and I hate that they do them. But Mulciber's and Avery's idea of humor is simply evil. Why do you want to be around them?"_

" _It's not easy to explain," Severus said carefully. "They're my friends, they're nice to me. It's not easy being the target of…non evil pranks," He said somewhat sarcastically. "At least I know some people have my back."_

 _Lily's heart hurt at the clear pain in his eyes. If only others could see Severus the way she did. He was extremely intelligent and a powerful wizard. Potions was one of her favorite subjects and she had a hard time keeping up with him during the class they shared. He was a natural. And while he was snarky, he had a sense of humor that most people just didn't get. And while he may not be considered classically handsome by some, she thought he was quite charismatic and attractive with his strong features, silky voice and dark mysterious eyes. She had thrown caution to the wind when she had designed a special shampoo potion for him and given it to him for Christmas. He himself would complain about how gross potions made his hair. She had been proud of how it had turned out as it protected his hair from getting greasy no matter how long he spend around potions._

" _You have me too," Lily insisted. "I'm just asking you to be careful around those guys…there's rumors that they are in league with You-Know-Who and he is evil for sure. So…just be careful."_

 _Severus remained silent. He had heard plenty about You-Know-Who and it was easy to see why he hated muggles. After all, Severus's own father was abusive and hateful. Lily's sister was jealous and vindictive. He didn't believe all muggles were like that but many were. That was the thing though, to educate muggles so that they didn't take their fear and jealousy out on those with magical abilities. What better way but to join You-Know-Who and gain power and respect so that he could influence others to his point of view. As for Lily being a muggle-born…no one could deny she was a strong and smart witch. Being a muggle-born did not affect that for her just like being a half-blood didn't affect his own talents._

 _Deciding to change the subject, Severus brought up the next Hogsmeade trip and asked Lily if she wanted to go with him. They had gone together before but sometimes Lily wanted to go with her friends and even though she asked him to come along, he didn't as he knew her friends were not fond of him. There was no reason to make the trip uncomfortable for Lily._

" _I'd like that," Lily smiled. "I want to get some Treacle fudge to send home."_

 _Severus raised an eyebrow. "To send home eh?"_

 _Lily shrugged. "I might keep a few pieces for myself," She laughed. She loved Treacle fudge and Treacle tart, it was her favorite. She smiled knowingly. "I'm sure you'll be picking up pumpkin pasties for yourself."_

" _Maybe, I haven't decided yet," Severus said casually, his eyes brightening as Lily laughed again. He loved when she laughed; it was like music to him._

" _You know you will, those are your favorite," Lily said as they began walking._

Severus smiled at the memory, as it was one of the last good ones before he had ruined their friendship. He straightened and saw that Lily had stopped walking and was looking at him, and somehow he knew she was remembering that day as well.

"I still love Treacle Fudge," Lily said, a slow smile spreading across her face.

"I still love Pumpkin Pasties," Severus said, his lips curving into a small grin.

/

"Are you sure you don't want to take the train tomorrow?" Lily asked over dinner in the Great Hall.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Harry said. He always enjoyed the train ride but he was hoping to put off the stares and questions that were sure to come his way. Besides, he was already here.

"Have you enjoyed having the run of the castle?" Minerva asked as she passed him a bowl of mashed potatoes.

Harry nodded eagerly. "It's pretty brilliant. It seems so different. I mean, I've been out when everyone else is asleep but still, it's different during the day."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Out when everyone else is asleep? Out after curfew, Mr. Potter?"

Harry froze. "Um..."

Severus shook his head. "No sense of self-preservation whatsoever."

Harry cleared his throat. "Hagrid, any new, interesting creatures we'll be learning about this year?" He asked the gamekeeper brightly. He stuffed a roll in his mouth as Hagrid happily talked about some of the animals he would be showing them. He could see the other adults watching him in amusement but he quickly forgot about them as he began to worry about some of the creatures they would be learning about in Care of Magical Creatures. He just hoped no one got attacked this year.

/

Harry made his way to the entrance doors to wait for his friends who were due to arrive any minute. He grinned broadly when the doors opened and his peers began entering the castle.

"Hey Harry!" Dean Thomas called.

"Harry, where is your Mum? Is it true that she is back?"

"Hey Harry, heard you had a great summer!"

"Harry, we want details later!"

Harry was making his way to Hermione and Ron, who were standing by the stairs beaming at him when he bumped into someone. "Sorry."

"Hi Harry," Luna smiled sweetly.

"Luna," Harry breathed. "Hey." He grinned.

"I knew you were up to something this summer," Luna said, her silvery blue eyes looking intently into his.

"Yeah, I wish I could have told you," Harry said sincerely. "I didn't want to put anyone else at risk."

"I understand," Luna assured him.

Harry's gaze fell to the large, colorful Spectrespecs that she was holding and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, new glasses?"

Luna brightened and put them on. They made her look like a strange, multicolored owl. Yet Harry found it charming on her. It was just...Luna.

"I like them," Harry told her with a grin.

"Thanks! They help make wrackspurts visible," Luna took them off and put them in her bag. She looked at Harry. "I'm so happy for you, for getting your mother back," she said quietly.

"Thank you. It's still almost unbelievable to me," Harry admitted. "But she's amazing. I want you to meet her."

Luna's eyes warmed. "I look forward to it." She leaned forward and gave Harry a hug.

Harry breathed in and noticed she smelled like citrus fruit and sunflowers. He also couldn't help but notice she fit perfectly in his arms. Automatically he smoothed back her long blonde hair. "You were right, at the end of last year." He said suddenly.

Luna pulled back, a dreamy smile on her face. "I was?"

"That things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end," Harry said.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron were still standing by the staircase, waving him over.

Harry hesitated but Luna gave his hand a squeeze.

"I better get my bags to my room before dinner," Luna said. "See you later, Harry." She wandered away, joining other Ravenclaws headed to their dorms.

Harry watched her go, wishing they were in the same House. Then he could spend more time with her. With a sigh, he joined his friends.

"I see Luna was showing you her glasses," Ron smirked. "She's a nutter, honestly."

"No she isn't," Harry snapped.

"Ignore Ron," Hermione said dismissively. "How was the rest of your summer?"

"It was fine, despite being grounded," Harry said with a lopsided grin. "Sorry I got you guys into trouble too."

"We chose to go with you," Hermione said. "It wasn't too bad."

"Yes it was, Mum made us clean everything in the house. Even the attic!" Ron shuddered. "And then there was the lectures. I'm so disappointed, be more responsible, get the cobwebs out of your brain," He mimicked in a high pitched voice.

Harry chuckled. "Seriously, I now understand what it is like to be lectured by your parents. I definitely don't want it to happen again."

Hermione's gaze had immediately snapped to Ron at the word parents and she stomped on his foot when she saw him open his mouth. "Oops," She said brightly. She gave Ron a warning look and then focused on back on Harry. "So now that you know what it is like, you'll be keeping out of trouble this year then," She said teasingly.

Harry made a face. "Trouble just finds me," He insisted.

/

Harry broke into a grin when he entered the Great Hall and saw his mum sitting next to Severus at the Head Table. Severus, of course, was glaring as the students entered, staying in his role. His gaze landed on Harry and he gave him a look of loathing.

Harry glared back, wishing this act wasn't necessary.

"Every year I wish that bat decided to quit and go live in a cave or something," Ron said as they sat down. He met Harry's glare with wide eyes. "I'm just keeping to the act," He said innocently.

Harry rolled his eyes as they waited for the first year students to be sorted.

"Harry, is that your mum?" Lavender whispered, looking at the head table.

Harry nodded proudly.

"She looks nice," Lavender said. "Will we have her for Charms?"

"No, she's only teaching first through fourth years," Harry said.

"She's really pretty," Seamus said appreciatively. He shrugged at Harry's scowl. "Well, she is!"

After the first years were sorted, Dumbledore addressed the room. "Welcome back students! And to our first years, welcome to Hogwarts! Another year full of magical educations awaits you all. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, wishes for you to know that there is a ban on any joke items bought at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Also, we are looking for new Quidditch commentators. If interested, please see your Head of House. Now, as I'm sure many of you heard, we have a new member of the staff this year. I am very pleased to welcome Professor Potter, who will be teaching the first through fourth years of Charms."

Applause broke out as Lily stood, a smile on her face. There was some boos and hisses coming from the Slytherin Table but one dark look from their Head of House hushed them. Lily just rolled her eyes and was about to sit down when a Slytherin seventh year suddenly stood up with his wand pointed at her. "Sectumsempra!" He shouted.

Shouts and cries filled the room.

 **TBC:**


	27. Chapter 27

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

Harry shot to his feet, his wand in hand although before he could do anything the seventh year was thrown backwards and his wand flew to the Head Table where Dumbledore caught it, a severe look on his normally kind face. Thick ropes formed, binding the Slytherin's hands and feet before he could recover from being knocked back. Harry looked and saw all the professors' were now standing with their wands out. His Mum was still standing but she was holding her arm and her face was etched in pain.

Harry ran up to the table. "Mum, are you okay?" He gasped when he saw her arm was cut up and bleeding.

"Sit down Lily," Severus said tensely. Once she had he began to trace her wounds with his wand, muttering an incantation. "Vulnera Sanentur," He said over and over as the bleeding began to stop and the cuts began to heal.

Lily winced but otherwise didn't move as Severus healed her. "I'm okay, Harry." She said, her eyes darkening as she looked across the room to where the boy who attacked her still lay on the floor, shouting to be released. "I didn't expect this, but I suppose I should have," She sounded frustrated. "Obviously I need to refresh my defence skills, I'm out of practice."

"Lily, none of us were ready for a student to attack you," Minerva said as she watched Severus heal her arm. "Otherwise that curse wouldn't have gotten through to you at all. Our shields were just a tad too late."

"You're healed," Severus said as he wiped the remaining blood off of Lily's arm. His eyes seemed darker than usual. "Have Madame Pomfrey look at you anyway," He said as he rose, his hand lingering for a brief moment on her arm. "I'm sorry," He said quietly.

Lily looked at him in confusion. "Sorry? For what?" He didn't answer her, he was already heading down to deal with his student, a dangerous look on his face.

"Maybe because it was a Slytherin?" Harry suggested as he examined his mum's arm. There was no evidence that it had been cut up and he wondered what that spell was that Severus had used to heal it.

"You all right Lily?" Remus asked anxiously.

"Yes, I'm fine," Lily said.

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "This shouldn't have happened." He said and he gave Harry an almost reproachful look. "Your mother needs to be protected." He admonished.

"Remus!" Lily snapped and Remus looked at her in surprise. "If you are blaming my son..."

"I'm not!" Remus shook his head. "I'm sorry... I just think we all should have been prepared for something like this."

"I agree," Harry said quickly, not wanting his mum to fight with Remus. He was determined that Remus would forgive him for Sirius so that they could get along like they used to. "Maybe you should have a bodyguard or something." He suggested to his mum.

"No thanks," Lily rolled her eyes, a small smile on her lips. "I can defend myself. I'll just have to be more on guard than I thought I would. Maybe I'll sit in on some of your Defence classes as a refresher course," She joked to Remus who grinned in response.

Harry saw that Severus was dragging his student, still bound, out of the room with Dumbledore following them. "What will happen? He'll get expelled won't he?"

"I believe so, yes," Minerva said as she went to stand at the podium. "Settle down everyone, please." She said loudly and waited until the students had quieted. "Professor Potter is just fine, however acts like Mr. Jenkins just demonstrated will _not_ will tolerated. Now, as the Headmaster is busy dealing with our errant student, I will finish the introductions. As most of you will remember him, Professor Lupin is back teaching Defence."

Applause rang out loudly, except for the Slytherin table of course.

"Now that we have had enough excitement, tuck in!"

Harry hovered by his mum's chair worriedly.

"Harry, you can sit up here if you want to," Lily offered. She grinned at the horrified look on her son's face. "Really, you can go back to your seat. I really am okay."

"I know," Harry hesitated but when he saw Severus returning, he relaxed. His professor would watch out for his mum, act or no act.

"The Headmaster is contacting Mr. Jenkins parents," Severus said as he sat down. "He will be expelled and a report will be made to the Aurors for him attacking a professor. They will decide if further action will be taken."

"Good," Harry said before heading back to his table.

"I'm so sorry, Lily," Severus said softly.

"Severus," Lily said in exasperation. "Just because he was a Slytherin doesn't mean -"

"That curse he cast at you is one I invented," Severus said quietly. "His parents are death eaters, he would have learned it from them."

"I see," Lily was quiet for a moment. "It's still not your fault. Unless you told him to cast it at me," She gave him a subtle teasing nudge.

"Lily," Severus frowned. "This isn't funny."

"Severus, it is not your fault." Lily said firmly.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Forgive yourself."

/

"Well, that was an eventful feast," Ron said as he dropped into a chair by the fire. The common room was filled with Gryffindors who were tired from the train ride and full from the dinner.

"I can't believe that happened," Hermione shook her head. "I'm glad your mum is okay."

"Yeah, me too," Harry said. "I think she should have a bodyguard though."

"Not a bad idea," Hermione nodded. "You should have one too."

"He has us," Ron said dismissively, causing Harry to grin.

"I have never heard of that spell before," Hermione said as she stretched out on the small sofa. "The one Jenkins used."

"Me either," Harry said. "And Se – er, Snape used some healing spell I've never heard before to heal my mum's arm."

"You should ask him, uh, I mean, ask your mum," Hermione said, glancing around. "I'd like to learn about it."

"Snape healed her? That was nice of him," Lavender said in surprise. Several students had gathered around the trio.

Harry had a moment of panic. "Yeah well, he was seated next to her. Dumbledore or McGonagall probably made him do it."

"Yeah, Snape wouldn't help anyone willingly who wasn't a Slytherin," Ron yawned. "He's such a git."

Despite appreciating that Ron was helping to cover why Severus healed his mum, he knew his friend meant was he was saying. And Severus having to stay in his role of hating him wasn't going to help change his mind. Harry couldn't help but feel apprehensive about potions class tomorrow.

/

Harry snuck out of his common room early in the morning, under his invisibility cloak. He needed to hurry as everyone would be getting up soon. He headed to the kitchens, were the house-elves were busy making breakfast. They began squealing in excitement when they saw Harry.

"Is Dobby here?" Harry asked.

"Master Harry?" Dobby bounced forward, wearing several colorful sweaters. "Master Harry has come to see Dobby!" His eyes shined with happy tears.

"Hey Dobby, good to see you," Harry grinned. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course Master Harry!" Dobby nodded and followed him to the corner of the kitchen. "How can Dobby help you?" He asked eagerly.

"You've heard that my Mum is back, right?"

Dobby nodded. "Dobby and the other house-elves are so happy for Master Harry."

"Thanks. Did you hear that a student attacked her last night?"

"Yes Master Harry," Dobby frowned. "Dis disgraceful for a student to try and harm the wonderful Mistress Lily Potter."

"I was hoping you could maybe keep an eye on her, without her knowing. Without anyone else knowing," Harry said quickly. "I don't want her to be attacked again. Can you do that? Like in her classes and when she walks through the corridors?"

"Yes Master Harry, Dobby is most honored to protect Master Harry's mother!" Dobby beamed.

"Thanks," Harry said in relief. "But make sure she doesn't um, get hurt or anything while you protect her. Like no sending Bludgers at her in an effort to help her, you know what I mean?"

Dobby nodded solemnly. "Dobby promises."

/

"Essays forward!" Severus barked out as soon as he walked into the dungeon. He glared as his students quickly began turning in their summer assignment and picked up the pile, rifling through them. He sneered as he just glanced through, able to tell already who had actually put time into their essays. Steeling himself, he raised his narrowed gaze to Harry. "Well, it appears there is a perk to Potter having his Mummy back. She obviously looked over his homework as the sentences seem complete and the spelling is correct."

Draco and his friends began laughing.

Despite knowing that this attitude was coming, Harry felt a little stung. He narrowed his own gaze and stared at his professor, trying to look defiant. "Thanks, I'll be sure to let her know you said so," He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Watch it Potter," Severus warned. "You wouldn't want to lose points already would you?"

"No." Harry smirked slightly.

"No, sir," Severus said pointedly. He was relieved to see Harry's eyes held some amusement in them. He turned around to walk to the front of the classroom.

"You don't have to call me sir, Professor," Harry couldn't help but use the same words he had used over the summer, when he and Severus were still struggling to get along. He fought to keep from laughing as his professor spun back around.

Severus didn't know whether to be amused or angry at Harry repeating those words. Imprudent, cheeky...He hid the smirk that wanted to spread across his face. Not wanting to break his act in front of the students, he stalked up to the boy and loomed over him, arms crossing across his chest. "You really are a disrespectful brat aren't you?" He sneered, saying the same words he had said months earlier.

Harry bit his lip to keep from grinning. The change was subtle, on the surface Severus was acting like he used to but now, Harry could see the difference. While the professor's eyes were glaring at him, they didn't have that look of loathing in them like they used to. If he wasn't mistaken, there was a hint of laughter in them. He gave a shrug as his response.

"Detention Potter!" Severus snapped. "See me after class."

/

Severus waved his wand, shutting the door behind the last student and warding it before turning on Harry. "Are you insane? What was with that little stunt?" He demanded.

Harry grinned widely. "I know, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."

"Well, try to!" Severus snapped at him. "This is a delicate situation. It's hard enough to have to treat you that way without you egging me on."

Harry's grin faded. "Sorry. I just, I needed to know that you were still you." He shuffled his feet.

Severus stared at him as if the he thought he had gone insane after all. "Did you think someone was using Polyjuice as me?"

"No," Harry said. "At first, it felt like it used to. You know, you hating me. Then I could see that you were holding back some amusement and I knew you were just pretending." He explained.

"Harry, you knew I would be acting," Severus said in exasperation. "Why would you think for an instant that I hated you?"

"I didn't, it just...brought back memories I guess," Harry admitted. "Stupid of me, I know."

"No, not stupid," Severus sighed. "I treated you deplorably in the past, it is not surprising for you to feel insecure."

"I'm not insecure," Harry said in an insulted voice.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Of course not," He said in an amused voice.

/

"Welcome to sixth year Defence," Remus greeted the class, an easy smile on his face. "It is good to be back. As you know, this is a NEWT level class, it will be challenging but I imagine you are up to the task. Some of the topics we will be learning defence against Dementors, which I believe some of you know how to already," He gave Harry a smile, looking almost proud.

Harry grinned back, happy that Remus was looking at him like he used to. Maybe he wasn't angry with him anymore?

"We will also be learning about the Imperius Curse and you will be writing an essay on how to resist it and you will be learning how to do nonverbal magic." Remus continued. He smiled at the interested looks he was being given. "So what is the advantage of a nonverbal spell? Harry?"

Harry hadn't been raising his hand but tilted his head to the side in thought. "Well, your opponent would have no warning about what type of magic you are about to do so you would have an advantage. At least for a moment."

"Correct. Very useful in dueling," Remus said pointedly. "Something you'll want to pick up on as soon as possible. Feel free to read ahead as we aren't starting it yet." At some groans of disappointment, he gave a shrug. "I suppose you could see a little demonstration. Harry, come on up."

Harry walked up, his wand ready. "Do you want me to -" Before he could finish asking if he should try to cast something non-verbally, he was thrown backward without any warning. He fell hard to the floor and slowly picked himself up, eyeing Remus warily.

"You always have to be ready," Remus said sharply.

"I thought -"

Harry yelped as a Stinging Jinx hit his arm, immediately producing a red, painful mark. "Hey! Give me a moment!"

"Do you really think Voldemort is going to give you a moment?" Remus asked sarcastically.

Harry frowned but noticed when Remus barely flicked his wand and quickly shouted a Protego. Whatever Remus had cast bounced off his shield. He had thought Remus wanted him to try and cast a nonverbal spell, not defend against it.

"Nonverbal Harry," Remus criticized.

Harry gritted his teeth. "How do I do that sir? We haven't been taught how yet," He said somewhat sarcastically.

Remus paused, his eyes narrowing slightly. He stared at Harry. "This is the attitude that gets others hurt," He muttered. "Sit back down, Potter."

Harry returned to his seat, feeling stung. Remus had seemed back to normal...but no, he still blamed him. He slumped in his seat, feeling hurt and guilty. He avoided Remus's gaze for the rest of the class.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked in concern as they gathered their things.

"I'm fine," Harry shrugged, trying to pretend he wasn't bothered by what Remus had said.

"What is Remus's problem?" Ron asked, looking back at their professor perplexedly.

"Probably just nerves, first day back teaching," Harry said casually, although he didn't believe that for a second. No, Remus still blamed him for Sirius's death. He still thought Harry wasn't trying hard enough to beat Voldemort.

He sighed at Hermione's concerned expression. "Really, it's no big deal. Please don't say anything to my mum or Severus." He pleaded.

"Why not? If it's no big deal?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Because... well, you know how overprotective my mum and Severus are and I don't want to cause any problems with Remus working here," Harry said quickly.

"True. Snape would probably try to get Remus fired again," Ron said. "Like before."

"No he won't," Harry said, irritated.

"Harry," Remus called as the trio was about to leave. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure," Harry said reluctantly, walking over to his desk.

Remus fiddled with the essays on his desk. "Listen, I'm sorry if I was harsh earlier. It's just that I expect more from you. Everyone should expect more from you. We're all counting on you, you know."

"I know," Harry said quietly.

"So I was thinking, perhaps I could give you extra lessons?" Remus suggested. "I know you have been training with Severus but now that school has started, he has his Head of House duties as well as Potion Masters duties, plus teaching. I thought perhaps I could help by training you in extra defence."

"Brilliant!" Harry said enthusiastically. "If you're sure?"

"Of course, Harry." Remus gave him a small smile. "I want to help you work hard and do your best. We'll need to figure out what evenings work best for you, I don't want to interfere with your studying."

"I can spare a few evening a week," Harry said eagerly. "Since I'm captain, I can schedule Quidditch practice around my own schedule."

Remus paused. "Quidditch captain?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I was made captain. I'm pretty excited about it."

"Harry," Remus said in disapproval. "Do you really think playing Quidditch is a good use of your time? Time you could spend training?"

"I -," Harry bit his lip. "It won't take up that much time. Not really. And I wasn't able to really play last year because of Umbridge. I've missed it."

"Well, it's up to you," Remus said stiffly. "I'm a little surprised...it seems rather selfish...your mum knows about it?"

"Yes," Harry said curtly. He tried to hide the hurt that he was feeling. Why did Remus have to make him fell bad about himself all the time? "She's excited for me. Severus too."

"Hmm," Remus shook his head slightly. "Not for me to say, I guess. I'll send you a message about the lessons."

"Thanks sir," Harry said, happy to make his leave. Suddenly he wasn't so sure he wanted extra lessons from Remus.

 **TBC:**


	28. Chapter 28

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

 **A/N: Thanks for sticking with this story! Reviews are welcome! =)**

"What did Professor Lupin want?" Hermione asked as Harry joined them in the corridor. She and Ron had been waiting for him.

"Just to talk about extra training in defence for me," Harry muttered. What did he have to do to get Remus to forgive him? Or maybe he didn't deserve forgiveness for what happened to Sirius...

"He's going to train you? That's pretty brilliant," Ron said. "As long as he isn't a git like he was in class today."

"No, he apologized for that," Harry said vaguely. He wasn't going to tell them that Remus had indeed been a git again during their talk. He wasn't sure he was going to take Remus up on his offer for extra lessons, yet he could use them.

"We should go to the library and get started on our homework before dinner," Hermione said.

"Isn't after dinner soon enough?" Ron complained.

"No."

Harry wondered if Luna would be in the library and agreed to go, his heart a little hopeful that the pretty Ravenclaw would be there.

"Harry," Lily met them before they reached the library. She smiled. "Getting started on homework already? What good students you are."

"Hermione's making us," Ron grumbled.

Hermione rolled her eyes while Lily laughed.

"How was your first day teaching?" Harry asked eagerly.

Lily's face lit up. "Oh, it was wonderful! I was nervous but the students were so great, for the most part anyway, and seemed eager to learn. Especially the first years, they are so amazed at everything they are shown. They loved learning the Wingardium Leviosa charm."

Harry exchanged a knowing grin with Hermione and Ron. "Yeah, that one holds a special place in our hearts." He said fondly.

"A very memorable lesson," Ron nodded.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "With you three, I can just imagine." She gave Harry a side hug. "I'll see you at dinner, I have a meeting Professor Flitwick."

"I wish we had class with your mum," Hermione said after Lily walked away.

"Me too," Harry said. "I bet she -" He was interrupted by a cold, slimy voice that he unfortunately recognized.

"So Potty thinks he so much more special now because he has his mummy," Draco sneered as he, Crabbe and Goyle passed them in the hallway. "Too bad Jenkins curse didn't fully hit her, slice her up more."

Harry stared at the blonde Slytherin, his emerald eyes darkening.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron snapped.

"Jenkins was expelled and may be facing Azkaban," Hermione said. "I doubt any professor would appreciate hearing you say that."

"Did you hear something?" Draco asked in pretend confusion. "It almost sounded like...a Mudblood."

"That's it," Harry didn't bother with a wand, he could take on Draco without one. He lunged at the boy and pushed him into the wall before hitting him in the stomach.

"Oof!" Draco doubled over. He glared up at Crabbe and Goyle. "Do something you stupid gits!"

Crabbe grabbed Harry and held him in place while Goyle punched him in the nose.

"Flipendo!" Hermione snapped out, causing Harry, Crabbe and Goyle to be knocked back, each landing on the floor. She kept her wand trained on Crabbe and Goyle while Ron had his on Draco.

"What is going on here?" Severus stalked down the hallway, looking at Draco clutching his stomach and Harry's bloody nose.

"Potter attacked me!" Draco whined. "He punched me in the stomach!"

"You called Hermione a Mudblood!" Harry shouted. "And said my mum should have been hurt worse! What kind of person are you?"

Draco just scowled at him.

"And those two beat up Harry," Ron said with a glare.

"And yet it is you and Miss. Granger who have their wands out on students," Severus sneered. "Twenty -five points from each of you. You are Prefects, you should know better. As for you Potter, thirty points from Gryffindor and detention with me. Now."

"He needs to go to the infirmary!" Hermione protested.

Severus ignored her. "Potter!" He snapped as he marched back to his office, sure the boy was following him. As soon as they entered, Severus shut the door and warded it. "What were you thinking?!" He exploded as he waved his wand over Harry's face, muttering a healing charm. He conjured a cloth and began wiping Harry's face with it.

"Sir, Severus, I can do that!" Harry protested, feeling like a little kid.

Severus just glared at him and banished the cloth once the blood was gone. "Explain."

" _Draco_ stopped to tell me he wished mum had been sliced up more," Harry said angrily. " _Draco_ was the one who called Hermione a Mudblood."

"Who instigated the fight?"

"Draco, with his words!"

"But physically?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we aren't supposed to duel in the corridors," Harry said flippantly.

"I wouldn't mouth off if I were you!" Severus hissed. "There is to be no fighting in the corridors at all. You got hurt! What if they had hurt you and your friends worse?"

"I had Hermione and Ron with me," Harry said.

"As competent as they are, well, as Granger is, I doubt they know anything close to the dark curses those boys have been taught." Severus said. He paced the floor in frustration. "You know who their fathers are, Harry. You know they are being groomed to be death eaters themselves."

"So what was I supposed to do? Walk away after Malfoy spouted off that claptrap?"

"Yes," Severus said. "I believe your mother and I talked to you about this before school started. Malfoy will say things to get you to react and every time you let him win!" He pointed at Harry. "You walk away and tell someone, your Head of House, your mother or me. Any adult."

Harry gaped at him. "Tell one of you that Draco said mean things? You can't even tell him to stop!"

"I will deal with Draco," Severus snapped. He would have to do it carefully but he would be having words with that brat.

"And they didn't even get into trouble!" Harry continued. "It's not fair! They can do and say anything and my friends and I lose points for doing something about it."

"You lost points for fighting, your friends lost points for having their wands out on other students," Severus said. He shook his head. "You know I have a role to play, I can't take points from the others but as I told you, I will deal with all three of them."

Slightly mollified, Harry just nodded glumly. "Fine," He said in a hurt voice.

"The detention I am about to assign you is for not ignoring Malfoy, as you were told to do this summer," Severus snapped.

"You're giving me a real detention?" Harry asked, slightly stung.

"Did you disobey? Did you start a fight?" Severus asked snidely.

"Was I provoked? Was I held down and punched?" Harry shot back.

"Being provoked is no excuse, you know you are going to be provoked!" Severus snapped. "I won't even bother to ask if you tried to Occlude," he said sarcastically.

"It all happened too fast," Harry muttered.

"You should be able to Occlude on a moment's notice, that is the goal," Severus lectured. "For the next week, after dinner every evening we will meet for Occlumency training."

Harry looked at him in confusion. "Is that my detention?"

"Yes," Severus said.

Harry relaxed. That wasn't like a real detention, he got to train and spend time with Severus. "Okay."

"I may also assign lines, I haven't decided yet," Severus mused. "Let's see... how about, there is no good reason to respond to someone whose only motive is to taunt you. Yes, five hundred of that might be helpful to you. You can turn them in at the end of the week."

Harry glared at his professor. "Can I go, sir?"

"No."

"No?" Harry sighed. "Why? Are you going to assign an essay too?"

"Do you want me to?" Severus asked pointedly. His gaze softened a bit and he gestured to a chair. "Take a seat, Harry."

Harry dropped into a chair, feeling a little put out.

"Do you truly not see what you did wrong?" Severus asked incredulously as he sat at his desk.

Harry opened his mouth to defend himself but the hesitated. "Okay, so I shouldn't have pushed and hit Malfoy," He grudgingly admitted. "Even if he had it coming."

Severus rolled his eyes.

"I should have kept walking, I guess," Harry said. "But I can't stand that prat and the hateful words that come out of his mouth. Plus we know he is up to something -"

"You will not be pursuing that," Severus said in a warning voice. "I will be keeping a closer eye on Malfoy."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Severus said undoing the wards with a wave of his wand, still looking sternly at Harry.

Lily's head poked through, a frown crossing her face when she saw them. She entered and shut the door, moving aside so Severus could once again ward the door. " I was meeting with Filius when Pomona came in and said she heard a rumor that you beat Draco to a bloody pulp," Lily said lightly as she took the seat next to her son. "Another rumor is that Draco cast the Cruciatus on you. I decided, before I completely freaked out, I would find out the real story."

Severus leaned back and gestured to Harry. "Go ahead."

"It's not a that big of deal," Harry said to his mother. "My friends and I were walking and passed Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy said it was too bad you weren't sliced up worse," Harry paused with pain in his eyes. "Then Hermione said something and he called her a Mudblood."

"Very cruel but not surprising," Lily said with a sigh, glancing at Severus for a moment. "This is how he always acts, is it not? Just like this past summer?"

"Yeah," Harry swallowed. "Well, I sort of lost it and may have pushed him and um, hit him in the stomach. Then he had his goons hold me and hit me. Hermione stopped them. She and Ron had their wands out to protect me," Harry gave a Severus a mild glare. "And Severus took points from them. And me."

Lily sat back and crossed her legs. "I see," She said quietly. "It is the rules that there is to be no fighting in the corridors and having your wands out shows intent to duel. However, it is in the rules that students have the right to defend themselves or respond to an emergency." She gave Severus a pointed look.

"I had to take the twenty-five points from Granger and Weasley, if I didn't my behavior would be reported to the Dark Lord," Severus said evenly.

"I'll make sure to return their points back to them," Lily said, tapping her fingers on the armrest.

"What about the thirty points he took from me?" Harry asked indignantly.

"Ah," Lily shook her head. "That was deserved, Harry."

Harry's mouth dropped open.

"You threw the first punch," Lily said in a disapproving voice. "You know better than that. You should have just kept walking. You have to be careful, Harry. Any children of Death Eaters would love to get a chance to hurt you or worse, render you unconscious and deliver you to Voldemort!" She stood up, pacing slightly. "It may seem unfair, but you can't give in to your temper. You can't rise to others taunting." She studied him. "You don't look hurt."

Harry touched his nose. "Severus fixed it."

Lily gently touched Harry's cheek. "If it is too difficult to have me teach here, with some making comments -"

"No, you have to stay!" Harry said in alarm.

"Of course I would stay, I would just pretend to leave," Lily assured him.

Harry shook his head. "Malfoy would make comments anyway."

"Hopefully returning to your Occlumency training will help you reign in your temper," Severus spoke up.

"How will you arrange those without anyone knowing?" Lily asked.

"He has detention for a week," Severus smirked slightly.

"And lines," Harry couldn't help but whine a bit.

Lily patted him sympathetically on the shoulder. "You got off easy, little one."

Harry made a face at the endearment, even though he liked hearing it as his mother had called him that as a baby. He wouldn't admit that to anyone though.

/

"That was an awfully fair punishment," Hermione said when the trio was in their common room, studying by the fire. "Especially your mum giving Ron and I the points back."

"Yeah but she won't give me the thirty points Severus took back," Harry complained.

"Snape's a git, we all know that," Ron said as he flipped through his History of Magic text.

Harry gave him a dark look. "He's not a git but he was really upset with me. So was mum."

"Of course they were," Hermione said practically. "You started a physical fight."

"You heard what Malfoy said!"

"Yes and he has called me that before and likely will again," Hermione said, her tone gentling. "It doesn't bother me, Harry. I don't like or respect Malfoy so I don't care what he says. To me, every time he says stuff like that, it just shows how weak and cowardly he is."

"He shouldn't get to get away with saying it," Ron grumbled.

"He taunts us to get a reaction," Hermione said impatiently. "We can't react, it gives him what he wants."

"I know that!" Harry burst out. "But I can't help but get angry. And what he said about my mum... I just wanted him to shut up."

"Which is why we should have simply walked away," Hermione said.

Harry scowled. "I've already been lectured by my parents, Hermione."

Ron stiffened. "Mate, you really need to stop saying things like that."

"Ronald," Hermione said in a low tone.

"Things like what?" Harry asked.

"Your parents? Snape isn't your _parent_ ," Ron scoffed. "The git took points from you and gave you detention and lines. What parent would do that, even if they were also your teacher?"

"Your mother would," Hermione shot at him.

Ron shrugged and looked away. He couldn't argue with that, his mother would have made him scrub the entire castle with a toothbrush if she caught him starting a fight.

Harry stood up, picking up his books. "I'm going to turn in."

Hermione watched him go and then looked at Ron in exasperation. "When are you going to learn to keep your big mouth shut?"

"What did I do?" Ron protested. "Snape _isn't_ his parent!"

"When are you going to get it through your thick skull that Harry cares about Professor Snape?" Hermione as she gathered up her own books and papers. "And that Professor Snape cares about Harry?"

Ron opened his mouth to protest again but she stomped off before he could. He scowled as he watched her leave. She was always getting angry at him and it was because of Harry. _She likes him_ , he thought in frustration. _They have feelings for each other, why don't they just bloody admit it?_

/

The next morning, Harry had sent Ron and Hermione on ahead of him as he had to return to the Tower to get his Transfiguration book. Ron was acting strangely quiet and guessed he was still upset that Harry had referred to Snape as a parent. Harry didn't know what to think of it himself. He smiled at a few friends as he walked to the Great Hall and was about to turn a corner when his arm was suddenly grabbed and he was pulled several steps back. "Hey!" He pulled his arm out of Remus's grip and glared at him, rubbing the spot that he had grabbed.

"Sorry," Remus muttered, running his hand through his hair. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Next time just call my name," Harry said with a frown. Remus was scowling at him. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Remus asked incredulously. "You pick a fight with a death eater's son and ask what's wrong?"

Harry sighed. "I've already been lectured about it by my paren – by my mum and Severus. Hermione too. I know it was stupid."

"It was incredibly stupid!" Remus exploded. "When will you start to think, boy?"

Harry flinched slightly, the term 'boy' reminded him of how his relatives had often referred to him. "Don't call me that."

"Listen, you have one job. To live long enough to kill Voldemort," Remus snapped. "Doing stupid things like fighting and putting yourself in dangerous situations needs to stop. Honestly, your father was brave and selfless as is your mother. Why aren't you?"

Stung, Harry spun on his heel and began walking away from the man he had once considered a friend and someone he could count on.

"Harry," Remus caught up with him. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just so concerned about you. I only say these things because I worry about you, you know that right?"

"You keep hurting my feelings," Harry said then winced inwardly when he saw another scowl form on Remus's face.

"We can't worry about your feelings, Harry. We are at war and everyone's lives depend on you being responsible! I heard you got detention for a week, how are we going to fit in defence training? Merlin forbid we get in the way of your Quidditch practice," Remus said sarcastically.

"I can meet with you after my detention, which is really Occlumency training," Harry shot back.

Remus sighed and nodded. "Of course, that is important too. I just want to help you. Meet me in the defence classroom after, I'll clear you being out past curfew with Minerva. All right?" He offered Harry a small smile.

Harry nodded. "Sure. Thanks." He watched Remus walk away, torn between feeling upset at how he had treated him and happy that he still wanted to train him.

/

 _He was following Malfoy into Knockturn Alley, he was watching Anderson throw a curse at his mum, Remus was staring at him in disappointment..._

Harry finally managed to throw Snape from his mind, though it took all of his energy and he ended up on his hands and knees, breathing heavy.

"Well now, that was progress," Severus said in a pleased voice.

Harry stood up and nodded.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked. "Do you want a glass of water or juice?"

"No, I'm good," Harry said.

"Why was Remus looking at you that way?" Severus asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Huh? Oh, he was upset about my fight," Harry shrugged, not wanting to go into how Remus was acting. He looked at Harry in disappointment almost every time he saw him.

"I see," Severus said slowly. "Things are fine between you then?"

Harry gave a nod.

Severus wasn't convinced but decided to let it go. He checked the time. "Hour's up. You did very well, Harry."

"Thanks," Harry flopped down on a chair. "So my detention's over?" He asked sarcastically.

"It doesn't have to be," Severus said in a fake pleasant voice. "I always have cauldron's that need cleaning, for student's who give me an attitude."

Harry took a deep breath. "Sorry," He said after a moment.

"Are you still upset about getting detention?"

"No. At least I get to see you out of class," Harry said honestly.

Severus was touched that Harry wanted to spend time with him. It meant a lot, especially with how they used to feel about each other. _How far we've come_ , he thought. "Is it the lines? I can give you an extension on them," Severus offered, surprised that the words came out of his mouth. Since when did he give extensions on the lines he assigned?

Harry smirked and bent over to pull out some papers from his bag. "Actually, I'm done. Here you go."

Severus stared down at the pieces of parchment, where indeed there were five hundred lines. He looked at Harry suspiciously. "You finished already?"

"I did most of them during History of Magic," Harry said casually. "It helped to keep me awake."

Severus rolled his eyes as he stood and walked into the kitchen. When he returned to the sitting room, he carried a tray with three mugs, a teapot and a variety of biscuits.

Harry noticed the three cups. "Are you expecting someone?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Harry was about to ask who it was when his mum entered through the floo and he grinned.

"Occlumency go well?" Lily asked as she sat next to Harry.

"He did extremely well," Severus said, handing her and Harry each a mug of hot tea. "Much progress has been made."

"Wonderful. I'm proud of you, Harry," Lily beamed.

"Thanks!" Harry said happily, loving the feeling of having them be proud of him. He started to take a sip of tea when his scar began to burn and he gasped in pain, his hand flying up to his scar. Before he was able to fully Occlude, he could make out Voldemort's anger and frustration.

"What? What's wrong?" Lily asked anxiously as she pulled Harry's hand down to see his scar was a vivid red.

"I have to go," Severus said as he stood.

"No, don't," Harry said pleadingly. "He's angry."

"He usually is," Severus said as he summoned his death eater robe and mask. He paused. "You are Occluding?"

"Yes," Harry said as he concentrated.

"Oh," Lily breathed in understanding. "Severus, please don't go. Don't spy."

"I can not stay and argue this," Severus said in frustration. "I must go."

Lily shut her eyes for a moment and then nodded. "Please be careful," She said softly.

"I will."

Lily put her arm around Harry as they watched him Floo away. "He will be all right." Lily said, as if assuring herself of it.

"He was hurt so badly last time," Harry whispered. What if he was hurt again? Or worse?

 **TBC:**


	29. Chapter 29

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

Severus approached the monster, still looking feeble as he sat, his red eyes narrowed. He made sure his thoughts were carefully Occluded as he bowed down, pretending to show his respect.

"Severus," Voldemort said softly. Bella and Pettigrew were the only ones with him, as was usual since his battle with Dumbledore at the Ministry.

Severus was extremely pleased to see that the creature still looked so weak.

"Do you know why I summoned only you?"

"I would imagine you had questions on Lily Potter's return," Severus answered smoothly. He and Dumbledore had already discussed what he could tell Voldemort about Lily as well as Harry. "As well as asking about the potions you need. I do have one ready." He held out a vial full of a potion that he had deliberately made less than full strength.

"Bella, if you would," Voldemort said, nodding towards the vial. His eyes focused on Severus. "The news that Lily Potter survived does not make me happy. Not at all. You obviously would feel different, would you not?" He looked a little amused. "Have you ever gotten over your feelings for that muggle-born?"

"She's filth!" Bella spat out.

Severus kept his expression impassive but deep inside he seethed. "I had not thought about her in years, my lord. She means nothing to me now."

"And you knew nothing about Dumbledore keeping her hidden?"

"No master," Severus said. "Apparently he kept it a secret from everyone."

"Hmm," Voldemort looked furious. "I have been made to look the fool again. I failed to kill her and her brat. Tell me, is the boy...happy to have his dear mother back?" Sarcasm dripped from his tone.

"The little pest is clearly beside himself with joy," Severus sneered. "He is undoubtedly even more obnoxious in school now. As if he was not coddled enough by the professors as it was."

"So she is teaching at Hogwarts," Voldemort said, already having heard that news. "What about during the holidays? Where will she stay?" He demanded.

"According to Dumbledore, the blood wards are still in place at her sister's home with both of them there," Severus lied easily.

"I heard she was attacked at the Great Feast," Bella said gleefully.

"Yes, she was hurt," Severus gave a smirk. "Not that badly, unfortunately. I had to go along with having the culprit expelled, Dumbledore was insistent on that."

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" Voldemort asked in irritation.

"He does not have anything to tell," Bella scorned. "Some spy."

"The brat is receiving extra defence training," Severus announced. Dumbledore had already approved letting Voldemort know that Harry was getting the extra help, it wasn't like Voldemort wouldn't have guessed that anyway.

"Is he? And by whom?"

Severus scowled. "Remus Lupin."

Voldemort gave a weak sounding laugh. "Ah, the wolf. I suppose I should be quivering with fear."

Pettigrew and Bella snickered.

Voldemort waved his hand dismissively. "It is no matter for now. I am not worried about any training that brat is receiving. Once I am back to full strength, I will show everyone my power. No one will ever question my strength again when I kill the boy in front of his mother." He smiled in anticipation. "And then I will kill her and there will be no doubt in anyone's mind who the most powerful wizard is!"

"Oh master!" Bella cried. "I can't wait!"

"And you, Wormtail?" Voldemort chuckled. "Are you looking forward to facing the friend you betrayed?"

"I look forward to it, master," Pettigrew said faintly.

"Severus, I must say I feel that I am not recovering as fast as I should be," Voldemort said with fake casualness.

Severus tensed slightly. "I am making you only the strongest of potions, my lord."

"They need to be better!" Voldemort snapped. "I have things I need to be doing and I can't if I am still this weak! Perhaps you are not paying enough attention to my potions, hmm?"

"No, my master, of course I am," Severus said quickly.

"Are you sure? With your duties to Dumbledore," Voldemort practically spat the name. "Perhaps my potions are getting less than your best. I need my strength back, Severus. Immediately."

"I will research more and see if there is more I can do to strengthen your potions even more."

"Yes, you do that," Voldemort said sweetly before his face turned angry. "Helping me should be your number one priority, do you not agree?" He hissed.

"Of course, my lord. It is."

Voldemort waved Severus away. "Continue to keep your ears open and do not slack off in making the rest of my potions."

"Yes master."

"Oh Severus?"

Severus turned and was struck down with a Crucio by Bella, who was cackling with delight. She held it until Voldemort told her to stop.

"Just a little reminder of what happens to those who disappoint me," Voldemort said with an eerie grin. "To those who are not completely loyal to me." His eyes darkened.

Severus clumsily got up to his feet, twitching from the curse. "Yes, my lord. Thank you."

"Go."

/

Lily and Harry were pacing Snape's sitting room as Dumbledore sat in the sofa chair, a somber look on his face.

"What do you think Voldemort wants?" Harry asked for the tenth time.

"My guess is an update on things as well as his potions," Dumbledore answered calmly for the tenth time.

"What if he is hurting Severus?" Harry bit his lip as he paced. His big fear was Voldemort finding out that Snape was a spy. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"All we can do is wait," Lily said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. She glanced at Dumbledore. "Although I do not see why Severus should still spy. It is too much of a risk and his life is too important."

"It is and has always been Severus's choice," Dumbledore said. "I do not force him to spy, if that is what you are thinking."

"I do not think that," Lily said quietly. "But I fear he is spying because he thinks he deserves the pain that comes with it, deserves the danger."

"You would need to talk to him about that," Dumbledore said gently.

"Oh, I will," Lily said with soft determination.

The floo flared and Severus stepped out, his face pale but otherwise he appeared fine.

"You're back!" Harry said in relief, hurrying over and hugging him. "Did he hurt you?" He asked worriedly.

"I am fine," Severus said, patting him on the back.

Harry pulled back, relief on his face. "We were worried."

"I can see that," Severus said lightly.

"Harry, could you go and prepare some tea? I think we could all use some," Lily said, her eyes on Severus.

"Sure," Harry said agreeably, heading to Snape's kitchen.

"What curse was used on you?" Lily demanded to know as soon as Harry had left the sitting room. She waved her wand to cast a diagnostic. "Crucio? Anything else?"

"No, just one round of Crucio courtesy of Bellatrix," Severus said as he sat down. "I already took a pain reliever at my home in Spinner's End." He always stopped there before heading back to Hogwarts or his manor after meeting with Voldemort so could tend to whatever injury he had been caused.

"What did Voldemort want?" Dumbledore asked.

"He spoke of his displeasure that Lily is alive," Severus looked pained. "I had to pretend...that I agreed." It had made him sick to act like he didn't care about her, that he wouldn't mind seeing her hurt. "He knew about the attack at the Feast, which I assumed he would. Death Eater children, like Draco, write home frequently to keep their parents informed." He took a deep breath. "He mentioned wanting to kill you but first kill Harry in front of you."

"Never going to happen!" Lily hissed in anger, only calming slightly when Severus took her hand into his.

"He wanted any new information so I told him that Lupin was giving Harry extra defence training," Severus continued.

"You told him that?" Harry had re-entered the room with a tray.

"He would have already assumed that the Headmaster would have someone training you," Severus explained. "This way I give him information that is not dangerous for him to know."

"Oh," Harry said with a sigh. He poured the tea and handed out the cups.

"Thank you, little one," Lily said.

"He also is upset that his potions aren't working fast enough," Severus smirked slightly. "He wants me to focus on making a stronger one that will restore his full strength."

"I see," Dumbledore said. "What was the Crucio for?"

"A reminder of what will happen to those who disappoint him, who are not loyal to him," Severus frowned. It bothered him, he had to admit, that the dark lord used the word loyal. Why would he?

Harry froze and stared at his mum and then Severus. "Does he suspect that you're a spy?"

"I doubt it," Severus said, taking a sip of tea. "He would have had Bellatrix torture me more than one round of Crucio." He wasn't certain that was true but he didn't want Harry and Lily to worry. It did worry him that perhaps the dark lord was beginning to suspect something. After all, he could only pull off the weaker potions for so long. Eventually, he would have to make the potions properly for him or he would be killed for failing.

Apparently Dumbledore was thinking the same thing. "He will expect to have a potion that works the next time he summons you."

"Yes," Severus agreed.

"But then he will be strong again," Harry protested. "We can't let that happen!"

"If he isn't pleased with my potions, he has other brewer's in his circle," Severus said. "He considers me the best potion maker -"

"Because you are the best," Lily interrupted.

Severus couldn't help the small smile that graced his face and inclined his head. "Thank you. However, he will go to someone else who will make the correct potions that will help him."

"Can't you just poison him?" Harry asked.

"It would simply postpone the inevitable," Dumbledore spoke up. "He can not be killed, not permanently as we now know. He would eventually find a way to come back."

"So when do we deal with him, once and for all?" Harry asked in frustration.

"The time will make itself known," Dumbledore said vaguely.

Harry sighed and turned back to Snape. "Are you sure you are okay? Maybe we should get Pomfrey."

"Madam Pomfrey," Severus said. "And no. One round of the Cruciatus isn't going to cause me any lasting damage."

"But I know how much it hurts," Harry said as he remembered the horrible pain of the unforgivable.

"I know you do," Severus said quietly. "I assure you, I am fine. Receiving the Cruciatus is common in death eater meetings, even if you are on his good side."

"You shouldn't be spying," Harry blurted out. He watched warily as anger flashed on Snape's face before settling into resignation.

"I am doing what I need to do, what needs to be done." Severus said. "And that is the end of it."

After Harry and Lily left and were walking upstairs, Harry gave a sigh. "Why can't he stop spying? It's too dangerous."

"He has his reasons, I'm sure," Lily said quietly. "It is his decision. However," She added when Harry frowned at her. "I fully intend to talk with him about it."

Harry started to grin. "He's pretty stubborn."

Lily smiled. "So am I."

/

Severus was stalking down the corridors, smirking to himself as students hurried out of his way. He stopped as he saw a second year Gryffindor throwing his wand up in the air and catching it as he laughed with his friends.

"Do you think of your wand as a toy, Mr. Ramsey?" Severus asked in a low voice.

Albert Ramsey froze, terror filling his young face. "N – no sir."

"No? Then why are you flinging it about so carelessly? Your wand is not only your means of defense but it is a weapon, Ramsey. You could accidentally cause an injury, wands can be unpredictable." Severus lectured severely. He noticed Lily standing near, leaning against the wall and watching with mild amusement on her pretty face. "Detention in my classroom after dinner, perhaps while washing cauldrons the muggle way, you will realize the importance of your wand. And if I ever see this foolishness again, you will only be allowed your wand during your classes. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir," Albert whispered, shaking slightly.

Severus turned and walked away, stopping in front of Lily. "Did you find that funny, Professor Potter?"

"Only how completely terrified of you the students are," Lily said, shaking her head.

"You think I was too hard on him?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all," Lily said. "He needs to learn to take care of his wand and respect it." She looked out the window where first years could be seen walking in, talking excitedly to each other. She grinned and turned back to Severus. "They were having a flying lesson. I was watching for a bit. Brings back memories." She said with a mischievous look.

Severus cleared his throat. "Flying lessons were not a problem for us, as I remember." He said primly.

Lily broke into laughter. "They weren't for me but our first lesson I seem to remember you having a bit of a problem."

Severus rolled his eyes yet grinned a little as he remembered.

" _Up!" Eleven year old Severus snarled at his broom._

 _Lily bit her lip to keep from laughing. They were having their flying lesson and Slytherin and Gryffindor had been paired together. "Maybe if you spoke more…nicely to it," She suggested._

 _Severus looked at her impish expression and scowled. "I am," He said._

" _You sound like you want to kill it," Lily said._

 _Severus took a deep breath and controlled his emotions. "Up!" He said firmly, yet in a softer tone. He grinned when the broom flew into his hand._

 _Their instructor told them to mount their brooms and push off so that they were hovering a few feet above the ground. Lily did as instructed and beamed when she succeeded, happy that she had been able to do it. She glanced over and saw Severus was also hovering in the air but his broom was bucking beneath him. She couldn't help but giggle at the exasperated look on Severus's face._

" _It's not funny," Severus grumbled as he tried to control his broom._

 _Lily swallowed her laughter. "Sorry. Um, try relaxing. I think you are trying too hard."_

 _Severus finally managed to get the broom under control and sighed with relief. He heard snickering and saw Potter and Black were laughing at him._

 _Lily also heard and turned her broom to face him. "Stop that!" She snapped at them._

 _Sirius rolled his eyes. "You were laughing at him too," He pointed out._

" _We're best friends so we can laugh at each other." Lily said, tossing her long red hair over her shoulder. "You two, however, do not have that privilege so knock it off."_

 _Severus smiled at the protective tone to her voice. What would he do without Lily? "Let's just ignore them; I don't care what they think." And he didn't. He only cared what Lily thought. Besides, he didn't need those Gryffindors to like him. He was making new friends in Slytherin and was already being recognized for his potion skills by his professor and Head of House. A natural, Slughorn had told him proudly. So far, Hogwarts was turning out better than he had dared to hope._

"I got the hang of it," Severus said.

"You did," Lily agreed. "Eventually," She teased, linking her arm with his. "I was hoping to have a talk with you," She said casually.

"Oh?" Severus said as they walked. "What about?"

Lily took a deep breath. "Your spying."

Severus stopped, pulling her around to face him. "There is nothing to talk about." He said firmly.

"Sev," Lily sighed. "There is."

"No Lily," Severus shook his head. "Please respect my decision on this. And please respect my desire not to talk about it."

Lily looked at him. "All right, Sev. I'll respect your desire." _For the moment_ , she added silently. But they would have a conversation soon, whether he liked it or not.

 **TBC:**


	30. Chapter 30

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

In his quarters, Severus sat in his chair, staring at the crackling fire while he nursed a brandy. He hated disappointing Lily, he always had. And he knew he had when he refused to talk about his spying. She and Harry wanted him to stop and while it felt good to have people care about him, it was not something he could do. How could he? He had to make up for his mistakes, for his foolishness. If only he hadn't followed down that dark path... he remembered after he called Lily a Mudblood, he had tried to apologize but once she had realized that he did intend to become a death eater when he was of age, she had ended the friendship. He didn't blame her, what else could she do? He had aligned himself with horrible, dangerous people. He had been a fool, believing that becoming a death eater would make him powerful and happy. He had ignored the warning, the whispers of how cruel and insane the dark lord truly was. He had to pay for that, didn't he? Spying was a way for him to start making up for his foolishness, for hurting Lily...

/

Lily busied herself in her little kitchen, cleaning the muggle way has it helped relax her when she was upset. Why was the man so stubborn? She wondered in frustration. Why couldn't he realize that he had nothing to make up for? That risking his life by spying wasn't what she and Harry needed. They needed him! Didn't he care about that? Didn't he care about them? She sighed and dropped into a chair. She knew he cared about Harry, she could see it. And he cared about her...didn't he? He had, when they were younger but she had broken off the friendship. She had thought it was the right thing to do, the only thing she could do. She'd fallen for him, had loved him but she had been afraid of the road he was going down. Afraid that she wouldn't be enough to stop him so she had let him go. Would he forgive her for that? Could he?

Both Severus and Lily went to bed with heavy hearts, not knowing that when they were turning in, both of them were thinking of the same memory...

/

 _Lily was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, staring gloomily at the fireplace. Her eyes were still puffy from crying and she hadn't talked to anyone since the incident. It felt like a bad dream, from how Severus had been treated to what he had called her and the mean nickname she had responded with. And it made her think of her other worry regarding Severus, the friends he hung out with. She had heard the talk, the whispers that Severus and several other Slytherins were planning on becoming death eaters._

" _Lily?" Mary MacDonald said hesitantly. "Snape is outside the door. He wants to talk to you."_

 _Lily didn't respond._

" _He says he will spend all night there until he can apologize to you," Mary continued as she watched her friend's face closely. Most people couldn't understand why Lily was friends with Snape but Mary had watched them over the years and with Lily, he appeared to be a different person. And she hadn't failed to notice how Lily's face lit up whenever she saw him. "For what it is worth, I think he is quite sincere about it." She offered._

 _Lily sighed and rose slowly to her feet. "Thank you, Mary," She said as she went to exit the common room._

 _Severus had been sitting on the floor, resting against that wall when the Fat Lady portrait opened. He quickly got to his feet. He inwardly winced when he saw Lily's puffy, red rimmed eyes and miserable expression. He had done this to her, the one person in the world he had never wanted to hurt._

" _I'm so sorry," Severus whispered. "There's no excuse for what I said."_

" _I don't get you, Severus," Lily said sadly. "I know you go along with your friends and taunt other muggle-borns. Why? And why would you use that word against me, I was just trying to help you!"_

" _I was humiliated," Severus said. "To be degraded in front of what felt like the whole school and to have it pointed out that if it wasn't for you, they wouldn't have stopped."_

" _If it wasn't for a muggle-born or if it wasn't for a mere girl?"_

" _Girl," Severus admitted. "I saw nothing but my anger towards those morons and I reacted without thinking."_

" _This is what scares me," Lily said. "This is why I don't like those boys you hang around with. You are influenced by them! You are going down a dark road Severus and it will only consume you if you continue."_

 _It's the only road that will give me what I want, Severus thought. Power and control. "Do you think you will ever be able to forgive me?" He asked. "I'll never treat you in such a way again, I'll never use that word again. Please Lily, even if it takes years; please tell me you'll be able to forgive me."_

" _I need to know something," Lily said slowly. "Are you planning on joining You-Know-Who after Hogwarts?" She knew, despite her growing feelings for Severus, that if he did she wouldn't be able to be with him. Her family was muggle and that made them a target. At least she could defend herself, but her parents and sister couldn't._

 _Severus didn't answer, but the look in his eyes confirmed it for Lily. Tears filled her own eyes and she shook her head. "How could you join a group that hates people like me? Like my family?"_

" _It's not about that for me, it's –, " Severus paused, unsure how to explain._

" _So you've chosen your way," Lily said flatly when he said no more. She could practically feel her heart breaking into pieces. "Well, I've chosen my way too. I can't, I won't, follow you down that dark road Severus. My forgiveness doesn't really matter as we obviously can't even be friends, never mind being…" She trailed off. More than friends, she had been about to say. She turned back to the portrait so she could climb back through. She wanted nothing more than to go to bed, cast a silencing spell, and cry her eyes out. "Goodbye Severus."_

" _No, wait Lily –"The portrait door shut in Severus's face, the Fat Lady looking disapprovingly at him. He scowled at her and then turned away, slowly making his way to the dungeons. It was over. He had ruined everything with the girl he had loved for so long. His father had been right about him all along; he really was a nothing more than a pathetic waste of space._

 _/_

After declining a training session with Remus, which the man had not been happy about, Harry pulled at his hair as he watched his Quidditch team practice. They were good, all of them. The only problem was Ron. He sighed as he watched his friend miss blocking another goal by Ginny. Ron loved Quidditch and knew almost everything about the game, but he lacked confidence and suffered from nerves. He had already been a bit put out by his friend's attitude of late, but now he was getting frustrated. He didn't regret having Ron on the team but he wished his friend could focus better.

He looked over at the stands where Hermione was sitting with a book, her eyes on Ron. When she noticed him looking at her she gave him a worried look which he responded with a shrug.

"Hey captain!" Ron yelled, as he watched the two of them. "Aren't you supposed to pay attention to your team!" He scowled. Why were they looking at each other?

Harry felt his temper rise. "Aren't you supposed to stop Ginny from scoring?" He regretted saying it when Ron flinched. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He offered.

"If you want to replace me, why don't you just say so?" Ron asked as he swept down and landed in front of Harry.

"Don't put words in my mouth," Harry said. "I didn't say that. I don't want that, not at all." _I wouldn't mind knowing what your problem is though,_ he thought. _It couldn't just be about Snape, could it?_ "You know you can play well. You have before. Just relax, have fun with it."

Ron sighed. "I'll try," He grumbled as he mounted his broom. He gave a laugh. "Looks like Hermione has company, Lovegood's sitting next to her. Probably telling her all about the latest radish fashion."

Harry didn't respond, his eyes on Luna as she chatted with Hermione, her pale blonde hair fluttering around her face from the slight wind. Why was she here? To just talk to Hermione? Or because she was friends with Ginny? Or, and here Harry winced at the thought, to cheer a guy she liked? Was it Ron? He couldn't really see it but Ron has been acting weird...

As Harry watched, Ron was acting more and more flustered and was letting in a dozen goals, barely able to block any of them. "Try the Starfish and Stick, Ron!" Harry called. It was a good move as it protected as large of an area as possible by hanging by one hand and foot from his broom while stretching out with his other hand and foot to block.

Harry sighed as Ron almost fell off his broom when trying the maneuver. "He's done this move before," He muttered to himself. He was about to suggest the Double Eight Loop when Ron accidentally punched an oncoming Demelza Robins in the mouth.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry! It was an accident!" Ron shouted as he followed Demelza to the ground. Blood was dripping from her mouth.

"Oww," Demelza moaned in pain.

"Ron, you dunderhead!" Ginny huffed as she landed next to them. "Geez, look at her lip!"

"I'm sorry," Ron said. His face flushed from embarrassment as Hermione and Luna hurried to their side.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked Demelza.

"It hurts," Demelza said, gingerly touching her fat lip.

Luna pointed her wand at Demelza's mouth. "Episkey."

"Thanks." Demelza said in relief.

"Ron, are you okay? Are you nervous about the upcoming game?" Hermione asked.

Ron turned red.

"Maybe the Jade Sprites are interfering with your concentration," Luna spoke up in her dreamy way.

"The what?" Hermione asked, staring at the Ravenclaw.

"Jade Sprites. You've never heard of them?" Luna asked innocently. "They can get in your head and twist your brain about so that you act erratic."

Ginny snickered. "That must be what happened to Ron then."

"Shut up Gin," Ron snapped. He glared at Luna. "And stop speaking nonsense, would you?"

"Hey!" Harry said loudly. "That's enough. Everyone in the air, now!"

Ron scowled. "She shouldn't be here, she may be spying for the Ravenclaw team."

Luna frowned. "What would I have to tell them? That you have a strategy for giving your teammate a fat lip?"

Ron bared his teeth in anger while Harry swallowed a laugh. "Ron, in the air."

"Yes sir," Ron said sarcastically before flying off.

Luna touched Harry's shoulder. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No," Harry said. "I'm glad you're here. Um, why are you here?"

Luna gave a small smile and shrug. "To watch you."

Harry's mouth dropped open.

"I like watching you be captain, you're good at it." Luna explained. "And I like watching you at the games, how free you look when you fly."

"Yeah, I love flying. It feels like I have no problems when I'm in the air." Harry confessed. "Maybe we should fly together sometime." He held his breath as he waited for her response.

Luna's eyes sparkled. "I'd love to."

Harry flew up on his broom, coaching his team with a huge grin on his face.

/

After two weeks of Quidditch practice, homework, continuing Occlumency training, and defence training, Harry was exhausted. He hadn't even been able to take Luna flying yet. He hoped she still wanted to go. Also, a Hogsmeade weekend was coming up and he was trying to get up the nerve to ask her if she wanted to go with him. Trying to hide a yawn, he entered the Defence classroom for another training session. The sessions were hard, as Remus demanded he master new spells on the first try. He would also hit Harry with spells he had never even heard of, without teaching him the best way to block them.

"Harry, good we can start," Remus said briskly. "As you don't have any Quidditch practice or games this weekend," He said with a slight sneer. "We can add more training in tomorrow afternoon. Try not to get any detention, okay?"

Harry frowned at the sarcasm. "Gee, I'll do my best," He said just as sarcastically. "But we can't train tomorrow, at least not in the afternoon."

"And why is that? What is more important?"

"It's Hogsmeade weekend," Harry said, perking up. "Our first one this year and I'm hoping to ask -"

"Seriously Harry? Going to Hogsmeade to look at joke toys and sweets is more important than your training?" Remus shook his head, his features hardening. "I have been giving up a lot of time for your extra lessons. Tonks has the weekend off work and wanted me to come home tonight to have dinner with her parents and lunch with her friends tomorrow but I told her this was the first weekend you had free to focus on defence. I put off meeting her until tomorrow evening so that I could spend Saturday working with you. And you want to go to Hogsmeade?"

Harry tried to control the different feelings swirling in him, anger, guilt, frustration, the responsibly on his shoulders. He had been working hard and wanted a day to enjoy himself, like any other sixth year student. Was that really so wrong? Plus these sessions with Remus, he ended up leaving them feeling beaten down and depressed. "I appreciate your time helping me train, I really do," He said slowly. "I'm sorry you haven't been able to spend as much time with Tonks and that you had to put off an evening with her and her family but tomorrow I'm going to Hogsmeade. So you can meet up with Tonks and your friends."

Remus glowered at him. "I see."

"I've been working hard and I don't think taking a Saturday for a bit of fun is wrong," Harry said, trying to sound confident.

"Of course you don't," Remus mocked. "You also didn't see that going to the Ministry last year was wrong either, did you?"

Harry stiffened. He was really getting sick of this. "Maybe we shouldn't train today."

"Of course we should!" Remus snapped. "You want tomorrow off? Fine. We still train today." He sent a Stupefy at Harry, who deflected it with a Protego. After that, Remus sent stronger spells at him and Harry did his best to shield himself against them but several of the spells thrown at him caused him to fall back when he tried to deflect them. Harry thought all in all he was holding up fairly well, but he could tell that Remus didn't think so.

"Really Harry, you'd think you would try harder than this," Remus said. "You need to work harder than anyone and be more responsible. How many more times do I need to say it? Your actions in the past have almost gotten you and your friends killed. And you did get Sirius killed last year. How many more have to die, Harry? How many more have to suffer because you couldn't be bothered to do your part in this war?"

Harry stared at him, feeling like he had been punched in the gut. He felt like he couldn't breathe and though he wanted to run from the room, he couldn't move. It was like he was frozen. Remus still blamed him...he hated him for what happened to Sirius. How could he have been so delusional to think that Remus would forgive him? And maybe he was right, how many more people would get killed until he destroyed Voldemort?

"Harry."

Harry turned and saw Luna in the doorway. She looked from him to Remus. With a frown, she held out her hand. "Come with me."

Harry bit his lip and looked at Remus.

"Harry is doing extra training," Remus said briskly. "He can join you later, Miss. Lovegood."

"I think he should come with me now," Luna countered.

"No," Remus turned back to Harry, his wand raised. "Your shields need to be stronger. Come on Harry! Lacarnum Inflamarae!"

Harry had his back to him as he had started walking towards Luna but turned around in surprise to see huge flames being sent at him. He started to put up a shield but was seconds too late and gave a cry of pain when the flames hit him.

 **TBC:**


	31. Chapter 31

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

"Aguamenti!" Water shot out of Luna's wand and quickly put out the fire. "Harry," She breathed as she saw the burns on his arms, his shirt singed. She dropped down next to where he was kneeling on the ground.

Harry gasped with pain, he had been burnt before, by the Dursley's, but this really hurt. "I'm okay," He managed to say. His arms and chest hurt horribly.

"Harry," Remus knelt down next to him, his eyes wide with shock at what he had done. "I'm so sorry," He whispered.

"You should be, Professor," Luna said softly. "Your grief is twisting up everything inside you and will destroy your relationships with the ones you love if you don't deal with it."

Remus shut his eyes, a tear dropping down his cheek.

"Can you walk?" Luna asked Harry anxiously.

"Yeah," Harry stood up. He stared at Remus with a betrayed look on his face before letting Luna gently lead him out of the classroom, leaving Remus still kneeling on the ground, regret and sadness on his face.

"Why did you come to the classroom?" Harry asked as they walked slowly to the infirmary. His arms were in agony and he realized that his legs had been burned as well.

"I just, I needed to get to you," Luna said. She eyed him as they walked. "Nargles told me you needed me." She said vaguely.

Harry smiled to himself.

"Professor Lupin is invested with Wrackspurts," Luna said. "His brain is too fuzzy for him to see how he is acting." Her normally gentle eyes hardened. "I can't believe he hurt you like that, though." They approached the infirmary.

"What happened?" Pomfrey demanded as soon as she saw Harry's singed clothes and burned skin. "Have you been dueling with someone?" She motioned for him to sit on a cot.

"I was, um, training," Harry said.

"You have burns on your legs too," Pomfrey frowned as she cast a diagnostic. "Who were you training with?" She asked huffily.

"Professor Lupin," Luna spoke up. "And he wasn't training, his back was turned when the Professor cast flames at him."

Harry shook his head frantically at her. "They need to know how he has been," Luna said softly. "He can't get help otherwise."

"Mr. Potter, I need you to change into a hospital gown," Pomfrey said as she summoned vials and jars.

Flushing, Harry glanced at Luna who gave him a small grin.

"I'll go get your parents," Luna told him.

"You mean his mother," Pomfrey said as she handed Harry a gown.

"His parents," Luna said in her dreamlike way as she left the room.

/

Severus stalked to the Defence classroom. Oh, he was angry. How _dare_ Lupin attack Harry like that? And from the look on Harry's face, more than he or Lily had known had been going on. He had left Lily hovering over Harry who was covered in burn paste. The burns would heal but the hurt Lupin had caused emotionally...

Remus looked up as Severus entered. "Whatever you want to do to me, I deserve." He said quietly. Still, he was taken off guard when he was suddenly thrown across the room, hitting the wall and sliding down, shaking his head, slightly dazed. He looked up to see that Severus had his wand pointed right him.

"You deserve an unforgivable," Severus snapped. "You attacked him, wolf! You know, I greatly disliked James Potter but Black was worse, I hated him. But you, you're the worst of them. At least they cared for Harry, they both died trying to protect him."

Remus looked shattered.

"You know what's funny Lupin? I always thought it was the wolf in you that was dangerous," Severus said thoughtfully. "But it was the human in you that hurt that boy. That tore him down verbally and that physically attacked him."

"I never meant to hurt him," Remus said hoarsely.

"But you have, over and over," Severus shook his head. "What gets me is that Harry kept silent of how bad your treatment of him was. He's the child and yet he was the one protecting _you_. I don't know how many times you need to hear it, but Black's death was _not his fault_. He was tricked by a more powerful wizard and the adults around him failed him. If you want to blame someone, blame us. Blame Dumbledore. Blame me. Blame Bellatrix. Stop blaming a teenager who misses Black just as much as you do."

Remus slowly stood up, tears shamelessly pouring down his face.

"Remus."

Lily entered, looking more calm than she had when she heard what had happened. Her green eyes were serious as she looked at him. "You need help and I insist that you see a mind healer. I've already talked to Albus and he agrees that if refuse, you will be let go of your position here. Take some time and Albus will find someone to fill in while you do. You will not be allowed to see Harry again until I think you are ready." She said firmly.

Remus shut his eyes, nodding. "I'm so sorry," He said in barely a whisper. "Please tell Harry how sorry I am. I'll work this out, I'll get better. I promise."

"I hope you do, Remus," Lily said carefully. "I hate to see you hurting, you were always a good friend to James and I. However, I must say this. If you ever hurt my son in anyway again, it will be the last thing you ever do. Do you understand?"

Remus nodded dejectedly. He deserved that. How could he have hurt Harry like that? Merlin, what would James and Sirius think of him?

Lily studied him. "I wanted to curse you until all you felt was pain when I saw what you had done to Harry," she admitted. "But I can see you're in pain already. Get help Remus. Get back to who you used to be, I miss my friend." She turned and walked out, Severus following her. They passed Albus who was headed into the classroom.

Dumbledore watched them go and then turned to his former student.

"I've made such a mess of things," Remus said brokenly.

"You have," Dumbledore agreed, putting his arm around Remus. He gave him a small smile. "But we'll fix it. You'll get the help you need to work through your grief and anger. Poppy has recommended a healer who is completely trustworthy."

Remus nodded. "I'm so sorry Albus. About Harry..." He gave his former Headmaster a pained look. "And not being able to teach."

"Just take care of yourself," Dumbledore said as he led Remus to his office so he could pack up his things. "I had a thought that perhaps the students would enjoy a certain Auror as a substitute teacher."

Remus gave a tentative smile. "Tonks will be thrilled."

/

"Was Harry asleep?" Severus asked as they walked back to the infirmary.

"No," Lily gave him a small grin. "Luna is with him. He's in good hands."

"At least she's a Ravenclaw," Severus breathed. "Although, an odd one."

Lily punched his shoulder playfully before the grin faded from her face. "I really was planning on hurting Remus," she said suddenly. "I really was. I didn't even care if I got into trouble for it, I was planning on having him writhing in pain."

Severus grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. He didn't let go.

"But I knew Harry wouldn't want me to do anything like that," Lily gave a sad laugh. "My kid would be more mature about it and want to help Remus, not hurt him."

"Harry's capability for forgiveness and compassion is remarkable. I still can't believe it took me so long to see it," Severus said.

"All that matters is that you see it now," Lily said softly.

/

That evening, Hermione and Ron burst into the infirmary. "Harry! We just heard you had an accident!"

"What happened?" Ron asked. His eyes widened when he noticed Luna holding Harry's hand. And Harry looked, well, pretty happy despite being covered in paste.

"It wasn't exactly an accident," Harry said. "Well, I think it was, he didn't mean to hurt me, I don't think so anyway but..."

"What? Who are you talking about?"

"Remus."

Hermione gasped. "Remus hurt you?"

"He threw a powerful fire spell when I wasn't ready," Harry said quietly. "He was mad at me. He didn't think I was trying hard enough during our lessons."

"Your back was turned when he threw that spell at you," Luna spoke up.

"You were there?" Ron asked in surprise.

"I went to get Harry," Luna said simply.

"She knew I needed help," Harry said, giving her hand an affectionate squeeze. "Nargles," He explained with a grin.

"Oh," Hermione looked between Harry and Luna and then a slow smile spread across her face. "Oh! I see."

Ron stood still, looking surprised.

"Wait," Hermione shook her head. "Remus threw a spell while your back was turned? He could have killed you!"

"Yeah, I know," Harry's grin faded. "He's been difficult but I thought if I kept trying hard enough, he would forgive me."

"Forgive you?"

"For what happened to Sirius," Harry said, grief filling his voice. "Remus has never forgiven me."

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Hermione demanded. "Why didn't you tell us about how Remus was acting? You acted like everything was fine!"

"Harry thinks he has to deal with things on his own," Luna said. Her eyes that normally held a dreamy look were sharp and serious as they locked on Harry's. "You don't, you know. You have family and friends and me."

"Wait, are you two..." Ron looked between them. "But I thought..." He looked from Harry to Hermione, confusion on his face.

"You thought what?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"He thought you and Harry were falling for each other," Luna said matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"You thought Hermione and I..." Harry's eyes widened as Ron's attitude suddenly made sense. "But she and I are just friends!" He began laughing. And here he had been worried that Ron might have feelings for Luna!

Hermione rounded on Ron, her brown eyes flashing. "This is why you've been such a git for the past couple of months? Because you thought Harry and I were...were becoming a couple or something?"

Ron took a step back, his face flushing. "Well, yeah. I mean, I thought..." He said weakly.

Hermione crossed her arms. "And why would that bother you so much?"

"Well..."

"Yes?" Hermione gave him an expectant look.

"BecauseIlikeyou," Ron mumbled quickly, his words blurred together.

A flash of amusement crossed Hermione's face, her eyes brightening. "I'm sorry? I didn't get that."

Ron sighed. "Because I like you, okay? I was jealous because I like you. Happy now?"

"Yes," Hermione leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "You prat."

Harry shook his head, a huge grin on his face. "Really mate, you should have just asked me outright."

Ron gave him a challenging look. "You could have told me who _you_ liked. You kept it a secret."

Harry was now the one flushing from embarrassment. He couldn't make himself look at Luna. This was not the way he wanted to find out if Luna had any feelings beyond friendship for him. Merlin, this could turn into a very humiliating moment.

"It wasn't a secret to me, I was just waiting for Harry to say something," Luna said innocently.

Harry blinked. "So...do you, um..."

Luna sighed and exchanged a knowing look with Hermione. "Boys."

"Tell me about it. Especially these two." Hermione snorted.

Luna turned to Harry. "Yes, I like you. I thought you knew, especially when I said yes to going flying with you."

"Right," Harry felt his face break into a wide smile. "And because you'll be my date to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

Luna smiled sweetly. "Yes."

/

Saturday, while most of the students were at Hogsmeade, Severus was busy brewing when his lab door slowly opened. He stiffened slightly, preparing to blast whoever thought to interrupt him and enter his lab without knocking.

"Sev?' Lily poked her head in. She noticed he was in the middle of a complicated potion and bit her lip. "I'm sorry, I'll come back." She offered.

"No, come in." Severus relaxed and continued his stirring. "Harry is still in Hogsmeade?"

"Yes. I hope he is having fun especially with it being his first date with Luna," Lily said, her eyes brightening. "I can't wait to hear all about it."

Severus gave a low laugh. "He may not want to share all the details."

"Why wouldn't he?" Lily tilted her head to the side. "Well, if he doesn't I bet Hermione will. Apparently it's a double date, with her and Ron." She confided.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "The fascinating world of teenagers." He drawled.

"All right, all right." Lily laughed. "I just want him to have a good time, especially after what happened with Remus..." She trailed off, still angry at her friend for hurting her son. She did hope he would receive the help he needed so that the Remus she had known would return. Harry's burns had healed and Poppy had released him from the infirmary early that morning but she knew emotionally it would take time. "So, do you need any help?" She asked a little hesitantly.

Severus's eyes flew up and he briefly studied her face. He nodded towards some ingredients next to him. "Finely diced." He said. He smirked a bit. "You do remember how, of course."

Lily gave a mock glare as she stood beside him and began expertly dicing. "Such a funny man." She smirked back and then focused on her work. "I've always enjoyed potions, as you know. It's so easy to just get lost in the process."

Severus nodded in agreement and they worked silently for a few minutes.

Lily handed him what she had already cut up when he made a motion for it. She watched him as he concentrated on putting in the ingredients at the exact right time, his dark eyes focused. She had always told him when they were younger what great eyes he had, they were so dark and deep. "What happened to using that hair elixir I got you? It was great for protecting your hair when around potions." She blurted out without thinking. Working so much with potions made one's hair very oily and she had given him an elixir when they were in school to keep his hair protected against it. Severus actually had very soft, smooth hair.

Severus looked surprised for a moment. He had stopped using that elixir after he had said that hateful word to Lily back in school. He couldn't care less what he looked like to anyone else, she had been the only one he had hoped to impress. "I don't have any." He finally said. "I haven't used it since-well, in a long time. Didn't see the point."

"You should get some, your hair is so silky." Lily handed him more ingredients.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Silky? Just what every man wants to hear." He said sarcastically although his eyes held an amused gleam.

"Sorry, I meant manly." Lily rolled her eyes and snickered.

"Incorrigible." Severus muttered as he poured the finished potion into several vials. He levitated the vials into his cabinet and then faced Lily. "Thank you for your help."

Lily smiled and hopped up to sit on the counter, ignoring his scowl as she did. "You're welcome."

Severus leaned against the counter and looked at her thoughtfully. "So why are you really here? I doubt it was just to help me with potions."

"Must you always be so suspicious?"

"Yes."

"Such a Slytherin," She took a deep breath. "Sev, I think you should stop spying."

Severus stared at her. Stop spying? "This again? I can't." He said, turning away to clean up his work station. "We need any and all information we can get. Plus it is my way to contribute to this war as well as try and make up for -" He stopped.

Lily's eyes widened slightly and she jumped down from the counter. "You think spying is the way to make up for what? Calling me a Mudblood? Becoming a Death Eater? So putting yourself at such a high risk as well as getting tortured is the only way, is it?"

Severus glared at her. "Yes, it is!" He hissed. "It is the only way to redeem myself, if that is even possible! It is also the way for me to protect your son! Before, I protected him for you but now, I protect him because I can not stand the idea of anything happening to him!"

"There are other ways to protect him!" Lily snapped. "You already have been by getting him away from the Dursley's and training him during the summer, as well as teaching him Occlumency!" She shook her head, trying to control her temper. "You already have redeemed yourself, Severus." She said quietly. "Harry has long since forgiven you for the way you used to treat him and I forgive you. You just haven't forgiven yourself."

Severus looked away, his anger fading. "We need the information given at the death eater meetings." He said curtly.

"So far all Vold – err, Tom," Lily amended when Severus winced and rubbed his left arm. "All he wants is potions to get stronger. And from your last meeting, it sounds like he is starting to suspect you. He almost killed you this past summer." Lily took a step closer. "Please Severus. At least consider it. There are other ways to contribute to the war. Please." She looked at him pleadingly.

Severus made the mistake of looking into those green eyes. He could never resist them. "You and Harry are too much alike. He also tries to get his way with that puppy dog look."

Lily slowly smiled, feeling victory in the air. "So…you'll stop?"

Severus sighed. "Why does this matter to you so much?"

"You really have to ask?" Lily asked incredulously. "I don't want to hear that you have gone to a meeting and been tortured again or killed." She said, reaching out and squeezing his hand briefly. "I care about you and so does Harry. Don't you see that?"

Severus cleared his throat. "Yes well, I care about you both as well." He said gruffly. "I will discuss this with Albus and see where he stands on this issue. Does that make you happy?"

Lily nodded. "Yes." She said firmly. Albus would agree, he was already concerned about Severus's standing as a spy. As he had said before, the choice was Severus's. She watched as Severus finished up the potion and bottled it, wondering if he would ever be able to accept what she and Harry felt about him.

 **TBC:**


End file.
